


Мятые постели

by Stochastic



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Porn With Plot, Psychological Drama, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: Германия, наши дни. Симон влюбляется в сумасшедшего художника и становится его музой. Но ни любовь, ни абсолютное доверие не способны успокоить смятение в душе Симона





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
\- Где ты его взял? – Питер обошел фургон, подтянул штаны и прищурился на полоску выползающего из-за пятиэтажки солнца. - В «Хельвеге» или в «Туме»? Я говорил, в «Хельвеге» дешевле.  
Симон кивнул, хоть Питер возился с раздвижной дверью и не смотрел в его сторону.  
Скрип двери заставил старушку с ходунками замереть на тротуаре и заглянуть в пустой кузов. Порыв весеннего ветра дернул красную шаль и завитки редких седых волос.  
\- Заплатил за два часа или за три? – Питер икнул и потопал к подъезду. – Удо сегодня не придет. Говорит, поясницу прихватило. Наверняка, врет, видел его вчера у «РЕВЕ» с тремя пьяницами. Не понимаю, как ему с таким отношением к жизни удается сохранить постоянную работу.  
Симон снова кивнул, Питеру за постоянную работу последние пятнадцать лет ухватиться не удавалось.  
В дверях подъезда Питер уступил дорогу мальчику с собакой. Черные головы у обоих. Микс чихуахуа и мопса облаял сначала Питера, потом Симона.  
\- Предупреди меня Удо раньше, договорился бы с кем-то другим, - Питер распахнул дверь в квартиру на первом этаже. – Теперь придется самим таскать мебель. У тебя случайно нет никого, кто бы мог помочь?  
\- Нет, - стараясь не вдыхать носом, Симон перешагнул через пустые пивные бутылки.  
\- Так и не завел друзей? Или не хочешь своих друзей знакомить со мной? Сколько тебя помню, ты всегда был скрытным.  
Как обычно, разглядывая Питера,Симон разгадывал загадку. Они познакомились двадцать лет назад, Симону тогда было десять, Питеру тридцать пять. С тех пор спортивная фигура Питера заплыла жиром, высокий лоб удлинили залысины, тонкий и прямой нос распух, широкий подбородок оплыл и обзавелся двойником.  
Однако внешность была самой простой переменной в уравнении Питера. Двадцать лет назад Питер был для Симона идеалом. Теперь превратился в неудачника без работы, друзей и семьи. Мысль, что в финале Симона ждет нечто похожее, против воли будоражила воображение. Что может быть хуже? Безнадежней? Бессмысленней? В хорошие дни фантазия о превращении в Питера Симона пугала, в плохие – успокаивала и утешала.  
\- Ладно, - Питер потер руки. - Пора браться за работу. Время не резиновое. Сначала диван.  
Он нашёл его на улице два года назад. Тогда в районе, в котором обретался Питер шёл ремонт. Построенные во времена ГДР хрущёвки обзаводились новой электропроводкой, трубами, застекленными балконами и веселыми рисунками на фасадах. В память о реставрации на спинке дивана осталось пятно краски.  
Ухватившись за боковушку дивана, Симон попятился. Подошвы зашаркали по полу, будто он потяжелел килограмм на пятьдесят и постарел лет на тридцать.  
\- Подожди. Не так быстро, - Питер краснел, пыхтел и скалился. Чтобы протиснуть диван через дверной проем, пришлось перевернуть его сиденьями вниз.  
\- Блядство, - просипел Питер, толкая диван и Симона на улицу. – Ставь на землю. Дай отдохнуть.  
Питер уперся ладонями в колени и шумно выдохнул.   
\- А ты тоже запыхался, - он ткнул пальцем в Симона. – Тебе нужно спортом заниматься. Бегать, плавать, в футбол поиграть.  
Симон кивнул на кузов фургона:  
\- Поднимаем?  
Питер стиснул зубы. Дно дивана заскрипело о железный пол.  
За диваном пришла очередь шкафа с одной дверцей. Ворочая его, Симон поцарапал костяшки о дверной косяк.  
\- Тебе нужно быть осторожней, сначала думай, потом делай, сколько лет тебе твержу, - проворчал Питер.  
Питер нес чушь, не потому что хотел зацепить или обидеть Симона, он просто компенсировал молчание. Симон в свою очередь отмалчивался не из-за замкнутости или робости, а потому что это был их стиль общения, сложившийся двадцать лет назад, когда Питер был футбольным тренером, а Симон его подопечным. Тогда Питер говорил, Симон - слушал. Со временем советы и информация, которой Питер мог поделиться с Симоном, превратились в глупые придирки.  
Прояви Симон инициативу в разговорах, он легко бы свел нападки Питера на нет. Однако Симон предпочитался держаться за прошлое. В конце концов, именно из-за прошлого Симон продолжал поддерживать с Питером контакт. Подбрасывал продукты, когда Питер сидел без работы, возил в больницу, когда болел. Зимой приезжал сыграть в шашки. Помогал с переездами, как сегодня. И молчал, наблюдая за неуклюжими и провальными попытками Питера наладить общение между ними.  
На автобане Симон держался средней полосы. Яркое солнце рисовало разводы на плохо вымытом лобовом стекле. В безрезультатных попытках избавиться от них Симон то и дело запускал щетки.  
\- Почему ты едешь по А10? Гугл мапс говорит, что по А115 будет на пять минут быстрее, - Питер посмотрел на громыхающую рядом фуру и поковырял в зубах. – Слышал, на прошлой неделе в Америке ветер перевернул грузовик?  
Симон покачал головой.  
\- А на А 22 произошла авария вчера утром. БМВ врезалось в дерево, развалилось пополам, а водитель вышел и закурил как ни в чем не бывало, - Питер достал пачку сигарет, вытряхнул одну и постучал по табличке, запрещающей курение. – Здесь воняет табаком. Скажешь, нет? И травой. Чувствуешь сладковатый запах?  
Питер выпустил кольцо дыма под потолок и приоткрыл окно. Шум автобана ворвался в салон, закладывая уши.  
Солнце подтянулось к зениту. Слева и справа поплыли леса.  
\- В Белитце есть парк. С соснами и березами. Старый госпиталь, в котором теперь живут привидения. И рыбное хозяйство на реке Ниплиц. В ней водятся карпы и хеки.  
Симон улыбнулся. Однажды, еще будучи тренером Питер возил команду, Симона и других одиннадцатилетних мальчишек, на рыбалку. Симон изо всех сил изображал сосредоточенность и внимание, чтобы угодить своему идеалу. Он вдруг подумал, что решение переехать из города в деревню, и наняться на работу в рыбное хозяйство лучшее решение, которое Питер принял за последние пятнадцать лет.  
На границе деревни стоял павильон сети дешевых супермаркетов «НЕТТО». На парковке теснились корейские малолитражки. На примыкающей к супермаркету детской площадке пятеро мальчишек бросали песком друг в друга и камнями в проезжающие мимо автобусы и машины. Подростки катили на велосипедах по дорогам и цеплялись за светофорные столбы, ожидая зеленого. За оградами домов лаяли собаки. С вывески мясного магазина улыбалась похожая на слона свинья. В окне парикмахерской мелькали синяя и красная головы. У булочной три женщины с детскими колясками потягивали кофе из бумажных стаканчиков. Миновав съезд на склады стройматериалов, Симон повернул к выложенному брусчаткой центру. Слева старые здания, справа новые коттеджи на две-три семьи.  
Симон затормозил около газона с распускающимися подснежниками. Вылезая из фургона, Питер помахал рукой соседям, одетым по-весеннему разнообразно: мужчина в куртке, женщина в футболке.  
Новая квартира Питера находилась на втором этаже трехэтажного дома. Единственная комната в ней оказалась мала для матраса и дивана. Последний пришлось пристроить на кухне. Не обращая внимания на мелкие неудобства, Питер бодро осмотрел розетки, разбросал вещи и натянул резиновые сапоги.  
\- Подкинешь меня на работу? - он хлопнул Симона по спине.  
Они проехали вокруг клумбы и свернули на проселочную. Сначала справа появился знак предупреждающий о том, что на дорогу может выскочить олень, потом предупреждение о всадниках и лошадях. Питер полностью опустил окно и подставил лицо ветру.  
\- Сначала придется ходить на работу пешком, потом куплю велосипед.  
На заборе рыбного хозяйства висел прайс лист: разрешение на рыбалку шесть евро в день, абонемент на год - шестьдесят. За деревьями как фотовспышка мелькала залитая солнцем речная поверхность.  
\- Хочешь копченой рыбы купить? – Питер вышел из машины и ухмыльнулся Симону. – Здесь отличную делают. Сильно соленую, слабо соленую. Ах да, ты не любишь копченую рыбу. Свежей не хочешь? – Питер посмотрел на часы. – Скоро обед. Здесь готовят сумасшедшего жаренного карпа. Перекусишь или тебе пора возвращать машину?  
\- Пора возвращаться.  
\- Угу, - Питер ударил ладонью по двери, но не отошел от машины. – Чувствуешь, как пахнет? Это кедры. Возможно, здесь я забуду, что я неудачник, при условии, что ты не станешь приезжать и напоминать мне об этом.  
  
Покидая Белитц, Симон думал о последних словах Питера.  
Через пять километров после выезда на автобан Симон увидел пожарную, скорую и две полицейских машины. В пробке гудели моторами около десяти машин. Симон как раз решил развернуться, когда сзади его прижала фура. Дерево для каминов, больше угадал, чем прочитал он, разглядывая в боковое зеркало огромный кузов.   
От полицейской машины в направлении леса засеменили полицейские с собаками. Сразу три машины впереди одновременно заглушили моторы. Захлопали двери. Женщина с лицом скрытым спутанными ветром волосами достала из багажника три пачки печенья и раздала толкающимся на заднем сидении машины детям. Девчонка с пирсингом в бровях уселась покурить на капот своего «мицубиси». К ней присоединился парень в мятом костюме и кедах. Симон заметил, что за фурой пробка растет.  
\- Как давно стоим? – по двери фургона постучал бородатый мужчина.  
Симон посмотрел на часы:  
\- Около десяти минут.  
\- Что говорят?  
Не получив ответа от Симона, Бородач двинулся дальше. Кому-то пожал руку, кому-то кивнул. Добрался до желтых лент полиции, одновременно говорил и ковырял в ухе.  
Из машины впереди выбрался мальчик лет десяти. Женщина угощавшая детей печеньем приказала ему сесть, если не послушается, пригрозила пожаловаться его матери.  
Под прямыми лучами весеннего солнца кабина фургона быстро нагрелась. Убрав руки с горячего руля и пошевелил вспотевшими в кроссовках пальцами, Симон выбрался на улицу. Ветер донес до него гул соседнего автобана, пыль и кедровые иголки с обочины. Симон поглядел на кедры возвышавшиеся в ста метрах от дороги и попытался прикинуть, сколько времени ветру понадобилось, чтобы притащить иголки на автобан. Часы, дни, недели?  
Постепенно все звуки заглушили людские голоса:  
\- В прошлые выходные здесь тоже была пробка. Машина с Гамбурга врезалась в «Фольксваген» с берлинскими номерами…  
\- На этом участке раньше можно было сто двадцать ехать, теперь только сто….  
\- Что они там ищут? Слышал школьница в Берлине пропала, мужа ее сестры подозревают в убийстве.  
\- Ее ищут в лесах в направлении Котбуса.  
\- Здесь ищут чихуахуа богачки, что живет в Ванзее.  
\- Собаку?  
\- А что, я сам видел год назад, как вертолеты вызывали, потому что на пляже в Ванзее у одной телелезвезды собака утонула.  
\- Не заливай.  
\- Я тоже что-то такое слышал.  
Девчонка с пирсингом и парень в костюме присосались к бутылкам минералки.  
Симон прошел между машинами, ответил на две-три рассеянные улыбки, откликнулся на просьбу и одолжил зажигалку женщине, пялящейся на экран смартфона. Пожарная машина медленно выкатилась из леса на дорогу и развернулась. Полицейский прижал к губам рацию. Появился вертолет.  
\- Максимум еще полчаса, - из-за фуры вынырнул ковыряющий в ухе бородач.  
Послушав, как скрывающаяся за волосами женщина отчитывается по телефону: «Нет, пробка, будем где-то через час, нет, Джастина не тошнит, не жаловался. У Арона в школе тоже грипп ходит с расстройством желудка…», Симон позвонил в «Тум» и продлил прокат фургона.  
Компания молодежи за фурой разразилась громким смехом. Позади них на крыше старой тойоты сидел молодой человек. Передние колеса машины вывернуты, будто водитель собирался разворачиваться, но в последнюю минуту передумал и резко заглушил мотор. Рванные джинсы, альбом на коленях. Приоткрытые губы, будто что-то шептали прыгающему в левой руке карандашу. Отвлекшись от альбома молодой человек оглядел людей и встретился взглядом с Симоном. Моргнул рассеяно и снова опустил голову. Скорей всего, он даже не заметил Симона, погруженный в себя, вглядывался в лабиринт своего воображения. Зато Симон хорошо его рассмотрел. Правильные черты лица, всклоченные волосы. Одновременно сосредоточен и рассеян. Распахнутые навстречу слепящему солнечному свету глаза придавали чертам наивность и невинность, которой не было у детей с печеньем.  
\- Я слышал, через полчаса поедем, - Симон заговорил, чтобы снова заглянуть ему в лицо.  
\- Э… - протянул мальчишка на крыше. Симон с удовольствием наблюдал, как его взгляд из рассеянного превращается в пытливый и любопытный. – Простите?  
\- Я слышал, что через полчаса поедем, - Симон усмехнулся.  
Мальчишка усмехнулся в ответ, зачесал пятерней назад темные волосы – будто этот жест на ветродуе имел смысл, - покраснел, согнул и разогнул колено, поерзал задницей по крыше.  
\- Что рисуешь? – Симон вытянул шею. На заднем сидении «Тойоты» лежали мелки, карандаши, свернутые и смятые листы бумаги, комиксы и альбомы. На полу фантики от Сникерса, пустые пачки чипсов и банки из-под колы.  
\- Рисую? - Мальчишка криво усмехнулся и захлопнул альбом. – Маюсь херней от нечего делать.  
\- Можно посмотреть? – Симон наклонил голову. Он никогда не был ни любопытным, ни навязчивым, но что-то было в парне, смотревшем на него сверху вниз, отчего хотелось доставать его вопросами. Может быть, Симона волновали паузы перед ответами, может, подвижная мимика, смуглые пальцы, крутившие карандаш, или просвечивающиеся через дырки в джинсах белые колени.  
\- Смотри, - незнакомец пожал плечами. Вместо того, чтобы протянуть альбом вниз, он подвинулся, приглашая Симона забраться на крышу.  
Вставая коленями, а потом ногами на капот чужой машины, Симон почувствовал, как в нем распрямляется пружина. Что-то похожее происходило каждый раз, когда он совершал не логичные, не разумные поступки. Когда без всяких причин бросил учебу в университете, когда навещал Питера, и когда в баре вместо красивого и молодого партнера снимал старого и пузатого.  
Прежде чем посмотреть на рисунок Симон скользнул взглядом по растянутому вороту майки художника.  
Белый лист альбома был полностью заштрихован. Гранитно-серый, почти черный и туманно-серый сплетались, вылепливая детали. Трава у обочины разрослась и превратилась в изгородь — сетку из шипов, ножей и скрюченных пальцев с длинными ногтями. Асфальт растрескался, из трещин торчали ножи, мечи, копья и винтовки. На крышах и в салонах проржавевших машин лежали головы животных. Женщина, присматривающая за детишками, потеряла одежду и стояла голая посреди дороги, закинув лицо к небу. Над ее открытым ртом серые облака сложились в гигантский сосок, истекающий черными каплями. Один из детей в рванной одежде лизал землю у ног женщины. Других детей соединяла цепь, что тянулась из уха одного мальчика через голову в ухо другого и снова через голову. Безвольными позами дети напоминали копченных рыб, нанизанных на проволоку. Девчонка с пирсингом вытягивала у себя из носа извивающуюся змею. Парень в дешевом костюме насадился на торчащее из земли копье – древко разрывало ему задницу, наконечник лез изо рта.  
\- Зомби апокалипсис наступил раньше времени, - усмехнулся Симон.  
\- Зомби? При чем здесь зомби? - удивился парень рядом.  
Бородач на рисунке пожирал собственную руку. Смешливых молодых людей карандаш превратил в человеческую многоножку, заглатывающую и разрывающую саму себя. Девушка с птичьим клювом вместо лица тянула кишки из вспоротого живота одного парня к по-собачьи высунутому раздвоенному языку другого. Еще один парень вскочил другому на спину тянул за волосы, выгибал дугой, срывал одежду.  
Художник придвинулся ближе и посмотрел на свой рисунок через плечо Симона. Заштриховал кроссовок подвешенного для копчения ребенка и набросал мелкими штрихами винтовку торчащую из асфальта.  
\- Что это? - спросил Симон.  
– Во время войны на месте этого автобана было сражение. Вот там в лесу, - он показал в сторону, где скрылись полицейские с собаками, - стояли пулеметы и стреляли по взводу, проходящему по дороге, здесь, где сейчас стоим мы.  
Рука, рисующая винтовку, коснулась пальцев Симона.  
\- А это? – Симон указал на торчащие из земли мечи, чтобы растянуть непривычный для него момент пересечения личных границ.  
Парень пробежался карандашом по клинку, ломая его.  
\- На этой земле было много сражений. Люди всегда заняты одним и тем же.  
\- Чем? – Делая вид, что рассматривает рисунок, Симон теперь краем глаза следил за лицом собеседника. Завораживающе юным и красивым в своей сосредоточенности.  
\- Ищут слияния с миром любыми способами. Секс, боль и смерть наиболее полные и выразительные его формы. Помогают достичь напряжения, в котором человек поднимается над собой и своими страданиями.  
Карандаш коснулся облака, похожего на сосок и цедящего влагу в рот голой женщины. По велению карандаша облако-сосок потемнел и припух, те же изменения произошли с цепью, на которой как копченные рыбешки висели дети.  
\- Добрый день, Илая, - около машины остановилась полная розовощекая женщина.   
\- Привет, Элиза, - парень рядом с Симоном вздрогнул и моргнул.  
\- В Берлин собрался?  
\- Да.  
Илая. У него были синие глаза. У уголка левого была маленькая родинка. Родинка на остром кадыке подрагивала, когда он говорил.  
\- За бумагой?  
Илая кивнул.  
\- Когда ты видел последний раз мою кошку? – прищурилась женщина.  
\- Кошку? Не знаю, не помню… три дня назад. Может, четыре?  
\- В прошлый раз ты тоже говорил, что не знаешь, а сам посадил ее в коробку со стеклом и морил голодом, - над лесом пролетел вертолет, заглушая последние слова.  
\- Неправда, она сама пробралась в мой подвал и разбила старый аквариум.  
\- Ну да конечно, и ты не слышал криков и шума, - женщина покачала головой. – Слышал, месяц назад умерла собака у гера Зандера? Бульдог, что укусил тебя прошлым летом. Ветеринар сказал, что собаку накормили колбасой со стеклом. Я вспомнила, что в те выходные ты как раз покупал в моей лавке охотничьи сосиски.  
\- Он не кусал меня, всего лишь сжевал рисунок.  
\- А гер Зандер говорит, что ты был очень зол, кричал и ударил пса.  
\- Я просто хотел его отогнать.  
\- Ты пнул собаку ногой.  
\- Нет, может быть, не помню! – воскликнул Илая.  
\- А кошка моя что тебе сделал?  
\- Ничего не сделала, - удивился Илая.  
Симон улыбнулся, чем дольше продолжался разговор, тем больше Илая в нем путался.  
\- А что ты жег на заднем дворе вчера вечером? – строго спросила женщина.  
Илая набрал полную грудь воздуха, но медлил с ответом.  
\- Вы знаете как сильно воняет горящая кошачья шерсть? А мясо? – вмешался Симон. – Похоже было по запаху, что он сжег вашу кошку?  
Женщина отступила на шаг.  
\- Я буду жаловаться в орднунгсамт.  
\- На то что ваша кошка лазит по чужим домам? – усмехнулся Симон. - Или на то что ломает чужие вещи?  
Фыркнув толстуха пошла прочь. Илая смотрел ей вслед будто хотел что-то сказать. Миновав несколько машин, толстуха остановилась около фургона с улыбающейся свиньей на боку. Из машины позади вышел лысый мужчина. Они заговорили, поглядывая в сторону Илаи и Симона. Только теперь Илая отвел от них взгляд, заметил, что сидит слишком близко к Симону и отодвинулся.  
\- Илая, - протянул Симон.  
\- Моя мама любила вестерны. Назвала меня в честь актера, который играл в «Великолепной семерке». В итоге меня в школе принимали за еврея, - быстро ответил Илая.  
\- А моя мать польская иммигрантка мечтала жить во Франции, потому дала детям французские имена. Симон.- Он протянул руку. После короткой заминки Илая сжал его пальцы.  
\- Так ты живешь в Белитце? – спросил Симон. Номера машины Илаи он не видел, зато у фургона и старого форда лысого были белитцкие номера.  
Илая кивнул.  
\- И местные кошатницы и собачники тебя терпеть не могут, - улыбнулся Симон.  
\- Я не очень лажу с людьми, - Илая провел рукой по волосам и усмехнулся.  
\- Я тоже, - улыбнулся Симон.  
Мотор фуры заурчал. Девчонка с пирсингом хлопнула дверью, садясь в машину. Женщина со смартфоном взялась за руль. Мимо «тойоты» Илаи пронесся бородач, на ходу подтягивая сползающие штаны. Симон спрыгнул на землю, и ему показалось, что сила земного тяготения увеличилась в два раза. Он вдруг понял, что в альбоме Илаи были и другие рисунки, и не увидев их, Симон многое потерял.  
Илая соскользнул вниз, развернулся к машине и забросил альбом на пассажирское сиденье. За это короткое мгновение Симон заметил, что Илая на пару сантиметров выше его ростом, и испугался, что он уедет, не попрощавшись.  
\- Было приятно познакомиться, - окликнул Илаю Симон.  
\- Мне тоже,- Илая улыбнулся и покраснел.  
\- Хорошего дня.  
\- И тебе. – просиял Илая. Еще никогда Симон не получал такого удовольствия от обмена банальными фразами.  
Трусцой он добрался до своего фургона. Заводя мотор в зеркало заднего вида встретился взглядом с Илаей. Смутившись, тот отвернулся и завозился с бардачком.  
Симон наблюдал за ним, пока движение набирало обороты. Потом взял правую сторону и позволил Илае себя обогнать, в безотчетной, полубессознательной надежде еще раз заглянуть ему в глаза. Но сосредоточенный на дороге Илая даже не посмотрел в сторону Симона. Наверное, это к лучшему, так и должно быть, Симон часто вспыхивал интересом к людям, но горел им не дольше, чем горит спичка.  
Им было по пути. Симон ехал за Илаей десять километров. Иногда видел его плечо и профиль. Невольно пытался представить себе его жизнь. Студент или только собирается поступать? Работает? Рисует в свободное время? Как часто и с кем говорит по телефону? Живет один или с родителями? Как подрагивает родинка на его кадыке, когда он пьет колу? Что он любит есть? В какие игры играет? Какие фильмы смотрит? Любит ли ужастики, как на это намекают его картины? Какие у него друзья? Над какими шутками он смеялся вчера, что веселило его на прошлой неделе? Какие рисунки еще скрывал его альбом? Есть ли у него девушка? Он покраснел, когда Симон с ним прощался и смутился, когда потом встретился с ним взглядом. Симон вспомнил, как Илая замер прежде чем пожать ему руку, прежде чем показать ему свой альбом, прежде чем заговорить с ним. Эти паузы, во время которых Симон любовался Илаей, превратили короткую, ничего не значащую встречу в что-то особенное. Пауза, а потом улыбка. Как радость узнавания или одобрение. Симон попытался вспомнить себя в возрасте Илаи - сколько ему? Восемнадцать, двадцать? Двадцать два? – и не смог. Помнил, что делал, но не помнил, что чувствовал. Бросил университет, впервые переспал с мужчиной, впервые переспал с женщиной. Попробовал наркотики, работал ночным сторожем. Ходил на концерты рок групп, потому что ему нравилось стоять в толпе и орать. Ему нравилось, когда пружина внутри распрямлялась. Может, фраза про пружину даже не принадлежала ему. Может, он услышал ее в фильме или песне, а потом применил к себе и ему так понравилось, что он стал многое в своей жизни объяснять распрямляющейся пружиной?  
Что сказал Илая? Люди всегда заняты одним и тем же, ищут напряжения. Напряжение как способ слияния с миром? Или с собой? Единения с миром. Чувства единения? Симон представил, как догоняет Илаю, сигналит, требует съехать с автобана и переспрашивает. Просит повторить и объяснить мысль про людей, единение и напряжение. Что Илая о нем подумает? Рассмеется? Покраснеет? Симон понял, что хотел бы увидеть и то и другое одновременно.  
Нужно сделать глупость. Глупости усиливают чувства. Если свидетелем твоей глупости становится тот, кто тебе не нравиться, твои чувства могут превратиться в ненависть. Если ты совершаешь глупость рядом с человеком тебе симпатичным, ты проникаешься к нему доверием и дружескими чувствами. Если Симон сглупит в присутствии Илаи, сегодняшний день станет особенным. Возможно, он запомнит улыбку Илаи на всю жизнь. Возможно, она ему приснится. Нужно только совершить глупость.  
Но Симон ничего не сделал. Внезапно он почувствовал себя слишком уставшим для этого. Он мог бы не догонять Илаю, не сигналить, последовать за ним в Берлин, до магазина для художников, припарковаться подальше, пройти за ним по городу, посмотреть с кем и как он общается, что покупает. Наблюдать за кем-то со стороны гораздо проще, чем совершать глупость. На это у него хватило бы сил. Подруливая к магазину строительных материалов «Тум», Симон мимолетно пожалел, что мысль о слежке не пришла ему в голову раньше и тут же о ней забыл.  
Протиснувшись между легковушками на стоянке, Симон обогнул такой же как у него фургон и людей, грузивших в кузов ламинат. Служащий проката в синем комбинезоне жевал бургер, когда Симон передел ему ключи и оплатил задержку. 

Когда Симон выбросил чек в ближайшую урну, у него зазвонил телефон.  
\- Симон, привет, как дела? – одновременно мягко и быстро заговорила мать. – Ты на работе?  
\- Нет.  
\- Хорошо, - в пятнадцать лет Тереза переехала с родителями из Польши в Германию. В двадцать вышла замуж и родила близнецов, в тридцать развелась, в сорок стала заведующей пяти Берлинских филиалов швейцарской фирмы по продаже прессы, табака и лотерейных билетов. К пятидесяти научилась наслаждаться постоянным рабочим стрессом и делать десять дел одновременно. – Мне нужна твоя помощь. Подожди минутку. Дженни, прежде чем распаковывать сигареты, посмотри новую планограмму, верхние полки проплачены новыми фирмами. Симон?  
\- Да.  
\- Твоя сестра опять плохо себя чувствует, - в случае Николь это могло означать все что угодно: от страдает похмельем, до попала в больницу, в полицейский участок или пыталась зарезать очередного любовника. – Ничего серьезного, просто хочу, чтобы ты забрал детей из садика. Подожди, минуту. Патрик, не уходи, нам нужно переговорить. Симон, ты меня слушаешь? Ты сможешь приехать?  
\- Да.  
\- Когда ты сможешь приехать? Что мне сказать воспитательнице?  
Он посмотрел на часы:  
\- Полчаса, максимум минут сорок.  
\- Спасибо.  
Значит, Николь не приехала в детский сад, и воспитательница позвонила матери. Не первый раз.  
В саду на воротах висело предупреждение о случае скарлатины. На дереве перед входом болтались раскрашенные к Пасхе яйца. Пятилетние Анна и Антон ползали в просторной пустой комнате вокруг железной дороги. При появлении Симона присматривающая за детьми практикантка выключила смартфон и вскочила на ноги. Волосы собраны в тугой пучок, на запястьях с десяток резиновых браслетов.  
\- Анна порезала палец о бумагу, когда мы рисовали. Антон плохо пообедал и отказался от полдника, - затараторила она. – Не думаю, что он заболевает, но лучше померяйте ему вечером температуру, на всякий случай.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Симон.  
\- Ты сегодня нас забираешь? – одновременно спросили близняшки. Анна с улыбкой, Антон с настороженностью.  
В раздевалке к стенам были пришпилены бумажные зайчики с кривыми ушами. Пока Антон паковал свои игрушки в плюшевый рюкзак-мишку, Анна клянчила у практикантки куклу на день. Это напомнило Симону собственное детство. Он тоже всегда зацикливался на своих игрушках, в то время как Николь тянулась к новому и чужому. Как и обычно получалось у Николь, Анна добилась желаемого – забрала лысую куклу и, уложила ее в подол длинного розового платья, надетого поверх джинсов.  
В машине Антон крутил ручки окон и жаловался на жару и тошноту.  
\- А где мама? – спросила Анна. – Опять поехала к другу в Лейпциг?  
Последний раз Симон видел сестру неделю назад, разговор крутился вокруг типа из Берлина, который якобы сталкерил за Николь, потому что она задолжала ему пятидесятку, о друге в Лейпциге Николь не упоминала.  
\- Он ночевал у нас три дня назад, - продолжала Анна в ответ на молчание Симона.  
\- Он не привык спать в трусах и ест на завтрак хлопья с соком, - дополнил Антон.  
\- Я хочу мороженое, - заявила Анна.  
На парковке супермаркета Симону улыбнулась женщина в красных кожаных штанах.  
\- Я возьму тележку! - воскликнула Анна.  
\- Ты возила тележку в прошлый раз, - надулся Антон.  
\- Нам не нужна тележка, - вмешался Симон.  
В ангаре магазина, чтобы лучше рассмотреть мороженое, Антон залез на холодильник. Анна кружила вокруг и толкала брата. Пара стариков смотрели на детей с возмущением, пара - с умилением.  
\- Я хочу клубничное, - Анна запрыгала на месте.  
\- Я хочу фисташковое.  
\- У тебя аллергия на фисташки.  
\- Неправда. Симон, ты же ей не поверишь? Купи фисташковое, пожалуйста. Я все, что захочешь сделаю, только купи фисташковое. Хочешь у тебя в квартире пропылесошу? Посуду помою? – канючил Антон.  
\- Если обожрешься фисташкового мороженого, ты умрешь, - Анна схватила себя за шею. На маленьких ноготках облезал синий лак.- Горло распухнет и ты задохнешься.  
Малыш, кативший мимо в нагруженной овощами тележке, залился плачем.  
\- У меня есть идея, - Симон выловил из холодильника три пачки. Ваниль, шоколад, клубника. – Мы сделаем мороженое с настоящими фруктами.  
Анна унеслась к отделу с фруктами.  
\- Почему ты ее слушаешься? Почему ты ей веришь? – злился Антон. – Почему все ей верят? Сегодня она сказала за обедом, что я подавился хлебом, и Фрау Лена ей поверила. Вчера она сказала маме, что я брал ее телефон, и мама поверила.  
Анна примчалась с упаковками смородины, черники, винограда, мандарин и помидоров.  
\- Помидоры не фрукты, - возмутился Антон.  
На кассе они обзывались, начали по-детски и быстро перешли на маты подслушанные у взрослых.  
Симон жил в трёхэтажке у озера. Двадцать лет назад здесь вырубили лес, чтобы создать район двухэтажных и трехэтажных вилл. Через год что-то не заладилось с продажей вилл, в результате появились трехэтажки с мансардами, квартиры с просторными гардеробными комнатами без окон и застекленными зимними садами вместо балконов. Николь шутила, что, если в гардеробной и на балконе поставить кровати, у Симона получится четырехкомнатная квартира.  
Как и Симон большинство жильцов экономили на подземной стоянке и оставляли машины у обочины. Из-за чего Симону каждый вечер приходилось кружить по улице, чтобы найти место для парковки. В подъезде женщина в очках возилась с дверью помещения для колясок.  
В квартире Анна влетела в кухню.  
\- У тебя морозилка забита. Мороженое нужно положить в морозилку, иначе оно испортится. Куда я теперь положу мороженое?  
\- Съедим сколько сможем, остальное выбросим, - пожал плечами Симон.  
\- А что будем есть потом? – округлила Анна глаза.  
\- Потом вас заберет мама. Или купим еще мороженого, если проголодаемся, - он достал пиалы и ложки. Антон вымыл фрукты и принялся украшать ягодами розовые, белые и коричневые шарики мороженого.  
Симон включил мультфильмы, дети притихли. Наблюдая, как темнеет на улице, Симон прислушивался к далекому гулу автобана, звонкам трамвая, шороху машин под домом, голосам на улице и лаю собак. В восемь вечера он уснул на диване вместе с детьми. В двенадцать его разбудил звонок в дверь.  
\- Прости, - сказала Николь. Кожаная куртка поверх шелкового топа, ремень с железными заклепками на джинсах с заниженной талией. – Я бы позвонила раньше, но у меня разрядился телефон.  
\- Ага, - отмахнулся Симон.  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя не было никаких планов на вечер? – Светлые волосы собраны в пушистый хвост на макушке, виски выбриты. На шее трепетали татуировки бабочек. – Важных планов? Волнительных? Сексуальных?  
Она счастливо улыбнулась, будто говорила о себе  
\- Друг из Лейпцига? – Симон припомнил лепет Анны.  
\- О, он всего лишь старый знакомый. Тим Пенк. Ты должен его помнить, он учился с нами в младшей школе, - Николь включила свет на длинной и узкой кухне: у одной стены холодильник, плита, раковина, вытяжка, подвесные шкафы, посудомоечная и стиральная машины, на другой барная стойка и рабочие поверхности. Все кроме стен черное и глянцевое. – Мы случайно встретились, выпили, восстановили знакомство, он теперь машины продает в Лейпциге. Предлагает умопомрачительно выгодный лизинг на «Рено Каптур».  
Николь устроилась на табурете с высокой, выше ее макушки, спинкой.  
\- Тим вспоминал, как мы в школе мечтали ограбить аптеку, уехать в Африку и раздавать дикарям лекарства, чтобы стать вождями племени и местными богами, - Николь выпотрошила на стол содержимое сумочки: косметика, мелочь, мятые купюры, ключи, сигареты.  
Симон кивнул, идея с Африкой принадлежала ему, но он не помнил, чтобы рассказывал о ней Тиму. Скорее всего, Николь как обычно самовольно расширила круг посвященных и понесла его фантазии во внешний мир. Как хоть этот Тим Пенк выглядел? И почему запомнил Африку? Из-за симпатии к Николь? Или тяги детей к великим свершениям? Или из желания убежать от чего-то? А может, Тим ничего не говорил, может, Николь врет и выдает свои воспоминания за чужие. Иногда люди так делают, чтобы придать воспоминаниям вес и значение. Будто слова и действия, которые помнят несколько человек, по умолчанию имеют больше смысла, чем воспоминания одиночки. Симон же наоборот часто подозревал, что события, которые человек пережил в одиночестве больше влияют на его жизнь, чем моменты, которые он делил с другими.   
\- Представь, на что была бы похожа моя жизнь, если бы я стала африканской богиней? – Николь отыскала пакетик с травой и теперь сосредоточенно потрошила сигареты. – Дети приносили бы мне фрукты, женщины племени убирались бы в моей хижине, натирали мое тело маслом, причесывали волосы, делали бы мне маникюр и педикюр, - Николь подмигнула Симону и сделала первую затяжку, раздувая щеки. – Я могла бы выбирать лучших мужчин племени. Захочу на одну ночь, захочу на две. Или взять в постель сразу двоих. Троих?  
Сладковатый дым окутал Симона, осел на носоглотке.  
\- Хочешь?  
Симон взял косяк из ее пальцев.  
\- В моей Африке не было бы сожалений и разочарований, - засмеялась Николь. – Или правильней сказать, боги не знают сожалений и разочарований?  
\- А как же, - усмехнулся Симон. Вся мифология сплошные разочарования и сожаления, эту идею, как и сказки об Африке в него вдохнул отец. Слишком рассеянный, слишком непостоянный и эгоистичный, чтобы заботиться о семье. Никогда не был рядом, умел только болтать, сказала мать, объясняя десятилетним Симону и Николь причины развода.  
\- Я совершила столько ошибок. Нужно было сдавать в школе экзамен на аттестат зрелости.  
\- Ты могла сделать это и позже.  
\- Точно. Нужно было получить аттестат и поступить в университет, как ты. Но не бросать учебу. Стать ветеринаром, лечить кошек и собак. Тогда бы люди смотрели на меня с благодарностью. Или архитектором, представляешь тогда я могла бы всем показать дом, который спроектировала. Или выучить мертвый язык, чтобы никто кроме меня и еще нескольких посвященных не мог на нем читать. Надо было научиться чему-то сложному, редкому, чтобы люди смотрели на меня с удивлением и восхищением. Хороший план все-таки был с побегом в Африку.  
\- Хороший.  
За полуопущенными жалюзи мигал телевизор в соседнем доме.   
\- Самый лучший, что у меня был. Иногда мне кажется, я не гожусь для этой жизни. Даже детей мне заводить не стоило.  
\- В садике сказали, что Антон отказывался от еды, нужно померить ему температуру, - вспомнил Симон.  
\- Мне скучно с ними, у меня не хватает терпения. Если я и люблю их, то скорее, как какую-то статическую картинку в воображении, моих прекрасных и идеальных мальчика и девочку. – Николь наморщила лоб. – Временами я дохожу даже до того, что думаю, что иногда мне не мешало бы слушаться маму. Представляешь? Она ведь говорила, что в любом мужчине рано или поздно разочаровываешься?  
\- Она говорила, что в людях рано или поздно разочаровываешься, и только материальные ценности обещают покой и удобство, - поправил Симон. В Терезе волшебным образом сочетались доходящий до цинизма идеализм с практичностью. Практичность вывела ее на руководящую должность, идеализм помешал выстроить длительные личные отношения. Или не позволил в них запутаться. Пусть на первый взгляд и казалось, что все было наоборот и идеализм вел к профессиональному успеху, а практичность велела рвать связи, прежде чем они начинали давить и угнетать, Симон всегда чувствовал правду.  
Николь потерла мочку уха. Густые тени подчеркивали ее серые глаза. Если Николь сидела перед Симоном достаточно долго, как сейчас, их цвет заставлял Симона задуматься о природе сходства и различий близнецов. В характере и во внешности у него с Николь было мало общего, только серый цвет глаз и волос от рождения. И тем не менее они плавали в одних плодных водах, одновременно развивались девять месяцев и зависели в движениях друг от друга. Что если кроме внешности и характера есть другие, менее заметные, более глубокие внутренние или внешние уровни, на которых Николь и Симон похожи, как цвет их глаз. Внутренние или внешние течения, которые несут их обоих от одного дня к другому как околоплодные воды.  
\- Ты теперь куришь Айкос? – Николь заглянула в холодильник, из хлама на нем выудила пачку «Хиитс».  
Симон покачал головой и почесал подбородок, щетина за день отросла, судя по зуду кожа, наверняка, покраснела. Новинки типа Айкос интересовали его последнего любовника. Андреас управлял банком, недавно отпраздновал шестидесятилетие. В плане жизненного пути полная противоположность Питеру. Вероятно, Симон слишком часто думал о крахе Питера, потому и связался с Андреасом, чтобы непосредственно и вблизи убедиться, что бывает иначе.  
Впрочем, странная экспериментальная связь продлилась недолго, два месяца, а потом внутри у Симона снова распрямилась пружина. На приёме в честь открытия нового банковского филиала он рассказал сыну Андреаса, что спит с его отцом. Мальчик только закончил школу, увлекался компьютерными игрушками и экстремальными видами спорта, в мечтах и суждениях излучал юношеский максимализм в опасных для здоровья окружающих дозах. Как минимум Симон заразился сразу. Он даже не был пьян, скорее очарован чужой глупостью и молодостью.  
\- Ладно, пора забирать моих котят домой, - Николь потянулась.  
\- Может, останетесь? Они спят.  
\- На диване? –Николь проскользнула в комнату. Поправила Анне волосы, отдернула перекрутившуюся футболку Антона. – Дети должны спать в своих кроватях. Мне не заснуть на твоих раскладушках, - Симон, и правда, кроватям предпочитал раскладные диваны. – Поможешь? – Николь взяла на руки Антона. Мальчик заговорил во сне. – Совсем как ты в детстве. Стоило до тебя дотронуться, когда ты спишь, ты начинал болтать.  
Симон поднял Анну, волосы девочки пахли клубничным мороженным.  
Они спустились вниз.  
По крышам, припаркованным около подъезда машин, прыгала кошка.  
\- Жаль не получилось снять ее на телефон, - Николь щелкнула ключами, разблокировала дверь красной «Судзуки» и уложила Антона на заднее сиденье. Симон усадил Анну впереди и откинул спинку кресла.  
\- Померяй Антону температуру утром, - напомнил Симон на прощанье.  
\- Я позвоню, - Николь поцеловала его в щеку.


	2. Chapter 2

Симону снилось, что он захлебывается. Кашляет и не может вздохнуть. Его рвало так сильно, что болели ребра, из носа, рта и глаз будто лилась кислота. Когда Симон смог наконец вздохнуть и сморгнуть слезы, он увидел, что находится в больнице. У него были длинные накрашенные ногти, голые ноги едва прикрывал подол блестящего платья.  
Симон открыл глаза. На потолке в клетке-люстре пряталась лампа. Сквозь полуоткрытые жалюзи с серого неба в комнату лился серый свет. Похоже, после трех солнечных дней весеннее солнце выдохлось и взяло выходной. 

Симон прошел на кухню и сварил себе кофе. Взгляд упал на пепельницу. Окурки с губной помадой напомнили о сне. Блестящее платье, синие, похожие на когти, ногти. Так выглядела Николь, когда у нее был передоз. Не тот, когда она не смогла забрать детей из детского сада. Другой, раньше, самый первый. Первый для нее, первый, который увидел Симон. Им было по восемнадцать. На дискотеке то ли в Панков, то ли в Штеглиц. Симон не помнил, где это было, не помнил, как и с кем они туда добрались. Зато навсегда запомнил платье сестры, ее бледную кожу, круги под глазами, запекшуюся кровь под носом. Она выглядела мертвой. Он нашел ее в закутке около туалетов. Из-за громкой музыки не слышал свой голос, когда звал ее, звал на помощь и звонил в скорую. Позднее врачи сказали, что сначала Николь проглотила десяток экстази, потом втянула носом героин или кокаин.  
Команда реаниматоров крутила бесчувственную Николь как куклу, колола иголками и пихала трубки в рот, не позволяя сомкнуть челюсти.   
Очнувшись, Николь блевала, хрипела и кричала. Никогда в жизни Симон не видел ничего страшнее и прекрасней - минуту назад его сестра была мертвой, а потом воскресла.  
***  
\- Как это произошло? – спросил Симон.  
Питер сидел перед ним в инвалидной коляске с загипсованной ногой. На лице кровоподтеки, исходивший от Питера запах спиртного не перебили даже больничные очистители воздуха.  
\- Отъебись, - проворчал Питер.  
Мимо прошла улыбчивая медсестра. В конце коридора женщина в мятой одежде нервно жала на кнопки автомата с конфетами. За окном ворона опустилась на еще голые, но уже набухшие почками ветки, и сложила крылья.  
Питер кривился и двигал челюстью, будто хотел сплюнуть или проверял качающийся зуб.  
\- Это была драка? Приезжала полиция? Будет заявление? – допытывался Симон.  
\- Да это была драка, - рявкнул Питер. – Два старых дурака пытались затолкать друг другу в пасти рыболовецкие крючки. И нет, не будет никаких заявлений и полиции. Доволен? – Питер сплюнул на больничный пол.  
\- Ты должен быть осторожней, - толкая кресло к выходу, Симон споткнулся о колесо.   
На ступенях больницы курили люди в шлепанцах, небо как скальпель вспорол след самолета. По поручням около пандуса для инвалидных колясок ползала божья коровка. Два пятна, желтые крылья.  
\- - Осторожней? А еще лучше сидеть дома и не показываться людям. Жить в страхе, что рано или поздно они узнают, о моем позоре, узнают, что я три года отсидел в тюрьме. Узнают за что. Я из-за этого даже к любимой работе вернуться не могу! А еще есть ты. Крутишься вокруг меня, как стервятник. Какого хера ты приехал сегодня? Почему не оставишь меня в покое?  
\- Мне позвонила медсестра. Пока ты спал, она нашла мой номер в твоем телефоне. Ты потерял карточку медицинской страховки. Кто-то должен был заехать в больничную кассу, заполнить анкету и заказать новую, - Симон открыл переднюю дверь своего «Форда».   
\- Конечно, - Питер поставил загипсованную ногу на землю и уперся в подлокотники кресла. – Добрый тихий Симон со своей помощь всегда рядом. – Он оттолкнулся от кресла и пошатнулся. – Чуть что всегда готов помочь. – Питер тяжело вздохнул и плюхнулся на сиденье. – Знаешь, что я думаю? Тебе нравится смотреть на мои неудачи. Тебе нравится, когда мне плохо. Тебе нравится напоминать мне о том, что я сделал. Своим присутствием, своей помощью. Ты рядом, чтобы я не дай бог не забыл о том, какое я дерьмо. Ты рядом, чтобы заставить меня постоянно сожалеть. Иначе ты не стал бы годами ухаживать за мной как за непутевым родственником.  
Симон сложил кресло и отошел к багажнику. Чтобы он ничего не пропустил, Питер заговорил громче:  
\- Признайся, ты получаешь удовольствие? Извращенное удовольствие наблюдать за моими мучениями, страданиями, болезнями? Нравится видеть меня таким?  
Проходившая мимо молодая женщина сочувствующее посмотрела на Симона. Прежде чем хлопнуть дверью машины, Питер снова сплюнул.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - заорал Питер, когда машина поехала. – Ты считаешь я недостаточно заплатил за то, что сделал? Как долго ты думаешь, мне осталось еще жить? Разве я не заслуживаю пару спокойных деньков, чтобы ты не маячил рядом с напоминанием о моей ошибке. Ты хуже трех лет тюрьмы. Там я хотя бы знал, что однажды выйду на свободу. От тебя никак не могу избавиться. Ты собираешься преследовать меня до смерти? Ты хочешь моей смерти?  
Симон повернул на улицу новостроек. На светофоре у девчонки с поводка сорвался щенок. На яблонях за красным забором дома с синей крышей появились первые цветы.  
\- Ты хочешь моей смерти. Не успокоишься, пока ее не увидишь, - закивал Питер. – Стервятник. Что ты за человек такой? Почему не дашь мне спокойно сдохнуть.  
Симон уже это слышал. Такие всплески возмущения и враждебности случались между ними и раньше. Когда Питер отправился в тюрьму, Симону было двенадцать. Через три года, когда Питера выпустили досрочно, Симон одержимый неясными желаниями приперся на него посмотреть. Он то ли хотел плюнуть Питеру в лицо, то ли сломать его подержанный велосипед или разбить ему окна. Но ничего не сделал, пораженный тем, как Питер потолстел и постарел в тюрьме. Это был другой человек, не тот, кого Симон привык видеть на футбольном поле.  
А еще через пять лет, Симон столкнулся с Питером в супермаркете. Сам не заметил, как проследил до дома. Около подъезда Питер споткнулся, упал, растерял покупки. Симон помог ему собрать банки пива, пачки макарон и крекеров и подняться в квартиру. Будучи пьяным, Питер одновременно обрадовался и испугался этой встрече.  
Когда Симон проехал центр Белитца и затормозил около дома Питера, тот успокоился и заткнулся. Злость сменилась апатией. Он даже позволил Симону помочь ему перебраться в кресло.  
\- Нужно было брать квартиру на нижнем этаже, - ворчал Питер, поднимаясь по лестнице, опираясь на Симона. Инвалидное кресло они пристроили под почтовыми ящиками. – Когда-то у меня была прекрасная реакция. Теперь я превратился в неуклюжую неповоротливую развалюху. Нужно было смотреть под ноги. Съездили друг другу пару раз по морде, а потом я поскользнулся на мостках причала и сломал щиколотку.

Симон кивнул, хотя Питер больше говорил сам с собой, чем с ним.  
В квартире около двери валялись резиновые сапоги, удочка и приоткрытая сумка с лесками и приманками. Плюхнувшись на диван, Питер попросил Симона подать ему пульт от телевизора.  
Только оказавшись снова на улице, Симон понял, какой тяжелый воздух был внутри – мокрая резина, протухшие приманки, грязная одежда.  
Стоило вернуться к Питеру и открыть окно, но Симон поленился. Сел в машину, после непродолжительно разглядывания неровностей подъездной дорожки, завел мотор. Проехал по выложенному брусчаткой центру, мимо низкого здания муниципального управления с окнами завешенными плакатами выборов, мимо кафе со столами на улице и газетами на них. К окнам жались полки с булочками политыми глазурью, какао, украшенные фруктами, присыпанные сахаром и семечками. Светофор переключился на зеленый, булочки остались позади. У Симона заурчало в животе. С белитцкой больницы ему позвонили утром, перед уходом он успел лишь выпить кофе.  
Он сворачивал к автобану, когда на дорогу выскочила девчонка на велосипеде. Черная куртка, короткие шорты и белые гетры. Она катила по обочине мимо ухоженных заборов. Бегло оглядев одинаковые дома, Симон наткнулся взглядом на черное пятно. Присмотревшись, он понял, что это не пятно. Рисунок огромного черного ворона покрывал всю стену двухэтажного дома. Симон вспомнил Илаю. «Я не очень лажу с людьми». Кто как не Илая мог нарисовать ворона больше человеческого роста на своем доме? Как ему это удалось? Сколько времени он потратил на рисунок? Усталость Симона испарилась.  
Симон остановил машину около дома с вороном, вышел, сложил руки на груди и присел на капот. Старый забор вокруг дома покосился. На лужайке бурно росла трава. Летом она будет путаться под ногами высокими сорняками, сейчас радовала глаз своим сочным ярким цветом. Пара царапин на входной двери. Приоткрытое окно на втором этаже точно в том месте, где у нарисованной птицы располагался глаз, придавало взгляду ворона гипнотизирующую глубину. Что там за окном? Кабинет Илаи? Гостиная? А может спальня? Симон мог бы простоять здесь целую вечность, не до конца понимая, нуждается он просто в остановке, покое и бездействии или чего-то ждет.  
Рядом на асфальт упала тень. Голова, плечи, ноги и огромный щит. Щит оказался искаженным игрой света и тени пакетом с булочками.   
\- Привет, - сказал Симон, и ему показалось, что Илая смотрит на него со смесью радости и испуга.   
\- Привет, - осторожная улыбка тронула губы Илаи, и он распахнул перед Симоном калитку.  
\- Как тебе удалось получить разрешение от городского управления на граффити на фасаде? – Симон кивнул на ворона. Солнечный свет резанул по глазам так, что пришлось зажмуриться. - Я думал такое запрещают.  
\- Они и запретили. Как раз собирались закрасить, когда неожиданно я выиграл с этим рисунком конкурс граффити в Берлине. После победы он стал чем-то вроде местного культурного достояния.  
Внимательно рассматривая ворона, будто пытался его увидеть глазами Симона, Илая врезался в калитку. Кроссовки без шнурков, шорты и ветровка с капюшоном – простые вещи выглядели на нем подчеркнуто небрежно. Все дело в сияющих глазах, блестящих волосах, длинных черных бровях и стройном вытянутом теле, догадался Симон, чтобы Илая не надел, все на нем будет смотреться слишком выразительно. Слишком небрежно, слишком строго, слишком официально или подчеркнуто сексуально. Сексуально? Случайная ассоциация появилась из ниоткуда и не шла у Симона из головы. Против воли на пути к дому он рассматривал голые икры Илаи и пытался угадать изгиб поясницы под мешковатой ветровкой.  
Они вошли в дом, дверь отрезала запахи улицы и у Симона закружилась голова от аромата свежей выпечки в пакете Илаи.  
По центру большой комнаты без мебели стоял длинный стол, заваленный коробками с мелками, баночками, бумагой и карандашами. Стены покрывали рисунки, фотографии, вырезки из книг, развороты газет и журналов. Падающий самолет тащил за собой черный дым. Клоун красил губы перед зеркалом. Многорукая богиня танцевала на человеческих черепах. Одинокий человек стоял на заснеженной вершине. Лист формата А2 заполнили серо-зелёные то ли рыбами, то ли цветы. Ничто не выдало Симону смысл и принцип этой коллекции.  
Илая положил пакет с булочками на стол, снял ветровку и бросил ее на пол. Понимал ли он как выразительно, подчеркнуто, показательно это выглядело? Был ли жест сознательным или случайным? Люди бросают одежду на пол, если хотят привлечь к себе внимание.  
Илая достал из пакета булочку и надкусил ее. Он смотрел прямо на Симона, но не предложил ему угощение. Лучшей иллюстрации фразы «я плохо лажу с людьми» нельзя было придумать, Симон засмеялся:  
\- Когда к тебе последний раз приходили гости?  
Взгляд Илаи скользнул по картинам на стенах, груди и подбородку Симона и снова к его глазам.   
\- Мама приезжала месяц или два назад.  
Не дожидаясь приглашения, Симон достал из пакета присыпанный сахаром рогалик. Илая кивнул, ему, себе и склонился над столом, скомкал и отправил в корзину на полу сначала один лист, потом другой. Выловил среди разбросанных карандашей и мелков бутылку минералки, свинтил крышку, отпил и передал бутылку Симону. 

Симон вспомнил пожелтевшую картинку, которую он видел в детстве: индейцы, ничего не зная о личной гигиене и способах распространения болезней, сосали одну трубку мира на всех. Прикладываясь к горлышку бутылки, Симон думал о том, что всего минуту назад его касались губы Илаи. Происходящее казалось завораживающе соблазнительным. Не важно сознательно или неосознанно, Илая старался произвести на Симона впечатление, увлечь, заинтересовать, соблазнить. И Симону нравилась эта игра. Он был уверен, что Илая украдкой смотрел на его шею, пока он пил.  
Темное пятно в разнообразии лиц и фигур на стенах привлекло внимание Симона. Два человека сидели напротив друг друга за столом в черной комнате. Подойдя ближе Симон разглядел на обоих светлые футболки с тремя черными полосками на рукавах. Широкие джинсы с отворотами, кроссовки с полосками. Одежда один в один походила на одежду Симона, когда он впервые встретил Илаю. Симон почувствовал, что Илая за ним наблюдает, скосив глаза, обнаружил, что тот приоткрыл рот. Одного человека рисунок показывал в профиль, другого в фас. У обоих были черты лица Симона. Близнецы. В иносказательном смысле он и Николь. Сцена напоминала вечер на кухне в компании Николь, будто мысли и воображение Илаи после встречи с Симоном на автобане последовали за ним и подсмотрели его жизнь.  
\- Ты нарисовал меня?  
Щеки и шея Илаи стремительно покраснели.  
\- Я не собираюсь это использовать. Не стану никому показывать. Я знаю, нельзя без разрешения рисовать реальных людей, - быстро заговорил он. – Однажды я нарисовал ютубера в заказной комикс и вышел скандал. Я не стал бы использовать твое изображение. Ни за что. Это что-то вроде упражнения перед новой работой, к которой я не знаю, как подступиться. Новая идея, в которой мне трудно найти логику и смысл, трудно погрузиться, проникнуться, пока я не впишу в нее что-то личное. Со мной так часто бывает. Я не до конца понимаю, о чем говорит заказчик, не чувствую, что главное, что второстепенное, пока не найду отражение его задумки в своих мыслях, впечатлениях или переживаниях. Порой достаточно бытовой детали, чтобы подключить мое воображение к чужой идее. Иногда требуется более мощный импульс, что-то необычное, что меня потрясло и взволновало. Как наша встреча на дороге, - Илая опустил голову. – Я не часто показываю свои рисунки незнакомцам. Те, что рождаются спонтанно почти никогда. В основном общаюсь через интернет. Очень редко могу наблюдать за живой реакцией. А ты появился из ниоткуда, проявил интерес, сидел рядом. Я видел, как ты хмурился и улыбался…  
Илая выдохся и запутался.  
\- О чём этот комикс? Почему ты нарисовал меня в двух экземплярах? Какова идея?  
Илая радостно улыбнулся.  
\- Это графическая новелла. Человек приходит домой и застает там своего двойника. Двойник не просто говорит и выглядит как он, он полностью занял его место. Спит с его женой, играет с его сыном. Между двойником и оригиналом начинается война. И каким-то образом никто не видит, что их двое. Почему-то окружающие видят только того, кто приходит первым. Например, герой отходит в туалет, на кухню, а когда возвращается, его место уже занято двойником. Когда его никто не видит, он как будто соскальзывает в небытие. Будто его выталкивают. Знаешь, как вода выталкивает пустые бутылки на поверхность.  
Симон снова посмотрел на рисунок, персонаж с его лицом крепко стискивал челюсти, сжимал губы и щурил глаза. Он выглядел злым и напуганным. Зачем Илае рисовать Симона злым и напуганным?  
\- Вся эта история не складывалась у меня в голове. А потом ты заглянул в мои рисунки и уехал. Я представил, что ты возвращаешься домой и обнаруживаешь, что твое место занято, - Илая сглотнул. – И тогда я понял, независимо от того любишь ты свою жизнь или устал от нее, ты будешь драться за то, что принадлежит тебе. Мне не нужно было знать, чем ты занимаешься, где живешь, какие люди тебя окружают, достаточно что я разгадал логику конфликта. Точнее, - Илая облизал пересохшие губы, – узнал её. Так тоже часто случается. Какая-то идея кажется мне необычной и странной, иногда захватывающе страной, иногда пугающе странной, но когда я начинаю работать над ней, я постепенно понимаю, что она развивает, продолжает, разворачивает в ином ракурсе, знакомый и важный для меня образ или мотив, - Илая говорил все быстрее. – И эта идея с близнецами отражение дуалистичного мира, дуалистичности нашего сознания. Свет и тьма. Отражение древних легенд о духах, которых не видно, но которые стремятся любым способом проникнуть в наш мир. Или мифа африканского племени о том, что человек во всем ищет своего двойника.  
Симон не поспевал за его выводами, стоило бы попросить Илаю притормозить, но Симон любовался его подвижной мимикой и порозовевшей кожей.  
\- Я слишком много говорю, - рассмеялся Илая. – Моя мама в таких случаях часто просит меня заткнуться, - приглядевшись к стене, Илая сорвал несколько вырезок из журналов и отправил их в корзину.  
Солнце как раз вышло из-за туч и осветило комнату. От резких движений Илаи, вокруг него закрутился вихрь пыли. Внезапно Илая опустил руки и замер посреди этого микроскопического урагана.  
\- А это? Что нарисовано здесь? – Симон коснулся шершавого на ощупь листа. Разноцветные карандаши. Розово-фиолетовые тона. Утрированно уродливые мужчины и женщины сдирали одежду с девушки и терзали её тело ножами и пистолетами. Нет, в центре композиции извивалась не девушка. Деталей и оттенков было так много, что Симон не сразу заметил плоскую обнаженную грудь и очертание крупных гениталий под обтянувшей бедра юбкой.  
\- Это игра, глупость. Упрощенный пересказ мифа о Загрее на современный лад, - Илая улыбнулся. Мужчина, державший парня-девушку за волосы скалил беззубую пасть. Женщина царапавшая его-её лицо высунула язык, как собака и закатила глаза в экстазе. Лысый толстяк сосал пальцы девушки-юноши. У косоглазого коротышки бившего её-его в живот эрегированный член порвал штаны. – Это была серия порнографических картинок. Я и пара придурков из интернета отлично повеселились, создавая и публикуя её. Чистое дурачество. Я сохранил только финальную сцену, остальные были выполнены в разных стилях. Первая в стиле поп-арт с яркими, почти неоновыми цветами - примерная школьница познакомилась с плохим парнем, он отымел её, разложив на облаках, а в момент оргазма он и его сперма превратились в снег и залили весь город. На следующей картинке голая девушка рассматривала в зеркале быстро растущий живот. Мой приятель использовал технику картинки в картинки – множество зеркал и смотрящихся в них одинаковых беременных девиц – получилось похоже на оптическую иллюзию, типа лестницы Эшера. Не понять где конец, где начало. Следующая сцена изображала родильный зал. Между расставленных ног девушки лезли цветы, черви, большие рыбины, бабочки и сороконожки. Ловя их, врачи и медсестры лазили по стенам, как человек-паук. В финале из роженицы вышел ребенок. Розовый, красивый мальчик. Посмотрев на него персонал родильного зала сошел с ума и поубивал друг друга. Знаешь, был такой график, который рисовал свои видения под ЛСД? – Илая вдруг схватил Симона за руку.  
\- Нет, не знаю, - Симон покачал головой.  
\- Я же говорил, что это была игра. Смешение стилей, игра со стилями и мифами ради чистой порнографии, - Илая отпустил Симона и взмахнул руками. – Сцена с беременностью опиралась на оптические иллюзии. Родильный зал был подражательством графику, прославившемуся тем, что зарисовывал свои глюки от ЛСД. Четвертая сцена следовала традициям комиксов. Лист делился на квадраты и окна, в первом девушка встречала благородного, доброго и щедрого мужчину. Во втором он заваливал её и младенца подарками, знакомил со своей семьей. В следующем окне младенцу Загрею исполнился гол и гости на шикарном детском празднике разорвали друг друга на части. Далее еще пару окон с похожими историями – каждый раз на день рождения Загрея люди сходили с ума и жаждали крови. Это случилось на его второй, третий и четвертый дни рождения. К пятому мать смекнула что к чему, связала ребенка и заперла в подвале. Это помогло, никто не умер и теперь связывание и темнота стали их семейным традиционным праздничным аттракционом. К моменту, когда мальчик пошел в школу, его мать заработала паранойю и депрессию, она верила, что агенты, похожие на людей в черном, преследуют и выслеживают её, чтобы убить её сына. Потому она переодела мальчика в девочку. А чтобы он не выдал себя строением и ростом бинтовала его гениталии, оттягивала соски в надежде, увеличить грудь, заставляла его носить обувь на размер меньше и спать в ящике. Визуально мы решили эту сцену, превратив мать в многорукую богиню, оберегающую и калечащую. В седьмой сцене у мальчика случилась первая любовь.  
Илая переступал с ноги на ногу, говорил быстро, дергал уголком губ, морщил нос, приподнимал брови. Капля слюны с его губ долетела до подбородка Симона.  
\- Влюбился, научился дрочить, - Илая облизнул губы и Симон невольно повторил его жест. – Знаешь, люди придумал множество способов, чтобы отразить течение время на листе бумаги. Следующие одна за другой картинки. Уменьшающиеся, увеличивающиеся, в зависимости от того, что важно. Следующие друг за другом, друг над другом, подражающие кадрам кинопленки, под друг другом. Самое важное обычно дается крупным планом. Мы решили использовать все эти трюки одновременно. Получился хаос из тысячи изображений, повторяющих и дополняющих друг друга. Где-то на середине работы я понял, что нарисовал свое сознание. Больше того, заканчивая рисунок я верил, что создал самый лучший и точный рисунок человеческого сознания. Оно существует здесь и сейчас, наше сознание как плоскость отрицает идею времени. Хронология принадлежит внешнему миру. Мы привыкли говорить вчера, месяц, год назад для того, чтобы понять друг друга. На самом деле в сознании как будто все происходит одновременно и все повторяется. Навязчивые воспоминания, навязчивые идеи, повторяющиеся сны, чувство дежавю. Например, я отчетливо помню, как рисовал хаос действий и мыслей Загрея, помню, как рисовал тебя, помню ярко отчетливо, будто это происходит сейчас. Но в момент, когда я заговорил с тобой об этом мне пришлось рассортировать события хронологически. Хронология такая же условная, договорная штука как названия предметов. Почему, - он дотронулся до ворота пуловера Симона, – свитер называют свитером? Чтобы люди понимали друг друга. Точно так же происходит со временем. Знаешь, старики часто говорят, я смотрю на себя в зеркало и не узнаю себя, внутри я все тот же оболтус, что прогуливал уроки, вся та же девочка, что не спит после первого свидания, а из зеркала на меня смотрит старик, старуха, мятое посеревшее лицо. Для сознания времени не существует. Время рождается у нас на губах, - Илая коснулся двумя пальцами губ Симона. Откровенное уверенное прикосновение. Симон долго чувствовал тепло его пальцев, а мысли Илаи уже полетели дальше.

Каждый раз когда Загрей кончал умирали люди.

\- Если вдуматься это чистая правда! - воскликнул Илая. – Посмотри статистику. Каждую минуту в мире умирает человек. Или три? Не важно. Каждый раз, когда Загрей кончал, кто-то умирал. Наглядная иллюстрация статистической истины, - Илая довольно улыбнулся. – Мать уговаривала Загрея спрятаться, хранить секрет, воздерживаться от секса, стать монахом. Но его охватила неистовая радость от того, что теперь он хоть часть своего убийственного дара мог держать под контролем, - Илая засмеялся. – Опьяненный эйфорией от этого открытия, он принялся всем рассказывать о своем даре и проклятии, хвастался им как личным достижением. За это люди разорвали его на части.  
Илая провел пальцем по рисунку, отслеживая изгиб выгнутого, как натянутый лук, тела Загрея.  
\- У Загрея лицо ютубера, который устроил скандал из-за использования его внешности? – спросил Симон  
\- Нет. С ютубером был другой комикс, - Илая взлохматил рукой волосы. – Загрей отдаленно похож на мальчика, которого я видел у реки во время прогулки.  
\- Он был красив? – Симон задержал дыхание. Он готов был поспорить на свою жизнь, что Илая гомосексуален. Слишком много намеков в его рисунках, жестах и взглядах.   
\- Он был… Он купался голышом. Садящееся солнце зависло над водой так низко, что небо и вода стали одного цвета. Розоватого, теплого, тягучего, липкого. Этот цвет тек по коже мальчишка, отчего он одновременно казался частью неба и воды.  
\- Ты заговорил с ним?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты любовался им, но не осмелился приблизиться, - Симон улыбнулся.  
\- Да, - Илая улыбнулся в ответ.  
Это простое «да», эта улыбка ощущались Симоном как кульминация. Их общения, случайной встречи. Разговора. Илая нарисовал Симона, касался его губ, говорил с ним о сексе. Сопротивляться этому притяжению было больше невозможно, Симон шагнул ближе и положил руку Илае на шею. И когда тот не отстранился, лишь шире распахнул глаза, поцеловал его. Симон чувствовал, как Илая задерживает дыхание. Пальцами ощутил, как волосы на его затылке влажнеют и превращаются в иголки. Кожа Илаи покрылась мурашками, в то время как мягкие губы поддались и приоткрылись.  
Когда Симон отстранился, у Илаи горели щеки.  
\- Ты прекрасно целуешься, - Илая сглотнул и рассмеялся. – Способен доставить удовольствие и вскрутить голову даже асексуалу вроде меня.  
Вовсе нет, рассмеялся Симон. В моих поцелуях нет ничего особенного, а ты не асексуален.  
\- В школе мне нравился один мальчик, - быстро заговорил Илая. – Он тоже хорошо целовался. Меня било током от его поцелуев и прикосновений. Но дальше у нас ничего не вышло.  
\- Что он сделал?  
\- Не он, а я, - Илая опустил взгляд. – Я все испортил.  
Симону захотелось его обнять и сказать, что первые опыты всегда такие – ты разочаровываешься и чувствуешь себя виноватым. Но какой смысл в словах, если можно показать? Когда Симон последний раз встречал кого-то настолько невинного, наивного и одновременно откровенного и легко возбудимого? Лет десять назад? А может, никогда. И хорошо, что он встретил Илаю сейчас. После десятка любовников, умных, глупых, хороших и не очень. После сотни измятых постелей. В молодости Симон, ослепленный своими желаниями и фантазиями, не сумел бы оценить в полной мере невинность Илаи. Не сумел бы прочувствовать и понять его скрытый, глубоко запрятанный голод. В чем-то Илая сейчас похож на Симона в юности, пусть векторы и различны. Асексуальным Симон себя никогда не считал, скорее, наоборот, считал, что чем больше связей, тем лучше. И как Илая, он ошибался. Он будет относиться к Илае так, как хотел, чтобы к нему отнеслись в молодости. Его сознание, плоскость, не нуждающаяся во времени, связала прошлое с настоящим и разродилась грязными фантазиями о будущем. Кое-что из своего прошлого опыта Симон непременно повторит с Илаей.   
Симон обернулся на картину с двойниками. Он сидел напротив самого себя. В метафорическом смысле это иллюстрировало многие ситуации в его жизни. Илая сказал, что согласно верованием одного африканского племени человек всю жизнь ищет встречи с самим собой? С улучшенной версией самого себя?  
\- Не нравится? – Илая проследил за взглядом Симона, метнулся к рисунку и сорвал его со стены. За ним и другие.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – Симон схватил его за руку. Прикасаться к Илае было приятно. Мысленно Симон уже перешагнул эмоциональную черту, за которой прикосновения между ними стали необходимыми.  
\- Это была глупая идея, - Илая стряхнул его руку. – Ты не такой, каким я тебя нарисовал.  
Пока Симон наслаждался многозначительностью фразы, Илая срывал со стены остальные рисунки.  
Симон успел подхватить скомканного Загрея.  
\- Почему? – спросил он.  
\- Все изменилось, - отмахнулся Илая. – Раньше эту стену никто не видел кроме меня, благодаря тебе я посмотрел на неё со стороны и понял, какая она отвратительная и бессмысленная.  
Что ж, теперь Симон по крайней мере знал принцип, по которому Илая уничтожал свои коллекции.  
Илая рвал рисунки так энергично, что на шее выступили капли пота. Симону подумалось, что такая вспышка активности вполне может быть обратной стороной вытесненной сексуальной энергией. На самом деле Илая хотел совсем другого, но кромсал бумагу. Симон улыбнулся, Илая просто кладезь возбуждающих загадок и намеков. Или рядом с ним воображение Симона не знает границ?  
\- И как часто ты очищаешь стены? – Симон нарочно встал у него на пути.  
Илая отшатнулся, переступил с ноги на ногу, хватая ртом воздух.  
\- Под настроение?  
\- Под настроение, - повторил Илая. - Не живые объекты быстрее стареют и теряют смысл, чем живые.  
Миг назад Симон заслонял Илае путь, а теперь опустился перед ним на колени. Собирая разорванную бумагу и бросая её в корзину, он как будто случайно коснулся плечом ноги Илаи, посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Надеясь, что эта подчиненная поза, близость его лица к паху Илаи подтолкнут его ассоциации фантазию. Даже асексуалы не свободны от ассоциаций, навязанных инстинктами и культурой.  
Будто подтверждая его расчет, Илая облизал губы. Вместо того, чтобы шарахнуться в сторону, он упал рядом с Симоном на колени и принялся так же лихорадочно собирать листки, как до этого срывал их. Симон расценил это как хороший знак и позаботился о том, чтобы они чаще касались друг друга.  
Когда с уборкой было покончено, голые стены напоминали о руинах, заброшенных домах, забытых и утерянных ключах. Симон дотянулся до пакета с булочками на столе.  
Со словами «Я ничего не ел с утра», поднес булку к губам Илаи.  
\- Я тоже, - Илая откусил, сахарная пудра осела на его губах.  
Симон хотел стереть её, но Илая вскочил на ноги.  
\- Мне надо проверить почту.  
Распахнув двери, он стремительно вышел из комнаты. Симон воспользовался возможностью осмотреть дом. Между комнатами была лестница наверх. Вторая комната на первом этаже была не меньше первой и своей функциональностью напоминала курортные апартаменты: кухонный уголок, напичканный техникой, как водоразделом отсечен барной стойкой от дивана, телевизора, журнального и обеденного стола. Компьютер стоял на круглом обеденном столе. Вокруг лэптопа в валялись распечатки и журналы: открытые, сложенные пополам, повернутые кверху яркими разворотами, топорщащиеся вырванными страницами. Экран монитора отражался в зрачках Илаи двумя звездами. Посмотрев на его затылок и спину, Симон открыл холодильник. Нижние полки были забиты бутылками минералки, над ними яблоки, уровнем выше упаковки сосисок, ветчины, сыра и тостерного хлеба. Электрическая плита выглядела так, будто ей редко пользовались. Созвездие крошек наблюдалось вокруг тостера и печи для сэндвичей.  
Илая за столом усмехнулся, почесал переносицу и забегал пальцами по клавиатуре. Симон поставил перед ним бутылку воды и огляделся в поисках второго стула. Стол был достаточно большим, рассчитанным минимум на четверых. Судя по функциональности обстановки, покупкой мебели занимался явно не Илая. Возможно, его мать. Значит, стулья должны где-то быть. Вряд ли поклонник удобств и практичности упустил из вида такую важную деталь. В компактной ванной царила та же функциональность, что и в комнате. Под раковиной уместился стеллаж с чистыми полотенцами. В углу корзина для грязного белья и высокий узкий шкаф. За стеклянными дверцами коллекция лекарств и кремов аптечного объема и формата: от пластырей до жаропонижающих, от крема для загара до кортизона в блестящем тюбике. Симон даже проверил сроки годности и изготовления. Везде приблизительно одинаковые даты. Последнее подтверждало, что за наполнение шкафов, как и за обстановку, отвечал один человек. И этот человек делал все основательно и надолго.  
За лестницей на второй этаж Симон обнаружил кладовку с пылесосами, швабрами и моющими средствами. То же основательное разнообразие, что в ванной комнате.  
Наверх вела железная лестница с деревянными ступенями.  
На втором этаже Симон нашел две комнаты. В одной на полу около пустого шкафа лежал полосатый коврик размером с полотенце. Вторая оказалась просторной спальней. Вокруг кровати-футона были разбросаны одежда и бумаги. Свитер с выкрученными, как у смирительной рубашки, рукавами, упаковка трусов, носки белые и бело-розовые, явно изменившие цвет после стирки. Журнал по садоводству с подстриженным конусом деревом на обложке. Журнал с самолетами на развороте. Лист, закрашенный мелками, и изогнутый по краям. Симон покрутил его в руках по принципу переводной картинки и обнаружил, что под разными углами обзора можно было увидеть самолет или рыбу. Симон поднял и распрямил еще один рисунок. Раскрытая пасть с огромными зубами, в ней еще одна, и еще одна. Языки как жала. Клыки и человеческие зубы. Симон насчитал девять выглядывающих одна из другой челюстей. В складках постели он заметил карандаши. Черный карандаш стоял в стакане воды на тумбочке. Грифель карандаша как стрелка указывал на лежащий под стаканом рисунок. Голый мужчина с эрекцией сосал вымя волчицы, а она лизала его зад. Симон усмехнулся. Илая нарисовал это перед сном или сразу после пробуждения? Когда он ложится? Засыпает сразу или ворочается, сминая простыни и подушку? Когда просыпается? В предрассветных сумерках? Или ждет, когда его разбудит солнечный свет? Симон живо представил себе сонный и расфокусированный взгляд Илаи, представил, как он облизывает пересохшие за ночь губы. Живя один, Илая, наверняка, часто ходит по дому голышом. Симон верил, что даже простые жесты, вроде почесывания яиц и перекладывания члена из стороны в сторону, в исполнении Илаи будут выглядеть удивительно опьяняюще очаровательно.  
Покидая спальню, Симон споткнулся на карандаше.  
\- Что ты выберешь, - голос Илаи звенел на весь дом. – Отказ от зрения или от слуха. Ничего не видеть или не слышать?  
Симон вернулся в гостиную, Илая встретился с ним взглядом и уточнил:  
\- Гипотетическая ситуация. Если по каким-то вымышленным причинам придется выбирать, что ты предпочтешь зрение или слух?  
\- Зрение.  
\- Ага, - Илая просиял. – Я тоже. Это даже удобно не слышать то, чего слышать не хочешь. А для того, что хочешь можно научиться читать по губам.  
Рассеяно улыбаясь, он быстро набрал что-то на клавиатуре.  
Симон присел на край стола. Рядом с компьютером появились карандашные наброски. Обнаженный мужчина лежал на краю пропасти. Схематичные черты лица могли бы принадлежать Симону или кому-то другому.  
Илая смотрел на экран. Наблюдая за его подрагивающими ресницами, приоткрытыми губами, Симон погрузился в странную бездумную мечтательность. Он мог бы вечно наблюдать за сосредоточенным Илаей, забыв обо всем. О его вопросах, рисунках и о своем желании увидеть его голым.   
Симон даже позабыл в каком у него кармане лежит телефон. И когда тот зазвонил, Симон завертелся на месте. Сердце зашлось от неясной тревоги, как бывает иногда, когда резко выныриваешь из сна.  
Илая смотрел на Симона во все глаза, без тени улыбки, будто впервые видел, как человек ищет телефон.  
Вместо ответа Симон набрал сообщение. Надо же, он опоздал на работу, выезжая в Белитц к Питеру, думал у него в запасе полдня, но после встречи с Илаей время изменило свой бег. Несколько часов пролетели как мгновение. Что Илая говорил? Время существует только вне нас, внутри нас времени не существует?  
Илая продолжал внимательно смотреть на Симона. Он будто хотел что-то спросить, или пытался считать ответ на волнующий его вопрос по выражению лица Симона, его позе и жестам.  
\- Мне надо идти.  
\- Конечно, - у Симона сложилось впечатление, что Илая сдерживается, чтобы не сказать большего.  
\- Что если я приеду завтра?  
\- Почему нет? - улыбнулся Илая.  
\- Дашь мне свой номер телефона?  
Илая кивнул и вскочил. Должно быть, он редко пользовался телефоном, раз его поиски заняли десять минут.   
\- Номер простой, сплошные тройки и семерки, - казалось, Илаю очень веселило и радовало это совпадение.  
Чтобы убедиться, что он не перепутал количество троек и семерок, Симон сразу набрал Илаю. Илая тут же перезвонил в ответ. Откинув телефон на диван, он проводил Симона до машины.  
Тучи на небе растаяли, солнечные зайчики запрыгали по окнам машин и домов. В зеркале заднего вида Илая выглядел маленьким, плоским, нарисованным, его дом – игрушечным. И только ворон из-за своей черноты и размеров, несмотря на увеличивающееся расстояния, долго казался настоящим.  
После лесов вдоль дороги и зеленных пригородов с декоративными деревьями за заборами Симон въехал на промышленную окраину Берлина. Трехполосная дорога вилась над крышами складов и заводов, навстречу неслись фуры, движение уплотнилось, светофоры на перекрестках пропускали за раз не больше четырех машин. Поднырнув под мостом с грохочущим поездом метро, Симон свернул в Шпандау. Подземная парковка Аркад Шпандау походила на бесконечный бункер. Поднимаясь в лифте в торговый центр, Симон посмотрел в зеркало и против воли сравнил себя с рисунком Илаи. В том, что рисунок был выполнен простым карандашом теперь виделся двойной смысл. С одной стороны, Илая любил карандаши, с другой иначе Симона и не нарисовать. Серые волосы, серые глаза, ресницы и даже брови. Однажды ему сказали, что он красив. Однажды, что он похож на пепел или глину с большим содержанием песка, гибкий, рассеянный, не желающий принимать форму. Легко приспосабливающийся, но никогда полностью не растворяющийся. Однажды его назвали серым и скучным.   
Посетители Аркад щеголяли голыми руками и ногами среди пасхальных украшений. Ряженные в плюшевых зайчиков потные дылды фотографировались с детьми. Крупная лохматая собака лизала лужу у прилавка с мороженным, пока хозяйка поправляла застежки на босоножках. Глядя на собаку, Симон стянул свитер через голову и пристроился в очередь за кофе.  
Когда он вошел с двумя бумажными стаканами в местное отделение Постбанка, в маленьком помещении толпились люди. Единственный стол и мусорная урна были погребены под неправильно заполненными бланками денежных переводов «Вестерн Юнион».  
\- Два часа, Симон, - девушка на кассе привычно обняла его в знак приветствия.  
\- Я заменю тебя в субботу, - он протянул ей стакан с кофе.  
Сибила ездила на поцарапанном «Мицубиси», встречалась с фотографом, каждую весну наносила на тело новую татуировку и обожала кофе со сливками.  
\- Мне нужно в «Реал», - она уступила кассу Симону. – Я не разлогиниваюсь. Тебя я залогинила два часа назад.  
\- Спасибо, - он кивнул. Обычное дело в маленьких филиалах больших фирм, сотрудники тесного коллектива прикрывали опоздания и пропуски друг друга, записывая дополнительные рабочие часы.  
Он повернулся к двум арабам. Они хотели перевести деньги в Ирак. Узнав о драконьих процентах, отказались. Следующей клиенткой была высушенная хронически уставшая женщина, которая работала в магазине канцтоваров. Раз в неделю она приносила по пять-шесть тысяч евро, чтобы положить на счет.  
\- Как дела? С первого мая в Аркадах вводят новые карточки со скидкой для сотрудников центра двадцать процентов во всех магазинах Аркад. Слышал? – вздохнула уставшая женщина, пока Симон считал деньги.  
\- На сотрудников Постбанка это не распространяется, - Симон выдал ей чек и пожелал хорошего дня.  
Беременная женщина пожелала узнать состояние свое счета и снять двадцать евро. Старик с подрагивающей челюстью прошаркал к стойке, чтобы перевести пятьсот евро курорту на Балтийском море.  
Сибила вернулась с пакетами из супермаркета и скрылась за дверью маленького офиса. В нем как раз помещались сейф, стол и пара табуретов на колесах. Если сидеть на них, над головами будут висеть полки с папками, в которых пылились бумажные копии информации, хранящейся на компьютере.  
\- До завтра, - Сибила поцеловала Симона в щеку на прощанье. – Кстати, приходил Кирилл.  
\- Что сказал? – Симон улыбнулся очередной клиентке, пытаясь разобрать ее каракули на бланке денежного перевода.  
\- Купит телевизор родителям и зайдет еще раз.  
Симон кивнул, Сибила прошла через двери и растворилась в толпе.  
К семи поток клиентов поредел. В полвосьмого появился Кирилл. Приземистый, лысеющий выходец из богатой семьи эмигрантов. Симон познакомился с ним в спортклубе семь лет назад. Тогда у Кирилла была кучерявая шевелюра. Клуб был дешевой качалкой с потертыми дерматиновыми сиденьями и спинками на тренажёрах, зато его держал пятикратный чемпион Бранденбурга среди среднего веса по бодибилдингу. Чемпиона и клуб боготворил тогдашний бойфренд Симона. Мальчишка нацист, футбольный хулиган и любитель спаррингов. Симон никогда не видел его без ссадин и синяков на лице и костяшках. Именно они и то, как парень рассказывал о драках со смесью пренебрежения и гордости, привлекли Симона. Интереса хватило на отсос и два быстрых перепиха. Потом Симон переключился на Кирилла. Еврей из семьи зажиточных эмигрантов оказался еще скучней нациста-хулигана, он все время мечтал о том, где и сколько заработает и на что потратится. На обсуждение последнего его особенно часто пробивало после секса. Что было еще более занудно, чем его волосатая узкая грудь. Симон не удивился и не расстроился, когда через две недели наскучил Кириллу. Самым полезным в Кирилле были его связи. Он знал людей в Украине, которые возили в Германию дешевые сигареты, паленный алкоголь, а так же фальшивые деньги.  
\- Как жизнь? Давно торчишь за кассой? Я принес твои любимые пирожные с вишней? – Последние годы Кирилл одевался как бизнесмен, наручные часы, как у исполнительного директора «Фольксвагена», ботинки как у владельца киностудии «Бабелсберг».  
\- Спасибо, - Симон надкусил пирожное, поставил на кассу табличку « через пять минут снова на месте» и повел Кирилла в офис.  
Там они устроились на двух табуретах, и Кирилл достал конверты с деньгами.  
\- Я просил пятидесятки, - Симон заглянул в конверты.  
\- Знаю, но в этот раз двадцатки лучше.  
Симон прощупал купюру, повернул к свету. Водяные знаки, переливающаяся цифра. А главное рельефные полоски в верхней правой части. Никто не отличит от настоящих. Пятидесятки наоборот начисто были лишены трех рельефных полос.  
\- Новые поставщики?  
\- Да, старых накрыли в Италии, когда они пытались рассчитаться фальшивками за оптовую покупку сумок от «Гуччи» .  
\- И сколько?  
\- Двести за тысячу.  
\- Хорошо, возьму пять, - Симон развернулся к сейфу, набрал простейший идиотский код, который не менялся годами: один два и дальше порядковые числа до семи.  
В верхнем отделении слева лежали связанные банкноты, справа упакованная в бумагу мелочь. Над ними в тканевой коробке из «Икеи» отсортированы, но еще не упакованные купюры достоинством пятьдесят, двадцать, десять и пять евро.  
Как обычно Кирилл взял свою плату пятидесятками. Как обычно он старался не прикасаться к фальшивым деньгам. Для Симона его щепетильность выглядела скорее данью древней криминальной традиции, чем реальной необходимостью и напоминала о романтических временах, когда с денег еще имело смысл снимать отпечатки пальцев. Симон отлично представлял себе, как часто банкноты переходят из рук в руки в век кредитных карточек, банковских автоматов и супермаркетов, выдающих наличку. Большинство его клиентов снимали деньги со счета и тут же тратили их, не выходя из центра Шпандау. Некоторые магазины, у тех, что был счет в Постбанке, через день приносили те же самые банкноты назад к Симону, он выдавал их новым клиентам, с которыми деньги доезжали до ближайшей заправки или даже до дома, чтобы на следующий день запрыгнуть в кассу ближайшего супермаркета. Кассир супермаркета еще в первой половине дня вручал банкноты новому клиенту, а тот еще до вечера передавал их новому кассиру.   
В мире победившей частной собственности отдельно взятая банкнота как никогда раньше находились в общей собственности. Она переходила из рук в руки, как трубка мира у индейцев. Только костер, вокруг которого сидели индейцы, превратился в торговый центр - два этажа, семьдесят магазинов, двести тысяч посетителей в сутки.   
Симон загрузил двести пятьдесят фальшивых двадцаток в машину для счета. Она пикнула лишь дважды.  
\- Кофе? – предложил Симон Кириллу.  
Тот пил и вспоминал свою поездку в Альпы.  
\- Представляешь, видел Хайди Клум с ее молодым хахалем.  
На майские праздники Кирилл собирался с друзьями в Турцию. За ужином они будут пить виски, хвастаться машинами, поездками, квартирами, часами, собаками, женами, детьми, если такие имелись. Любовниками и любовницами, потраченными на них деньгами, сделанными им подарками. Одеждой, обувью, всем. Эти жизненные установки Кирилла стали одной из базовых причин его разочарования в Симоне. Симон не ценил дорогих подарков. Не высказывал должного восхищения дизайнерской мебели в квартире Кирилла, его новой машине, новым часам.   
Даже слушая о Хайди Клум и Альпах, Симон больше интересовался сочетанием бисквита и вишни в принесенных Кириллом пирожных.  
\- Не боишься потолстеть? – спросил Кирилл, между описанием морщин Хайди Клум и бассейна на крыше пятизвездочного отеля «Четыре сезона». – После тридцати обмен веществ замедляется. Или ты уже носишь просторную футболку, чтобы скрыть намечающееся пузо? Сколько она, кстати, стоила? Выглядит будто из «С унд А» за пять девяносто, - покончив с кофе, Кирилл оглядел офис, в котором они сидели. Небось сравнивал в свою пользу с офисом транспортной фирмы, которой владел. Дубовый паркет, маки на столах из кедра. - Ездишь все так же на старом «Форде»?  
Кирилл покачал головой, раньше, когда они только познакомились, видя безразличие Симона к деньгам, он добавил бы «ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь».  
\- Да, - Симон потянулся так, что хрустнуло между лопатками.  
Он не был безразличен к деньгам. Как и все смертные он любил комфорт и не любил, когда деньги заканчивались. Но мошенничал он, в отличие от Кирилла, не ради накопления, дорогих и статусных вещей и путешествий, а ради спортивного интереса и сиюминутного всплеска адреналина. Ему нравилось думать о запутанном путешествии денег из рук в руки, об их символизме, о подмене истиного символа фальшивкой.  
После ухода Кирилла, Симон достал пачки банкнот, приготовленных для передачи инкассаторам. Повыдергивал несколько двадцаток, отправил в карман, на их место вставил фальшивки. В понедельник деньги заберут и отвезут в центр подсчета в Штансдорфе или Фалькензи, потом, возможно, в крупное отделение во Франкфурте, Гановере, Берлине. Где-то по пути фальшивки всплывут, будут отсортированы и списаны. Пополнят преступную статистику. Из-за таких пустяков как пара тысяч фальшивых евро никто больше не обращался в полицию, вместо этого банки и большие предприятия страховали свои активы именно от таких случаев. В круговороте банкнот каждый мог оказаться жертвой обмана.   
Часть фальшивок Симон положил в кассу, чтобы раздать клиентам перед выходными.  
Деньги и время. Людям вечно не хватает первого и второго. Может, Илая прав, и время, как и деньги, существует только вне человека. Навязанные безвременному сознанию внешние константы. Навязанные для чего? Для контроля за внутренними безвременными течениями? 


	3. Chapter 3

На следующий день Симон привез Илае мелки, черную и белую, почти как дерево твердую, бумагу. В магазине для художников, среди тюбиков, кисточек и мольбертов Симон не стал спрашивать совета у продавца. С одной стороны не знал, как правильно описать технику, в которой пишет Илая, с другой – наслаждался собственным невежеством. Ему нравилось передвигаться по двум комнатами магазина наугад. Нравилось трогать мелки руками, нажимать на грифели ногтем, пытаясь определить твердость. Касаться холодных жестяных тюбиков краски. Жестких и мягких кистей. Нравился рельеф плотной бумаги. Нравилось ощущение своей чужеродности здесь. Даже скептический взгляд продавца на кассе повеселил.  
\- Ты взял первое что подвернулось под руку? – оценил его подарок Илая.  
Они стояли в комнате с длинным столом и частично заново украшенными фотографиями и рисунками стенам. Вместо привычных «привет, как дела?» Илая использовал улыбку, чтоб заманить Симона в дом. Стоило Симону переступить порог, Илая как нетерпеливый ребенок вырвал пакет из его рук.  
\- Нет. Только второе и третье, что подвернулось под руку.  
Илая сгибал и разгибал лист жесткой бумаги, пока не заставил его звенеть как выпрямляющаяся тетива лука. Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, Илая откинул лист на пол.  
\- Наступи, - приказал он Симону.  
За окном ветер гонял солнечные лучи и пыль, смешивая их в серый день. Илая был босиком. В мятой тонкой футболке и спортивных шортах. Будто только что проснулся, подчеркнуто расслабленный, подчеркнуто домашний. Подчеркнуто асексуальный?  
Симон оставил на белом листе отпечаток своего кроссовка. Илая тут же наступил на него голой стопой. Перекатился на носок, напряг пальцы.  
\- Лист только кажется твердым, - довольно объявил Илая, убирая ногу и демонстрируя Симону новый отпечаток. Их совместный отпечаток. Пятка сохранила рисунок рифлёной подошвы «Найк», носок — круглые подушечки пальцев.  
Черный лист Илая поскреб ногтем так резко и быстро, что пронзительный дребезжащий звук заглушил все звуки. В момент очередного крещендо Илая встряхнул лист, поднял вертикально перед лицом и встал рядом с Симоном. Прижался плечом к плечу, зашел ему за спину.  
\- Смотри, - выдохнул Илая Симону в ухо, подергивая лист как занавес перед его глазами.  
В центре черноты выцарапанные линии сложились в картинку. Человек шагал по канату, раскинув руки в стороны, закинув голову к небу, из открытого рта торчал длинный язык.  
Симон чувствовал тепло тела Илаи, его запах и дыхание. Эта близость будоражила и трогала Симона тем больше, чем неосознанней и естественней ее проявлял Илая. Казалось, для него прикосновения к Симону было чем-то вроде тестирования картона.  
Илая встряхнул лист перед глазами Симона последний раз и бросил его на пол.  
С улыбкой ребенка Илая достал из пакета коробки с мелками.  
\- Это в мусор, - он откинул большую коробку на пятьдесят два мелка. Покупая их, Симон думал о широкой цветовой палитре. - Просто сразу в мусор. И не спрашивай почему.  
Упаковку синих мелков Илая разорвал зубами. Выбрав самый темный сунул его в рот. Сжимая мелок губами, взял Симона за руку, перевернул ее вверх запястьем. Вынув мелок изо рта, – на нижней губе осталась чернильная полоса – Илая провел влажным по запястью Симона. Линия за линией он повторил рисунок вен. Сделал его разветвленным, как корни дерева или дельта реки.  
\- Игрушки, - Илая резко потерял интерес к дурацким покупкам Симона. – В следующий раз если захочешь потратить время и деньги, попроси, чтобы я написал тебе список.  
Он отступил, Симон остался стоять, чувствуя как горят от возбуждения уши и шея. То ли у него слишком давно не было секса, то ли игры Илаи, его прикосновение и особая манера не придавать им значения, принесли Симону больше чувственных впечатлений, чем любой секс, случавшийся с ним за последние годы.  
Стоило Илае повернуться спиной, Симон представил, как дотрагивается до него. Хотел ли он сначала коснуться длинной шеи? Запустил бы руку в волосы, чтобы узнать жесткие они или мягкие? Распрямил бы пальцы, чтобы охватить затылок, почувствовать какой он округлый и крепкий? Или может, он дотронется до поясницы Илаи? Приподнимет майку. Узнает какова на ощупь кожа Илаи? Отследит линию изгиба позвоночника, оттянет резинку шортов, чтобы коснуться копчика?  
\- В следующий раз привезу еду, - сказал Симон.  
\- Я купил булочки, что мы ели вчера, - Илая пожал плечами. Не глядя на Симона, отправил пару рисунков в корзину. – Купил для тебя. Потому что ночью мне приснилось, что мы занимались сексом.  
Еще один лист полетел в корзину. Илая наклонил голову, вздохнул и взялся за карандаш.  
\- Занимались сексом? – Симон не позволит этим словам исчезнуть бесследно. – Что за костная устаревшая ханжеская формулировка. Как будто ты смотрел перед сном образовательную программу для детей.  
Илая поднял на него взгляд и приоткрыл рот. Он сидел на табурете перед столом, все еще держал карандаш в руках и выглядел как ученик, настроенный внимать и записывать.  
\- В твоем сне мы дрочили друг другу, трахались, отсасывали друг другу? Кто кому?  
\- Я… - Илая сглотнул и покраснел. – Прости.  
\- Не за что извиняться, - Симон подошел ближе, встал напротив, посмотрел на Илаю сверху вниз. – Что если я скажу, что ты тоже мне снился?  
\- Отвечу, что для меня это обычное дело, - Илая вздохнул и уставился на край стола. – Я мало общаюсь, и если я с кем-то разговаривал, он почти всегда мне снится.  
\- И вы обязательно трахаетесь во сне?  
\- Сны… - Илая облизал губы. – Они всегда все усиливают и искажают. В них почти всегда присутствует смерть или секс.  
Симону захотелось взять его лицо в ладони. Илая не знает, что у людей бывают тягомотные нудные сны? Может, темперамент Илаи не позволяет его подсознанию генерировать спокойные сны?  
Чтобы вернуться к реальности, Симон склонился над столом Илаи и ткнул пальцев в рисунок под его карандашом.  
\- Что это?  
\- Новый заказ. Дурацкая история о порванном, запутанном времени, - Илая скептически оглядел рисунок, а потом посмотрел на Симона, и его взгляд засиял. – О времени взбесившемся и больном. Переменчивом, капризном, опасном, высасывающем логику из пространства. Сначала с персонажем происходят странные вещи. Он приходит на работу и обнаруживает вместо офиса сгоревшее здание, по почте получает конверт с билетами на Гаваи и пожелания прекрасного отпуска. Он летит в отпуск и попадает на войну людей с животными. Когда тигр заглатывает его голову в пасть, он не умирает, а оказывается в метро. В обычном вагоне метро. Напротив сидит калека. Он парализован и общаться может только через машину вроде той, что была у Стивена Хокинга. Калека рассказывает о взбунтовавшемся, взбесившемся, ублюдочном времени. Если его не укротить, оно выест из пространства всю логику, и люди превратятся в зверей. Есть только один способ укротить время и взять его под контроль - придумать заново каждого человека и его предков. Придумывать могут только дети. С одиннадцати до пятнадцати лет. У взрослого не хватит силы воображения. Чтобы дети не отвлекались, чтобы усилить силу их фантазии и концентрации, их нужно запереть в темноте. Перед тем как их запереть, детей нужно проинструктировать. Рассказать им личные истории живущих. В идеале каждый взрослый должен поймать, обучить и запереть своего подростка. Но в реальности только лучшие получат спасение. Только лучшие найдут ребенка, который придумает их заново, восстановит их жизнь и спасет от превращения в животное. Еще взрослый должен рассказать ребенку то, что он помнит о истории. Самый простой курс из учебников или фильмов. Немного хронологии и деталей, на фоне которых мы привыкли жить. Это должны делать все, чтобы история сохранилась, чтобы укротить время, превратившееся в цунами, стирающее человека и его историю. Если мы хотим выжить, говорит старик, если не хотим одичать и сойти с ума, теперь вся жизнь человечества должна быть посвящена реставрации времени. Дети придумывают, взрослые их инструктируют и запирают.  
Симон опустился на корточки с другой стороны стола, чтобы лучше видеть свет и тени в глазах Илаи.  
\- Естественно, калеке сначала не верят. Главный герой постепенно начинает превращаться в животного. Сначала его тело покрывается шерстью. Ему нравится рвать еду зубами или подбирать съестное с пола. Но когда он видит, как женщина на улице съедает своего ребенка, он прозревает и следует совету старика. Он ищет ребенка. Ищет мальчика. Первый, которого он пытается поймать, убегая, падает в пропасть и исчезает. Наконец, персонажу удается поймать чернокожего мальчика. Он говорит с мальчиком целыми днями. Мальчик пытается сбежать, дерётся, плачет, просит отпустить. Проходят дни, недели, ребенок смиряется и больше не разговаривает. Говорит только главный персонаж. Наконец, он решает, что мальчик готов, взрослый рассказал ребёнку про себя все, что сумел вспомнить: с кем дружил, в кого влюблялся, с кем трахался, где учился, жил, работал, о чем мечтал. Персонаж запирает ребенка в подвале. Проходит полгода и жизнь начинает исправляться. Выйдя на улицу, люди больше не проваливаются в океан, машины не ездят без водителя. Порядок и логика возвращаются. Начинают работать заводы и магазины. Все потому что люди во всем мире следуют советам старика. Проходит три года, цивилизация восстанавливается. Первых детей выпускают из заточения. И происходят всплески нелогичности. Оказывается, этим детям тоже нужен кто-то, кто их придумает. В связи с этим главы государств устанавливают контроль за рождаемостью. В первую сотню лет нужно очень много детей. Их воспитывают в специальных школах. Они смотрят исторические фильмы. Слушают пьесы древних греков. В десять проходят философов. И цивилизация не просто восстанавливается, она возрождается. Наступает золотой век открытий. Люди подчинили себе время.  
Илая улыбнулся и почесал щеку.  
\- И это конец? – спросил Симон.  
\- Да, лучшая точка повествования для концовки, не находишь? Здесь тебе и пафос и пугающая двусмысленность.  
\- Как это происходит?  
\- Что?  
\- Обсуждение комикса? Насколько ты можешь повлиять на историю? Что придумываешь ты?  
\- Я ничего не придумываю. Я лишь выслушиваю спутанные или стройные объяснения автора. Обычно со мной связывается автор или издательство. Этот заказ от американского издательства комиксов в Каролине. Один из их редакторов считает, что у меня темное воображение, и регулярно подкидывает мне заказы.  
\- Как проходит обсуждение? – воображение Симона нуждалось в пище. Хочу знать о тебе все, чтобы мои сексуальные фантазии стали ярче и ближе к реальности. Сексуальные фантазии единственные фантазии, в которых люди не бегут от реальности, а гонятся за нею.  
\- Автор идеи о взбесившемся времени живет в маленьком городке, - Илая улыбнулся и почесал карандашом висок. – У него десять кошек и пять собак. И он картавит, когда волнуется. У него проблемы с хронологическим пересказом событий. Он постоянно перепрыгивает сцены, забегает вперед, а потом пытается объяснить, что произошло перед этим. Можно сказать, время мучает и пугает его больше всего, и в реальности, и в воображении. А еще он явно поклонник комиксов пятидесятых-шестидесятых, мне пришлось долго объяснять, что стилистика круглоголовых и круглозадых персонажей на подходит его идее. Его так же волновал момент пересказа. Калека в метро слишком много говорил, и автор с издателем искали способ превратить болтовню в действие. Люди не любят истории в истории. Теряют внимание, отвлекаются. Такие ходы всегда опасны. Издатель советовал вырезать и калеку и разговор. Автор идеи настаивал на том, что калека важен и должен остаться, у калеки есть реальный прототип и весь комикс посвящен ему. Типа подарка. Я предложил не пихать слова калеки в пузыри реплик, а посвятить им отдельный разворот. Я бы вообще убрал пузыри с репликами, чтобы вся болтовня передавалась картинками. Что-то подобное мы делали в Загрее. Но издатели комиксов, пока считают, что комикс без пузырей-реплик будет больше походить на ребус, шараду, игру в угадайку, чем на комикс. Короче, мы все-таки решили одноразово использовать этот фокус без реплик в наставлениях старика.  
Илая снова посмотрел на рисунок. Симон придвинулся ближе. Зеленая, похожая на болото или дно винной бутылки штриховка. Мужчина с крючковатым носом схватил мальчишку за руки. Непропорционально большие запястья и кулаки занимали центральное место в композиции. Спина мальчика изогнулась в попытке вырваться. На ногах кроссовки. Один в один похожие на кроссовки, что носил вчера Илая. Симон коснулся их пальцем.  
\- Да, - Илая потер глаза. – Мне нужна была деталь из моей жизни, чтобы законектиться с идеей.  
На следующем рисунке мальчишка пытался заткнуть уши, но кривоносый мужчина скакал вокруг, говорил и говорил. За впечатления движения отвечало множество двойников со сложенными по-новому губами. В следующем кадре мальчишка спал и видел во сне хватающие его руки и болтливого носатого. Спал, ворочался, пытался отогнать видения, а потом провалился в них. Буквально слетел с кровати и падал спиной вперед в пропасть, на каждом этаже которой кривлялся кривоносый болтун.  
Последний кадр Симон рассмотреть не успел, потому что Илая разорвал лист.  
\- Это лажа, - пояснил он на удивленный взгляд Симона.  
\- Почему? По-моему…  
Илая решительно мотнул головой.  
\- Теперь я точно знаю. Нужно было дорисовать, доделать группу, закрыть сцену, чтобы почувствовать, что она ни на что не годится. У меня так часто бывает в начале работы. Первые рисунки отправляются в корзину.  
Илая зевнул и снова потер глаза. Симон подумал о разнице во времени в Америке и Европе. Как долго длились переговоры с автором и издателем? Спал ли Илая этой ночью? Или после долгого разговора сразу сел за рисунок, который только что разорвал?  
Илая переворошил листы на столе и снова взялся за карандаш. Размашистые линии, прищуренные глаза.  
\- Я сделаю что-то перекусить, - сказал Симон.  
\- Отлично, - едва слышно пробормотал Илая.  
Минуя традиции, этикет и обычаи, они сразу шагнули в эру взаимопонимания и доверия. В этом было что-то безумное и безрассудное. Безрассудное, наивное, неискушенное и уязвимое, как и все в Илае.  
Симон заметил на столе в гостиной открытый ноутбук. На экране одно поверх другого плавали окна электронной почты, онлайн банкинга и издательства комиксов. В банковской таблице светились личные данные Илаи, номер его счета и последний перевод на шестьсот евро. Страница издательства походила на стену из обложек комиксов. Возможно, для этого издательства Илая сейчас трудился. В электронном письме обговаривались сроки работы. Иллюстрации должны быть готовы через три дня к воскресному выпуску.   
Симон прошел на кухню, нарезал хлеб, ветчину, сыр и упаковал многослойные бутерброды в печь для сэндвичей. Свежие крошки внутри и налипшие на тефлон сырные полоски говорили о том, что Илая ей часто пользуется. Симон так же отыскал и заварил кофе. Спрашивать Илаю, хочет он с молоком или сахаром, показалось Симону таким же неуместным, как полагаться на традиции гостеприимства.   
Вместо дурацких вопросов Симон поставил перед Илаей черный кофе с четырьмя ложками сахара, такой, какой любил сам, и наблюдал за реакцией Илаи.  
Рисунок был готов, на этот раз композиция выглядела лаконичней и компактней. Скрутившийся калачиком и зажавший уши ладонями мальчик. Вокруг него круговорот сцепленных рук и шевелящихся губ. Следующий круг — хаос городского ландшафта. Легковушка врезалась в витрину. Женщина у светофора прикрывала наготу руками.  
Симон смотрел, как Илая прихлебывает кофе, и противопоставлял эти медленные осторожные глотки скорости его работы. Илая справился с объемной и детальной композицией, пока Симон готовил бутерброды. С таким темпами, он может позволить себе рвать каждый третий рисунок.  
\- Что случилось с историей о человеке, который сражался со своим двойником и был похож на меня? – спросил Симон, догадываясь каким будет ответ.  
\- Закончил и получил гонорар, - забыв о кофе, Илая принялся рыться в рисунках на столе. – И он больше не похож на тебя ни капли.  
Он гордился собой, протягивая Симону рисунок близнецов с заостренными лицами, непропорционально вытянутыми руками и ногами.  
\- Совсем не похож, - Симон испытал то ли разочарование, то ли ревность.  
Не поблагодарив за кофе и не притронувшись к бутербродам, Илая вернулся к работе. Из-под карандаша на бумагу полетели здания и мосты, вагон метро и вертолеты. Ревность и разочарование Симона испарились, и он почувствовал себя свидетелем тайной мистерии.  
Наверное, он слишком долго и пристально смотрел на Илаю, потому что тот поднял взгляд.  
\- Ты можешь… - начал он.  
\- Что? Не пялиться на тебя? – рассмеялся Симон. – Нет, это выше моих сил.  
Но Илая продолжал смотреть на него серьезно.  
\- Можешь почитать мне?  
Просьба была настолько неожиданной, что Симон усомнился в своем слухе.  
\- Словарь африканских мифов и религии. Он должен быть где-то на столе, около ноутбука, - произнес Илая заторможено, растягивая слова, будто в эту минуту его мозг параллельно решал другие более важные задачи.  
\- Да, конечно, - воодушевился Симон. Как так вышло что все зачем и почему рядом с Илаей теряли свою ценность и значимость? Симона будто захватило течение – не думай, живи.  
Он вернулся с книгой и уселся на пол. Сидя на полу в трех шагах от Илаи, Симон мог видеть не только его лицо, руки и плечи, а все тело. Видеть, как он почесывает голень и перебирает пальцами ног, когда рисует.  
\- Я хочу участвовать в иллюстрации четвёртого издания этой книги, - пояснил Илая, глядя как Симон облокачивается на стену и выпрямляет ноги.  
Симон готов был поклясться, что Илае нравится то, что он видит.  
— По верованиям догонов, как утверждал Калам-Гриоль, сотворение осуществлялось при помощи слова, сначала неподвижного, а затем начавшего вибрировать; вибрация эта породила сущность вещей, а потом и сами вещи; то же происходило с землей, первоначально перемещавшейся в вихревом движении по спирали. С помощью вибрации были созданы люди, — читая Симон, вёл пальцами по строчкам.

В паузы между словами вклинился собачий лай, дребезжание велосипедного звонка, треск сломанного карандашного грифеля, вздох Илаи. И чем дольше Симон читал, чем чаще разрывал пение реальности своим голосом, тем больше проникался странным чувством, будто совершает незнакомый ритуал.  
Солнце спряталось за крышей, а потом заглянуло в западное окно.  
\- Мне пора на работу, - Симон с удивлением обнаружил, что несмотря на удобную позу, тело у него затекло.  
Илая посмотрел на него растерянно и удивленно. Привык к его голосу, привык к присутствию? Забыл, что рано или поздно Симону придется уйти?  
По дороге в город Симон вспоминал школьные уроки физики. Мир вокруг — всего лишь буйство электромагнитных волн, и только человеческий глаз способен преобразить их колебания в цвета и формы. Деревья, цветы, тела, волосы, шерсть животных. За этим удивительным устройством из хрусталиков находился не менее удивительный зрительный нерв. Зрительный нерв, который мог работать как у Симона и других обывателей, а мог рождать образы как у Илаи, останавливать и смешивать время.  
На работе Симон снова привыкал ко времени. Люди подергивались и крутились около витрин. Прятали и искали что-то в сумках. Тянулись к вещам, еде, бумажным стаканам. Из громкоговорителей строгий женский голос то объявлял о потере ребенка, то просил кого-то переставить на парковке машину.  
Симон все чаще смотрел на часы.  
Домой он вернулся затемно. Не включая свет, лег на диван. Неподвижность была одновременно приятной и раздражающей. Шорохи шин за окном, завывание ветра, свист, приглушенные голоса, звуки телевизора, шаги на лестничной площадке. Симон закрыл глаза. В кармане завибрировал телефон.   
Пьяный голос Питера в трубке гнусавил и заплетался.   
\- Как дела, Симон? Говорят, ты зачастил в Белитц? Слышал, ты встречаешься с местным идиотом? Прошлой зимой он босиком приперся в булочную. Отморозил себе ноги, едва пальцы не отрезали. Затащил его уже в постель? Блядь, Симон, ты еще больший извращенец, чем я. — Питер икнул. — Я всегда догадывался, что с тобой что-то не так. Нормальный человек не вился бы вокруг меня все эти годы, как стервятник.  
Симон нажал отбой. Никогда он не ненавидел Питера так сильно как сейчас.


	4. Chapter 4

Симон приехал в одиннадцать и привез пиццу. Большая коробка цвета залепленного облаками солнца.   
Вспоминая как делал Илае вчера бутерброды, вспоминая его рассеянность, открытые окна на компьютере, увлеченность одновременно двумя идеями и скорость работы, Симон подозревал, что сегодня Илая забыл позавтракать. Ожидал? Надеялся на это?  
\- Ух ты, - сказал Илая, взглянув на коробку. – Я голоден как зверь.  
\- Какой именно зверь? – уточнил Симон, пытаясь освободить место для пиццы на рабочем столе и одновременно ища рисунки вчерашнего комикса. Кажется, взбесившееся время превращало людей в зверей?  
\- Как анаконда, - Илая зашипел и высунул язык. Синий на кончике. Симон вспомнил, как Илая рисовал синие линии на его запястье и посмотрел на руки Илаи. Сегодня нарисованные вены вились на внутренней стороне запястий Илаи. О чем он думал, когда это рисовал? Вспоминал ли Симона?  
\- Как анаконда, которая заглатывает добычу целиком и переваривает её несколько дней? – уточнил Симон.  
\- Заглатывает целиком, потому что влюбляется в свою добычу и не хочет разрушить ее целостность. Поглотить, присвоить, впитать в себя, но не разрушать целостности, - Илая скинул часть бумаги со стола на пол, освобождая место для пиццы.  
Похоже, Симон начал влюбляться в этот жест – Илая обозначает свою территорию, разбрасывает вещи, отметая ненужное, утверждает свою власть.  
Слева от Симона оказался рисунок. Высокая трава, низкое небо, африканцы с длинными, едва не до колен свисающими, членами.  
\- Больше похоже на хобот, - Симон приложил мизинец к нарисованному члену, сравнивая длину.  
\- Разве у африканцев члены не длиннее, чем у белых? – Илая посмотрел на палец Симона.  
\- Ага, а у латиноамериканцев толще, а у евреев самые маленькие, - Симон взял кусок пиццы, другой протянул Илае. – Это стереотипы, распространяемые порно индустрией. На самом деле… - Симон подался вперед. – В возбужденном состоянии член негра такой же длины как у белого. Самое существенное и важное отличие - это его запах и вкус спермы. – С удовлетворением Симон отметил, что Илая перевел взгляд на его губы.  
\- А на вкус, если их есть, член белого и афроафриканца как картон, - Илая оторвал край от коробки пиццы, смял и разделил на слои, демонстрируя пористую структуру. - Я читал об этом в одном этнографическом исследовании племени каннибалов.  
\- Каннибалы жрали чужие члены, чтобы увеличить свою сексуальную энергию? – поинтересовался Симон.  
\- Вовсе нет, - Илая снова посмотрел на его губы и вгрызся в свой кусок пиццы. – Для этого они ели языки.  
\- Правда?  
Илая серьезно кивнул с набитым ртом, глаза смеялись.  
\- Коробка! - Илая вскочил с табурета, запихнул в рот остаток пиццы, вытер губы рукой, потом руки о шорты и метнулся в другую комнату.  
Бросив последний взгляд на нарисованные члены, Симон пошел за Илаей. Застал момент, когда он усаживался перед компьютером, поджимая под себя правую ногу. Круглое колено блестело натянутой кожей, шорты скомкались, обнажая длинные бедра, с короткими и редкими темными волосами.  
\- Коробка отличный символ лабиринта, - пояснил Илая, отвлекая Симона от созерцания своих ног.   
В графическом редакторе Илая нарисовал коробку с мягкими, будто размокшими стенами, сопроводил рисунок подписью «они сидят в коробке» и нажал отправить.   
Откинувшись на спинку стула, Илая закинул руки за голову. Длинные мышцы, кожа на локтях темнее чем на внутренней стороне руки, из-за позы впадины подмышек казались длиннее, чем были на самом деле, влажные спутанные волосы в них торчали в разные стороны.  
\- Картонная коробка как символ лабиринта, символ окружающего мира, круга привычек, круга общения, человеческих предрассудков, традиций и статичных, сложившихся мировоззрений, - пальцы Илаи снова забегали по клавиатуре.  
\- Времени, денег, - выдохнул Симон. Ему необходимо было снова встретиться с Илаей взглядом, вернуть и замкнуть на себе его внимание.  
\- Точно. Символ привычного жизненного цикла, жизненного круговорота. Помнишь, я говорил тебе про ютубера, который чуть ли не засудил меня, потому что я использовал его образ в комиксе?  
\- Чем он тебя привлек?  
\- Ээ… он, - Илая потер губы и усмехнулся. – Он сделал пирсинг. Три шарика в нижнюю губу, два в верхнюю.  
\- Ты находишь пирсинг сексуальным? Возбуждающим?  
\- Ты говоришь, как один из моих психологов, - отмахнулся Илая. – Игры в ассоциации, гадание по пятнам. Но тогда речь шла не о том, что меня возбуждало, его проколотые губы противоречили идее, над которой я работал. Противоречили и тем самым освежали и расширяли ее. Короче, шарики в губах помогли мне по новому взглянуть на скучную историю об обычных школьниках. Заинтересоваться и увлечься ею.  
\- Достаточно было, чтобы один из обычных школьников сделал себе пирсинг, - закончил его мысль Симон и добился того, чтобы Илая посмотрел на него с восторгом и благодарностью.  
\- Точно, - Илая протянул руку и сжал кулаком воздух. – Но это было давно. Я был глупым и неопытным в некоторых вопросах. А ютубер, хоть и ведет канал о всяких диких и странных изданиях и сайтах комиксов, на самом деле глуп и мало что понимает. Короче, он припугнул меня, я дал заднюю, но мы поддерживаем общение, потому что у него много полезных связей. И сейчас он познакомил меня с женщиной, которая одержима банальной, на первый взгляд, идеей о семи заблудившихся подростках. То за ними охотится маньяк, то их преследуют инопланетяне, то выслеживают телепаты, то заманивают к себе сектанты. В сценах много беготни, игры в прятки, попыток схватиться друг за друга и просто подержаться за руки.  
\- Не люблю подростков, - сказал Симон.  
\- Я тоже. Быть подростком мерзко и неприятно, но всеобщее стремление представить метания подростка, как некий важный переломный период человеческой жизни еще более отвратительно.  
\- Когда я был подростком я мечтал уехать в Африку, - сказал Симон. Сегодня он не будет только слушателем и созерцателем.  
\- Я не помню, о чем мечтал, когда был подростком. Наверное, избавиться от ночных кошмаров? Мой психолог говорил, что эти кошмары напрямую связанны с половым созреванием. Гормоны всем по-разному ударяют в голову.  
\- Я хотел стать богом или вождем племени, - сказал Симон.  
\- Я не успел рассказать тебе о самом интересном моменте в истории о подростках в лабиринте. После кучи страданий, крови, страха, страсти и мяса, оказалось, что единственный путь к спасению лежит через веру. Перестать убегать, поверить сектантам, инопланетянам, маньяку или террористам, выбрать сторону и примкнуть к ней. Присоединиться к преследователям и принять их мировозрение — вот главный секрет выживания. Красиво, правда?  
Как Илае это удается? Всегда переводить разговор на свои увлечения и при этом не злить Симона? Он улыбнулся. Илая улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Я не думал, что возьмусь за эту работу, но благодаря тебе я нашел образ коробки, и все стало на свои места. В голове рождаются картинки. Я будто попал в поток.  
Илая ответил на сообщение в чате, прокрутил новостной сайт и остановился на фотографии покореженного велосипеда. Машина сбила велосипедиста, прочитал Симон. Илая резко поднялся и умчался в комнату для рисования. Стены здесь снова были обклеены рисунками, отпечатанными на принтере фотографиями и статьями, как в первый день, когда их увидел Симон.  
Отодвинув в сторону африканцев с большими членами, Илая разложил перед собой страницы комикса про взбесившееся время. Носатый главный персонаж летел на самолете, болтал с калекой в метро, охотился на мальчика, клал голову в пасть тигра. Как Илая все успевает? Новая коллекция на стенах, почти законченный комикс, переговоры о новом проекте. Симон посмотрел на корзину полную забракованных рисунков и решил, что Илая вряд ли спал этой ночью.  
\- Если добавить в углу каждого рисунка сломанный велосипед, как неброскую деталь на заднем плане, вроде бы случайную, но постоянную и низменную, в финале она сработает как сигнал тревоги. Человечество преодолело кризис, укротило время, заплатило за победу дорогую цену, отобрав у детей свободу. В финальной пафосной сцене всеобщего благоденствия сломанный велосипед будет смотреться чуждым и лишним. Если раньше он терялся на фоне других деталей разрушения или действия, то на фоне общего порядка и победы наконец-то привлечет внимание, удивит, встряхнет зрителя-читателя, заставит пролистать страницы назад, загадает загадку. Подчеркнет противоречия истории, - Илая говорил быстро и воодушевленно. Отвлекшись от рисунков, он проследил за взглядом Симона. Обернулся к стене, а потом вскочил со стула. – Знаешь, когда ты вчера ушел, меня раздражала тишина. Чтобы избавиться от нее, я слушал лекции по философии профессора Лейпцигского университета. Выучил два новых слова, - слова были написаны синим мелом на белом листе и пришпилены к стене на уровне макушки Илаи. - Метасоматоз и метемпсихоз, - торжественно прочитал Илая. – Первый термин описывает воплощение одной души в нескольких телах одновременно, второй обозначает последовательное воплощение души в разных телах. Понимаешь разницу?  
Симон нахмурился. Илая говорил слишком быстро, стремительно менял тему разговора и перегружал объяснения деталями. Такая манера хорошо подходила внутренним монологам, но сильно усложняла диалог. Лекции профессора философии, которые слушал Илая, наверняка, были проще и понятнее по структуре.  
Илая снова посмотрел на стену, сорвал и отбросил на пол изображение горных вершин.  
Потом метнулся к столу и порвал рисунок, над которым работал вчера при Симоне.  
\- Теперь, когда я знаю, чего здесь не хватало, придется полностью менять композицию.  
Он двигался быстро и порывисто. Чувствуя, как электризуется, дрожит и вибрирует воздух вокруг Илаи, Симон подошел ближе. Илая замер, покраснел и уставился Симону в глаза. Огромные черные зрачки, молнии лопнувших сосудов. Положив руку Илае на шею, Симон потянулся к его губам. Как Симон и ожидал, Илая выплеснул на него свою энергию: обхватил лицо Симона ладонями, вжался в губы, толкнул к стене. Илая не умел целоваться. То пытался накрыть губы Симона своими, то кусал их. Не зная куда девать руки, то рисовал пальцами круги на щеках Симона, то сдавливал виски. Свободы движений, что Илая оставил Симону, хватило только на то, чтобы Симон дотянулся до резинки шорт Илаи и припустил их. Расстегнуть свои джинсы Симон уже не смог. Член Илаи в руке был таким горячим, гладким, влажным от пота и пульсирующим, как Симон себе и представлял. Илая зашипел и сильнее прикусил губы Симона. 

Несмотря на головокружение, стук крови в висках и болезненную пульсацию в стиснутых одеждой яйцах, Симон не мог отказать себе в удовольствии поиграть с Илаей. Двинул пару раз рукой по его члену и остановился, вынуждая Илаю стонать и толкаться в кулак. Движение и остановка, Симон повторил этот трюк и заметил, что не может дышать - то ли Илая слишком тесно к нему прижимался, то ли дыхание украл приближающийся оргазм. Несколько мгновений они бились друг о друга, а потом сперма Илаи залила пальцы Симона. В тот же момент он почувствовал, как намокают его штаны, а давление и боль в паху сменяются остывающей пустотой.  
Тяжело дыша, Илая уронил руки вниз и уткнулся лбом в плечо Симона. Вытерев перепачканные спермой ладони частично о шорты Илаи, частично о свою футболку, Симон обнял его, погладил поясницу, накрыл руками лопатки, пощекотал шею.  
\- В следующий раз, - прошептал Симон. – Сделаем все по моему сценарию.  
\- В следующий раз, - Илая отстранился и заглянул ему в глаза, – я хочу тебя рассмотреть.  
\- Только смотреть?  
Раскрасневшийся растерянный Илая приоткрыл рот, не находя слов. Симон взял его руку - пальцы напряглись и тут же расслабились в его ладони - и поднес к губам и поцеловал. Илая фыркнул. Когда Симон прижал его руку к своему паху, Илая замер. Ощупал мокрую ткань, бередя чувствительный после оргазма член, а потом резко дернул за ремень джинсов Симона. Едва не сорвав молнию на ширинке, добрался до плоти. По тому, как он дотронулся кончиками пальцев сначала до головки, потом до основания и яиц, Симон понял, что Илая впервые трогает чужой член. Он говорил, что целовался с мальчиком в школе. Но похоже, до дрочки они не дошли. Каким придурком нужно было быть, какую глупость совершить, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя такого чувствительного, голодного, отзывчивого и любопытного подростка как Илая?  
Трогая Симона, Илая опять начал возбуждаться: расслабленный член, висящий поверх все еще спущенных шорт, дернулся. Ладонь Илаи скользнула под яйца Симона приподнимая их, взвешивая и оценивая.  
\- Идем, - Симон взял Илаю за руку.  
Под ноги попался скомканный лист бумаги. Симон переступил через него, прислушиваясь к ускоряющемуся и прерывающемуся, будто он пытался себя сдержать, дыханию Илаи. Мальчишка, разбрасывающий свои вещи, чтобы отметить свою территорию. Его территория станет территорией Симона. Он повел Илаю наверх, в спальню. У лестницы обернулся, встретил пытливый внимательный взгляд, залип на влажных губах, покрасневших щеках, часто вздымающейся груди. Сжал пальцы, будто спрашивая, ты знал, что я уже побывал наверху и видел твою спальню, заметил, что я уже освоился у тебя в доме. Получил в ответ сначала слабое рефлекторное пожатие. Потом Илая стиснул пальцы Симона так сильно, что костяшки наскочили одна на другую. Член Илаи покачивался над резинкой шорт, полностью затвердевший и возбужденный. Не видя ничего кроме Симона, Илая ударился плечом о дверь и не заметил этого. Как не заметил ни бардака в комнате, ни кровати. Когда Симон поцеловал его, дыхание Илаи было обжигающе горячим. Яркая фантазия вспыхнула в мозгу Симона. Он знал, что нужно сделать, знал, как привязать внимание Илаи к себе и усилить его голод. Несколько головокружительных минут Симон позволил Илаи кусать свои губы и тискать свой член. Дождался момента, когда руки Илаи начали шарить по его телу беспорядочно и суетливо, и перехватил их, положил себе на талию. Илая быстро сообразил, что делать — вцепился в футболку и дернул её наверх, раздевая Симона. Он действовал так быстро, резко и порывисто, что Симон пошатнулся, когда футболка на миг закрыла лицо. Пошатнулся, наступил Илаи на ногу.   
Не дав Илае толком себя рассмотреть, Симон упал перед ним на колени и взял в рот его член. Илая инстинктивно впился пальцами в его плечи, то ли, чтобы оттолкнуть, то ли - притянуть ближе. Симон успокаивающе погладил его живот, прошелся подушечками пальцев по бедрам и только потом обвел языком головку. Втянул носом запах пота Илаи. Терпкий, густой, пьянящий. Хотелось вжаться в пах Илаи лицом. Но сначала нужно было расслабиться, Симон пустил член глубже, разминая и растягивая глотку. Несколько последовательных движений, и он заглотит член целиком. Ослепленный своим желаниями, он не заметил, как пальцы Илаи оказались в его волосах. Взъерошили их на затылке, накрыли уши. Илая сжал и растер пальцами верх ушных раковин Симона, и каждый волосок на теле Симона встал дыбом. Горло наконец расслабилось, и он зарылся носом в лобковые волосы Илаи. Влажные и колючие одновременно.  
\- Ох, - выдохнул Илая.  
Симон снялся с его члена, закинул голову, приоткрыл рот и покачал головку члена на языке, пусть Илая увидит, как хорошо, красиво и правильно скользит его член в горло Симона. Пусть его необычно чувствительный, восприимчивый и развитый зрительный нерв сохранит этот образ. Симон хотел бы показать ему больше, показал бы, как глотка меняет форму, растягиваясь вокруг члена, если бы для того, чтобы принять член в горло, не пришлось сомкнуть губы вокруг ствола. Финальную красоту движения можно было только почувствовать. Чтобы Илая ощутил её в полной мере, Симон двигался медленно. Пусть Илая насладиться каждым спазмом Симона, так как он сам наслаждался им. Илая застонал и сжал кончики ушей Симона. Сглатывая вокруг члена Илаи, Симон обхватил свой член. Он старался сжимать и тереть его так же, как Илая мял кончики его ушей, — поймать такт, попасть в ритм — но быстро запутался в ощущениях.  
\- Я сейчас кончу, - Илая вцепился в плечи Симона, возвращая к реальности. Встряхнул, отстранил, сдернул с члена. Симон ощутил себя, как выброшенная из воды рыба. Оглушенный, задыхающийся, он не смог даже сказать «кончи в меня», но при этом вцепился в бедра Илаи, не позволяя ему отодвинуться. Раскрыл рот и подставил язык, когда сперма Илаи выплеснулась ему на лицо  
\- Блядь! – воскликнул Илая. - Я не хотел. Бля-яя-адь.  
Сначала испугано, потом извиняющееся, и наконец, с наслаждением.  
\- Ебать, я те-бя ис-пач-кал, - зачаровано протянул Илая.  
Перевозбужденный Симон воспринял дрожь в его голосе как награду. «Что ты чувствуешь теперь, мальчик, который привык помечать свою территорию? Сначала разбрасывал одежду, теперь пролил свою сперму. Чувствуешь, что я принадлежу тебе, после того как ты кончил мне на лицо?”  
Илая провел пальцем по щеке Симона, размазывая по ней липкое и теплое. Симон сел на пятки и быстро задвигал рукой по своему члену. Не было сил больше терпеть - сейчас он либо кончит, либо умрет. Симон зажмурился, свет из окна за спиной Илаи стал невыносимо ярким. Симону же для удовольствия была нужна только тень нависающего над ним Илаи. Он видел её даже с закрытыми глазами.  
Оргазм потряс Симона. Когда он открыл глаза, Илая сидел рядом на коленях. Дотронулся до его лица, груди, стер каплю спермы с головки его члена и облизал палец. Когда их взгляды встретились, Илая подался вперед и поцеловал Симона. На этот раз не кусался, касался языком губ, зубов и десен, будто пробуя на вкус.   
Симон со стоном выпрямил затекшие колени и облокотился на кровать. Прохладная простынь холодила шею. Илая привалился рядом. Отвернувшись от света, смотрел на Симона. Ресницы подрагивали, глаза закрывались. Поняв, что Илая засыпает, Симон подхватил его под локти и затащил на кровать.  
\- Пойду умоюсь, - прошептал он.  
\- Иди, - зевнул Илая и сжал его руку, будто не хотел отпускать.  
Когда Симон вернулся, Илая спал, свернувшись калачиком. Приоткрытые губы, пляшущие под веками зрачки. Босая пятка почесала голень, пальцы рук вздрогнули и сжались в кулак.  
Симон не помнил, когда последний раз засыпал с кем-то в одной постели. Засыпал легко и мгновенно, если смешивал секс, алкоголь и буйную гулянку. Если был трезв, рядом с кем-то ворочался с боку на бок и не находил себе места. Стараясь не тревожить Илаю, он осторожно опустился рядом. Он оставил достаточно места между их телами, на случай если Илая захочет перевернуться во сне на спину.  
Ты меня нарисовал, я тебе приснился, подумал Симон и провалился в сон.  
***

Он проснулся ночью от пронзительного воя шин на улице. Ветки дерева за окном бились о круглую луну. Ее свет пеплом стелился по разбросанным в комнате вещам. Симон перевел дыхание и посмотрел на Илаю. Он не спал. Белки его глаз светились в темноте ярче луны и звезд.  
\- Ты всегда спишь в одежде? – прошептал Илая.  
\- Нет. А ты?  
\- Нет, - Илая приподнял бедра, стянул с себя шорты вместе с трусами и кинул их на пол.  
Полувозбужденный член Илаи лежал на бедре. Глядя на него Симон выбрался из джинсов. Положил руку на живот Илаи, потянул вверх его футболку, требуя, чтобы снял. Илая подчинился, удерживая взгляд Симона, позволил ему стянуть с себя футболку. От этих манипуляций член Илаи полностью встал и подрагивал у живота. Симону невыносимо сильно захотелось прижаться к нему. Поддавшись желанию, он перекатился на Илаю. Уперся локтями с двух сторон от его головы, придавил животом его член.  
Илая шумно выдохнул и откинул голову на подушку, будто удивился или испугался. Испугался, что Симон захочет вставить в него свой член?  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты меня выебал, - Симон провел пальцем по бровям Илаи и разгладил морщинку между ними. – Пожалуйста, - поерзал, тревожа твердый член Илаи. – Выеби меня.  
Оцепенение Илаи прошло, он рефлекторно дернул бедрами и положил ладони на бока Симона.   
\- Выеби меня, - повторил Симон и добился от Илаи нового движения бедер. – Выеби, - выдохнул ему в губы, чувствуя, как руки Илаи опускаются на поясницу.  
Но Симону было нужно больше, он хотел быть уверен, что, когда скатится с Илаи, перевернется на спину и расставит ноги, Илая не будет тормозить и осторожничать. Симон жаждал получить его энергию. Вспомнив, как Илая набросился на него в комнате с рисунками, Симон наклонился и прикусил нижнюю губу Илаи. Прикусил, оттянул. Заметил удивление в глазах Илаи - до этого момента кусался только он - и снова укусил, всеми силами стараясь скопировать импульсивный и агрессивный стиль поцелуев Илаи. С удовлетворением Симон ощутил, как хватка Илаи на его пояснице стала жестче. Он отвечал. Не только губами, но впивался пальцами в кожу Симона, а членом вдавливался в его живот. Не прекращая кусаться, Симон положил руку на шею Илаи, и увлекая Илаю за собой, перекатился на спину и расставил ноги. Второй рукой он взял член Илаи и прижал его головку к своей дырке. Не тормози. Не думай. Не осторожничай. Симон давно не трахался. Но знал из опыта, если расслабится, развернет колени и немного потужится, то сможет принять член без подготовки и смазки. Момент проникновения всегда казался ему чем-то особенным, тестом на способности, проверкой совместимости, испытанием порогов и границ. Он не отпускал член Илаи, пока не ощутил, что головка раздвигает мышцы. Илая перестал целоваться и кусаться, его дыхание потяжелело и раскалилось. Он почти хрипел. Хотел двигаться медленно и постепенно, но сорвался и проталкивался внутрь мелкими частыми толчками. Чтобы подбодрить его, Симон гладил его ягодицы и поясницу. Илая поймал ритм, растрахивая Симона под себя, с каждым разом входил глубже. Вскоре Симону пришлось упереться рукой в стену, чтобы не скользить по простыням от уверенных, крепких толчков Илаи. Прижавшись яйцами к заднице Симона, Илая победно улыбнулся ему в лицо. Симон усмехнулся в ответ и взял себя под колени, меняя угол проникновения так, чтобы член Илаи сильнее давил на простату. Наблюдая за его движениями, Илая инстинктивно тоже потянулся к его ногам, погладил голень, впился пальцами под колено и начал двигаться. Одной рукой упирался в постель около головы Симона, другой в его колено. Симону больше не нужно было ни расслабляться, ни ерзать, подставляя простату, ему нужно было просто принимать пронизывающе глубокие, выворачивающе опустошающие и убийственно заполняющие толчки. Симон даже до паха своего не сразу смог дотянуться. Член Илаи в заднице серьезно сбил координацию движений и нарушил представления Симона о собственном теле. Обхватив себя, Симон передернул всего несколько раз и кончил, впившись зубами в предплечье Илаи. Илая застонал и вжал Симона в матрас. Ощутив внутри влагу и предвидя, что движение Илаи наружу причинит большую боль, чем проникновение, Симон схватил его за плечи.  
\- Нет, подожди. Не спеши. Не вынимай его сразу.  
Илая снова прижал яйца к его заднице, потерся носом о нос Симона, мазнул губами по подбородку, позволил Симону укусить себя за челку. Опустился на локоть, сжал большим и указательным пальцами кончик его уха.  
\- Я… Ты… Я даже не представлял, что это будет так. Не догадывался, что сначала ты будешь таким тугим. Будешь одновременно выталкивать, сжимать и засасывать меня. Не знал, что вначале будет почти больно, а потом я буду хотеть этой боли. Готов на большую боль, на любую боль, готов на все, лишь бы… лишь бы…. – его взгляд блуждал по лицу Симона, будто что-то искал.  
\- Кончить, - подсказал Симон и повел бедрами, выпуская Илаю из себя.  
\- Или чтобы никогда не кончать, - Илая отпустил колено Симона, но остался лежать на нем. Погладил костяшками пальцев его виски и скулы. – Просто готов на все. Без всяких лишь бы. Тебе было больно?  
\- Ровно настолько, чтобы тоже почувствовать себя готовым на все, - Симон взъерошил волосы Илаи. Длинные шелковые пряди холодили влажные от пота, подрагивающие пальцы.  
Девственник, мой впечатлительный, изголодавшийся по близости девственник, подумал Симон, засыпая.


	5. Chapter 5

Сквозь сон Симон услышал шуршание бумаги, щелчок, с которым ломается грифель карандаша или открывается бутылка воды. Или ломается ветка, или хлопает дверь, или лопается колесо, машина врезается в дерево. Во сне Симона один звук порождал множество образов. Но где реальность, а что Симону только снится? Пение птиц. Солнечный свет полз по комнате и облизывал голую грудь Илаи. Комната с рисунками на стенах. Ожившие африканцы с голыми членами танцевали на потрескавшемся асфальте. Разрушенные здания. Илая на крыше машины уставился в свой альбом и не слышал окликов Симона.   
Что-то упало на пол, во сне Симона появился Питер. Такой, каким он был двадцать лет назад: тренер с идеальной фигурой, идеальным голосом и улыбкой приказал собрать мячи. Симон потерся щекой о подушку. Увидел отца на залитой светом кухне. Симон не любил вспоминать прошлое, не любил вспоминать Питера и отца. 

Кровать рядом прогнулась. Присутствие и запах Илаи превратили даже эти неприятные воспоминания в часть сладких грез. За мгновенья до пробуждения Симон увидел, как Илая крутит карандаш и плотно сжимает губы. Открывая глаза, Симон знал, последнее видение совпадало с реальностью.  
Илая рисовал во сне и рисовал наяву. Сидел рядом и касался коленом бедра Симона. По сравнению с этой реальностью грезы Симона были блеклыми и невыразительными. Они не передавали румянец Илаи.  
\- Эй, – Симон коснулся колена Илаи.  
Взгляд Илаи ожил, метнулся к лицу, потом паху Симона. Как часто случалось после сна, Симон был полувозбужден. По привычке он потянулся поправить член, но Илая перехватил его руку.   
\- Не двигайся, – альбом и карандаш полетели на пол.  
Илая встал на кровати на колени, простынь сползла с его тела, обнажая покачивающийся между бедер член, уже твердый, но еще с прикрытой плотью головкой.  
\- Вытяни руки вдоль тела, - Илая умоляюще посмотрел Симону в глаза, положил ладони на его колени, погладил голени, взял за щиколотки и выпрямил ноги. Свел их вместе и тут же обернул простыней. Скомканная, белая она прикрывала бедра и живот Симона. Илая старательно ее расправил, укрыл Симона и подогнул края под прижатые к бокам руки.  
Зачем Симону спорить с Илаей? Почему не пойти за его воображением? Член Симона отозвался на манипуляции Илаи предвкушением и трепетом. Когда Илая взял его у основания – до сих пор его прикосновения к Симону были короткими и мимолетными - Симон застонал и закинул назад голову.  
\- Не двигайся, - попросил Илая, прикрывая простынями яйца, пах и живот Симона так, чтобы на виду остался только член.  
\- В книге, которую ты мне читал, африканские мифы и религии. Были древнеегипетские картинки. Рельефы на скалах, в храмах, рисунки на папирусе. Египетская культура просуществовала тысячу лет. Знала периоды войн, упадков и подъема, правителей завоевателей, женщин правителей и религиозных революционеров. И все это время на протяжении тысячи лет египтяне постоянно рисовали обернутого бинтами мужчину со стоящими членом. Поколение за поколением, как одержимые украшали его изображениями свои дома, гробницы и храмы.   
\- Бог плодородия и возрождения, - сказал Симон. – Осирис, кажется?  
\- Это не важно, - Илая быстро мотнул головой, черные волосы упали на лоб. – Неважно, кем он был и как его звали. Только представь, целая культура, тысячи людей, десятки поколений мужчин и женщин, грезящих и фантазирующих о укутанном бинтами мужском теле со стоящем членом, - Илая с благоговением коснулся члена Симона. – Молящиеся не него, дрочащие на него. Одержимые коллективной и сакральной сексуальной фантазией.  
Илая наклонился и взял член Симона в рот. Сжал губами, скользнул ниже, принял так глубоко, как смог. Симон зажмурился, напоминая себе, что нельзя шевелиться. Как бы не хотелось, нельзя дотрагиваться до волос Илаи, до его кожи. Илая причмокнул вокруг члена, и Симон распахнул глаза. Он должен видеть, как растягиваются губы Илаи, как краснеют его плечи, как западают щеки. Вместе с ласками это зрелище сводило с ума и ослепляло. Симон сжал кулаки.  
\- Не двигайся, не двигайся, - выдохнул Илая, облизывая его член.  
Ему это будто очень нравилось. Проводить языком по всей длине, а потом накрывать сложенными для поцелуя губами головку. Он делал так снова и снова. Но этого было нестерпимо, тревожно мало. Симон инстинктивно дернул бедра вверх и уперся членом в небо Илаи. От неожиданности Илая отстранился. Посмотрел на Симона осоловевшим голодным взглядом и снова заглотил его член. Старался взять глубже, старался пустить его в горло и давился.   
\- Рукой, - выдохнул Симон. – Возьми основание рукой.  
Илая сообразил и обнял член Симона пальцами. Теперь даже если он не мог заглотить на всю глубину, взаимодействие был полным. Но Илая не переставал пытаться. Давился и шмыгал носом. Симон настолько потерялся в ощущениях, что ему показалось, что у Илаи даже несколько раз получилось.  
\- Я сейчас кончу, - выдохнул Симон.  
\- Хочу проглотить, - дрожащим голосом отозвался Илая.  
Симон вжался в кровать плечами и пятками. Конечно, Илая не проглотил все, капля стекла по его подбородку, капля по члену Симона. Облизываясь, Илая уселся на ноги Симона и постарался восстановить дыхание. Как загипнотизированный, Симон рассматривал красную блестящую головку его возбужденного члена.  
\- Тысячи людей, знакомые и незнакомые с друг другом мечтали проглотит сперму опутанного бинтами мужчины, - Илая поправил свои переполненные яйца, - мужчины и женщин. Их дети, их внуки и правнуки. Когда одни умирали, рождались другие, чтобы мечтать о сперме запеленованого бога. Они смотрели на его изображения, и мечтали о нем в детстве, юности, в старости. Не останавливаясь. Мечтали о его сперме, а еще о том, чтобы он каждый раз умирал и возрождался.  
\- А выебать его в рот они не мечтали? – Симон усмехнулся, высвободил руки и обхватил Илаю за задницу. Одновременно подтолкнул его вверх, а сам скользнул вниз. Теперь Илая сидел у него на груди, а его член покачивался у подбородка Симона.  
\- Давай, Илая, не тормози, - Симон сжал его ягодицы. Гладкие, округлые, идеально ложащиеся в ладонь, идеально упругие. Раздвинув их, Симон коснулся сморщенной кожи между ними и подтянул Илаю ближе. Илая вздохнул, вдавил кулаки в матрас над головой Симона и раздвинул членом его губы.  
\- Я сейчас кончу, - застонал Илая.  
Симон улыбнулся вокруг его члена и сильнее сжал ягодицы Илаи, направляя его. Вжимая его пах себе в лицо, добился, чтобы член вошел на всю длину, заполнил горло и перекрыл дыхание. Илая сразу взял быстрый и беспорядочный темп. Горло Симона не успевало сжиматься между толчками. Когда Илая кончил, сперма залила Симону носоглотку, казалось, вот-вот выльется через нос.   
\- Я думал, я умру, - Илая скатился с Симона, чтобы тут же рухнуть ему на грудь.  
\- Я тоже, - Симон погладил его волосы.  
\- Такое напряжение, жажду и удовольствие кажется невозможно вынести.  
\- Скажи это порноактерам, которые ебутся часами, - Симон проследил пальцем изгиб ушной раковины Илая.  
\- Я серьезно, - Илая вскинул голову, посмотрел Симону в глаза, положил руку ему на шею. – Во мне все звенело, свистело и вибрировало. Это как кульминация всего, что я когда-либо чувствовал или смогу почувствовать.  
\- Это оргазм, - Симон засмеялся, сглотнул, наслаждаясь тем, как его кадык трется о ладонь Илаи.  
\- Нервное напряжение. Близкое к смерти. Больше чем смерть. Лучше умереть сегодня, чем жить дальше и тосковать по этому напряжению и пытаться вызвать в памяти хотя бы его тень.  
\- Лучше повторить все снова, - Симон погладил спину Илаи.  
Сегодня вечером я тебя трахну, мой чувствительный, впечатлительный девственник, влюбленный в еблю и превращающий ее в мистерию, мысленно поклялся Симон, и тогда посмотрим, как ты опишешь свои ощущения.  
\- Повторить, - Илая рассмеялся, сдернул простынь с Симона, поцеловал ключицу, сосок, не переставая улыбаться, зарылся носом в его подмышку.  
Симон гладил его плечи, руки и шею, испытывая нежность и восхищение. Он сам не заметил, как вырубился. Илая, его фантазии, секс, эмоциональное возбуждение. Симон и не помнил, когда последний раз так часто кончал.  
***  
Он проснулся после обеда. Солнце ушло за облака, залив небо предзакатно розовой краской. Илаи рядом не было. Свесившись с кровати, Симон подобрал разбросанные на полу рисунки. Он ожидал увидеть себя в образе Осииса, но увидел себя обнаженным и повисшим в воздухе. Голова закинута назад, рот открыт в крике, тело выгнуто дугой, каждая мышца натянута и едва не дрожит под кожей. Из сведённых лопаток выступали крылья. Огромные перья пожирал огонь. Симон улыбнулся. Иллюстрация напряжения, о котором так любил говорить Илая?  
Положив рисунок под подушку, потом он спросит у Илаи о его значении, Симон спустился вниз и прислушался. В комнате для рисования качнулся табурет.  
Симон помочился, вымыл руки и направился на кухню. Илае нужно работать, Илаю поджимают сроки. Симон сварил кофе и приготовил горячие бутерброды.  
Илая ворвался в комнату, как ураган. Мятые шорты и футболка. Такие знакомые, что почти родные.  
\- Привет, - Симон улыбнулся. Облокотился о кухонную стойку, наблюдая, как Илая разбирает завал на столе, проверят подключение принтера, грузит в сканнер рисунки. Когда по ним поползла вспышка, Илая улыбнулся к Симону. Симон вручил ему кофе, любуясь тем, как Илая делает первый глоток, жмурится, снова улыбается, заглядывает в печь для бутербродов, пытается подцепить расплавленный сыр, обжигает палец, облизывает его, дует на кофе, снова касается губами кружки. Казалось, он светился. От радости. От переизбытка энергии. А еще он ни на минуту не переставал двигаться. Сел на стол, соблазнительно развел и свел колени, соскочил, повернулся к Симону спиной, наклонился к холодильнику, на короткое мгновение прогнул поясницу и выставил задницу, ни капли не задумываясь о том, что делает и как выглядит. Развернулся снова, подкинул и поймал яблоко, разрезал его пополам и положил на тарелки рядом с приготовленными Симоном бутербродами. Потом снова забрал яблоко и выковырял косточки.  
\- Ненавижу косточки. В яблоках. В апельсинах. В винограде. - Илая улыбнулся Симону. Метнулся к сканеру, проверил сообщения на ноутбуке.  
Симон поставил тарелки и чашки на стол. Бросив взгляд на сканер, понял, что Илая закончил комикс про взбесившееся время. Велосипед изменил композицию и даже черты лица героя. Вместо носатого лица, появилось круглое и большими ушами.  
\- Где остальные стулья? – спросил Симон, когда Илая устроился перед компьютером.  
Илая обвел взглядом круглый большой стол.  
\- В подвале, - монитор отразился в его глазах осколками стекла.  
Симон кивнул, обжег глотком кофе язык и отправился посмотреть подвал. Восемь узких и перекошенных деревянных ступеней. Под потолком энергосберегающая лампочка без люстры. Помещение находилось под комнатой для рисования, повторяло ее форму и размер. Стены были неровно выкрашены акриловой серой краской. На крючках висели инструменты, смахивающие на стартовые наборы для садовника, маляра, плотника, которые продаются на эбей за девятнадцать девяносто девять. Приближаясь к сваленным друг на друга стульям – чем они не угодили Илае, за что оказались здесь? – Симон наступил на горку битого стекла. Кажется, при первой их встрече, Илая говорил, что соседская кошка забралась в подвал и разбила старые аквариумы? Илая держал рыбок? Симон представлял себе это с трудом. Подняв голову, он нашел два узких окна под потолком, через одно из них, вполне, могла проникнуть кошка.   
Два из трех стульев оказались сломаны. Одному отпилили ножки. Второй выглядел так, будто им бросили в стену. Третий Илая покрасил. Тонкие разноцветные полоски на ножках, на спинке и деревянном сидении. Тонкие, ровные и аккуратные. Интересно, сколько времени ушло на такую тщательную работу?  
Когда Симон поставил раскрашенный стул около стола, Илая посмотрел на стул и поморщился.  
\- Ты ведь не против, что я его принес? Не возражаешь, если я на него сяду? – Симон взялся за спинку стула. Синие, красные, желтые линии были тоньше его пальцев.  
\- Нет, - Илая мотнул головой. – Нас же здесь теперь двое? Я имею в виду, у стола должно стоять ровно столько стульев, сколько человек живет в доме, верно?  
Нас теперь двое, мысленно повторил Симон.  
\- Когда моя мать обставляла этот дом, дом для меня одного, четыре стула вокруг стола выглядели как издевательство, понимаешь? – голос Илаи сорвался. - О чем она думала? Думала, что я маленький ребенок и не замечу фальши? – последнее Илая проговорил быстро, глотая окончания. - Или она хотела, чтобы я каждый день заходил в эту комнату и думал о другом доме? Четыре стула вокруг обеденного стола могут стоять только, если в доме живут четыре человека. Едят вместе. Разговаривают, смеются. Иногда ссорятся. Четыре голоса, четыре улыбки. Какой смысл ставить четыре стула, если никто не посмеется над тобой, никто не перевернёт твой сок, не подсыплет тебе в чай соль вместо сахара и не влезет случайно локтем в твою тарелку? - он говорил так быстро, что слова едва можно было разобрать.   
Чтобы его успокоить, Симон положил руку поверх руки Илаи. Длинные пальцы судорожно дернулись и замерли в ладони Симона. Симон одобряюще улыбнулся. Описания Илаи были слишком подробными и болезненными, чтобы быть фантазией.  
\- Как давно ты здесь живешь?  
\- Четыре года.  
\- Сколько тебе лет, Илая?  
\- Двадцать.  
Значит, с шестнадцати лет он живет один. Симон вспомнил себя в шестнадцать, одинокая жизнь показалась ему противоестественной.  
\- Ты здесь ходил в школу?  
\- Нет. Я с пятнадцати лет учусь дистанционно. Сначала получил аттестат зрелости, потом закончил курсы работы с бухгалтерскими программами…  
\- С бухгалтерским программами? - улыбнулся Симон.  
Илая развеселился и кивнул.  
\- Курс о налогах. Логистике. Семинары свободного берлинского университета по истории искусства. Лекции о работе с архивами. Лекции по психологии эмигрантов. Работа с социальными опросами. Дистанционные курсы аптекарей. Тренинг для татуировщиков. Обзор китайских иероглифов. Курсы арабского языка. Полгода я даже участвовал в семинарах для писателей. Лекции по философии слушаю сейчас. Первый год учебы оплачивала моя мать, она требовала, чтобы я выбирал те курсы, на которых можно получить сертификат, признанный торгово-промышленной палатой. Как будто я собирался устраиваться на работу, - Илая криво усмехнулся. – Как будто не ясно, рисовать это все, что я могу и хочу делать. После того, как я выиграл конкурс граффити с чертовой вороной, я стал получать первые заказы и первые деньги. Теперь могу позволить себе оплатить любые семинары и лекции, какие мне захочется.  
Он опять говорил быстро, и Симон сжал его пальцы. Илая улыбнулся, наклонил голову и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Симона.  
\- Я и за дом плачу сам. Чтобы обеспечивать себя мне вовсе не нужна семья. Изначально институт семьи появился в целях выживания. Современная экономическая политика старательно поддерживает ту же схему. Если у тебя есть дети, ты получаешь налоговые скидки. Если у тебя жена, сожительница, сожитель, достаточно жить с человеком шесть месяцев под одной крышей, есть за одним столом, вы может объединить свои доходы и налоги будут рассчитываются на семью, что экономически более выгодно, чем платить налоги в одиночку. Люди объединяются, потому что это экономически выгодно.  
\- Ты действительно слушал курс по налогам, - засмеялся Симон.  
\- Я достаточно зарабатываю, чтобы полностью платить по своим счетам, - серьезно сказал Илая.  
Симон кивнул, чувствуя, что это для него важно. Что за этим стоит? Гордость, стремление к самостоятельности или желание стать независимым от властной матери? Скорей всего, все вместе, как было в свое время у Симона. С той лишь разницей, что Тереза давала своим детям так много свободы, что они не всегда с ней справлялись.  
Симон надкусил бутерброд. Остывшие хлеб и сыр хрустели, как печенье. Он подвинул тарелку к Илае, но тот даже не взглянул на еду.  
\- Смотри, американцы проводят исследования восьмидесяти шести найденных в Помпеи тел древних римлян, - он повернул экран к Симону. Серые фигуры на черном фоне. – Компьютерная томография и прочее. Посмотри, какие естественные у них позы. Внезапная смерть как фотография увековечила привычные и характерные для живых людей позы. Эти статуи созданный смертью каталог поз и движений, присущих человеческой жизни и деятельности. Посмотри на мать и ребенка. Как маленькое тельце вытянулось, подстраиваясь под обнимающие его руки. А эти двое, - Илая прокрутил страницу на изображение двух дымчато-серых фигур, плавающих в черном море рентгеновского снимка. Одна фигура лежала на боку с согнутыми коленями. Голова другой фигуры прижималась к паху первой. – Лава и камни настигли их, когда один делал минет другому. Умереть с членом во рту - ослепляющая смерть, верно?  
\- Почему ты ничего не ешь? – спросил Симон.  
\- Я не голоден, - Илая мотнул головой. – Помнишь, ты говорил, что подростком мечтал сбежать в Африку и стать богом.  
Симон улыбнулся. При удивительном умении Илаи говорить только о том, что интересно ему, он слишком хорошо запомнил слова Симона.  
\- Можно, я использую этот мотив, когда буду рисовать подростков, заблудившихся в коробке-лабиринте? Я не стану рисовать тебя, - Илая выставил ладони в предупреждающем жесте, будто Симон собирался возражать. – Нет. Я просто подумал, что, если подарю одному из персонажей твои детские мечты, мне легче будет его почувствовать. Легче подключиться к потоку. Легче соединить придуманную реальность и свою. Ты не против?  
\- Нет.  
\- Здорово! – воскликнул Илая. Так громко и звонко, что Симону показалось, что по остывшему кофе в чашке прошла волна ряби.  
\- Я положил слишком много сахара, поэтому ты не пьешь? Хочешь воды?  
Илая выхватил лист бумаги и начал набрасывать сцену.  
Симон прикинул, что последнее, что Илая ел был кусок пиццы, остатки которой так и лежат на столе в комнате для рисования. Нужно выкинуть. А заодно купить чего-то сладкого. После секса Симону часто хотелось сладкого.  
\- Пойду куплю свежих булочек, - Симон поднялся из-за стола. – Что тебе принести, Илая?  
Илая оторвал взгляд от рисунка, хлопнул ресницами. Его карандаш застыл на подбородке кричащего подростка. Зажмуренные глаза, широко распахнутый рот.  
\- Чтобы ты хотел съесть? Что ты любишь? Купить тех рогаликов, что ты принес, когда я первый раз пришел к тебе?  
Илая нахмурился, будто не мог вспомнить, о чем Симон говорит.  
\- Купи мне тоже, что и себе, Симон. То же что и себе, - Илая улыбнулся, глядя на Симона, и одновременно сквозь него, на картинку в своей голове.  
Прежде чем выйти, Симон взъерошил его волосы. Жесткие, густые, непослушные. Несколько дней он мечтал к ним прикоснуться. Как и в его мечтах, в реальности прикосновение к Илае наполнило Симона восторгом и радостью.  
На улице небо цвело розовым и фиолетовым. Ветер был теплым как человеческое дыхание. По забору ползали муравьи. В кустах у обочины Симон увидел первую в этом году бабочку. Желтые крылья, суматошные метания вместо движений. Сесть в машину в такую жару все равно, что залезть в пыльный мешок с грязным бельем. Как минимум первые десять минут, пока кондиционер не развеет застоявшийся воздух.  
Насколько Симон помнил, если идти от дома Илаи в направлении автобана, булочная всплывет за поворотом справа. В Белитце с его единственной главной улицей было трудно заблудиться.  
По пути Симон рассматривал дома вдоль дороги. Блестящие окна, белые стены картинно контрастировали с темно-синей, черной, красной металл-черепицей крыш. Иногда Симон оборачивался, чтобы взглянуть на дом с вороном, вспоминал о прикосновениях Илаи и чувствовал что все, что он видит – дома, деревья, кружащие в небе птицы, след от самолета, разделительные полосы на дороге, взбирающиеся друг на друга жуки на обочине – все это существует для него и ради него.  
Около булочной стоял пластмассовый стол. За ним пятеро крепышей в рабочих комбинезонах пили кофе и жевали круассаны. Внутри небольшого помещения пахло капучино и выпечкой. У прилавка стояли девушка с собакой и женщина с ребенком. Старик в мятой белой рубашке медитировал перед включенным телевизором. Судя по быстрой смене кадров и бегущей строке, он смотрел новости без звука. Крупная, розово-пухлая женщина за прилавком шуршала бумагой, скрипела половицами и широко улыбалась. Желая, чтобы у Илаи был выбор, Симон набрал с десяток разных видов выпечки и три вида зеленого чая.  
На экране телевизора мелькнули дорога, полоса леса, полицейские машины и заграждения. Найденное на прошлой неделе тело в лесу около Белитца удалось идентифицировать, сообщила бегущая строка. Появилась фотография молодого человека. Высветленные волосы, пирсинг в губе и носу. Девятнадцатилетний студент берлинского свободного университета по специальности история искусства был убит прошлой осенью. Убийца нанес ему множество ножевых ранений и спрятал тело в лесу.   
Кажется, Илая тоже слушал лекции по истории искусств в берлинском университете, механически отметил про себя Симон.  
На улице один рабочий посмеялся над шуткой другого. Третий, вставая, перевернул пластмассовый стул.  
Теплая выпечка грела руки Симона на обратном пути. Увидев дом с вороном, он ускорил шаг.  
Илая все так же сидел за компьютером. Симон коснулся его волос. Заварил мятный чай, нашел тарелки и разложил на них выпечку.  
\- Помнишь пробку на дороге? – спросил Илая, не отрываясь от монитора.  
\- Да, - Симон подумал, что на кадрах в сегодняшних новостях вполне могли быть видны и их машины.  
– Ты подошел ко мне и попросил показать, что я рисую?  
\- Да, - Симон сел напротив Илаи. По напряженным плечам, нахмуренному лбу, понял, что тот взволнован.  
\- Я выложил рисунок в интернет.  
Подвешенные на цепи, как рыба для копчения, дети, молодежь, поедающая внутренности друг друга.  
\- Один чувак попросил разрешения использовать его на заставке своей интернет страницы. Другой чувак, делающий на ютубе обзоры и отслеживающий работы бывших победителей художественных конкурсов, рассказал о моей работе в своем новом выпуске. Привел мой рисунок как пример ублюдочного деградирующего искусства. Где жестокость является самоцелью, вытесняет и подменяет собой все – композицию, перспективу, технику, художественные приемы и образы. Он сказал, что автор безусловно обладает техническими умениями, но внутри у него что-то не так. Внутри у него пустота, потому что его воображения рождает картины разрушения. А в комментариях автора назвали некрофилом, извращенцем, шизофреником, психопатом, копрафагом и …  
\- Меньше читай комментарии на ютубе, - Симон залюбовался пылающими щеками Илаи.  
\- Почему они воспринимают все так буквально? Сами твердят о художественных образах, и при этом забывают, что любое творчество это метафора. А секс и насилие всегда были самыми сильными художественными метафорами и излюбленными темами икусства. Что ты подумал, когда увидел рисунок?  
\- Подумал, что у тебя богатая фантазия.  
\- Ты не подумал, что я чокнутый?   
\- Нет.  
\- Понял, что это всего лишь рисунок?  
\- Да.  
Илая перевел дыхание, попробовал улыбнуться Симону и замер с окаменевшим лицом, уставившись на тарелку с выпечкой.  
\- Симон, почему ты купил пирог с вишнями?  
\- Что?  
\- Пи-пирог с вишнями.  
\- Потому что я его люблю, - Симон взял кусок пирога. На ладонь посыпались крошки, значит бисквит был таким рассыпчатым и воздушным, как ему нравилось больше всего.  
Илая, как загипнотизированный смотрел, как Симон ест.  
\- В этих вишнях нет косточек, - пошутил Симон, вспоминая утреннее «ненавижу косточки в яблоках, винограде, апельсинах». – Но, если не любишь вишни, выбери что-то другое.  
Часто моргая, Илая уставился в монитор. Свечение экрана подчеркнуло темные круги у него под глазами. Он выглядел уставшим, измученным и расстроенным.  
Покончив с пирогом и чаем, Симон поднялся. Снова погладил Илаю по волосам, зашел ему за спину и опустил руки на плечи, осторожно разминая напряженные мышцы.  
\- Сколько ты спал сегодня? Ты лежал с открытыми глазами ночью, когда меня разбудил шум на улице. Рисовал, когда я проснулся утром. - Симон нажал большими пальцами на основание шеи Илаи, вынуждая его откинуть назад голову и упереться затылком Симону в живот. – Когда я вырубился после игр в Осириса, ты спустился вниз и закончил комикс.  
Илая слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Иногда у меня бессонница.  
Симон смотрел на его опрокинутое лицо. Очарованный изгибом губ Илаи, его подрагивающими зрачками, Симон забыл на миг, о чем говорил.   
Не стоит пытаться накормить Илаю, его нужно было уложить спать. Вчера он тоже был возбужден, увлечен и взвинчен, а после того, как Симон отсосал ему, сразу уснул.  
\- Идем, - Симон потянул Илаю за руку.  
\- Я…  
\- Ты закончил сегодня комикс. Ты мало спал и много работал, - не позволяя ему договорить, Симон поставил его на ноги и поцеловал в плечо. – И от тебя воняет. Знаешь, что пот человека, у которого бессонница имеет особый вкус… - Симон лизнул шею Илаи. – Опьяняющий, возбуждающий.  
Илая засмеялся и передернулся, как от щекотки. Чувствительный, отзывчивый.  
\- Я собираюсь тебя выкупать и уложить в постель, - а еще трахнуть, мысленно добавил Симон, подталкивая Илаю к ванной. - Позволь мне за тобой поухаживать, - Симон потянул вверх футболку Илаи.  
Илая засмеялся, желая помочь, резко развернулся и сбил пластмассовую мыльницу с края раковины.  
\- Мой впечатлительный, восприимчивый, чувствительный мальчик, ты становишься пугающе неловким, когда возбуждаешься, - Симон поцеловал подбородок Илаи.  
\- И глупым, - добавил Илая, упираясь лбом в лоб Симона.  
Сладковатое горячее дыхание, белки глаз изрезаны сеткой лопнувших сосудов. Илая положил руки на пояс Симона и шагнул вперед. Вжался губами в губы, затвердевшим членом в пах, оттеснил к стене. Целовался нетерпеливо, голодно, вдавливал затылок Симона в кафель, но не мог решить, что делать дальше. То запускал руки Симону под футболку, царапал бока и спину, то дергал его шорты и гладил член, то сминал ягодицы и толкался пахом в пах. Симон закрыл глаза, и ощущения усилились. Кожа горела, бедра дрожали, дыхания едва хватало. Если Симон собирается осуществить свою фантазию, ему придется сначала утолить голод Илаи. Утомить и расслабить его. Несколько долгих мгновений Симон не двигался, вцепившись в плечи Илаи, позволил себе утонуть в его нетерпение. Потом он высвободил член Илаи из шортов, крепко обнял его пальцами и быстрыми движениями довел до разрядки.  
После оргазма Илая уткнулся лбом Симону в плечо и потянутся к его все еще возбужденному члену. Симон перехватил его запястье.  
\- Сегодня я ухаживаю за тобой, - он оттолкнулся от стены и включил воду.  
Илая переминался с ноги на ногу посреди ванной комнаты. Всклоченные волосы, голая грудь, спущенные до колен шорты, запачканные спермой бедра. Симон опустился перед ним на колени. Снял шорты, помог через них переступить, лизнул бедро. Вкус остывающей спермы Симону никогда не нравился, но он отлично помогал остудить собственное возбуждение. Симон не кончил, в паху болезненно пульсировало, яйца поджимались. Облизывая бедра Илаи, он вернул себе контроль над своим возбуждением.  
Ванна наполовину наполнилась водой. Симон подполз к ней на коленях и потрогал воду рукой.  
\- Залезай, - попросил он Илаю.  
Когда Илая переступил через бортик, Симон, сидя на полу, увидел, как качнулись его яйца, напряглись и раздвинулись ягодицы, обнажая ненадолго полоску темной сморщенной кожи между ними.  
Илая погрузился в воду, и Симон положил руку ему на грудь. Подчиняясь его невысказанному желанию, Илая облокотился на бортик ванны и вытянул ноги. Откинув назад голову, он повернул лицо к Симону и смотрел на него, не моргая, как загипнотизированный. Будто чего-то ждал, хотел о чем-то спросить или попросить. Вода играла волосами в паху Илаи: поднимала их и покачивала.   
Симон дотянулся до мыла. Он начал со стоп. Длинные светлые лунки ногтей, пальцы-головастики, высокий подъем, шершавые пятки. Икры небольшие, но крепкие. Редки волосы на бедрах. Симон провел мылом по груди Илаи. Нарочно минуя член, рисовал круги на животе и бёдрах. Потом намылил пах и не убирал руку, пока Илая снова не возбудился и не прикрыл глаза. Наблюдая за его расслабленным лицом, Симон раздвинул его ноги и скользнул рукой между ними. Симон все еще был одет, и когда Илая заерзал, капли воды осели на лице и футболке Симона. Илая позволил намыленным пальцам Симона забраться ему под яйца и между ягодиц. Чем дольше Симон гладил вход в его тело, ощупывал и нажимал на края, тем громче дышал Илая, тем шире разводил колени и чаще ударялся ими о бортики ванны. Симон вставил в него палец. Илая подкинул бедра навстречу. Он хотел того же, чего хотел Симон. Восхищенный и благодарный Симон сжал его член одной рукой, другой согнул палец внутри. Илая выгнулся, шумно выдохнул. Симон усилил стимуляцию, добился того, что Илая едва ли не изгибался дугой, опираясь в дно ванны плечами и пятками.  
\- Встань, - попросил Симон.  
Илая открыл глаза и удивленно моргнул, словно не понял слов. Зато его тело отлично отзывалось на движения Симона. Стоило Симону подняться на ноги и взять Илаю за запястье, Илая вскочил, расплескивая воду. Стоя в ванне он был на полторы головы выше Симона. Голый, возбужденный он заполнял собой все окружающее пространство. Все еще одетый, Симон переступил через бортик. Развернул Илаю лицом к стене и надавил ему между лопаток. Прижавшись грудью к белоснежному кафелю, Илая сам выпятил задницу. Идеально округлую и упругую. Придерживая член у основания, Симон провел им между ягодиц Илаи, толкнулся под яйца, вырывая у Илаи протяжный стон, сладкий, растерянный и удивленный. Приставил член к анусу и поцеловал острые, трепещущие в напряженном ожидании лопатки. У Симона хватит опыта войти одним плавным движением до конца. Такое проникновение ему самому всегда нравилось больше всего. Никаких раскачиваний и поступательных движений. Вперед и глубже с каждым вдохом. Придерживая свой член у основания и прислушиваясь к дыханию Илаи, Симон преодолел первое и самое сильное сопротивление мышц сфинктера. В этот момент многие девственники соскальзывают с хуя, испугавшись по неопытности, что больше не выдержат и дальше будет только хуже.  
Илая не пытался соскочить, отстраниться или выкрутиться, лишь подрагивал всем телом и тяжело дышал. Протиснувшись в него до половины, Симон погладил живот Илаи, внутреннюю поверхность разведенных в стороны и подрагивающих он непривычного напряжения бедер, приласкал яички и член. Дождался, когда Илая сам подастся назад и вошел до конца, вжался животом в спину, яйцами в яйца. Двигался медленно, менял угол, но не увеличивал амплитуду. Никаких раскачиваний и ускорений темпа, пусть Илае кажется, что с каждым движением он насаживается на член Симона все глубже и сильнее.  
Прикрыв глаза, Симон продолжал видеть перед собой мокрый затылок Илаи, его руки раскинутые по стене, в поисках равновесия. Закрыв глаза и отдавшись ощущениям, Симон видел мысленным взором, то, чего не мог увидеть глазами, прижимаясь к спине Илаи. Видел, Илая кусает губы, как торчат его соски, как подрагивает живот, как на головке его члена проступает первая капля смазки.  
\- Я сейчас кончу, - выдохнул Илая.  
Симон рассмеялся, похоже, у Илаи вошло в привычку предупреждать Симона о своем оргазме. Он отпустил член Илаи и потянул его бедра на себя. Илая вскрикнул. Симон кончил следом за ним и навалился Илае на спину, повернул к себе его лицо, нашёл губы. Они целовались и кусались, медленно и лениво, как во сне. Не прекращая целоваться, Илая развернулся и закинул руки Симону на шею. Не отрываясь от его губ, Симон включил воду и направил струю душа сначала на спину Илаи, потом на его задницу и между ягодиц. Илая расставил ноги, позволяя Симону коснуться дырки пальцами, прижать к ней головку душа.  
\- Ты так и не разделся, - пробормотал Илая Симону в плечо.  
Снял с него футболку и забрал у него головку душа. Держа её близко к коже Симона повел струю воды от его паха к лицу. Когда вода попадала на губы, Симон открывал рот и жадно глотал. Когда вода попадала в нос, отфыркивался. Когда - в глаза, жмурился. Илая смеялся над его гримасами. Симон не сразу понял, что улыбается в ответ.  
Симон выключил воду и встряхнул головой как собака. Накинул чистое полотенце на плечи Илаи и взял его за руку. Они не первый раз шли по лестнице за руку. Кажется, каждый раз, когда они поднимались в спальню Илаи, Симон вел его за собой.  
Илая рухнул на кровать, а Симон вытащил из-под подушки рисунок. Илая провел пальцем по изогнутому телу нарисованного Симона и его горящим крыльям.  
\- Ты слышал миф об Икаре? – шепотом спросил он, глядя Симону в глаза.  
Симон с удивлением развернул рисунок к себе. Ничего общего с мифом о Икаре он не видел, разве что крылья.  
\- Все слышали миф об Икаре, - медленно проговорил Илая. - Слышали, что он был сыном Дедела и сгорел, потому что слишком близко подлетел к солнцу. Но что, если он сгорел, потому что слишком приблизился к Деделу? Что если настоящая и глубокая близость опасна? Что если все романтические сказки, семейные обязанности и традиции существуют для того, чтобы отвлечь нас друг от друга. Чтобы один человек не познал тайны другого и не сгорел в них. Сам подумай, солнце ведь так далеко, а Дедал всегда рядом с Икаром, и становится еще ближе, когда дарит ему крылья. К тому же это не весь миф. Зачем Дедалу понадобились крылья? Потому что Минос, для которого он построил лабиринт, не выпускал его со своего острова. А как Дедал оказался заперт на острове Миноса? Как он попал к Миносу в плен? Он ведь убегал. Убегал, потому что убил Тала, своего ученика. Убил потому что боялся, что тот талантливее него. Но что если это объяснение такое же поверхностное, как объяснение с солнцем? Что если Дедал не убивал Тала, а Тал сошел с ума и пытался убить его? Чтобы там не случилось. Что если причина в том, что они начали сжигать друг друга? Стали так близки, как люди не должны быть близки. Разве не очевидно, что две истории Тала и Дедала, Дедала и Икара повторяют, раскрывают и дополняют друг друга? Разве правильно рассматривать одну отвлеченно от другой и объяснять все глупым далеким солнцем?

Симон притянул Илаю к себе, прижался губами к его волосам. То ли целуя, то ли слизывая влагу. Он гладил Илаю по щеке, потом по плечу, пока Илая не заснул, и дыхание его не стало ровным и медленным.


	6. Chapter 6

Симона разбудил звонок телефона. Яркое солнце билось в окно. Илаи рядом не было. Скомканные полотенца хватали Симона за щиколотки, пока он искал свой телефон. Наверное, вывалился из кармана, когда он раздевался в темноте, чтобы расставить ноги перед Илаей.

\- Привет, - выпалила Николь на другом конце вселенной. – Ты сможешь взять детей на выходные? Симон, ты меня слышишь? Почему ты молчишь? Что…

Телефон разрядился. Конечно, рядом с Илаей Симон не вспоминал о нем.  
Сжимая бесполезный телефон в руке, он откинулся на подушку и потянулся. Тело сладко ныло. Прохладные простыни приятно скользили по коже. Воздух в комнате был опьяняюще чистым. Симон повернул голову к двери и увидел Илаю. Он был обнажен. Руки сложены на груди.

\- У тебя есть зарядка, которая подошла бы Самсунгу Галакси? – Симон улыбнулся и приподнял руку с телефоном.

\- С кем ты разговаривал? - Илая оттолкнулся плечом от косяка двери и подошел к кровати. 

\- С сестрой. Я не успел рассказать тебе, у меня есть сестра-близнец, хотя сейчас между нами очень мало общего.

Илая опустил сложенные на груди руки, и Симон увидел нож. Блестящее длинное лезвие, от которого невозможно отвести взгляд. Пока Симон ошарашенно таращился на него, Илая забрался на кровать и приставил лезвие к шее Симона. Это игра, как в запеленованного бога, подумал Симон.

\- Я не хотел этого. Я не просил, чтобы ты приходил. Я не просил его приходить. Я не просил его остаться, - с каждым словом голос Илаи звучал все громче. - Я не позволю этому случиться снова. – Теперь он почти кричал. Рука с ножом прыгала у горла Симона. – В этот раз я смогу себя защитить. Мне больше не десять лет, я смогу защитить себя и тех, кто мне дорог!

\- Илая, - Симон перехватил его бегающий испуганный взгляд. – Убери нож.

\- Нет! – закричал Илая. 

Взвинченный истеричный голос и испуганный взгляд Илаи пугали Симона больше, чем нож.

\- Илая, - позвал он снова и протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до его колена.

\- Нет! – Илая оттолкнул руку Симона, нож царапнул шею. Всего лишь царапина. Пораженный переменой, произошедшей с Илаей, Симон не почувствовал боли. Он никогда не видел Илаю таким. Разгневанным. Отчаявшимся. Возбужденным. Никогда он не смотрел на Симона с такой ненавистью и ужасом. – Я больше не ребенок! Ты больше меня не обманешь. Я стал умнее, научился читать знаки. Сначала вишневый пирог. Потом утренний звонок. Разряженный телефон. Все повторяется…  
Илая ткнул дрожащим ножом Симону в лицо. Лезвие запрыгало около глаза, потом вернулось к горлу. Илая шмыгнул носом. Чтобы Илая не задумал, он нервничал так, что мог порезать Симона по неосторожности. Выколоть ему глаз? Перерезать сонную артерию? Симон замер и задержал дыхание. Он чувствовал, как сердце ускоряется, кожа горит от волнения, кровь лупит в уши, язык прилипает к небу.

\- Я больше не ребенок, я знаю, что делать, - Илая повел плечами и прищурился.

Лезвие кольнуло живот Симона. Илая перехватил рукоятку поудобней и подвинулся. Что если он вгонит лезвие Симону в живот? Как сильно он должен размахнуться, чтобы всадить нож в Симона по рукоятку? Симон почти видел это: Илая налегает на нож, вгоняя его во внутренности Симона. Или отрежет ему яйца. Нож кольнул пах, задержался на бедре.

\- Я знаю… - Илая тискал рукоятку, будто выбирал место. На лбу и верхней губе у него выступил пот. – Я знаю… Я все вижу… все понимаю… Я не позволю этому случиться снова.

Нож вонзился в бедро Симона. Он дернулся, попытался встать. Но Илая тут же навис над ним, положил свободную руку на грудь и прижал к кровати. Проведя полосу по бедру, нож снова запрыгал над пахом и животом Симона. Илая зашипел, оскалился. И снова порезал Симона. Новый порез лёг поверх старого. Пятерня Илаи давила на грудь, не позволяя ни вздохнуть, ни закричать. Инстинктивно Симон вцепился двумя руками в запястье давившей на грудь руки. Сжал его, но не посмел оттолкнуть, потому что нож Илаи плясал в миллиметре над пахом Симона. По бедру потекла кровь. Илая выдохнул и еще раз полоснул Симона по ноге. Лежа на спине, Симон не видел порезы. Но каждый новый казался глубже, длиннее, шире предыдущего. Илая не успокоится, пока не увидит кость? Не успокоится, пока бедра Симона полностью не покроются кровью? Не успокоится, пока не снимет с него кожу? Что он сделает, когда бедро Симона превратится в отбивную, станет похоже на освежеванный кусок мяса? Ударит в живот или в горло? 

\- Вот так, - прошипел Илая. – Лежи смирно.

Симон открыл рот в беззвучном крике. Легкие под ладонью Илаи сжались и горели. Перед глазами потемнело.

Внезапно Илая резко отстранился. Давление с груди исчезло, Симон закашлял и перевернулся на бок.

\- Убирайся, - сказал Илая. – И больше никогда не возвращайся.

Он сел на край кровати и выронил нож. Симон бросился вперед и врезал Илае в челюсть. Илая слетел с кровати, громко ударился затылком о пол и потерял сознание.

Нависнув над ним, Симон рассматривал закатившиеся глаза и приоткрытые губы. Больной ублюдок, Симон хотел пнуть неподвижного Илаю, но вспомнил о порезах на бедре. Кровь стекала по колену и голени. Рану нужно было промыть и перевязать. По пути вниз на Симона навалилась усталость. Он все еще дышал рвано и надсадно. Нога пульсировала. Взглянув на себя в зеркало, он увидел покрывшуюся красными пятнами кожу, безумные глаза, взмокшие от пота короткие волосы как иголки торчали вверх. Он сполоснул лицо холодной водой, дождался, когда успокоится сердцебиение. Потом сел на край ванны и пустил струю душа на рану. Под кровью обнаружился рисунок пореза. Ублюдок нарисовал решетку на бедре Симона. Он подошел к шкафу с лекарствами, разорвал зубами упаковку бинтов и пластырей. Ища анестетик, зацепился взглядом за упаковку антидепрессантов и нейролептиков. Рядом стоял с десяток пачек таблеток, которые выдаются только по рецептам. Илая псих, кивнул сам себе Симон. Это он уже знал.

Нужно подняться наверх и найти нож, пока псих не очнулся и не вытворил что-то еще. Симон вернулся в спальню. Илая лежал на полу в той же позе. Обнаженный, раскинутые в стороны руки, согнутые колени, впалый живот, сморщенный член. Стоя в дверях, точно так же, как час назад там стоял перед нападением Илая, Симон испытал жалость. Илая на полу выглядел беззащитным, уязвимым, беспомощным и больным.  
Больной, Симон оттолкнулся от двери, нашел трусы, натянул их и подобрал телефон. Резко выдвигая один за другим ящики, отыскал клубок зарядок. Одна из них подошла к его Самсунгу. На улице поднялся ветер, деревья хлопали ветками, как гигантский ворон крыльями.

С опозданием вспомнив про нож, Симон нашел его. Осмотрел разводы крови на лезвии и передернулся. Он должен был сопротивляться. Должен был перехватить руку Илаи, сразу когда заметил у него нож. Пока Илая размахивал ножом перед его лицом, Симон имел с десяток возможностей перехватить его руку, ударить его. Теперь это казалось очевидным настолько, что вспоминать собственное оцепенение было отвратительно и стыдно. Но тогда Симон лежал ошарашенный происходящими, испуганный и воображал, как Илая его убивает. Это называется паника? Шок? Рассеянные мысли оформились в мерзкое самообвинение – Симон мог и должен был сопротивляться, но ничего не сделал.

Один человек подошел слишком близко к другому и сгорел, вспомнил Симон миф Илаи и снова испытал сожаление. Острое желание отмотать время назад, оказаться снова с Илаей в постели, слушать его шепот, обнимать его и целовать его волосы. Все было слишком прекрасно. Слишком легко. Я научился видеть знаки, сказал Илая, нависая нал Симоном с ножом. Если бы захотел, Симон тоже мог бы кое-что заметить. Его с самого начала манила и притягивала необычность Илаи. Его непохожесть на других. Его увлеченность. Его отшельничество. Идя на поводу у своих эгоистичных фантазий, Симон набросился на Илаю, отказываясь думать. Думать о том, почему Илая с шестнадцати лет живет один, почему учится и работает дистанционно, почему почти не спит и мало ест.

Симон и не подозревал раньше, что между сожалением и чувством вины много общего. Он обернулся на бессознательного Илаю. Не слишком ли сильно Симон его ударил? Нужно ли отвезти в больницу? Отвезти в больницу немедленно или подождать, пока он очнется, а потом решить?

Совершенно точно, Илаю нельзя оставлять одного. Он может очнуться и попытаться убить себя. Откуда эти мысли? Илая болен, он псих. А психи опасны для себя и других. Симон усмехнулся. В своих примитивных рассуждениях о психах он ориентировался на свой опыт общения с наркоманами. Николь и её дружки. Похоже, он склонен воспринимать срыв Илаи, как передозировку Николь.

Босые ноги Симона замерзли, и он решил перетащить Илаю на кровать. Скверно будет, если в довесок к своим психических проблемам он подхватит воспаление почек или мочевого пузыря. Подхватив Илаю под мышки, Симон вздохнул. Илая был тяжелым. Голова свесилась на грудь, обнажая шею как на гильотине. Не слишком ли долго он без сознания? От одного удара? Что, если стукнувшись затылком о пол, он заработал сотрясение мозга? 

Я мог бы сделать с ним сейчас что угодно, подумал Симон, укладывая обнаженного Илаю на кровать, распрямляя его ноги и руки. Мог бы связать, мог бы избить, мог бы изнасиловать. Вместо этого он поправил подушку и накрыл Илаю простыней. Мысль, что Илая сейчас в полной его власти, приятно будоражила и волновала.

Как часто у Илаи случались такие срывы? А может, это первый и единственный, и Симон каким-то образом спровоцировал его? Мне снились кошмары в подростковом возрасте, мой психиатр говорил, что гормоны иногда так влияют на мозг, сказал однажды Илая. Значит ли это, что если уже в подростковом возрасте Илаю наблюдал психиатр, уже тогда у него были срывы, или что Симон в своем желании заполучить Илаю всего и немедленно подтолкнул его к срыву? Мог ли секс создать стресс и спровоцировать срыв? Илая сказал, что жил один последние четыре года. Значит, ли это что он был стабилен?

За окном прошуршали колеса машины. Ветер ворвался в комнату и скинул с тумбочки лист бумаги. Выгнутый дугой, кричащий человек с крыльями.

Нужно позвонить его матери, решил Симон. Она обставляла этот дом, она в курсе проблем сына. Она знает, что делать. Её номер, наверняка, есть в телефоне Илаи. Вряд ли в нём много контактов.

В спальне телефона Илаи не было, а идти вниз и оставлять Илаю одного Симон не захотел. Ему показалось или Илая пошевелился? Как минимум губы не были больше расслабленно приоткрыты как у спящего, а сжаты в плотную линию.

Илая мотнул головой. Прижался щекой к подушке и нахмурился. Симон подался вперед. У него все еще был в руках нож. Открыв глаза, Илая уставился на лезвие. Потом посмотрел на Симона, снова на нож. Снова на Симона – в лицо, на перевязанное бедро. Зрачки и губы Илаи задрожали.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - Спросил Симон. – Голова болит? Тошнит?

Илая закусил губу и отрицательно мотнул головой. Потом отвернулся от Симона, подтянул колени к груди и набросил на голову простынь.

\- Где твой телефон? Я должен позвонить твоей матери, - сказал Симон.

\- Нет! – всхлипнул Илая. – Не нужно. Пожалуйста, просто уходи. Я… со мной...

Симон сидел и ждал продолжения, глядя на трясущуюся спину, но Илая лишь шмыгал носом.

\- Тебе что-то нужно? Лекарства? Успокоительное? Я могу принести, только скажи что, - предложил Симон. В тишине голос его прозвучал неестественно резко и грубо.

\- Пожалуйста, просто уйди, - прошептал Илая.

Симон посмотрел на разбросанные на полу вещи. Шорты, в которых был Илая в день, когда Симон его впервые навестил. Шорты, какие он стянул с Илаи, чтобы первый раз ему отсосать. Под кроватью пара карандашей со сломанными грифелями. Скомканные листы бумаги. Рисунок из серии о взбесившемся времени, один из старой версии, на которой еще не было велосипеда. Пятно крови на белой простыни. Подсохшее, пожелтевшее по краям, темное внутри. Симон знал, что это его кровь, но почему-то казалось, что все случилось давно, что пятно здесь уже несколько дней, недель, месяцев. А пережитые боль и страх были сном. Он почти забыл, как все случилось. Намного реальнее были давящая тишина, приглушенные всхлипы Илаи, угнетающее чувство беспомощности и незнание, что делать. Оставить Илаю одного, или не слушать его и позвонить его матери?

\- Пожалуйста, уходи, - снова попросил Илая.

Симон поднялся. Его вещи были в ванной. Наверняка еще мокрые. Плевать. Он дошел до двери, когда Илая слетел с кровати и упал перед ним на колени.

\- Симон, я понимаю, что натворил, – вместо того, чтобы смотреть Симону в глаза, он таращился на пластырь на его бедре. – Я напал на тебя. Я порезал тебя. Я знаю, такое не прощают. Я знаю, ты меня теперь ненавидишь, презираешь. Я сам ненавижу себя.

Он плакал как Николь в больнице после передозировки, как Николь во время ломки.

Симон опустился на колени и вытер ему слезы, как вытирал их Николь.

\- Перестань. Все наладится. Тебе просто нужно принять таблетки и отдохнуть. Давай я принесу тебе успокоительное и посижу, пока ты не заснешь.

Илая кивнул и закусил губу. Едва Симон начал подниматься, Илая схватил его за запястья. Схватил и тут же отпустил.

\- Прости, прости…

\- Все нормально, - Симон выпрямился. Илая сидел перед ним на пятках и смотрел умоляюще. Симон попросил бы его вернуться в кровать, но знал, что он не послушает. Он взял Илаю под локоть, как брал Николь, когда она застывала после очередной истерики, вспышки гнева или слез.

\- Идем, покажешь, что к чему в твоей аптечке.

Они спустились вниз. В ванной Симон наполнил водой стакан и протянул Илае.

Вспомнив, как Николь вернувшись из больницы под снотворными обоссалась во сне, Симон подтолкнул Илаю к унитазу:

\- Не хочешь помочиться?

Илая послушался и долго стоял над унитазом, прежде чем пустил струю. Он все еще шмыгал носом и тяжело дышал. Опущенные плечи дрожали. Он выглядел потерянным ребенком-переростком, выше Симона на полголовы, но абсолютно беспомощный. Потому Симон и говорил с ним как с ребенком.

\- Молодец. Теперь помоги мне разобраться с таблетками. Это снотворное, верно?

\- Да.

\- Что ты принимаешь обычно? Антидепрессанты?

\- Да. Еще литий, нормотиники, нейролептики.

Симон собрал в ладонь четыре таблетки, протянул Илае, и смотрел, как он глотает.

\- Я чудовище, - прошептал Илая. - Я порезал тебя. Ты никогда не простишь меня. Я должен был предупредить тебя. Не должен был прикасаться к тебе. Не должен был разговаривать с тобой. Не должен был пускать тебя в дом. Я чудовище. Я должен был сразу тебе об этом сказать.

\- Ты расскажешь мне все завтра, - на лестнице Симон поддерживал Илаю за локоть, в комнате уложил на кровать и накрыл простыней стройное красивое обнаженное тело.

\- Ты сказал, что останешься? – встревожился Илая.

\- Да, - Симон сел в изголовье кровати и погладил его по волосам.

Он представил Николь на месте Илаи. Представил себя с чужой рукой в волосах, истощенным нервным срывом и отяжелевшим от снотворных. Наложившись на усталость, нелепая фантазия оказалась приятной. Прислонившись затылком к стене, Симон прикрыл глаза. В веки стучалось яркое послеобеденное солнце. Ломилось, просачивалось, рвалось красными пульсирующими пятнами. От неподвижности запульсировала рана на бедре, зачесалась шея и щека. Пересохло в горле. Заныла поясница. Симон открыл глаза. Он собирался закрыть шторы и заметил, что Илая уже спит. Густые спутавшиеся ресницы, длинные брови. Подвижные крылья носа. Пересохшие губы. Он лежал на боку, повернувшись к Симону. Раскрытая ладонь с длинными пальцами дернулась и коснулась бедра Симона. Рассматривая линию жизни и узоры на подушечках пальцев Илаи, Симон лег рядом и заснул, не обращая внимания на световое пятно окна и вой ветра, не думая ни о чем.

Симон проснулся вечером. Вспотевший с отвратительным привкусом на языке и мерзким осадком в душе. За окном синело небо в черных пятнах туч. Пахло мартовским дождем, так пахнет после дождя только ранней весной, когда листья и цветы еще не распустились, а обильная влага и разряженный воздух усиливают запах земли. Земли и червей. Симон не помнил, что ему снилось, но первым воспоминанием было воспоминание о постыдном безвольном оцепенении и страхе, которые его охватили, когда Илая приблизил к нему нож.

Воспоминание о неподвижности вытолкнуло Симона из кровати.  
В темноте спящий под белой простыней Илая, выглядел как мраморное надгробие на миланском кладбище. Сколько лет назад Симон был в Италии? Его мало интересовали путешествия и исторические памятники, до настоящего момента он думал, что Италия стерлась из его памяти, не оставив следа. Во всем виноваты запахи мартовского дождя, из-за них Симон думает о кладбищах и мраморных надгробиях.

Дом в темноте постанывал сквозняками и щелкал неприкрытыми форточками. Симон спустился в ванную и сполоснул рот. Избавившись от отвратительного земляного привкуса, почувствовал голод. Запивая бутерброд чаем, Симон смотрел на тарелку со сладостями. 

«Сначала пирог с вишнями, потом телефонный звонок и разрядившийся телефон», - сказал Илая, приставив нож к горлу Симона. Злясь больше на свою неспособность сопротивляться, чем на Илаю, Симон выкинул оставшиеся пирожные в мусор. Коснулся разрисованного стула, и в голове зазвенел возбужденный голос Илаи: «она поставила четыре стула будто издевалась, зачем четыре стула вокруг стола, если я живу один, если никто не будет со мной обедать, толкать локтем, солить мой чай».

Дом изменился, изменился следом за Илаей. Обставленная как съемные апартаменты гостиная теперь казалась Симону ловушкой. Больничной палатой, тюремной камерой. Забитый лекарствами шкаф делал ванную похожей на операционную. Или такие ассоциации возникли, потому что Симон вчера наблюдал как его кровь стекает и исчезает в водопроводном сливе?

Вздохнув, он сделал то, что собирался сделать давно – нашел телефон Илаи. Дисплей показывал двадцать три десять. Подходящее ли время звонить матери Илаи? С одной стороны, она должна знать, что случилось. Она заботилась об Илае много лет, знала все о нем и течении его болезни. Знала, как часто Илая съезжает с катушек и теряет контроль над собой, насколько интенсивны его приступы, насколько они продолжительны, насколько опасны. С другой - время позднее, Илая принял столько таблеток, что проспит без пробуждения до утра. Симон вбил телефон матери Илаи в память своего. Он позвонит ей завтра, даже если Илая будет против.

Симон сел за стол и просмотрел открытые окна и файлы на компьютере Илаи. Помпеи, цветочные орнаменты, фотографии звездного неба, форум любителей этнологии, форум, на котором продавались куколки бабочек. Симон не видел между этими темами связи. Таким же хаотичным было содержание папок на компьютере. Обширная библиотека, от трудов философ до описания кораблестроительных верфей начала двадцатого века. В почтовом ящике Илаи накопилось море рекламы. Фотоаппараты, диваны, ботинки, книги на китайском и сувениры из пластика и стекла. Отлистав назад три страницы эмайлов, Симон нашел письмо от государственной психиатрической службы. Они сожалели, что Илая отказался от их визита на дом и просили его переслать контакты его психиатра. Письмо подтвердило то, о чем Симон догадывался, Илая серьезно болен и давно находится под наблюдением.

Наверху что-то громыхнуло. С колотящимся сердцем Симон взлетел по лестнице и включил в спальне свет. Илаи на кровати не было, уставшее воображение Симона выкинуло глупые картинки: изломанное обнаженное тело на земле под окном, закутанный в простыни человек выходит на автобан. Приблизившись по инерции к пустой кровати, Симон увидел, что Илая лежал на полу, свернувшись калачиком. Его сон был настолько крепким, что его не разбудили ни падение, ни яркий электрический свет. Когда Симон затаскивал его обратно на кровать, Илая уткнулся носом в его руку и шумно втянул в себя воздух. Инстинктивно. По-звериному, будто принюхивался.

Симон выключил свет, поправил простынь Илаи и вытянулся рядом. Он ни о чем не думал, лишь прислушивался к ровному дыханию рядом и звукам дома.  
***  
\- Твою мать, - выругался Илая, и Симон распахнул глаза.

Свет рассвета разбил комнату на секторы, полутени сражались с летающей в полосах света пылью. Илая, все еще обнаженный, потирал ушибленную о угол кровати ногу и морщился от боли. Увидев, что Симон садиться, Илая выставил перед собой руку.

\- Мне нужно в ванную, - сказал он, шатнулся к двери и запутался в собственных ногах. Свалился бы на пол, если бы Симон не подхватил его за руку. Кожа у Илаи была горячая и влажная от пота. Он согнулся пополам и его вывернуло.

\- Мне нужно в ванную, - беспомощно повторил Илая.

\- Сейчас, - Симон поднырнул под его руку, обхватил за талию.

\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал Илая в дверях ванной. Пальцами он вцепился в дверную ручку так, что костяшки побелели.

\- Конечно, - Симон кивнул, позволяя ему остаться одному.

Он слышали, как Илая кашляет, как его выворачивает, пока набирал на кухне воду в миску, искал тряпку и вытирал наверху рвоту. Нужно поменять испачканные кровью простыни, подумал Симон и спустился вниз.

\- Илая, - Симон постучал в дверь ванной. Внезапно его охватил страх, что Илая причинит себе вред. – Илая, открой дверь. Немедленно.

Замок щелкнул. Илая стоял на пороге. С подбородка капала вода, ресницы слиплись от влаги.

\- Прости, - прошептал он.

\- Ничего страшного, - Симон перевел дыхание. Оказывается, он запыхался и взмок от того, что тарабанил в дверь кулаком.

\- Я... – Илая говорил медленно, двигался заторможено, хватался за стену и раковину, чтобы не потерять равновесие. – Я удивлен, что ты еще здесь.

Вместо ответа, Симон подхватил его за локти и посадил на прикрытый крышкой унитаз.

\- Пожалуйста, я хочу одеться, - попросил Илая.

На полке с полотенцами Симон отыскал шорты, присел перед Илаей, помог ему просунуть ноги в штанины и подтянуть шорты на бедра.

\- Тебе нужно к врачу, - сказал Симон.

\- Нет, - Илая попытался улыбнуться.

\- Ты выглядишь больным. Вчера ты ударился затылком, - Симон удивился сам себе. Ударился затылком, почему он выбрал такую формулировку? Ведь это он вырубил Илаю после того, как Илая порезал его. Неужели он пытается сейчас представить произошедшее как несчастный случай?

\- Нет, - Илая слабо покачал головой. – Все в порядке. Это моя нормальная обычная реакция на таблетки, - Илая сглотнул, открыл и закрыл рот. – У меня маниакально-депрессивный психоз, - почти по слогам произнес он. – Продолжительные мании с параноидальным бредом, – голос его дрогнул. - Чтобы замедлить меня требуется приличная доза лития и … то, что ты видишь – побочные эффекты.

\- Так не должно быть, - возразил Симон, но что он мог знать о маниакально-депрессивном психозе.

Илая кивнул, будто соглашаясь.

\- Так было всегда и всегда будет.

Симон помог ему добраться до стола в гостиной. Убрал компьютер, заварил крепкий чай.

\- Я думал, когда я проснусь тебя не будет, - сказал Илая, обнимая чашку руками, но опасаясь пить. – Мне снилось, что ты исчез. Я надеялся, что ты уйдешь. И мне не придется смотреть тебе в глаза, после того, что я сделал, - он бросил быстрый взгляд на бедро Симона и зажмурился. – Я обманул тебя. Я врал тебе с самого начала. Я должен был тебя предупредить, сразу сказать, что я дефектен, что у меня не в порядке с головой. – Илая судорожно вздохнул и с тоской посмотрел Симону в глаза. – Сказать, что такие как я рано или поздно убивают себя или оказываются в психушке, - Илая запнулся. – Напичканные лекарствами они пялятся в одну точку и пускают слюни. – Губы Илаи изогнулись в гримасе отвращения. - Почесываются как макаки и повторяют одну и ту же фразу как попугаи. Некоторые не могут управлять своим телом и часами стоят в тех позах, в которые их поставили или сидят так, как их посадили. Подними им большой палец вверх, и они будут сидеть так сутками. Я сам видел.

\- Ты лежал в психиатрической клинике? Когда это было? – Симон медленно глотнул из своей чашки и с удовлетворением заметил, что Илая повторил его действие.

– Первый раз я попал в больницу в пятнадцать лет. Перед срывом я был счастлив. Полностью. Абсолютно. Я чувствовал себя… - Илая закусил губу. – У меня получалось все, за что я брался. Мне приходили в голову прекрасные идеи. И я знал, как их реализовать. Знал, что справлюсь со всем. Каждая минута казалась откровением. Краски стали ярче. Голоса и музыка звучали чище. Запахи обострились. И все вокруг обладало особенным смыслом. Я не мог оформить его в слова, но я чувствовал его, как нечто огромное и всеобъемлющее. И я сам был частью этого смысла.

Похожими фразами Николь описывала приход после героина. Тебе больше не нужны слова, ты понимаешь все без слов, тебе не нужно ничего делать, ничего говорить, мир отзывается на твои мысли. Пусть это все химия, дурман, но разве можно такое забыть, усмехалась Николь.

\- А потом… добравшись до пика мании, я стал видеть повсюду знаки. Похожее на кровь пятно ржавчины на машине соседей, которые держали свой дом и участок в идеальном порядке. Неполная бутылка водки в шкафу у матери, хотя она не пила даже на праздниках. Драка трехлеток в песочнице. Таким образом я из состояния абсолютного всеобъемлющего счастья шагнул в параноидальный бред. Позднее, в ходе терапии я понял, что в основе моего бреда лежит примитивная и инфантильная детская вера, что люди поступают жестоко и плохо, потому что одержимы духами.

Илая посмотрел на Симона, но не смог сконцентрироваться, его взгляд забегал по комнате.

\- Я перестал себя контролировать. Поверив в одержимость других людей, я сам вел себя как одержимый и творил жуткие вещи. – Илая уткнулся лбом в стол. Инстинктивно Симон потянулся к волосам Илаи. А прикоснувшись к ним, не смог остановиться: пригладил, убрал со лба. 

Илая повернул голову и лег щекой на стол. 

\- Знаешь, со мной в клинике был мужик, который пытался сам себе сделать шоковую электротерапию. Верил, что только это его и вылечит. Как и мне ему было херово от лекарства. Он семь раз возвращался в клинику после попыток самоубийства. Только это были не попытки самоубийства, а перезагрузки. Он кидал фен в ванну, закусывал оголенные провода, выкручивал лампочки, гонялся за молнией. Когда мания обострялась, его осеняли великие идеи о том, как перезагрузить и вылечить его сознание. К сожалению, все способы были смертельно опасны. Он убил себя в прошлом году. А еще была женщина, она думала, в голове у нее кто-то постоянно крутит колесо рулетки, она слушала, как шарик бьется в ячейках. Ячейки и шарик решали за нее куда ей идти. Что есть, с кем говорить. А еще был мальчик: красивый как статуя Антиноя, когда впадал в неподвижность, и уродливый как обезьяна, когда начинал прыгать, чесать гениталии и вращать глазами. Были те, кто не двигались неделями, а потом они ненадолго включались и рассказывали об удивительных путешествиях сквозь время. В другие измерения. На другие планеты. - Илая улыбнулся. Из уголка глаза на столешницу стекла слеза и он смахнул ее. - – Эта слезливость тоже побочное действие лекарства.

\- Хочешь сходить в кино?

\- В кино?

\- Поиграть в Плейстейшен? – предложил Симон.

\- Плейстейшен?

\- Я могу привезти свою. Мы можем съездить вместе. По дороге купим поесть, прогуляемся.

\- Симон, я…

\- Одевайся, - не позволяя ему возразить, Симон подхватил Илаю за руку.

\- Нужно найти футболку и кеды, - Симон метнулся в ванную. - Ты заказываешь одежду и технику через интернет? – Симон просунул голову Илаи через ворот белой футболки. – Ходишь иногда по магазинам? Раз в полгода? Раз в год? – медленно Илая протолкнул руки в рукава. - Когда последний раз ты был в торговом центре?

\- Я не люблю многолюдные места.

\- Я тебе говорил, что у тебя очаровательная привычка разбрасывать вещи по дому? – Симон распахнул дверь в комнату для рисования. Ветер ворвался в окно. Сегодня будет солнечный день. Ветер разгонит тучи и окутает дом запахом хвойных лесов.

Из трех пар кроссовок у двери Симон выбрал те, в которых Илая был, когда они встретились. Симон опустился перед Илаей на колени, когда тот замер у стола, рассматривая свои наброски. Морщинка между бровями Илаи с каждой секундой становилась глубже.

\- Подними ногу, - приказал Симон.

\- Я сам, - Илая отвлекся от рисунков, неловко потянул задник кроссовка, шатнулся и уткнулся плечом в плечо Симона.

Симон имел смутные представления о реабилитационной терапии после нервного срыва. Он собирался лечить Илаю движениями, сменой обстановки и разговорами о чепухе. 

\- Вчера я заметил, что у твоей машины поцарапан передний бампер, - Симон распахнул дверь на улицу. Ветер приятно ощупал лицо. Под ногами захрустел гравий. От прикосновения к забору на пальцах остались чешуйки облупившейся краски.

\- В каком доме живет толстуха с кошкой? С белыми или желтыми стенами?

\- С кошкой?

\- На автобане. В пробке. Она говорила, что ты украл её кошку. Украл и сжег.

Илая улыбнулся, или это солнце осветило его лицо? 

\- Что ты жег на заднем дворе? Как часто ты выбираешься из дома? Как часто ездишь в Берлин?

\- Раз в три месяца.

Симон открыл перед Илаей дверь своего «Форда». Смотрел на его затылок и плечи, силясь осознать невероятную случайность их встречи. Никогда прежде Симон не был в Белитце, никогда не приехал бы, если бы не переезд Питера. Илая не любил торговые центры, и раз в три месяца выбирался из дома.

\- Открытое окно или кондиционер? Что тебе больше нравится? – Симон завел двигатель. – Я тебе говорил, что у меня есть сестра? Мы близнецы. Так вот, в детстве, куда бы мы не ехали, она всю дорогу уговаривала мать открыть окно. – Поворачивая на автобан, Симон чувствовал, что Илая рассматривает его. – Однажды мы ехали на Балтийское море…

Белый пунктир на асфальте. На обочине фиолетовые цветы и одуванчики. Впереди и позади ни одной машины. Мотор взревел на восьмидесяти километрах. Справа потянулись леса. Вдали над ними возвышались ветряные мельницы. На съезде с автобана стоял продуктовый магазин. Около черного хода разгружалась фура с долгохранящимся хлебом, напротив главного — привязанные собаки обнюхивали стреноженные велосипеды. 

Илая уснул, приоткрыв рот и повернув лицо к Симону. Убаюканный его голосом, усыпленный чушью, что он нес.

Симон остановился на рыночной площади, у шлагбаума пешеходной зоны. Часы на трехсотлетней пожарной башне показывали полдесятого. Спотыкаясь на брусчатке, к парку двигалась группа туристов. Пара велосипедистов в галстуках и пиджаках катили велики вдоль витрин.  
В круглосуточном кафе центре пешеходной зоны подавали морепродукты и свежевыжатые соки. Пару раз Симон заходил в кафе после ночных загулов. После дискотечного гула место казалось тихим, как райский необитаемый остров.

Симон был рад молчанию. Его всегда утомляли бытовые, обыденные разговоры. Из-за его неумения их поддерживать, его называли холодным, равнодушным, невнимательным, обеспокоенным, встревоженным, невежливым, пренебрежительным, эгоистичным и даже глупым.

Прокатившая рядом машина-уборщик шумела, как разрушающийся дом, но не разбудила Илаю. Первыми в открывшиеся магазины вошли женщины с колясками.

Симон не хотел будить Илаю. Глядя на его расслабленное лицо, думал о важности настоящего момента, о том, что его необходимо запомнить. Сохранить, запечатать в памяти, доставать и распечатывать, как бутылку вина, как успокоительное, как косяк травы во время бессонницы, упадка сил или депрессии.

Через час крыша машины нагревалась, людей вокруг становилось все больше. Симон коснулся плеча Илаи, поймал его растерянный и удивленный взгляд.

\- Здесь неподалеку есть чудесный ресторан здорового питания. Фрукты, морепродукты, - пока Симон говорил, Илая осматривался.

Они выбрались из машины. Илае шло движение. Солнце любило его лицо. Ветер расчесывал волосы и разглаживал складки на его футболке. Люди вокруг - сонные и энергичные, нарядные и неопрятные - стали отличным фоном, оттенившим красоту и молодость Илаи.

Когда Симон последний раз был в ресторане, на улице стояли железные стулья и столы, теперь их сменила дешевая пластмасса. Как и раньше за витриной на льду лежала свежая рыба. Симон лишил Илаю выбора. Заказал свежевыжатый сок из клубники и любовался, как краснели губы Илаи.

За столом Илая не закидывал ногу на ногу и не ставил локти на столешницу. Не способный ни на чем остановить взгляд, Илая посмотрел на девчонку-официантку с разноцветными дредами, на Симона, на целующуюся парочку, снова на Симона, на мальчишку на роликах, на Симона, на лабрадора с красным бантом. А потом нанизался взглядом на верхушку пожарной башни и подвис, едва прикасаясь к еде и пропуская мимо ушей болтовню Симона. Под конец завтрака Симон почувствовал себя уставшим. Рана на ноге начала дергать. Возможно, в нее попала инфекция. Возможно, Симону нужны антибиотики. Только они не спасут от усталости, бессмысленности и безнадежности, наваливающихся на него в последние годы гораздо чаще, чем раньше. В этом состоянии утешает лишь мысль, что он закончит свою жизнь, как Питер.

Симон кинул в Илаю виноград. Ягода коснулась обтянутой белой майкой груди и отлетела к Илае на колени. Следующая попала в подбородок, заставила Илаю моргнуть и посмотреть на Симона.

\- Пойдем отсюда, — сказал Симон.

Илая кивнул. По пути к машине он смотрел поверх голов людей туда, где старые дома упирались в парковые деревья.  
***  
\- Я живу здесь семь лет, - сказал Симон, проводя Илаю в свою квартиру.

Илая коснулся стены – рельефные обои, как в тысячи других съемных квартир.

\- Садись, - Симон подтолкнул его к дивану, сам присел перед ящиками с играми. Три желтых почтовых ящика. Они достались ему бесплатно и были самой удачной его дизайнерской находкой. Если, конечно, Симон правильно понимал слово дизайн, подразумевая под ним культ удобства и ни-на-что-непохожести. Вполне возможно, это представления о моде, интерьере и трендах ему навязала Николь, в те времена, когда она постоянно резала джинсы, отрывала рукава у маек, делала сережки и кулоны из вилок и ложек.

Один за другим Симон доставал диски, вертел их перед лицом Илаи, любуясь, как на него падают тени.

\- Здесь офигительные поединки, - тень поделила лицо Илаи пополам. – Здесь красивые подземные лабиринты, - тень накрыла губы Илаи. – В этой игре атомный взрыв похож на море. – Тень начертила морщины у Илаи на лбу. – Хорошая графика. Неплохие гонки, но если машины вываливаются с трасы изображение становится двухмерным. Запоминающийся футуристический город, с сотней деталей. Дикий Запад, продуманный до следов копыт на снегу.

Илая моргнул, вздохнул. Взял один из дисков. Симон одобряюще потрепал его по колену и сгрузил в коробку столько дисков, сколько в нее влезло. Выдернул кабели Плейстейшен из сети, отключил консоль от монитора и вручил её Илае.

\- Донесешь до машины?

\- Думаю, да, - самый длинный ответ за последние два часа.

\- Если разобьешь, купишь мне новую, - обрадовался взаимодействию Симон.

У почтовых ящиков крутилась девочка из соседней квартиры. Вот уже год она спала, ела, мылась и переодевалась за стенкой от Симона, но все что он знал о ней сводилось к тому, что на праздники кто-то присылает ей корзину с фруктами и цветами.

Плейстейшен легла на заднее сидение. Ящик с дисками устроили рядом. Илая приглядывал за ними, когда Симон тронулся с места. Припаркованные с двух сторон машины превратили и без того узкую улицу в улицу с односторонним движением. Если на встречной появлялась машина возникала пробка. Над машинами и тротуарами боролись за внимание потребителя щиты заправок, стенды распродаж и плакаты партии зеленых.

Ветра в городе едва хватало, чтобы подергивать верхние и нижние ветки деревьев, на автобане же он превратился в рычащего зверя. Сам не зная зачем, Симон приоткрыл окно, чтобы послушать.

На съезде с автобана в Белитц появилась деревнная будка, в которой торговали клубникой и спаржей. Около дома Илаи прогуливался старик с собакой. Заглядывал через заборы, чесал задницу.

Нужно было закупить еды, подумал Симон, открывая калитку. Здоровый завтрак лишь раздразнил его аппетит. Нужно будет заказать пиццу, чипсы. Пирог с вишнями.

Илая замер посреди комнаты для рисования.

\- Я видел у тебя в гостиной телевизор. Надеюсь, разрешение экрана не самое скверное, - Симон подошел вплотную, коснулся ящиком с дисками поясницы и задницы Илаи.

\- Я его никогда не включал, - Илая вышел из оцепенения, вздохнул и двинулся вперед.

Симон снова подумал о том, чтобы позвонить его матери.

\- Я хочу позвонить на работу, сказать, что заболел, - Симон поставил ящик с дисками на пол.

\- Хорошо, - Илая снова замер посреди комнаты с Плейстейшен в руках.

Симон улыбнулся, подошел, вынул из его рук Плейстейшен и поставил её на пол около телевизора.

\- Я на минуту. Вернусь и все подключу. А еще закажем еду. Не полезную. Я ужасно проголодался.

Илая кивнул. Отражение света в его глазах намекнуло на улыбку или благодарность. Неужели Симон разучился его читать, когда дело больше не касается секса? До сих пор он чувствовал себя радиостанцией настроенной на волну Илаи. Теперь эфиры забили помехи: голод, усталость, неудовлетворенность.

Наверху, пока говорил, Симон нашел чистое постельное белье. Перестилая простыни, он думал, что неплохо бы было отмыть матрас. Но в итоге решил, что легче купить новый.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Илая сидел на том же месте, где Симон его оставил.

\- Что с твоей работой? Со сроками? Ничего, если побездельничаешь один день? - спросил Симон.

\- Ничего страшного. Просто не буду участвовать в иллюстрации сборника по мифологии, - Илая потер лицо. - У них полно претендентов, более адекватных, чем я.

Симон заказал пиццу, колу, чипсы, куриные крылышки и пахлаву. Рассудил, что не съедят сегодня, можно разогреть завтра. Доставщик носил кроссовки на голую ногу. 

Оказалось, Илая любил курицу.

Небо посерело и сморщилось. На потолок легла решетка теней. Симон выбрал игру с подземельями. Илая держал пульт неумело и промахивался пальцами по кнопкам. Первые пятнадцать минут Илая выглядел искренне заинтересованным происходящим на экране, сравнивал коридоры подземных лабиринтов с теми, что когда-то рисовал, и теми, что видел на чужих рисунках, сравнивал бункеры с образцами старой и древней архитектуры. В настенных рельефах узнал хеттские мотивы.  
Постепенно Илая притих, через час уснул, положив голову на спинку дивана и приоткрыв рот.

Симон выключил телевизор, подул Илае в ухо и переплел пальцы с его пальцами.

\- Идем наверх, - шепнул Симон. – Если тут спать, завтра будет болеть спина.

Они легли в кровать, не раздеваясь. Только кроссовки стукнули о полу как далекий колокол.

\- Буддисты считают, что наше тело причина всех бед, - Илая лежал на боку и смотрел на Симона. – Тело подвержено боли, болезням и старению. Чтобы освободиться от страданий нужно отказаться от желаний тела. В греховность тела верили христианские монахи. Тело источник греха и порока. Я думаю, это грандиозный обман, - Илая сжал запястье Симона. – Нам веками лгали. Вся опасность таится в душе. Моя душа несет хаос. Мое ущербное и больное сознание уродует мое и чужие тела.

\- Нет, Илая, все дело в химии твоего мозга.

\- Мой мозг. Я читал, что у таких как я, с годами в нем появляются пустоты. Белые пятна, черные дыры, - он закрыл глаза и вздохнул. — Возможно, очень скоро человек научится медикаментозно влиять на сознание, и тогда появится необходимость в новой философской категории. Она будет называться этика сознания и начинаться с вопроса, в каком состоянии ты хотел бы умереть. 

Симон погладил костяшки его пальцев. Когда Илая заснул, сходил в туалет, на кухню, проверил закрыта ли дверь и выключен ли компьютер. Нашатавшись по дому, Симон присел на диван и проспал, сидя, до четырех. Замерз, вернулся в постель и, забираясь под одеяло, словил мимолетное, необъяснимое удовлетворение.


	7. Chapter 7

Симону снились шприцы с ядом. Откуда-то он знал, что укол следует сделать в кончик пальца. Необходимо ударить очень сильно, чтобы игла не соскользнула и проткнула ноготь. Симон справился с одним шприцом и провалился со следующим. Почему-то он был уверен, что яда недостаточно. Несмотря на поднимающийся жар, тошноту и головокружение, он искренне сожалел, что не вколол себе больше яда.

Симона разбудил шум. Что-то грохотало, катилось и переворачивалось внизу. В окно врывалось солнце. На полу морщилась и кривилась разбросанная одежда. За приоткрытой дверью вибрировала серость неосвещенного коридора без окон. Симон резко сел на кровати, подождал, пока замедлится сердцебиение. Услышал женский голос и пошел вниз. На лестнице он столкнулся с Илаей. Перепрыгивая через ступени, он толкнул Симона плечом, пробормотал извинения и исчез в спальне, захлопнув за собой дверь.

По гостиной из угла в угол расхаживала женщина. Шелковая блуза, шерстяные брюки со стрелками, широкий пояс подчеркивал тонкую талию и высокую грудь. Серьги и короткая стрижка – длинную шею и правильный овал лица.

\- Привет, - Симон сделал шаг и протянул руку. – Я Симон.

\- Бюргит, - она вздернула подбородок, распрямила плечи и только потом пожала протянутую руку. – Кто ты такой? И что ты здесь делаешь?

Симон смотрел в синие как у Илаи глаза.

\- Я друг вашего сына.

Взгляд Бюргит метнулся к лестнице. Она не знала, что сын в доме не один. Эта новость удивила её, застигла врасплох, вызвала досаду, раздражение, разочаровала?

\- Я собирался позвонить вам после того, как у Илаи случился нервный срыв.

\- Нервный срыв? Что он сделал?

Бедро Симона отозвалось пульсацией и зудом. Илая не рассказал ей о своем кризисе.

\- Ничего.

\- Прости, не расслышала твое имя.

\- Симон.

Она окинула его внимательным взглядом. Наверняка, отметила щетину, измятые футболку и джинсы.

\- Сколько тебе лет, Симон?

\- Тридцать один.

\- Ты познакомился с моим сыном на одном из интернет форумов? Ты тоже любишь комиксы?

\- Нет, - Симон покачал головой, отрицая сразу два предположения. Нет, он не познакомился с Илаей на интернет-форуме. Нет, Илая не любит комиксы, он их рисует.

\- Решил посмотреть в Берлин и, чтобы не тратиться на гостиницу, остановился у знакомого по переписке?

\- Нет.

Бюргит сложила руки на груди, и Симон по инерции повторил ее жест.

\- Как давно ты здесь околачиваешься, Симон?

\- Несколько дней.

\- Наверняка, уже знаешь, что Илая не из тех, кто держит деньги в доме, он все покупает через интернет.

Симон усмехнулся. Забавное представление у нее сложилось о нем. Тридцать один год, слишком взрослый, чтобы разделять интересы ее сына, но достаточно ушлый, чтобы использовать его наивность. Не в первый раз кто-то приписывал Симону недостатки, которых у него не было. Но почему-то сейчас Симону не было наплевать. Может, потому что Бюргит смотрела на него синими, как у Илаи, глазами.

\- Что произошло, когда Илаи было десять лет?

Бюргит передернула плечами и напряглась.

\- Когда у Илаи случился срыв, он сказал: мне больше не десять лет, я сумею защитить себя и тех, кто мне дорог, - произнес Симон, вспоминая нож в руке Илаи. – Что случилось, когда Илае было десять, Бюргит?

Бюргит приоткрыла рот, будто ей не хватало воздуха, будто испугалась.

\- Его брат погиб в автокатастрофе, - взгляд Бюргит заметался по комнате.  
Вместе с Симоном они посмотрели на два стула около стола. «Она поставила четыре стула вокруг стола, будто издевалась. Зачем в доме четыре стула, если никто не ест со мной, не солит мой чай, не толкает локтем мою тарелку» - сказал Илая, когда Симон притащил стул из подвала. В семье Илаи было четыре человека.

\- Отец Илаи тоже погиб в автокатастрофе? - рискнул предположить Симон.

\- Нет. – Бюргит снова передернулась. – Мы разошлись до аварии.

\- Где он сейчас?

\- Понятия не имею. Он был ничтожеством, - Бюргит повысила голос и осеклась, понимая, что защищается. Вздохнула, помассировала виски и отгородилась от Симона приторной вежливостью. – Приятно было познакомиться, Симон. Скажи Илае, что я жду его в машине. Ты… ты можешь остаться здесь. Сколько понадобится. Просто закрой дверь и положи ключ под крыльцо, когда будешь уходить.

Каблуки царапнули пол и взяли ровный ритм. Прямая спина, покачивающаяся задница и подпрыгивающие пряди на затылке.

Симон поднялся на второй этаж. Впервые он видел дверь спальни Илаи закрытой. Ручка под пальцами оказалась слишком теплой и скользкой.

Илая сидел на кровати. У его ног валялась спортивная сумка. На её дне упакованная зубная щетка поверх пары футболок.

\- Илая, что происходит?

Илая взглянул на Симона и закрыл лицо руками. Симон опустился около сумки на колени и погладил голень Илаи.

\- Что случилось?

\- Тебе приходилось когда-нибудь кого-то любить и ненавидеть одновременно? Иногда, мне кажется, что такие чувства самые сильные. Любовь-ненависть. Отвращение-притяжение. Отвращение-желание. Страх-желание. Самые запоминающиеся. Они вытесняю остальные эмоции и никогда не исчезают полностью. Не успеешь оглянуться, и вся твоя жизнь состоит из любви-ненависти. Или воспоминаний о страхах-желаниях. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Внутри Симона шевельнулось, что-то забытое, вытесненное, разбираться в чем сейчас не было ни желания, ни времени.

\- Ты говоришь о своей матери?

\- О ней. Она хочет, чтобы я снова лег в клинику. Она уже обо всем договорилась.

«Я видел в клинике людей, которые часами и неделями сидели в позах, в которые их посадили и не двигались». Разве Симон неверно понял Илаю? Клиника не нравилась ему, она пугала его.

\- Ты считаешь, что в клинике тебе будет лучше?

Илая попытался снова закрыть лицо руками, но Симон перехватил его запястья.

\- Я… не знаю. Возможно, лучше не будет. Но моя мать, считает, что сейчас клиника поможет мне, защитит меня… и других.

Она не знала, что у сына был срыв, удивилась, когда Симон сказал ей об этом. Порезанное бедро Симона снова заныло.

\- Защитит от чего?

Илая посмотрел в окно, за спину Симона, на их соединенные руки, и только потом в глаза Симона.

\- Я не все тебе рассказал. Утаил главное. Утаивать такое все равно, что снова обманывать. Я врал тебе с самого начала, боялся, что ты уйдешь. Потом я причинил тебе боль. Ты должен был уйти, но вместо этого ты… - Илая судорожно втянул в себя воздух. – Ты был слишком добр ко мне. Разговаривал со мной, играл со мной, пытался накормить меня, держал за руку, когда я засыпал. И я стал еще больше бояться, что ты уйдешь…

\- Илая, - прервал его Симон. – Расскажи мне все сейчас.

\- Я рассказал тебе, что, когда мне было пятнадцать у меня случился первый нервный срыв.

Симон кивнул.

\- Но я не сказал тебе, что я сделал.

\- Что ты сделал?

\- Я порезал своего друга. Мальчика, с которым первый раз поцеловался. Который мне нравился. С которым мы ездили в школу на великах, с которым после школы ходили в кино, лазили на заброшенный завод, воровали колу и конфеты в торговом центре. А однажды вечером, когда он принес мне флешку с концертом группы, которая ему нравилась, я решил, что он одержим злыми духами и набросился на него с ножом для картона. Он пытался вырваться, я порезал его плечи и спину. – Илая зажмурился.

\- Что случилось потом?

– Его родители подали заявление. Меня отправили в клинику признали невменяемым, назначили терапию, медикаменты. 

Симон сидел на пятках и молчал, без единой мысли в голове наблюдал, как Илая шмыгает носом, дергает уголком губ и плечом.

\- И теперь все повторяется. Я опять причинил боль тому, кого люблю.

\- Ты сказал матери, что порезал меня?

\- Нет.

\- Тогда почему она договорилась о клинике?

\- Убийство. Полицейские в лесу. Когда мы стояли в пробке на автобане, помнишь? Они нашил тело.

Симон вспомнил отрывок из выпуска новостей. Студент берлинского свободного университета. На каком направлении он учился? Какие семинары посещал Илая в Берлинском университете? Фото парня с пирсингом. Ты находишь пирсинг сексуальным, посмеялся Симон, когда узнал, что Илая украл образ ютубера с пирсингом для своего комикса.

\- Молодой человек моего возраста, - продолжал Илая. – Студент. Он умер от ножевых ранений. Тело пролежало в лесу пять месяцев. Моя мать считает, что я должен лечь в клинику, до того, как меня обвинят в убийстве.

Илая убийца? Симон вспомнил, как дрожал нож в его руке. Вспомнил, прикосновение лезвия к коже. Одновременно обжигающее и ледяное. Нет, Симон все равно не верит, что Илая убийца.

\- Твоя мать считает тебя убийцей?

Взгляд Илаи снова забегал.

\- Она говорит, что все улики против меня: я псих, живу недалеко от места убийства, в пятнадцать лет я едва не зарезал одноклассника. Она… видела, что я сделал, когда мне было пятнадцать. У нее есть все основания опасаться того, что я сделаю это снова.

\- Илая, ты убил этого студента? – Симон скрипнул зубами. Его раздражал и злил подавленный и виноватый вид Илаи.

\- Нет, - Илая замотал головой и подался назад. – Я псих, но не убийца. И чтобы она не говорила, у меня никогда не было провалов в памяти.

Его мать сказала, что он мог убить и забыть? Симон разозлился еще сильней. Как она посмела?

\- Клянусь, Симон, я не убивал. В сентябре я ни с кем не общался, почти никуда не выходил, спроси моих соседей. Я работал над комиксом… проверь мою почту… проверь мой банковский счет. Я даже еду заказывал по интернету...

\- Я верю тебе, - Симон сжал запястье Илаи. – Тебе незачем отправляться снова в клинику.

\- Я… Возможно, моя мать не так уж не права. Я не совершал убийство. Но я снова порезал человека. Я порезал тебя, Симон. Я причинил тебе вред. Возможно, меня все-таки стоит запереть. Возможно, я, действительно, опасен.

\- Нет.

\- Я порезал тебя, - на глазах Илаи выступили слезы. – Я постоянно думаю об этом…

\- Перестань, - Симон взял лицо Илаи в ладони.

\- Ты должен ненавидеть меня за то, что я сделал.

\- Не говори глупостей.

\- Ты должен бояться меня.

\- Возьми себя в руки и пойди скажи матери, что ты никуда не поедешь.

\- Ты больше не прикасаешься ко мне как раньше, будто я тебе противен…

Симон поцеловал Илаю. 

\- Тебе это нужно, чтобы перестать оплакивать себя? – не сдержал улыбку Симон. – Отошли свою мать, и я тебя выебу.

Симон сидел на полу и улыбался. Не сводя с него взгляда, Илая вскочил на ноги и налетел на косяк. Виновато опустил голову и затопал босыми ногами вниз по лестнице. На улицу он тоже выскочил босиком. Симон увидел это через окно. А Бюргит вылезая из машины даже не взглянула на ноги сына. В ее белом мерседесе были бежевые кожаные сиденья. Туфли топтали листья, разбросанные по дороге ветром. Она приоткрыла рот, будто собиралась закричать, когда Илая отступил к дому, сделала шаг за ним. Со своего места Симон лишь дважды слышал, как Бюргит повторила имя сына.

\- Илая, - требовательно в самом начале разговора, - Илая, - с мольбой в конце.

Когда он ушел, она села в машину и положила руки на руль. Сжала и выпрямила пальцы. Повторила это движение. И лишь когда Илая поднялся в спальню к Симону, завела мотор.

Илая с надеждой смотрел на Симона. Двигался робко и неуверенно.  
Симон взял его за руку и повалил на кровать. Целуя, почувствовал, как осторожно Илая касается его плеч, будто боится сломать. Точно так же он отвечал на поцелуй, никакой спешки, никаких укусов. Был послушным, податливым, мягким и гибким, когда Симон раздевал его. Оставшись без одежды, раскинул ноги и вцепился в футболку Симона, притягивая его к себе.

\- Не спеши, - Симон не узнал свой охрипший голос. – Если спешить, будет больно.

\- Пускай, - Илая лизался как кошка. Смочил слюной подбородок Симона, шею и ключицы. И все комкал его майку, не решаясь проявить больше инициативы.

Когда Симон снял шорты, Илая уставился на повязку на его бедре и нервно сглотнул.

Он сказал «пускай будет больно». Возможно, это пойдет ему на пользу, возможно, освободит от чувства вины. Умом Симон не верил в эту чушь, но в нее охотно верило его возбуждение. Илая все еще смотрел на повязку на его бедре, когда Симон закинул его ногу себе на плечо и приставил член к его заднице. Надавил, качнулся назад, повторил движение. Заставил Илаю ерзать, замирать, сжиматься и полностью сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Изводил его не болью, но медленным растяжением. С наслаждением наблюдая, как Илая мнет свой член, дергает его грубо и резко, в противовес неглубоким толчкам Симона. Казалось, удовольствие будет длиться вечно и сотрет все сомнения и тревоги.

Илая вскрикнул и кончил. Симон укусил его за шею - соленая кожа снаружи, огонь внутри, вокруг члена Симона. Кончив, Симон уткнулся лицом в часто вздымающуюся грудь Илаи. Их обоих одновременно передернуло послеоргазменной судорогой. Симон перекатился на спину и глубоко вздохнул. Илая прижался щекой к его плечу. Раскинутые в стороны ноги, подрагивающие колени.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он.

\- Заткнись, - Симон накрыл его рот ладонью. Увидел смех в глазах и почувствовал себя счастливым.


	8. Chapter 8

Умываясь, Илая что-то уронил на кафельный пол. Пена для бриться? Мыльница? Дезодорант? Возможно, что-то из шкафа с лекарствами, размышлял Симон, готовя завтрак. Омлет, жаренные колбаски и хлебцы. Для себя он бы ни за что не стал так вертеться у плиты. Прочувствовать торжественность момента помешали падающие в ванной предметы.

За завтраком Илая держал вилку двумя пальцами и не прикасался к ножу. Жевал медленно и сосредоточенно, будто выполнял сложное задание. Когда Илая смотрел на Симона, взгляд его делался виноватым. Стекленел, останавливаясь на чашке чая или светлом пятне окна.

После завтрака, Илая отправился работать. Чтобы не мешать ему, Симон запустил PS и гонял монстров до обеда. Пять раз за окном проезжали машины, дважды лаяли собаки.

Когда Симон вошел в комнату для рисования, Илая смотрел на кончик карандаша. Белый лист пересекали четыре рванные линии. То ли начатый, но не завершенный овал лица, то ли очертания фигуры, то ли поворот дороги. Болезненно яркий солнечный свет покрыл плечи Илаи белыми пятнами.

Заметив Симона, Илая скомкал лист с четырьмя линиями и выкинул его в корзину.

\- Какой в этом смысл? – он показал Симону набросок коробки.

Симон напряг память - в столь яркий день усилие подобное путешествию на пыльный чердак.

\- Комикс про подростков.

\- Почему они в коробке?

\- Ты сказал, что это хороший символ лабиринта.

\- Тебе не кажется это глупым? – Илая прищурился и закусил губу. – Что они делают? Зачем?

\- Ты говорил…

\- Я помню, что я говорил. У меня нет амнезии, как желала бы этого моя мать. Помню и все равно не вижу в этом смысла. Каждый из них выбирается из лабиринта, когда начинает верить в какую-то херню. Один верит террористам. Верит, что они имеют право взрывать и убивать. Другой верит сумасшедшему ученному и его девизу «открытия оправдывают любые жертвы». Третий. Ради спасения своей шкуры, верит гребаному магу-философу и его пафосным речам о самодисциплине и развитии скрытых способностей. Они выбирают херню, благодаря этому выходят из лабиринта страхов и становятся свободными. Какой тошнотворный бред. Он мог прийти в голову только неудачнику. Почему я захотел это проиллюстрировать?

\- Не хочешь прогуляться?

\- А эта чушь, - Илая присел на корточки около корзины с мусором и достал рисунок из серии про взбесившееся время. – Почему я забраковал эту версию? Почему решил, что последняя лучше? Что вообще заинтересовало меня в этой сомнительной бессмысленной идее? Что заставило меня создать эту сцену? – он провел пальцем по разрушенным зданиям. – Какое кричащее бездарное сочетание камней и тел. Сейчас меня тошнит, когда я смотрю на это. Неужели я не мог найти что-то более умное, осмысленное, жизнеутверждающее, с более ясным посылом, с надеждой в конце. Нет, я отлично все помню. Моя мать не права, я не теряю память. Помню, что в этих идеях меня привлекала двусмысленность, неопределенность, хаос. Помню как падал в поток ассоциаций, помню, как поток подхватывал и кружил меня. Помню эту взвинченность, нервное напряжение, будто все уже решено, будто иллюстрации уже существуют в ином пространстве, мне только нужно пропустить их через себя и перенести на бумагу. Но ведь это ложь, верно? Сейчас я смотрю на эти образы и не улавливаю ни связи между ними, ни логики их взаимодействия. Почему я запихал в эту сцену все эти позы, эти камни и развалины?

Симон открыл входную дверь. Пыль заплясала в полоса света.

\- Идем пройдемся, Илая. Подышим воздухом. Половим мух. Может, тебя укусит первый комар этой весной.

\- Ты не понимаешь. Я не чувствую ничего, - Илая покачал головой и встал. – Я не вижу того смысла и тех взаимосвязей, что видел раньше. Не могу подключиться к потоку. Бесконечно долго думаю над каждой линией, – он поравнялся Симоном. Запах пота, обкусанные губы, покрасневшие глаза. – Я не могу ничего создать. Я просидел целый день над единственным листом бумаги, напряженно раздумывая так или этак провести линию. Не в силах решить, вести линию справа налево или слева направо. Снизу вверх или сверху вниз. А если я рисовал наконец линию, то потом час обдумывал, не было ли лучше, если бы я сделал все наоборот. Я зациклился на линиях, потому что боялся думать о всей композиции. Не мог о ней думать. Думая, о ней впадал в ступор. У меня в голове пустота. Ни одного образа. Ни одной ассоциации.

Симон обнял его за талию и подтолкнул к ограде. Скрип старых ворот, шорох травы и мелких камней под ногами. Сухой ветер пропитался пылью. Небо уродовали оспины следов от самолетов. Домики на горизонте напоминали разбросанный конструктор. Вдали рычал автобан. У дороги дрожала зеленая сочная трава.

\- В моей голове пустота.

Если пойти налево, они выйдут к булочной. В том направлении дома ближе стоят к друг другу. Через заборы просматриваются бассейны, пластмассовые стулья, камни-клумбы. Справа поле сорняков, царапающих лодыжки. Поселившись у Илаи, Симон обнаружил, что несмотря на разницу в росте они носят один размер одежды и обуви, и перенял его привычку ходить в шортах и кедах на босу ногу.

\- Может, моя мать права. Мне не стоило с ослиным упрямством цепляться за рисование. Стоило выучиться востребованной профессии и научиться быть полезным. Практически полезным. Починишь кран или электропроводку, увидишь результат, получишь благодарность. Простой и объективный процесс. Но я возомнил себя художником, творцом, способным самостоятельно принимать решения, ничего другого не хотел, ни о чем другом не думал. Что если я ошибся? Что если эту веру внушила мне моя болезнь?

Симон сошел с дороги. До чего же здесь много одуванчиков. Симон с детства не видел такого океана одуванчиков. На толстых стеблях дрожали огромные белые шары. Симон сбивал их ногой. Тонкие невесомые воздушные пестики, цеплялись за шорты, кеды и голени. Его, Илаи.

\- Ты знаешь, что студент, которого нашли мертвым недалеко от Белитца изучал историю искусства?

Симон покачал головой.

\- На своей странице в фейсбуке он рекламировал благотворительные выставки. Деньги после продажи ученических работ шли в школы обучения детей с ограниченными возможностями. В свободное время он учил детей-инвалидов рисовать, — Илая опустил голову и уставился на траву под ногами. — В моей жизни никогда не было ничего лучше, чем ощущение подсоединения к внутреннему потоку. Благодаря этому ощущению все вокруг наполнялось смыслом. Я видел смысл даже в самых бессмысленных вещах. Я мог развить и углубить любую идею. Даже для самой тупой и бездарной придумать точку отсчета, акценты и ракурс показа, которые придавали ей многогранности. Что если я больше никогда этого не почувствую? Что если не смогу рисовать?

Симон приблизился и поцеловал его. Солнце за спиной Симона заставило Илаю зажмуриться, раскрасило его веки розовым и удлинило ресницы тенями. Что-то коснулось голой щиколотки Симона. То ли мышь, то ли перекати поле. В траве щелкали кузнечики. Волосы на затылке Илаи были под пальцами такими же сухими и жесткими, как сорняк. Ворон на доме Илаи уменьшился до размеров нормальной птицы. На сотни метров вокруг ни одной живой души. И все равно Симон торопился. Поцарапал живот Илаи, забираясь рукой ему в шорты. Его заводила одновременно и спешка, и возможность быть увиденными. Небо над головой накалилось до ослепляющей белизны. Симон прикрыл веки и потонул в звуках и ощущениях. Дыхание Илаи, стрекот кузнечиков, похожее на эхо шума крови в ушах, горячая влажная кожа. Сморщенная на яйцах, гладкая на возбужденном члене. Симон опустился перед Илаей на колени.

\- Нет. Не нужно... не здесь… не сейчас. Кто-то увидит, - лепетал Илая, кончая Симону в рот. – Ты псих. Ненормальный. Тебя интересует только секс? Ты меня не слушал? Только и думал, как залезть мне в штаны? – Илая выдернул опавший член изо рта Симона и спрятал его в шорты. Тут же вместо члена засунул Симону в рот пальцы, ощупал нёбо, язык и внутреннюю сторону щек.

Солнце напекло Симону в голову, глядя на Илаю снизу вверх, он видел только красные пятна.

\- Почему вишневый пирог?

\- Что?

\- Ты сказал, ты видел знаки. Вишневый пирог, звонок по телефону разрядившийся мобильный, - Симон взял Илаю за руки. Круги перед глазами исчезли, осталось лишь пульсация в паху, возбуждение, не получившее разрядки.

\- Детские воспоминания, искаженные больным разумом, — пробормотал Илая.

Мне больше не десять, я смогу защитить себя и тех, кого люблю, вспомнил Симон.

В двух шагах от людей черная маленькая птица вырвалась из зарослей сорняка и низко понеслась над полем.

Симон крепче сжал пальцы Илаи. Не молчи. Рассказывай.

\- Мой отец любил вишневый пирог. То есть, он в семье любил пироги с фруктами. Мама вообще не ела сладкого, Энтони и я любили все шоколадное. Мороженное, конфеты, пироги.

\- Энтони твой брат?

Что случилось, когда Илае было десять, спросил Симон Бюргит. Его брат погиб в автокатастрофе.

Илая кивнул.

\- Энтони рисовал гораздо лучше меня. Он мечтал стать архитектором, строить мосты. Возможно, если бы он не умер, он построил бы мост, по которому можно подняться на небо.

\- Энтони был старше тебя или младше?

\- Он был старше на два года. Его убили… Он умер, когда мне было десять. Погиб в аварии. Мы ехали втроем. Я, он и мама. Он сидел с ней впереди. А я сидел сзади. Но все началось с вишневого пирога. Когда я проснулся в тот день, отец сидел на кухне и ел вишневый пирог. Потом мы с Энтони ушли в школу. Когда я вернулся, тарелка с недоеденным вишневым пирогом все еще стояла на столе. Отец сидел на унитазе и с кем-то долго говорил по телефону. Через час пришел Энтони и заперся в своей комнате играть в компьютерные игры. Еще через час приехала с работы мама, она купила четыре кебаба и позвала нас обедать. Отец смотрел телевизор, и не услышал её. Тогда мама вошла в гостиную. Они о чем-то поговорили. Я слышал, как он спросил, где его зарядка от телефона, а она ответила: там, где ты её положил. Потом они говорили что-то еще. Я не понял. А через минуту мы с Энтони услышали грохот. Я почему-то решил, что это разбился телевизор. Мы вскочили и побежали посмотреть. Мама лежала на полу. Из носа у нее текла кровь. А отец стоял над ней и сжимал кулаки. Мы с Энтони повисли на его руках. Помню, я орал так громко, что у меня заложило уши. Из-за этого я не слышал, что говорила мать, что говорил отец. Они тоже орали. Помню отец рванулся вперед, отбросил Энтони и меня на диван. Он сделал шаг к Бюргит, выглядел так, будто собирался её убить. Но потом он развернулся и выбежал из квартиры. У мамы все еще текла кровь из носа. Правая половина лица опухла. Она доползла на четвереньках до журнального столика. Взяла салфетки, вытерла кровь и велела нам с Энтони собирать вещи. Было пятое июня и мы должны были взять только летнюю одежду. Шепча «все кончено, я больше не могу это терпеть» Бюргит встала на ноги, опираясь на стену, добралась до общей спальни. Я слышал, как она хлопала шкафами и всхлипывала. Это заставило меня и Энтони быстрее бросать вещи в рюкзаки. Мы боялись, что если будем копаться, она уедет без нас, выпрыгнет в окно или умрет от кровоизлияния в мозг. Когда я вышел из комнаты, она стояла у двери и рылась в своей сумке. Ключи от машины, деньги, документы, кредитки. Посмотрела на меня и начала звать Энтони. Раз пять прокричала его имя, прежде чем он выскочил из комнаты. Наушники вокруг шеи, рюкзак за спиной, на плече хозяйственная сумка из которой торчал монитор его компьютера, к животу он прижимал системный блок. Мама велела нам положить вещи в багажник и сесть в машину. Тогда у нее был старый поцарапанный «Митсубиси Лансер». Зато он быстро разгонялся. Выезжая со двора, она чуть не задавила кошку. Мы выехали на автобан. Энтони сидел впереди. Прижал палец к окну, сказал «смотри ветряки». А потом машину занесло, толкнуло, развернуло и мы врезали на полной скорости в бордюр. Позже я узнал, что Бюргит пошла на обгон, не заметив машину в слепом пятне слева.

Вдали закричал петух. Ворон на стене рос по мере приближения. Издалека, при определенном угле зрения и желании его можно было принять за живую птицу. Вблизи черная краска утратила однородность. Настенный рисунок вылинял. Дожди прочертили серо-желтые полосы по спине и крыльям, местами вздулась облицовка стены. На огромной голове виднелись пятна птичьего помета.

\- Мы даже не успели закричать. Энтони так и сидел, прижав палец к стеклу и открыв рот. Смотри ветряки. Подушка безопасности ударила меня по лицу, и я зажмурился. Не потерял сознание, но не мог пошевелиться.

Симон почесал голень. Среди сорняков была крапива, и теперь от лодыжки до колена его правую ногу покрывали волдыри. Он еще раз провел по ним ногтями, появились две капли крови. Глядя на поцарапанную ногу Симона, Илая медленно продолжал:

\- В машине воняло. Первое, что я помню после аварии, после удара – страх и вонь. Запах гари, бензина и дерьма. Как будто рядом кто-то обосрался. Когда я смог пошевелиться, я начал бить руками по подушке безопасности и кусать ее зубами. Вонь сводила меня с ума. Из-за нее я не слышал сирен скорой помощи и голосов людей в красных комбинезонах, они достали меня из машины и уложили на носилки. Не помню, как я потерял сознание, помню очнулся в больнице. Мать сидела около моей кровати. Кровоподтеки на лице, жесткий медицинский воротник вокруг шеи. Я спросил, где Энтони. Она заплакала. Сказала, что любит меня. Сказала, что должна была быть внимательней… Она плакала почти постоянно в те дни. До его похорон. После его похорон. Когда его гроб въехал в печь и заслонка закрылась, я услышал, как какая-то женщина сказала «мальчик умер мгновенно, даже не успел понять, что происходит». Когда мы вышли из крематория, я увидел отца. Я думаю, мать хотела прогнать его, но ей помешали. Он подошел ко мне и опустился на колени, - Илая оторвал взгляд от волдырей Симона и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Он сказал: «Я люблю тебя. Люблю твою мать и твоего брата. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло в тот день. Я как будто был не я…»

Симону показалось или голос Илаи изменился? Стал глухим и невыразительным. Мертвым?

\- Я ему поверил, – сказал Илая. – Поверил, так же, что когда мы попали в аварию, моя мать не была самой собой. Как и мой отец, когда ее бил. В него, а потом в неё вселился злой дух, жаждущий смерти и разрушения.

Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, сказала Николь, после того, как порезала себе вены. Двадцать девять тонких коротких кривых от запястья до локтя выглядели так, будто Николь не понимала, что, зачем и как она делает. Будто идея вскрыть вены пришла ей в голову спонтанно, кода она увидела лезвия. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, часто повторял Питер во время суда.

\- Я был глупым ребенком, который любил свою семью, - сказал Илая. – Мой, наверное, тогда уже больной и поврежденный разум быстро нашел неопровержимые доказательства тому, что они были одержимы злыми духами. Отец, когда ударил мою мать, она, когда сменила полосу движения на автобане. Я читал криминальную хронику, книги, исторические справочники и заметил, что люди часто объясняют свои преступления и ошибки фразой: я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Вмешательство злых духов. Часть вечной борьбы смерти с жизнью. Понимаешь, мне легче было думать, что мои мать и отец жертвы вечной борьбы смерти и жизни, чем думать о их вине.

Наивно. Глупо. Но разве Симону хоть раз в жизни не хотелось того же самого? Когда он уставал, когда запутывался и не знал, что делать.

\- Да, думаю, я тебя понимаю. Моя сестра-близнец, Николь, дважды пыталась перерезать себе вены, три раза едва не умерла от передозировки. И да, иногда мне хотелось поверить, что причина не в ней, что для ее безумия существует внешняя причина. Типа ссоры с бойфрендом, дурной компании, стресса на работе, плохой погоды, в конце концов. Убедить себя в этом, просто чтобы при каждой встрече с ней перестать напрягаться и пытаться угадать за ее словами и жестами новые признаки саморазрушения.

Он никогда и никому не говорил о том, как его пугала Николь. Он не был уверен, что смог бы так четко сформулировать это для себя, если бы Илая не помог ему. Симон обнял Илаю и поцеловал его в висок, чувствую благодарность, облегчение и что-то еще.

Они вернулись в дом. Симон пожарил на обед мясо, включил PS. До темноты они лежали на диване, гоняя игровых персонажей по разрушенному городу. Покореженные здания, торчащие повсюду куски арматуры. Проволока под ногами. Илая выбрал своим аватаром девчонку в колготках и патронташе. Симон — старика с торчащими в разные стороны пучками бороды. 

С наступлением темноты Симон подловил момент, когда Илая начал засыпать, и увел его наверх. Уложил посреди кровати, раздел. В темноте на белых простынях его смуглая кожа казалась черной. Его волосы пахли пылью и одуванчиками. Когда Симон склонился над ним, Илая закинул ноги ему на поясницу. Их члены затвердили одновременно. Илая требовательно вдавил пятки в поясницу Симона, не позволяя ему отстраниться, не оставляя места и времени для предварительных игр и подготовки. Проникновение было медленным и тягучим, вызывало дрожь и сбивало дыхание.

Симону снились одуванчики, качающиеся верхушки сосен, выкрашенные в синий ворота рыбного хозяйства, в котором работал Питер, желтые ограждения полиции, пожеванные осенью сухие листья под ногами. Нож у горла. Страх, фантазирующий о боли. Дрожь и невозможность сглотнуть. Во сне он ждал удара, молился о нем, как об освобождении от страха и тревоги.

Он проснулся вспотевшим и возбужденный. Спустился вниз, застал Илаю за работой. Новые линии на новом листе. При появлении Симона Илая дернулся, будто его разбудили. Судя по растерянности в глазах, он не помнил, что ему снилось. 

Симон вернулся на работу к концу недели. Солнечный день, новый виток распродаж в торговом центре. В начале смены Постбанк навестили постоянные клиенты: уставшая женщина торгующая канцтоварами, продавец кебабов с волосатыми руками, высушенная, с редкими волосами и желто-зелеными ногтями женщина из киоска с прессой. Они принесли перевязанные резинками пятерки, десятки, двадцатки, пятидесятки. Красноволосая девушуа из магазина модной одежды попросила поменять мелочью пятьдесят евро. Старик с дрожащей челюстью, снимая деньги, рассказал, что отправляется в отпуск. Подошедший за ним низкорослый юноша нуждался в подтверждении личности для открытия счета в Тарго Банке. Сканируя его паспорт, Симон рассматривал его лицо. Гладкая тонкая кожа, похоже никогда не знала бритвы. Редкая детская поросль на предплечья позволяла предположить, что волос на теле у парня тоже росло мало. Вероятно, среди его предков были китайцы или японцы. После низкорослого и безволосого потянулась череда клиентов, которые снимали со своих счетов по двадцать-тридцать евро.

Проверяя почту, Симон нашел письмо от счетоводов Постбанка. «В переданных вашим филиалом инкассаторам сейф пакетах обнаружена тысяча триста фальшивых евро». Далее следовала стандартная инструкция, Симон исполнял ее сотни раз: войти в операционную почтовую систему «Зора», записать долг на счет филиала, чтобы страховка покрыла его.

Мимо стеклянных дверей уборщица прокатила тележку с тряпками и швабрами. Тележка была в два раза больше женщины ростом, в два раза шире её в обхвате. 

По пути в Белитц Симон слушал в машине радио. Кинозвезда Хъю Джекман во время своего визита в Берлин проехал на велосипеде на красный цвет светофора и получил штраф. На автобане Берлин-Магдебург-Лейпциг перевернулась фура и возникла пробка. Новый суши-бар на Кудамме предлагал воскресные акции – «все что ты сможешь съесть всего за девятнадцать девяносто девять каждое воскресенье с двенадцати до пятнадцати часов». Полиция задержала трех арабов, подозреваемых в убийстве студента берлинского свободного университета. Студент пропал в прошлом сентябре, месяц назад его тело нашли в лесу около Белитца. Один из задержанных арабов записал видео убийства. 

К десяти небо над Белитцом потемнело и сморщилось как чернослив. В доме Илаи свет не горел. Симон нажал на ручку всегда открытой входной двери. Тишина внутри пахла пылью и бумагой. Включая свет, Симон чувствовал себя так, будто осматривает место преступления.

Илая сидел в гостиной. Напряженная поза на краю дивана: прямая спина, на коленях книга. Длинные пальцы гладили страницу, будто читали шрифт Брейля.

\- Привет, - голос Симона в тишине прозвучал так громко, будто он пытался докричатся до Илаи через закрытую дверь. – Ты уже ужинал?

Илая моргнул и уставился на Симона.

\- Будешь охотничьи колбаски? Копченную курицу? – за последнее время Симон хорошо изучил вкусовые пристрастия Илаи. Жирное он любил больше сладкого.

\- Ты… - Илая сглотнул. – Ты не мог бы почитать мне? От этих таблеток я совсем не могу сосредоточиться и не понимаю, что читаю.

Симон вздохнул. В животе урчало от голода. Но он сел на диван рядом с Илаей и взял книгу из его холодных пальцев.

\- Замерз?

\- Нет, это от таблеток, - Илая поежился.

Симон уже читал ему Мифологический словарь. Тогда он нужен был Илае для работы. Но после срыва, вернувшись к таблеткам, Илая сказал, что не успевает принять участие в конкурсе иллюстраторов.

\- Основным положением верований индейцев тропического леса является существование невидимого мира, взаимодействующего с повседневной жизнью, однако вступить в контакт с этим миром можно только в случае изменения состояния сознания; последнее происходит во сне, во время транса, при вдыхании наркотических средств, после которых возникают видения; некоторые люди загадочным образом предрасположены к подобным контактам, – начал Симон.

\- Я мечтал проиллюстрировать этот словарь с четырнадцати лет, - сказал Илая.

\- Так что тебе мешает?

Илая посмотрел на него как на идиота.

\- Ты мог бы сделать это без всякого конкурса, для себя, для удовольствия, — настаивал Симон.

\- Все равно сейчас у меня ничего не выйдет, - медленно произнес Илая. - Я ничего не могу закончить. Едва начав, начинаю сомневаться. Не вижу композиции, не чувствую форму.

\- Это пройдет, - Симон поцеловал Илаю в висок.

\- Ты так думаешь?

Симону показалось, или в голосе Илае он услышал истерические нотки? Не может быть, таблетки должны прочно глушить любые всплески эмоций.

\- От тебя пахнет голодом, - усмехнулся Симон.

\- А у тебя бурчит в животе, - Илая неловко повторил его улыбку.

Поднимаясь с дивана, Симон переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Илаи и увлек его за собой к столу.

\- Принесешь тарелки и вилки?

\- Ты не купил ничего сладкого, - Илая вернулся с приборами в руках.

Симон пожал плечами, поставил курицу на крыло и срезал белое мясо.

\- Я купил для тебя пирог, - продолжал Илая.

\- Это замечательно, - воскликнул Симон, больше радуясь тому, что Илая выходил на улицу, чем сладкому.

Илая поставил на стол вишневый пирог. Сегодня в пекарне Белитца вишни в желе утопили целиком.

Симон и Илая одновременно задержали дыхание. Илая ожидал реакции Симона. Симон пытался проникнуться важностью момента.

\- В прошлый раз, когда я увидел, как ты ешь вишневый пирог, я свихнулся, - сказал Илая. - Но теперь я в норме, сам покупаю вишневый пирог для тебя и хочу увидеть, как ты его ешь. Должны же быть у этой нормы бонусы, кроме самой нормальности, - Илая опустил взгляд.

\- Руками или вилкой?

\- Что?

\- Ты сказал, что хочешь увидеть, как я ем пирог. Руками? Вилкой? А может, ты хочешь увидеть, как я ем с ножа?

Илая покраснел, закрыл лицо руками и засмеялся. Симон забыл об усталости, почувствовал азарт и душевный подъем. Илая впервые смеялся над своим срывом. И его смех нравился Симону гораздо больше, чем его извинения и слезы. Одновременно Симон вдруг понял, как сильно он скучал по Илае. Скучал по Илае, который разбрасывал свои вещи, радовался коробке из-под пиццы как откровению, рисовал Симона, кусал его губы и превращал его в запеленованного бога. Скучал по Илае, отрицающем обыденность каждым своим жестом и словом и не знающем сомнений, как сверхчеловек.

Под желе с вишнями было песочное тесто. Собирая крошки с тарелки, Симон вспомнил новости, что услышал в машине.

\- Полиция задержала убийц найденного в лесу студента.

\- Я знаю, мать мне звонила.

Извинилась ли она за то, что намеревалась упечь тебя в психушку за убийство, которого ты не совершал? Ты отправился в булочную за вишневым пирогом до её звонка или после? Но Симон не стал задавать вопросы, просто смотрел, как Илая уплетает курицу — облизывает блестящие от жира пальцы блестящими от жира губами.

После ужина они перебрались вместе на диван. Симон запустил игру. В последние пару лет он привык засыпать с включенной PS. Погружался в мелькание картинок, отдавался механическому нажатию пальцев после работы, в выходные. Это занятие отлично просеивало мысли, кромсало память, разжижало тревоги, расчленяло сознание и отключало мозг.

Сегодня волнующая близость Илаи помешала Симону сосредоточиться на движущихся картинках.

\- Что сделал твой школьный приятель? – спросил Симон. – Перед тем как ты его порезал? Какие признаки ты заметил? Он тоже любил вишневый пирог?

Илая вздохнул.

\- Нет. Мне было десять во время аварии, пятнадцать, когда случился первый срыв. За пять лет мое больное воображение создало целую систему симптомов. Бытовые мелочи и подробности того дня мания превратила в знаки и предупреждения. Мелочи вроде зубной пасты определенной фирмы, которой пользовался мой отец в тот день. Его спрея с морской солью, на той неделе он как раз страдал от аллергического насморка. Пятно кофе на футболке отца, в день, когда он ударил мать. Царапина после бритья. Комариный укус на его предплечье. Я постоянно перебирал в памяти тот день, с каждым разом вспоминал новые подробности и заносил их в список предупреждений об опасности. В список симптомов одержимости. Мелочи вроде торчащей над поясом джинсов резинки трусов – мания все превращала в знаки.

\- Что сделал твой приятель?

Илая комкал край своих шорт. Не выпуская из рук пульт для PS, Симон отклонился назад и облокотился спиной на грудь Илаи, вынуждая его обнять себя.

\- Что он сделал?

\- Аллергия. Спрей для носа с морской солью. Резинка трусов над поясом джинсов. Пятно кофе на футболке. Это могло быть что угодно, Симон, понимаешь? Мое больное сознание создало свой кодекс табу, свои ритуалы, разработало систему примет, стремясь предсказать, предугадать смерть. А потом моя болезнь подсунула мне решение. Я прочитал о кровопускании и идиотской вере в лечение болезней кровопусканием. Мое больное сознание посмеялось над таким лечением, но убедило меня, что у кровопускания была другая цель, вовсе не понизить температуру, а изгнать злого духа из тела. Тогда, в разгар мании, вывод казался мне очевидным, логичным и гениальным. Конечно, люди резали друг друга, чтобы изгнать духов, иначе такой бредовый обычай не мог продержаться так долго. Нужно было быть идиотами, чтобы верить, что кровопускание лечит жар, опухоли, вздутие живота или что-то еще.

\- Как это произошло? Вы были в твоей комнате? В твоем доме? Ты схватил его за руку? Прижал к кровати как меня?

Спиной Симон чувствовал, как бьется сердце Илаи.

\- Я … Я плохо помню. Кажется, он возился с наушниками или телефоном, я стоял у него за спиной. Я полоснул его перочинным ножом по шее, над воротом футболки. Я хотел нарисовать крест, но он вскочил. Я прыгнул за ним и ударил его между лопаток. Футболка окрасилась красным. Она меня раздражала, мешала увидеть рисунок. Чтобы изгнать злого духа я должен был нарисовать пересекающиеся линии. Он метнулся к двери, я схватил его за футболку и вытряхнуть его из нее. Он вырывался, махал руками. Порезал предплечье о мой нож. Мы упали на пол. Я оказался сверху, оседлал его бедра, накинул футболку ему на голову и вырезал решетку у него на спине, пока моя мать с криком не схватила меня за руку. Когда она отвлекла меня, он вывернулся, ударил меня по яйцам и сбежал.

Симон поправил член в штанах.

\- Ты был возбужден?

\- Что?

\- Когда ты резал меня, ты был возбужден.

\- Я… Это…- Илая вдруг начал заикаться. – Не думаю, что это связано с сексом. Просто нервное возбуждение. Возбуждение от контакта. Даже у детей встает, когда они дерутся. В любом случае, мой психиатр говорил, что в период мании мое либидо усиливается и становится неадекватным, как и все мои эмоции.  
***  
Перебравшись к Илае, Симон заезжал в свою квартиру только, чтобы переодеться. Иногда он одалживал вещи Илаи, ходил на работу в шортах и футболке. Клиенты мало обращали на это внимания.

Посреди рабочей недели, Симон увиделся с Николь. Солнечные очки с золотыми дужками, золотистый загар, декольте, обнажающее верхние полукружия маленьких грудей и, просвечивающиеся через тонкую кожу, рёбра над ними. Удивительно тонкие и хрупкие. Если у Симона в теле найдутся такие тонкие кости, то разве что в пальцах рук.

\- Ты одолжишь мне денег? – Николь листала журнал с туристическими предложениями. Мальорка. Дома в колониальном стиле, желтые ковры в холлах гостиниц, ослепительно белые шезлонги на фоне ярко-голубой воды. Глядя на фото, Симон верил, что в эту воду добавляют краску.

\- Конечно.

\- Всего две тысячи, и я буду загорать с детьми под пальмами, - Николь облизала ложку с мороженым, стрельнула глазами на проходящую мимо пару. Он низкорослый араб с изъеденным прыщами лицом, она - тонкая и высокая, с длинными светлыми волосами, прикрывающими короткие шорты так, что со спины казалось, что девушка обнажена.

\- В это время года все хотят к морю и на солнце, - сказала Николь. – Две недели в пятизвездочном отеле на Мальорке сейчас стоят как неделя в трехзвездочном отеле в Берлине.

\- Без проблем, - Симон взял вишневое мороженое. Полосатая из-за дорожек шоколада ваниль, вишенка на верхушке пирамиды. Солнечные зайчики скакали по краям стальной пиалы, по стеклам громадины торгового центра, по темным очкам людей, будто вместо глаз у них были вспышки или горящие фитили готовых взорваться в голове динамитных шашек.

\- Присмотришь за Анной и Антоном в это воскресенье? – мороженое Николь, спираль из клубнично розового, ванильно-белого, зелено-фисташкового. Ложка как ковш экскаватора, срезала вершину и бока, сделала спираль похожей на огрызок яблока, скомканную бумагу, смятую использованную салфетку.

\- Сейчас не подходящее время. Я почти не бываю дома.

Николь подняла брови, на губах застыла улыбка.

\- Ночую в Белитце у друга.

Мимо столика пробежали дети. Шестилетний беззубый мальчишка толкнул локоть Симона.

\- Должно быть это очень близкий друг, - Николь улыбнулась. – Уже и не припомню, когда ты последний перебирался к кому-то жить.

Симон пожал плечами, он и сам не помнил. Последние лет пять-десять он оставался у кого-то на ночь только после вечеринок, когда слишком сильно крутилась голова и слишком трудно запоминались имена и лица.

\- Рада, что у тебя появился близкий друг, жаль, что ты не сказал мне об этом раньше, - Николь ткнула в него ложкой, блики солнечного света превратили ложку в нож. Браслеты Николь скользнули к локтю, тень подчеркнула белые шрамы на запястьях. – Как долго вы вместе? Когда ты нас познакомишь?

\- Может быть, когда вы с детьми вернетесь с Мальорки.

\- Замечательная новость. Возможно, лучшая новость этой весны, - Николь прищурилась, рассматривая ворочающуюся на парковке «Теслу». – Тебе всегда был нужен кто-то, о ком бы ты мог заботиться. Я поняла это еще тогда, когда ты первый раз присматривал за мной после больницы. Думала об этом каждый раз, когда ты брал к себе Антона и Анну. Плюс твои странные, дикие контакты с Питером. Все это от того, что тебе нужно о ком-то заботиться, но до сих пор тебе попадались одни психи. Надеюсь, с твоим новым парнем все будет иначе.

Симон вернулся в Белитц к пяти вечера. При въезде на автобан произошла авария: три машины шли одна за другой, не соблюдая дистанцию, затормозила первая, другие влетели в неё по инерции.

В Белитце на яблонях появились зеленые плоды размером с черешню. Белые дома с красными и синими крышами стояли на расстоянии около пятидесяти шагов друг от друга. Над заборами вилась мошкара.

Симон съехал с дороги. Высокая трава во дворе Илаи росла быстрее, чем цветы на соседних участках. В доме пахло хлоркой. Полы, подоконники и столы блестели от влаги. Вместо привычных мятых листов на дне мусорной корзины притаилась лужа. У лестницы на второй этаж на полу лежали две швабры. В гостиной запах моющих средств смешался с запахом костра. За кухонным окном вился черный дым. 

Выйдя через заднюю дверь, Симон услышал потрескивание огня. Илая стоял над жаровней для гриля и подкармливал огонь бумагой. Белые листы морщились, чернели, разваливались. Мелкие почерневшие огрызки бумаги кружились вокруг рук и головы Илаи.

\- Что сжигаешь? – спросил Симон.

Илая резко обернулся. Не ждал возвращения Симона? Забыл о времени?

\- Мусор.

Симон приблизился и увидел рисунки. Серые фигуры ползали, бежали, прыгали.

\- Комикс про подростков, заблудившихся в лабиринте?

\- Ага, - в костер полетело лицо с огромными глазами. Беглец и преследователь, наступающий ему на пятки. Следом за ними Илая скомкал и отправил в огонь сидящую по-турецки девочку.

Симон ощутил укол сожаления.

\- Покажи, - попросил он.

\- Нет.

\- Рисунков так много… возможно, они не настолько плохи, как тебе кажется.

\- Они мертвые. Мертворожденные. Когда я рисовал, я ничего не чувствовал. Думал над каждой линией, будто боялся порезаться. 

Нарисованный человек держался за голову, растопыренные пальцы запутались в волосах.

\- Этот, по-моему, очень даже живой, - Симон шагнул ближе, но Илая повернулся к нему спиной.

\- Если он живой, ты такой же слепой, как мой издатель, который заплатил за эту дрянь!

\- Ты закончил комикс?

\- Я испортил комикс! Я был связан контрактом, две недели назад получил аванс. Я переслал издателю рисунки, чтобы он увидел, что я больше ни на что не способен, и разорвал контракт. Вместо этого слепой идиот поздравил меня и перевел деньги на мой счет.

\- Значит, ему понравилась твоя работа.

\- Некрофилия это, а не работа! Неудачная попытка реанимировать мертвеца, подражая самому себе. Когда я рисовал это дерьмо, я использовал свои старые идеи, не понимая, что и зачем делаю, а голова у меня пухла и болела от мыслей о мелочах, вроде того закрыл ли я холодильник, спустил ли воду в унитазе. – Илая шатался из стороны в сторону, не позволяя Симону приблизиться к себе и рисункам. - Я отлично знаю, что одного вдохновения недостаточно, иногда просто нужно сесть и закончить, любая, даже самая любимая работа, на определенных этапах становится нудной и сложной. Но я так же знаю, когда эта возня не стоит усилий. Если идея, над которой ты работаешь, не кажется тебе странной, непонятной, загадочной, пугающей и желанной, если тебе не кажется, что, развивая её, ты изменишься. Если ты не веришь, что никто другой не сможет увидеть и реализовать её так, как это сделаешь ты. Если этих ощущений нет, не стоит себя мучить и присоединяться к армии беспомощных и ограниченных подражателей.

Симон выхватил из рук Илаи последний рисунок. Успел рассмотреть выбирающуюся из пропасти полуголую девушку: цепляясь за край обрыва, она так высоко подняла правую руку, что грудь выскочила из футболки.   
Илая наскочил на Симона, пытаясь отобрать рисунок. Толкнул локтем в грудь, съездил плечом по подбородку. Симон обнял его за шею и потянул на себя. Они рухнули на траву, Илая добрался до рисунка и разорвал его. Двумя руками разжал кулак Симона и вынул из него последний уцелевший клочок.

Раскрасневшийся, с часто вздымающейся грудью, с задравшейся футболкой, взъерошенными волосами и запутавшимся в них огрызком бумаги Илая был невероятно красив.

Симон приподнялся на локте, чтобы поцеловать его, но замер, встретившись с Илаей взглядом.

\- Все это не имеет смысла, - бесцветным уставшим голосом сказал Илая. – Не имеет смысла марать бумагу, если я больше не верю в то, что делаю. 

Забытый костер увял без подпитки.


	9. Chapter 9

На день матери в Шпандау Аркадах устроили выступление чирлидеров. Девчонки в коротких юбках взбирались по спинам и плечам друг друга, выстраивая из тел пирамиду.

Держа перед собой стаканчик с кофе, Симон обошел зрителей и увидел Бюргит. Мать Илаи сейчас мало напоминала высокомерную напряженную женщину, которую он знал. Бюргит улыбалась, сидя на скамейке перед детским уголком. Пятеро трехлеток сосредоточенно ворочали огромные и мягкие разноцветными кубики. Мальчик с черными, как у Илаи, волосами и синими глазами толкнул другого ребенка. А когда противник плюхнулся на задницу и расплакался, нападавший испугался и убежал к маме. 

Обнимая мальчика, Бюргит достала из сумки пачку конфет. Разноцветные желатиновые змейки чем-то не понравились мальчишке, и он кинул их на пол.

\- Показывает характер? – Симон приблизился.

На лице Бюргит промелькнул испуг, потом удивление, наконец, она улыбнулась.

\- Рада тебя видеть, Симон, - Бюргит протянула ему руку. – Хочу извиниться, за то, что была несправедлива к тебе при нашей первой встрече. Тревога ослепила меня, и я не поняла, насколько ты важен для Илаи, и как он важен для тебя.

Симон улыбнулся. Он знал, что Илая регулярно созванивается с матерью. Интересно, фразу о важности, Бюргит почерпнула у Илаи или придумала самостоятельно? 

Выступление чирлидеров закончилось, или наступила пауза, к Бюргит подбежала девочка с розовыми лентами в черных волосах.

\- Синди, Патрик познакомьтесь это Симон. Симон, это мои дети от второго брака.

\- Я друг Илаи, - Симон улыбнулся.

\- Кто такой Илая? – спросила девочка.

\- Синди, - Бюргит достала из сумки мелочь. - Покатай брата на карусели.

Девочка взяла мальчика за руку, он вырывался, спорил и дул губы.

Бюргит смотрела им в спины, на проходящих мимо людей, поправляла ремешки на босоножках – лишь бы не смотреть в глаза опустившемуся рядом с ней на скамейку Симону.

\- Илая знает, что у него есть брат и сестра?

\- Да.

\- Когда ты собираешься их познакомить?

\- Не сейчас. Они еще слишком малы, - Бюргит вздернула подбородок. Короткие локоны запрыгали вокруг шеи. – Илая все понимает. Я просто забочусь о своих детях. Однажды я уже не справилась.

Теперь она прямо смотрела на Симона.

\- Я стараюсь быть с тобой искренней, постарайся понять меня.

Она боится своего сына, понял Симон. Она видела, как он порезал друга. Она видела смерть другого своего сына. Возможно, до сих пор чувствует себя виноватой в этой смерти. Её бил муж. Пусть Илая представил историю так, будто это случилось один раз. Один единственный исключительный день для Илаи. Но разве так бывает? Симон подозревал, что на самом деле это был не первый раз, когда отец Илаи ударил его мать. Возможно, Бюргит думает, что Илая похож на своего отца, от него унаследовал безумие и вспыльчивость. Чтобы она не думала, она боится своего сына и одновременно любит его и заботится о нем. Вряд ли, выйдя в шестнадцать из клиники для душевнобольных, Илая смог бы самостоятельно устроить свою жизнь. Бюргит сняла для него дом в тихой сельской местности, с лесом и рекой поблизости. Помогала деньгами, заботилась о его образовании. Симон вспомнил функциональную, безусловно, удобную и практичную обстановку дома и забитый лекарствами шаф.

\- Илая много говорил о тебе, - Бюргит окинула Симона быстрым взглядом – темные кроссовки, джинсы, футболка, пепел волос и глаз – будто привыкая, запоминая, смиряясь. – Я думаю, ему очень повезло встретить тебя. Людям с психологическими проблемами трудно поддерживать длительные отношение, и они часто остаются одиноки. Им редко удается встретить кого-то, кто их понимает. Я очень рада, что сейчас рядом с Илаей есть адекватный, ответственный, самостоятельный, уверенный в себе взрослый человек. Хорошо социализированный, знающий, чего хочет, спокойный и уравновешенный.

Симон улыбнулся. Чем больше она говорила, тем больше отчуждения он чувствовал. Почему-то вспомнилась мать. И то, как после очередной передозировки Николь, она отказалась навестить дочь в больнице: не могу ее видеть такой, не для этого я ее растила, боюсь, если приду, выцарапаю ей глаза. Ты сильный, ты справишься, твое спокойствие сейчас лучше лекарство для нее.

Только Симон никогда не чувствовал в себе спокойствия, о котором они говорили. Сейчас, рядом с Бюргит, он остро ощущал свое родство с Илаей. Будто они близнецы-братья. Двойники. Будто у них одна судьба. Они думают и дышат одинаково. Рядом с Бюргит он почувствовал себя безумцем, поверил, что втайне разделяет сумасшествие Илаи. Бред и фантазии Илаи были ему ближе и понятнее, чем страхи Бюргит, её лесть, её попытки переложить ответственность за Илаю на Симона, её усталость, её желание запереть Илаю в клинике и безмятежно жить новой жизнью, с новой семьей, с новыми детьми. Фантазии и бред Илаи были намного проще, понятнее и логичнее – близкие нам люди, важные для нас люди, разочаровывают и предают нас, потому что они одержимы злыми духами. Чудный, плоский, упрощенный и примитивный, но такой комфортный бред делил мир на черное и белое.

После работы Симон зашел в «Реал», на кассе ему на глаза попались упаковки запасных лезвий «Жилет» для бритвенных станков. Симон попытался вспомнить какие лезвия нашла и использовала у него в ванной Николь. «Жилет»? «Вилкинсон»? «Астра»? Когда подошла его очередь, Симон все еще крутил лезвия в руках. Он добавил их к покупкам и забыл о них.

Распаковывая копченое мясо на кухне Илаи, Симон удивился, найдя лезвия. Он отнес их в ванную, засунул в шкаф с лекарствами, между упаковкой пластырей и флаконом антисептика. Бреясь по утрам, Симон невольно пытался представить, как именно Николь держала лезвия. Какой порез на ее запястьях был первым? Резала она себя медленно или быстро? Вела лезвием сверху вниз или снизу вверх? Слева направо или наоборот?  
***  
В течении следующей недели Симон купил еще несколько коробок с лезвиями разных фирм и видов: двухсторонние и односторонние. Одну упаковку он оставил на подоконнике в спальне, другую - в кухонном шкафу. Однажды, сидя на унитазе, от нечего делать Симон наклеил пластырь на один из острых концов, силясь понять, как было бы удобнее держать лезвие в руках.  
***  
За завтраком Илая высыпал на ладонь таблетки. Следуя привычке, выложил их в линию, создавая только ему понятную последовательность: круглая белая, желтая и красная, как сигналы светофора и, наконец, капсула, плоская и вытянутая, как гоночный болид.

В аптеке Шпандау Симон нашел таблетки один в один похожие на таблетки Илаи. Белые таблетки от аллергии, красные витамины для детей, желтые против желудочных коликов, гоночный болид парацетамол.  
Вечером после работы Симон спустил литий, нейролептики и нормотимики Илаи в унитаз.

Симон слышал, но никогда не чувствовал сам, что таблетки имеют привкус. Сможет ли Илая на вкус распознать подмену?

Утром Илая проглотил одну за другой таблетку от аллергии, витамины, таблетку от вздутия живота и парацетамол и запил их двумя стаканами воды.  
***  
На следующий день Симон вернулся с работы и застал Илаю за рисованием. В россыпи карандашных линий Симон узнал себя. Закрытые глаза, раскинутые в стороны руки, согнутая в колене нога прикрывала член. На рисунке Симон был обнажен, вокруг пенились измятые и скрученные в канаты простыни.

Сумерки за окном доедали день. Симон еще чувствовал на губах вкус уличной пыли. Стоявшая на столе перед Илаей лампа рождала два круга света. Яркий облизывал рисунок и руки Илаи, рассеянный, похожий на туман, окутывал плечи Илаи и стол, стелился по комнате и разбросанным на полу мятым листам.

\- Я постоянно пытаюсь понять, - неторопливый голос Илаи гипнотизировал. – Просчитать, представить. Какова была вероятность того, что мы встретимся, увидим друг друга, заговорим друг с другом. Скажем и сделаем то, что сделали. Человеческая судьба загадка. Одновременно лабиринт случайностей и лестница выборов. Как велика была вероятность, что на момент нашей встречи мы будем такими, какими были? В подходящем настроении, заряженные опытом и желаниями, которые подтолкнут нас друг к другу?

Симон поднял скомканный лист бумаги, расправил его и увидел еще одно свое изображение. На этот раз он сидел на корточках. Руки упирались в землю между разведенных колен, будто у готовящегося к прыжку зверя. Новый лист, новый Симон на краю пропасти заглядывает в черноту и складывает руки над головой перед прыжком. На третьем рисунке Симон бежал в колесе вроде того, что продаются в зоомагазинах для хомяков. Бежал, сжав кулаки и выставив в стороны локти. Еще один нарисованный и обнаженный Симон шел по разделительной полосе автобана, не замечая плотного потока машин.

\- Ты целый день рисовал меня? – Симон присел на край стола.

\- Да, но так и не сумел разгадать твою тайну, - глядя на Симона снизу вверх, Илая положил руки ему на колени. – Хотя мне часто казалось, что я подошел к разгадке совсем близко.

\- Икар сгорел, когда приблизился к Дедалу.

\- Да, - Илая скользнул руками по бедрам Симона и взялся за пояс его джинсов.

\- В моем случае, - Симон приподнялся, позволяя Илае снять с себя джинсы с бельем. – В моем случае все просто и примитивно, как у животных.

Член Симона уже крепко стоял. Он возбудился, рассматривая рисунки Илаи и его шевелящиеся губы. Илая поднялся со стула, встал между разведенных ног Симона, но не притронулся к его члену. Напрашиваясь на прикосновение, ища более тесного контакта, Симон потянулся к губам Илаи и потерся членом о шорты Илаи, отодвинул крайнюю плоть, обнажил горячую головку, и позволил прохладной ткани облепить её.

\- Как у животных? – усмехнулся Илая ему в губы.

\- Просто и примитивно, - кивнул Симон, пробуя на вкус его слюну.

Поцелуй закончился быстрее, чем Симон сумел определиться с желаниями. Илая толкнул его в грудь. Сердце Симона подпрыгнуло к горлу – точно так же Илая давил ему на грудь, когда резал его. Нет, не так, сильнее? Опускаясь спиной на стол, Симон приподнял колени. Болтавшиеся вокруг щиколоток джинсы мешали раскинуть ноги в стороны. Одним резким движением Илая избавил Симона от джинсов и кроссовок, и Симон закинул ноги ему на поясницу. Желая большего, Симон вдавливал пятки ему в задницу и терся членом о его шорты так лихорадочно, что синтетическая ткань начала электризоваться.

Илая, наконец, взял его член в кулак. Вторую руку засунул Симону под яйца. Ощупывая края ануса и вставляя в Симона пальцы, Илая шарил взглядом по его лицу, считывал и впитывал в себя его эмоции. Следом за Симоном кусал губы, вытягивал шею и хватал ртом воздух. Заразившись нетерпением Симона, Илая припустил шорты, прижался членом к его дырке и толкнулся вперед. Слишком поспешно, слишком сильно, головка члена соскользнула и уперлась в яйца Симона. Илая зашипел и подхватил Симона под колени. Развел их как можно шире и вдавил Симону в грудь, максимально приподнимая, раскрывая и фиксируя его задницу. Уложил член на натянутую между ягодиц кожу, сплюнул на дырку Симона, повозил по ней членом. Проталкиваясь внутрь, Илая жмурился, дышал через нос и останавливался так часто, что Симону казалось, что растяжению не будет конца, казалось, что член Илаи слишком длинный, чтобы поместиться внутри. Закинув голову назад, Симон цеплялся взглядом за тени на потолке. Дрожащие лапы-ветки тянулись к пятну света. Ветер хрипел, протискиваясь в приоткрытые окна.

Илая прижался яйцами к заднице Симона и наклонился, позволяя Симону слизать пот со своей верхней губы. Стоило Симону коснуться его губ, Илая укусил его. За нижнюю губу, за подбородок, прикусил мочку уха и начал двигаться. Сначала медленно, потом все быстрее, не позволяя Симону вздохнуть, закрыть глаза, пошевелиться, подумать, пофантазировать. Он мог лишь вибрировать в такт движениям Илаи. Казалось, член Илаи лупил не по простате Симона, а бил в колокол, которым стало тело Симона. От быстрых и резких толчков Симон заскользил по столу, голова свесилась вниз. Дыхание перехватило. Взгляд впился в фонарь за окном. Мотыльки бросались на лампу, и Симон чувствовал себя одним из них. Еще одно движение, и удовольствие станет таким сильным, что он не сможет его вынести.

Илая снова надавил рукой ему на грудь. Другой обнял его член. Инстинктивно, чтобы за что-то держаться, Симон вцепился двумя руками в запястье Илаи. В приближении оргазма Симон превратился в пульсирующую, рассеивающуюся и сжимающуюся точку, облако, туманность. Он сжал пальцы вокруг запястья Илаи, вспомнил о прикосновении ножа к бедру и с криком кончил, ничего не видя, не чувствуя собственной спермы, заливающей живот, не способный сбежать, увернуться, отклониться от усиливающихся толчков Илаи внутри. Обостренные нервы воспринимали каждый из них как порез или ожог. Всего три фрикции, и Илая кончил, Симону же казалось, что он сорвал голос от крика.

\- Ты испугаешь соседей, - улыбнулся Илая. - Они решат, что я тебя убиваю.

Он наклонился вперед, погладил грудь и лицо Симона. Симон перехватил его руку и поднес к губам. Целовал его пальцы, чувствуя, как член Илаи выскальзывает из задницы. Руки Илаи пахли спермой. Подбородок Илаи блестел от спермы.

\- Я забрызгал тебя с ног до головы, - рассмеялся Симон.

\- Животное, - Илая помог ему встать со стола и хлопнул по заднице. Снял с Симона футболку и бросил ее на стол, поверх рисунка – Симон в позе младенца и сосущий свой палец.  
***  
Симону снился Илая. Обнаженный, возбужденный, с блестящими глазами и губами, он перерезал Симону горло. Симон проснулся от того, что захлебывался кровью.

Утренний свет обжег глаза, и Симон зажмурился, прислушиваясь к колотящемуся сердцу. В прошлый раз, когда Илая прикоснулся к нему ножом, Симон оцепенел. Его как будто парализовало. Воспоминание до сих пор вызывало стыд. Симон должен был сопротивляться, а не ждать, пока Илая порежет его и отпустит. Следовало ударить, перехватить руку, выбить из нее нож.

Симон открыл глаза и осмотрел мятую пустую постель рядом. Сон побледнел и отступил, освобождая сознание реальности. Судя по туману за окном сейчас было раннее утро. Где Илая? И чем он занят? В голове вспыхнули образы: Илая с карандашом в руках, Илая в сползающих с задницы шортах изучает содержимое холодильника, Илая чистит зубы, сидит на унитазе, свесив руки между колен, Илая за компьютером.

Симон натянул на себя шорты Илаи и спустился вниз. Двери в ванную и гостиную стояли распахнутыми. Около холодильника крутилась муха. Илаю Симон нашел в комнате для рисования. Веер рисунков на том месте, где вчера Симон умирал от удовольствия.

\- Привет, - Симон взял один из рисунков. Кровать, под горой простыней шевелилось что-то крупное. Зверь или человек? – Хочешь кофе?

Илая посмотрел на него, будто не понял вопрос.

\- Можно я использую твой образ? Можно я нарисую тебя в комиксе? Использую твое лицо и тело. Полностью срисую персонажа комикса с тебя?

\- Можно. О чем история?

\- О человеке, который иногда превращается в хищную птицу. Он не контролирует свои метаморфозы, потому вынужден скрываться. Он живет со страхом что его поймают, или что он растерзает тех, кого любит, - Илая засуетился, разворошил рисунки и показал Симону птицу. 

Заштрихованная карандашом крупная голова, огромный глаз с бесконечной спиралью радужек, массивный и изогнутый острый клюв, торчащие в разные стороны перья-иглы, между когтистых лап человеческие член и яйца.

Симон не сдержал смех.

\- Ну и чудовище.

\- Почему? – серьезно спросил Илая. - Пугает? Вызывает отвращение? Удивляет? Я просмотрел сотни фотографий и рисунков с настоящими и фантастическими птицами, - он говорил все быстрее и быстрее.

\- Уверен там не было птиц с человеческим членом. - Симон пригладил взлохмаченные волосы Илаи.

\- Не было, - Илая улыбнулся, на щеках расцвел румянец.

\- Сварю кофе, - Симон поцеловал его в шею.

Доставая чашки, он заметил упаковку лезвий для бритья в ящике с ложками и вилками. Она напоминала спичечный коробок. Еще один коробок с лезвиями притаился на холодильнике, другой - Симон засунул под Плейстейшен. Он плохо помнил, как и когда это делал.  
***  
На стоянке в Шпандау парень целовал девушку. Перед главным входом в Аркады толпилась группа из детского сада – дети в красных кепках, воспитательницы в шлепанцах. Перед «Реалом» появился картонный шкаф с книгами, украшенный лозунгом «Ты то, что ты читаешь». За витриной «H&M» две девушки, переодевая манекен, перевернули его вверх ногами. Перед дверью Постбанка Симон угодил кроссовком в липкое пятно, кто-то пролил здесь кофе или уронил мороженое.

Первым клиентом Симона стал мальчишка, который заказывал свою первую в жизни кредитную карточку. После мальчишки наступило короткое затишье. На столе, на котором клиенты заполняли бланки денежных переводов, кто-то забыл карточки системы «Пэйбек». Теперь такие были у каждого. Люди доставали их на кассе в магазинах и собирали виртуальные пункты за покупки. Последнее достижение культуры потребителей превратило покупки в увлекательную игру в накопительство и экономию. Некоторые люди расстраивались и нервничали, если теряли свои карточки с пунктами. Симон выбросил забытые карточки в мусор и вернулся за кассу. Помог старушке ростом с десятилетнего ребенка заполнить документы на получение сберегательной книжке. Выдал собравшейся в отпуск паре пять тысяч евро – простите, сегодня это максимальная сумма, которую вы можете снять со счета в нашем филиале.

После работы Симон купил кофе. Желтый стаканчик с логотипом Тчибо. Неприятный кислый вкус. Гораздо больше Симону понравились темные пятна, которые кофе оставил на белой футболке. Футболке Илаи, которую Симон натянул на себя в спешке утром. Последнее время он часто опаздывал на работу.

Три пятна с неровными краями одно над другим, если их соединить линией, она разделит грудь и живот Симона приблизительно посередине. Когда он покупал в аптеке спрей для носа с морской солью, женщина за кассой смотрела на пятна, чаще, чем ему в глаза. Симон и сам рассматривал их при каждом удобном случае. Ведя машину по автобану, так часто скашивал на пятна глаза, что, в конце концов, они начали казаться ему красивыми. Красивее, проплывающих мимо лесов, более выразительные, чем сменяющие друг друга за окном поля и озера, они волновали больше, чем первые звезды на небе. По сравнению с пятнами на футболке Симона даже ворон на доме Илаи показался выцветшей картинкой.

Сердце Симона выскакивало из груди, когда он вошел в дом. Илая сидел за столом. Быстрые движения карандаша, подрагивающие ресницы. Ненадолго Симон завис зачарованный этим зрелищем. Неподвижность успокоилась сердцебиение, но не помогла расслабиться.

\- Как прошел твой день? – Симон не узнал свой голос.

Илая вскинул голову, будто пробудился от сна, вынырнул из потока, остановил полет и впервые увидел Симона.

\- Замечательно, - он улыбнулся и поерзал на стуле. Подвижная мимика, сильное подвижное тело, готовое к броску. – Я закончил историю человека-птицы. В финале он разбился о скалу, похожую на меловые скалы на острове в Балтийском море. Ты когда-нибудь их видел?

Симон покачал головой.

\- Я ездил туда ребенком. Еще до аварии, - лицо Илаи сияло. – Если бы не этот комикс, я бы и не вспомнил, насколько красивы нависшие над морем меловые скалы.

У разбившегося человека-птицы лицо Симона, искаженное удивлением и болью.

Симон опустил правую руку в карман. Вспотевшие пальцы скользнули по корпусу телефона. 

\- Мне нужна твоя зарядка, - и снова Симон не узнал собственный голос. – Моя мобилка разрядилась.

Взгляд Илаи остановился на пятнах на футболке Симона. Сердце Симона сорвалось с цепи и пустилось вскачь. Он направился на кухню, слышал, как Илая отодвигает табурет, поднимается и идет за ним. Упаковки лезвий на тумбочке для телевизора, около кофеварки, в ящиках со столовыми приборами. Даже в холодильнике рядом с вишневым пирогом. Симон коснулся одной, доставая вилку. Когда он сел за стол и поставил перед собой тарелку с пирогом, руки дрожали.

\- Откуда здесь эти лезвия? – Илая замер у не закрытого ящика со столовыми приборами.   
Шаг и Илая оказался за спиной Симона. Симон вспомнил рассказ Илае о его первом срыве. Я стоял у него за спиной, сказал тогда Илая. Между лопаток Симона заструился пот. Он дернулся и резко обернулся. Дрожащими руками достал из кармана спрей для носа. Носоглотку защипало от соли, на глазах выступили слезы.

\- Не знаю, что на меня нашло, – и хоть голос его срывался и дрожал, Симон вдруг почувствовал себя свободным.

От него ничего не зависит. Он не может ничего изменить. Пусть случится то, чего он жаждет и боится одновременно.

Илая прыгнул вперед и перевернул Симона вместе со стулом. Перестав соображать, Симон перекатился на бок. Илая уселся сверху, вывернул руку за спину, ткнул лицом в доски пола.

\- Я знал, что нас не оставят в покое, - выплюнул он.

Тяжелый и сильный, он прижал правое запястье Симона к лопаткам. Чтобы облегчить боль в плечевом суставе, Симон вытянул вперед свободную руку, царапал пол, сучил ногами, но не мог сбросить Илаю. Наоборот, тот будто становился тяжелее с каждой минутой. Он уже не выворачивал руку Симона, а вдавливал кулак ему между лопатками. Давил всем весом, вытесняя воздух из легких, не позволяя вздохнуть.

\- Я знал, что рано или поздно духи придут, чтобы разрушить мое счастье.

Хватка на запястье Симона и давление на спину на миг ослабли, Илая сдвинулся в сторону, и тут же вернулся. Симон повернул голову и увидел, как Илая вытряхивает из картонки лезвия, стискивает их пальцами, не снимая полупрозрачной оберточной бумаги.

\- Я не позволю… Я готовился к этому… Я буду бороться… Я больше не ребенок, – свистящее дыхание Илаи нагрело воздух вокруг Симона.

Прикосновение лезвия к плечу сначала обожгло холодом, потом вспыхнуло огнем. Стекающую по коже кровь, Симон почувствовал после третьего разреза. Ему казалось, Илая резал одно и то же место, с каждым разом погружал лезвие глубже, будто хотел рассечь плоть до кости. Симон ошибся – лезвия не безобидней ножа. Симон чувствовал себя беспомощным как никогда в жизни. Не в силах пошевелиться, он представил, как наигравшись с его плечом, Илая перерезает сонную артерию на его шее. Симон закричал, но рука Илаи давила между лопаток и превратила крик в хрип.

\- Вот так, - прошептал Илая. Краем глаза Симон увидел испачканное кровью лезвие. – Оставьте его в покое!

Кровь щекотала кожу и капала на пол. Порезы пульсировали в так ударам сердца.

Илая остановился. Дыша тяжело и надсадно уронил на пол лезвие и отпустил запястье Симона. Симон постарался выпрямить занемевшую непослушную руку и коснулся пальцами паха Илаи. Несмотря на пульсацию в порезах и покалывание в затекшей руке, Симон нащупал через штаны возбужденный член Илаи, смял и сдавил его.

Инстинктивно Илая толкнулся членом в кулак Симона. Застонал, всхлипнул и толкнулся снова. Шмыгая носом, он ерзал по спине Симона, и, наращивая темп, таранил его кулак так же отчаянно и крепко, как недавно вдавливал его запястье между лопаток. Симону снова не хватало воздуха, он снова был зажат между телом Илаи и полом и не мог пошевелиться. К пульсации в порезах добавилась пульсация в члене. Симон терся пахом о пол, но не имел никаких шансов на разрядку в таком положении. С каждым движением пульсация в члене все больше походила на боль. Симон снова хотел кричать и не мог. Кончая, Илая завалился Симону на спину. Симон потерялся в тепле его тела и густом дурманящем запахе его пота.

\- Прости, Симон, я должен был, – прошептал Илая ему на ухо. – Я не могу тебя потерять. Ты мне нужен. Я не позволю духам смерти забрать тебя.

Боль в члене и покалывание в руке никуда не делись. Из-за них почти невыносимо было лежать спокойно. Симон изнывал и задыхался под весом Илаи. Но ему это нравилось. «Возможно, если человек научится медикаментозно влиять на сознание, появится необходимость в новой философской категории. Она будет называться этика сознания и начинаться с вопроса, в каком состоянии ты хотел бы умереть», - сказал однажды Илая. Если бы Симона спросили, как он хочет умереть, он сказал бы, что смерть может забрать его сейчас и немедленно. Он достиг своего пика, чувствовал себя цельным и свободным, как никогда. Придавленный весом Илаи, с залитыми его спермой пальцами и изрезанным предплечьем.

\- Посмотри на меня, Симон, - Илая подвинулся и перевернул Симона на спину. – Скажи, что ты понимаешь. Скажи, что прощаешь меня, - Он взял лицо Симона в ладони, склонился над ним и зашептал в губы. – Я вынужден был тебя порезать, потому что ты был одержим злыми духами.

Симон видел свое отражение в его заполненных слезами глазах.

\- Я понимаю, - прошептал он в губы Илаи.

\- Они хотели забрать тебя. Они охотятся за тобой, они хотят отобрать тебя у меня. Я должен был действовать… Бороться. Есть только один способ бороться. Порезать тебя, чтобы изгнать их, и спасти тебя. Скажи, что прощаешь…

\- Я прощаю тебя, - Симон коснулся губами его вымаливающих прощение губ.

Илая судорожно вздохнул, отстранился и уставился на порезанное плечо Симона.

\- Нужно промыть рану. Обработать антисептиком и перевязать, - затараторил Илая.

Нет, внутренне взвыл Симон и подал вперед бедра, толкаясь закованным в джинсы напряженным членом в живот Илаи. Илая, наконец, заметил возбуждение Симона и округлил глаза.

\- Ты… – растеряно зашептал Илая.

От его взгляда, от его удивления и не понимания, - люди не возбуждаются, когда их вдавливают пол, выкручивают руки и режут бритвой – Симон испытал острый стыд. Щеки вспыхнули как порезы и сдавленный джинсами член. Внутри все задрожало.

\- Илая, пожалуйста, - взмолился Симон, прежде чем сообразил, что делает. Неужели он будет просить Илаю подрочить ему, после того как этот псих порезал его и кончил на его распятое на полу истекающее кровью тело? Вместо того, чтобы разозлить, эта мысль, заставила Симона еще больше устыдиться своих желаний. – Илая, пожалуйста, прикоснись к нему, возьми его в руку… - залепетал Симон. Ему казалось, синие глаза Илаи видят его насквозь. Его искореженные желания. Его испорченную голову. Симону показалось, губы Илаи дернулись от отвращения. – Илая, пожалуйста, - сглотнув жалость к себе, Симон продолжал унижаться, – Пожалуйста, расстегни джинсы…

Илая щелкнул поясом и медленно потянул молнию. Член Симона обожгло прикосновением холодного воздуха. Яйца поджались, как от испуга.

\- Пожалуйста, возьми его в кулак.

Он вздохнул от облегчения и выгнул спину, когда Илая выполнил просьбу. Илая слишком медленно и осторожно двигал рукой по члену, недостаточно крепко сжимал его. Не в силах больше умолять, Симон подкидывал бедра и извивался, быстро и беспорядочно толкаясь в кулак Илаи. Он чувствовал себя жалким, грязным ничтожеством. Ощущение усиливала спокойная улыбка Илаи. Печальная, понимающая, сочувствующая. Оргазм освободил Симона от стыда и жалости к себе, принес удовлетворение и искупление.

\- Я люблю тебя, - Симон обнял Илаю.

\- Ты самое лучшее, что случилось со мной в жизни, - прошептал Илая.

\- Я не заслужил этого.

\- Не говорит так. Слышишь? Никогда так не говори, - Илая погладил его по спине, и Симону стало на все наплевать.  
***  
Ночью Илая снова разбудил его для секса. Сначала нависал и рассматривал, потом перевернул на живот. Погладил затылок и поцеловал перебинтованное предплечье. Симон верил, они оба думают об одном и том же – вспоминают в картинках, как Илая дрочил в его кулак на его порезанное распятое на полу тело.

Илая лизнул шею Симона между лопатками. Симон подкинул задницу вверх и услышал тихий смех. Теплые ладони раздвинули ягодицы, пальцы прошлись по промежности, коснулись дырки, стиснули яйца. Илая потянул Симона за яйца, заставил подняться на четвереньки. Забрал в кулак его член. Дрочил и тянул яйца к ягодицам, заставляя толкаться вперед и тут же подаваться назад, выпячивая задницу. Илая лизнул ягодицу Симона. Симон представил, как дергает задницей, сжимая и разжимая дырку, прямо перед лицом Илаи и застонал. Отпустив его яйца, Илая вставил в Симона палец. Тер и давил стенки внутри. Довел до того, что тело Симона начало отзываться нервной дрожью на каждое новое движение Илаи.

\- Илая…

\- Попроси.

Ох, блядь, ему понравилось, как Симон сегодня унижался, как умолял его о прикосновении.

\- Илая, пожалуйста….

Палец вошел глубже, ладонь скользнула по члену легко и нежно. Он издевается, Симон рассмеялся, но тут же всхлипнул и закрутил задницей.

\- Илая, пожалуйста, хочу твой член… внутри.

Илая похлопал членом по дырке Симона.

\- Илая, пожалуйста! – вместо просьбы получился приказ.

Илая раздвинул членом мышцы сфинктера и тут же отстранился.

\- Проси.

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, - Симон опьянел от ожидания, от собственного голоса, повторяющего одно и то же слово, как заклинание.

Илая вломился в него так резко, что Симон ударился лбом о стену. Не останавливаясь, Илая задвигался быстро и размашисто. Симон прижимался лбом к стене и продолжал твердить бессмысленное «пожалуйста». Он кончил первым и орал, когда Илая, гонясь за оргазмом, лупил внутри по оголенным нервам. Кончая, Илая обнимал Симона под живот и кусал его шею. Кажется, он даже заснул, не слезая с Симона.

Илая покинул постель, когда еще не рассвело. Влажные сумерки ползали за окном, просачивались в дом, наполняли его запахами трав и туманом. На первом этаже бурчал холодильник, в ванной капала вода.

Не одеваясь, Симон спустился по лестнице. Холодный пол кусал босые ноги, от влажных прикосновений предрассветного марева к коже, волоски на теле встали дыбом.

Илая сидел в комнате для рисования. Электрический свет настольной лампы превратил комнату в старую фотографию и сделал кожу Илаи похожей на тонкий пергамент. Соседство темноты и яркого света обесцветило черные волосы Илаи и приглушило голубизну его глаз.  
Забыв о рисунке, Илая смотрел на обнаженного Симона. От его внимательного и восхищенного взгляда кожа Симона покрылась мурашками, а член приподнялся.

\- Не двигайся, - Илая поднес палец к губам. – Молчи. Пока мы смотрим, но не касаемся друг друга, мы можем почувствовать равновесие света и тьмы, границу возможного и невозможного, - Илая коснулся своего живота. – Прислушайся к себе, к желанию удовольствия и предвкушению близости. Опьяняет? Чувствуешь себя цельным, сильным и всемогущим? Скажи хоть слово, сделай еще шаг, и все изменится, этот момент уйдет безвозвратно и никогда не повторится. – Илая встал из-за стола и подошел ближе. – Почему мы называем счастливые моменты неповторимыми? – Илая стоял в шаге от Симона, но не прикасался. Симон чувствовал запах его тела, усиленный предрассветной влагой. Схватка сумерек и электрического света что-то неуловимо изменила в лице Илаи, отчего Симону казалось, что он видит его впервые. – Неповторимый момент, счастливый момент, мой лучший момент. Ты никогда не думал, что, называя что-то неповторимым, мы стремимся установить свою власть над миром. «Неповторимый» это нечто вроде заклинания, с помощью которого, ограниченный во времени и пространстве человек подчиняет себе бесконечное пространство и время. Я не могу тягаться с миром, но момент, в котором есть я лучший и неповторимый. Древнее заклинание защищающее смертного от вечного бесконечного мира. Каждый раз, когда кто-то говорит неповторимый прекрасный момент, глубоко внутри он верит, что не существует ничего прекраснее того, что он видел. Несмотря на всю бесконечность и вечность мира нет ничего прекраснее того, что я вижу перед собой, - Илая смотрел в глаза Симону. - Нет и не может быть ничего важней того, что я чувствую. Каждый раз, произнося «неповторимый» и «единственный», человек ставит себя в центр вселенной. - Илая коснулся губами уха Симона. - Ты чувствуешь это, Симон? Чувствуешь себя центром вселенной?

\- Чувствую, - Симон накрыл ладонью пах Илаи. – А еще я чувствую, что ты возбужден.

Илая перехватил руку Симона и сжал запястье, будто поймал вора. 

\- Куда ты торопишься, Симон? Отчего убегаешь? Что скрываешь за своим нетерпением? Тебе неловко? Неуютно, тревожно стоять в центре вселенной, поэтому ты раскачиваешь ситуацию, стремишься к хаосу, саморазрушению и смерти?

Какого хера, он меня обвиняет и судит, Симон попытался выдернуть руку из хватки Илаи. Но Илая не отпустил, вместо этого прижал Симона к себе, завел руку ему за спину и поцеловал. Злость и возмущение Симона мгновенно улетучились. Их члены терлись друг от друга, Илая вылизывал его рот, а Симон откидывал назад голову и изгибался, наслаждаясь тем, как немеет выкрученная рука, как стучит кровь в висках, как одежда Илаи щекочет и раздражает обнаженную кожу.

Симон попытался вырваться, на деле мечтая, чтобы Илая усилил хватку, не останавливался, не тормозил. С каждым вдохом и движением Илая становился все сильнее, нетерпеливее, неугомоннее. Прижал Симона грудью к стене, хватал за шею и подбородок, чтобы дотянуться до его губ. Не прекращая сосать и прикусывать их, вломился членом в его задницу. Симон тянул шею и выгибал поясницу изо всех сил подстраиваясь под волю и желания Илаи. Симон снова кончил раньше и кричал Илае в рот, пока тот, дотрахивал его. Быстро и сильно, беспорядочно, распяв на стене как лягушку. А когда Илая кончил, он обнял Симона и потянул за собой. Обнял так крепко, что у Симона перехватило дыхание и потекла из задницы сперма, которой его накачал Илая. Он не сразу сообразил, что Илая отступает к столу. По пути Симон наступил Илае на ногу, и получил за это укус-поцелуй в плечо.

\- Позвони на работу и скажи, что заболел, - Илая опустился на единственный в комнате табурет и посадил Симона себе на колени.

\- И ты будешь ебать меня, пока у меня не остановится сердце? – Симон усмехнулся и взял лицо Илаи в ладони. До чего же красиво оно блестело от пота, до чего же ярко светились синие глаза, до чего же гипнотизирующе и зовуще шевелились губы.

\- Ты боишься этого? – Илая дернул коленом под задницей Симона, имитируя фрикции. – Или хочешь этого? Хочешь, чтобы я заебал тебя до смерти?

\- Это была бы хорошая смерть, - Симон поцеловал Илаю. – А что с твоей работой?

\- Сегодня я достаточно силен, чтобы справиться и с ней и с тобой. К тому же ты меня вдохновляешь.

Симон посмотрел на рисунки на столе. Увидел себя – ноги и руки вытянуты и разведены в стороны, фигура замкнута одновременно в круг и квадрат, как вертурианский человек да Винчи.

\- Новый комикс?

\- Это только набросок. Ты позволишь мне снова использовать твой образ? – голос Илаи дрогнул.

Зачем он спрашивает, неужели, действительно, думает, что Симон откажет ему в такой мелочи? Разве Илая не чувствует, не понимает, что это самое малое, что Симон готов для него сделать?

\- Позволишь?

Нет, для Илаи это не мелочь, вдруг понял Симон. Возможно, крутить Симона на кончике своего карандаша для Илаи более необходимо, чем вставлять в него свой член.

\- Конечно, – рассмеялся Симон. - Отныне и навсегда, я разрешаю тебе использовать мой образ, когда, и как, ты пожелаешь. О чем комикс?

\- Фантастически-порнографическая пошлость про культ любви. Про отождествление любви со свободой и властью. В романтической традиции испокон веков любовь конфликтовала с заведенными правилами и порядками. Влюбленные всегда стремились разрушить то, что создано до них и создать новое. Во имя любви люди нарушали супружеские клятвы, бросали детей, предавали друзей, семью, клан, страну, веру и идеалы, преступали закон. Любовь внушает человеку стремление к абсолютной свободе и искушает абсолютной властью. Влюблённые подставляют друг другу задницы, рты, позволяют вторгаться в своё тело и играть своими гениталиями. Не задумываясь отдают друг другу власть эмоциональную и физическую. - Илая погладил чистый лист бумаги на столе. - Представь себе далекое будущее. Демократическое процветающее общество интеллигентов и аналитиков, в котором каждый человек с детства играет свою роль. В шесть лет люди проходят всеохватывающее тестирование и по его результатам получают программу на всю жизнь. В этой программе учтено на все: обучение, спорт, питание, сексуальное развитие, выбор друзей, выбор сексуальных партнеров, хобби, развлечения, увлечения.

\- Антиутопия.

\- Да, - Илая коснулся живота Симона. Подсохшая сперма превратилась в пленку и скатывалась под пальцами Илаи. – Общество порядка, в котором человеческая тяга к хаосу компенсируется мифом о безумии любви. Ей поклоняются, ее боятся, ее выставляют напоказ, ее раздают официально типа покаяния в церкви. Раздают в виде ошейников и пультов управления. Тот, у кого пульт, получает полную власть над тем, на ком ошейник. Соответственно тот, кто носит ошейник отдает полную власть над собой. Над своим телом. Передает управление. Хозяин пульта теперь решает когда ему сидеть, когда стоять, когда двигаться, когда есть, спать, с кем и когда трахаться. Никаких ограничений, кроме членовредительства. Данные с пульта поступают на камеры специальной социальной службы. Если партнер захотел, чтобы ты разделся в общественном месте, ты разденешься, и все будут на тебя глазеть. Если это происходит вечером в баре, тебя еще и потрогают. Чтобы ты ни делал, когда носил ошейник это не считается позором. Никакой дискриминации в последствии, никто не смеет тебе потом напоминать о том, что ты делал в негативном ключе. Наоборот, в местном обществе к чудящим посредством пультов людям относятся как к мифическим персонажам, легендам и пророкам.

\- Священные коровы?

\- Святые безумцы. Пророки великих крайностей в обществе преуспевшего порядка.

\- И что произойдет со мной? – Симон подвинул рисунок вертурианского человека, ища продолжения комикса.

\- Сюжет банален и примитивен. Сначала тебя будут ебать во всех возможных позах, потом используют на благо революции.

\- Бред.

\- Полный, - Илая кивнул.

\- За это платят?

\- Нет. Ты не хочешь в этом участвовать?

\- Хочу, если ты хочешь это рисовать.

\- Я еще не рисовал порно с тобой, - Илая поцеловал Симона.

\- А птица с членом не считается?

\- Нет, - Илая взял в кулак член Симона. – Непредсказуемое превращение человека в хищную птицу это не порнография, а ужастик.

\- В птицу с членом.

\- У первобытных народов и приматов член символ агрессии, - Илая просунул теплые ладони под бедра Симона, заставил приподняться, развернул к себе спиной и развел ему ноги в стороны.

Опустившись снова к Илае на колени, Симон потерся задницей о затвердевший член Илаи.

\- Агрессии?

\- Обезьяны и первобытные люди, когда хотели оскорбить, напугать врага показывали ему возбужденный член, - Илая погладил ягодицы Симона, коснулся дырки. Вставил сначала палец, потом член. Входя до упора, давил ладонью Симону на живот.

Симон ничего не нужно было делать, лишь облокотиться на Илаю, положить голову ему на плечи и расслабиться. Илая то замедлялся, то ускорялся. Одной рукой придерживал Симона за живот, второй гладил его горло. Внутренняя пульсация и внешняя неподвижность схлестнулись в теле Симона и заставили его чувствовать себя хрупким сосудом внутри которого плещется взрывоопасная жидкость. И только руки Илаи – на горле, на животе – удерживали его от взрыва. Симон кончил, представляя, что Илая душит его. Илая крепко обнял Симона и последовал за ним.

Вставать не хотелось, колени дрожали. Откинув голову на плечо Илаи, Симон смотрел на солнечные лучи, обыскивающие комнату. Еще немного и они дотянутся до стола. Который сейчас час? Еще недавно, когда Симон проснулся, дом штурмовали сумерки.

Отлепившись от Илаи, Симон заметил болтавшиеся вокруг его щиколотки шорты и засмеялся.

\- Что? – Илая проследил за его взглядом. Дернул ногой, отправляя шорты под стол.

\- Мне нужно в душ, - Симон потянулся и зевнул.

Илая кивнул. Он взялся за карандаш, когда Симон вышел из комнаты.

В ванной Симон снял повязку с плеча. Какой в ней толк, если она намокнет? На воздухе порезы заживают быстрее. Четыре вертикальные кривые. Три горизонтальные линии прерывались посередине, будто у Илаи дрогнула и сорвалась рука.

Симон включил воду. За ее шумом не заметил, как в ванную вошел Илая. Он прижался грудью к спине Симона, поцеловал, подтолкнул. Они встали вдвоем на дно ванны. Симон завладел головкой душа, Илая мылом. Смотрел в глаза и водил мылом по груди и паху Симона. Подняв душ над головой, Симон лил воду на макушку и лицо Илаи, любовался тем, как он сглатывает, моргает, отфыркивается и шмыгает носом. Илая притянул Симона к себе, теперь Симон мог пить воду, стекающую с подбородка, губ и носа Илаи. Одной рукой Илая придержал Симона за поясницу, второй намылил его ягодицы и толкнул мыло между ними. Симон замер и приоткрыл рот, чувствуя, как мыло скользит внутрь. Когда растраханная дырка всосала его полностью, Симон опустил руку с душевой головкой на плечо Илаи. Вода потекла за край ванны, заливая пол. Глядя в глаза Симону, Илая массировал кожу между дыркой и яйцами Симона, пока член Симона полностью не встал.

\- Отсосешь мне? – попросил Илая.

Симон опустился на колени, Илая положил руки ему на плечи. Гладил их, когда Симон насаживался горлом на член, и вдавливал пальцы в кожу, когда Симон отстранялся. Симон спешил и давился, подгоняемый нарастающим жжением в заднице. Чтобы уменьшить его, Симон то садился на пятки, то терся о борта ванны. Насмотревшись на то, как Симон выкручивается у его ног, Илая поймал его лицо в ладони, вогнал член ему в горло и замер, поглаживая щеки Симона.

\- Повернись, - попросил Илая, вынимая член изо рта Симона.

Симон только этого и ждал. Возбуждение и зуд в заднице подкинули его на ноги.

\- Нет, на колени, - Илая придержал Симона за руку.

Симон плюхнулся на дно ванны. Илая опустился рядом и погладил его член. Между чугунными бортами места было так мало, что разворачиваясь к Илае спиной, Симон ударил его локтем в живот, а пяткой по колену. Здесь было негде встать на четвереньки, цепляясь за краны, Симон улегся грудью на борт ванны. Вместо того, чтобы сразу войти в него, Илая просунул внутрь пальцы, потом приставил к дырке головку душа. Это принесло облегчение, но не уняло жжение. Симон вертелся, требуя большего. Извивался так сильно, что Илае пришлось его держать. Удерживать на месте, втискивая в его задницу член. Стоило хватке ослабеть, Симон снова начал выкручиваться. Несмотря на пятерню Илаи на пояснице и его руку на члене, Симон раскачивался из стороны в сторону и дергал бедрами, задавая и подстегивая ритм. Они должны двигаться очень быстро, чтобы толчки внутри заглушили жжение. Но чем быстрее они двигались, тем больше Симону казалось, что Илая ебет его не членом, а горящей палкой. Под конец Илая навалился Симону на спину, прижал его к себе, ограничивая его метания. Симон заскулил от невозможности пошевелиться и залил борт ванны спермой. Кончив, Илая снова втиснул головку душа между ягодиц Симона.

\- Жжет?

\- А ты как думаешь? – усмехнулся Симон, расслабился, обмяк, не меняя позы, вжался щекой в бортик ванны.

\- Подожди, - Илая метнулся к шкафу с лекарствами, выхватил бутылку с детским маслом. Выключил воду, вытер Симону спину и стал пихать в его задницу смазанные маслом пальцы. Один, два. Нажимал и давил внутри. Чувствительные после оргазма стенки сокращались и сжимались, Симона начла бить дрожь. Он попробовал сняться с пальцев, отодвинуться, дернулся в сторону и почувствовал, что Илая прижимается к его бедру возбужденным членом.

\- Не может быть, - посмеялся Симон.

\- Так будет лучше, - Илая полил свой член маслом. –Так я смогу лучше смазать тебя внутри.

\- Конечно, - фыркнул Симон. 

Пару раз в молодости он трахался под кокаином. Непрекращающееся возбуждение, невозможность кончить и полное опустошение. Симону казалось, что сейчас его ждет нечто похожее. Пустые яйца болтались между ног, еще не до конца опавший после оргазма член хлопал о них от каждого толчка Илаи. Он то медленно вдавливал член до упора, то полностью вынимал, смазывал маслом и скользил обратно. Масла было так много, что его ромашковый запах начал душить Симона.

\- Двигайся быстрей, - поторопил он Илаю.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я кончил? – удивился Илая.

\- Да.

\- Но ты даже не возбужден, - он вошел на всю длину, потеребил яички и вялый член Симона.

Симон усмехнулся.

\- Я хочу подождать тебя, - Илая обнажил головку члена Симона, похлопал по ней пальцем. Двинул бедрами, вгоняя член, как казалось Симону, ему между почек. Симон задушено всхлипнул, Илая воспринял это как одобрение и повторил движение, не переставая теребить обнаженную головку члена Симона.

\- Можно я тебе отсосу? – взмолился Симон.

\- Нет, - Илая поцеловал его плечо. – Я хочу, чтобы ты возбудился, - на этот раз толчок внутри был слабее. – Возбудился и кончил вместе со мной.

Симон свел вместе ноги, прижал колени друг к другу, это помогло: изменило угол проникновения, дырка уже не казалась такой растянутой, член не лупит болезненно глубоко, к сфинктеру возвращалась чувствительность Илая вздохнул, восхищенный новыми ощущениями. Не переставая тискать член Симона, он скользил своим по самому входу. Внутрь и наружу, то растягивал мышцы, то ослаблял давление, позволяя им сократиться. Медленно, старательно, пока у Симона не начало хлюпать в заднице. То ли мыло, то ли масло. Звучало так, будто кто-то причмокивал губами, облизывал пальцы или выдавливал шампунь из полупустого тюбика. Этот звук и накативший за ним стыд возбудили Симона.

\- Молодец, - Илая погладил его поднявшийся член по всей длине.

Симон развел в сторону ноги, предоставляя Илае полную свободу действий. Вскрикивал и кусал свои предплечья, потерявшись в ощущениях. А кончив, почувствовал полное опустошение. Выбирался из ванны как лунатик. Обмотать бедра полотенцем получилось лишь со второй попытки. Босиком Симон прошлепал на кухню и залпом выпил два стакана воды. Не заботясь о полотенце, Илая уселся за компьютер, поджал ногу так, что пятка коснулась яиц.

Симон заглянул в холодильник. Сделал наскоро бутерброды. Поставив перед Илаей тарелку и стакан воды, поднялся на верх, чтобы позвонить на работу.

Когда Симон вернулся, по щекам Илаи текли слезы.

\- Что случилось? – Симон метнулся к нему, положил руки на плечи.

Илая всхлипнул и кивнул на экран компьютера.

Вид красивого дома с бассейном сменили кадры с улицы. Полицейские машины, зеваки, репортер. Женщина с неестественно вытянутым лицом сообщила нацеленной на неё камере, что шестидесятилетний бизнесмен, президент строительной фирмы, пожертвовавший в прошлом месяце триста тысяч евро центру радиологических исследований для больных раком застрелил свою жену и младшего сына. Старшему, одиннадцатилетнему мальчику, удалось убежать из дома на улицу. Соседи увидели раненного ребенка и вызвали полицию.

Илая вытер слезы ладонью, Симон обнял его. Гладил подрагивающие плечи, чувствуя, как ресницы Илаи щекочут живот. Запутав пальцы в волосах Илаи, Симон скосил взгляд на шрамы на своем плече.  
Почему люди, чтобы утешить кого-то, заключают друг друга в объятья? Будто стараются сдержать, спрятать, ограничить. Илая поднял голову и посмотрел на Симона. Красные глаза, блестящие дорожки слез на щеках.

\- Прости.

\- Не извиняйся.

\- Это все лекарства, - щетина Илаи оцарапала живот Симона.

Которые ты больше не принимаешь, подумал Симон.

\- Болезнь провоцирует резкие перепады настроения. Лекарства делают меня сентиментальным.

\- Илая, - Симон вытер большими пальцами уголки его глаз. – Тебе нужно побриться. Твоя щетин поцарапала мне живот.

Илая отстранился и тут же подался вперед, провел подбородком по животу Симона. Симон рассмеялся и отвесил ему шуточный подзатыльник. Илая обхватил его за талию и усадил себе на колени. Не может быть, он опять был возбужден. Без таблеток его либидо стало неудержимым. Стоило Илае засунуть руку Симону под полотенце, Симон выкрутился и соскользнул на пол. На этот раз он отсосет Илае. Быстро или медленно, как он пожелает. Но не подпустит его к своей заднице. Внутри у Симона еще все дрожало. Мятая и пустая мошонка ничего не весила и липла к бедрам. Похоже, сегодня Симон выдавил из себя на один оргазм больше, чем возможно. Он не верил, что сможет кончить еще раз. Член Илаи на языке был гладким и пульсирующим. Симон закрыл глаза, пятна света поползли по векам. Во рту было слишком мало слюны. В носу щекотало. Под пальцами трепетали бедра Илаи. Когда Симон пускал член в горло, цветные пятна на веках закрывала темнота. Симону нравился этот ритм. 

Когда Илая кончил, у Симона закружилась голова. Он остался сидеть у ног Илаи, бездумно гладил его щиколотки. Со своего места он видел трепыхание верхушек деревьев за окном, порезанное следом от самолета небо, крошки от хлеба под столом, муравья на обратной стороне столешницы. Одного единственного. Если появятся другие, нужно купить ловушки. Однажды в детстве Симон жил на первом этаже. Вместо балкона у них был огороженный зеленью садик. Муравьи постоянно лезли в дом, пока Тереза не купила ловушки. Илая, кажется, опять рисовал. Симон видел двигающийся локоть, вздымающийся и опадающий живот, покрытый щетиной подбородок.

\- Тебе не надоело там сидеть? – спросил Илая.

\- Неа, - Симон улыбнулся. Он чувствовал себя ребенком. Глупым, беззаботным, для которого следующий день будет обязательно лучше, чем предыдущий. Он прислонился щекой к голени Илаи, и понял, что у него горит лицо. Плинтуса на кухне ровные и пыльные – не мешало бы их помыть. Под подставкой для телевизора валялись круглый и прямоугольный предметы. Носок? Коробка одного из дисков, которые принес Симон? Темнота под диваном была непроглядной. На линии света и тьмы Симон заметил коробок с лезвиями. Наверное, вчера Илая уронил его. Достал одно и уронил остальные. Перед тем как порезать Симона. Где сейчас лезвие, которым Илая его резал? Оно должно быть где-то здесь, на полу. Но Симон его не видел. Плоское и тонкое оно могло завалиться между досками пола, отскочить под диван и спрятаться в темноте. Чтобы найти его, нужно ощупать пол. А когда найдешь можно порезаться. Симон встал, прошелся по комнате поглаживая босыми ногами пол. Повернулся, увидел, что Илая смотрит на него затуманенным взглядом.

\- Нет, - воскликнул Илая.

\- Что?

\- Не уходи наверх. Не одевайся. Я думал, ты хочешь подняться наверх и одеться,- затараторил Илая. – Разве мы не можем провести весь день без одежды? Хочу видеть тебя. Касаться тебя.

Под конец его речь стала такой быстрой, что слова слились в одно.

\- Я не собирался одеваться, - Симон вернулся к столу и уселся, копирую любимую позу Илаи с поджатой под яйца пяткой. По тому с каким интересом Илая впился в него взглядом, Симон понял, что никуда ему не деться сегодня от еще одного оргазма. Либидо Илаи пробудилось, расцвело и требовало жертв.

На экране компьютера плыли дома без единого угла и картины кубистов.

\- Они дополняют друг друга на чувственном уровне, видишь? Поклоняющийся растительным плавным линиям и окружностям Гауди и кубисты складывающие человеческие фигуры из квадратов и треугольников. Присмотрись к этим фотографиям, форм как будто занимаются сексом друг с другом. Один метод отрицает другой. Гауди отрицает углы и прямые. Кубисты, не все, но многие отрицают окружности и изгибы.

Картины на экране быстро менялись. Развернув сделанную телескопом фотографию звездного неба, Илая соединил звезды красными линиям, обнаружил и обнажил человеческие фигуры и лица. 

\- А если увеличить, – он коснулся клавиатуры, звездное небо придвинулось ближе. – Можно найти еще и еще. И так до бесконечности. Другие лица, другие тела, другая мимика, иные позы. Открытые рты, готовящиеся к прыжку тела. Замершие перед прыжком в пустоту. Африканские племена верили, что человек обречен всю жизнь во всем искать свое отражение. Как тебе в детстве объяснили, что такое бесконечность? Вывели ясной ночью на улицу и показали звездное небо? Или предложили придумать самое необычное, смешное, ужасное и безумное и сказали – что бесконечность, это когда где-то существует все, что ты способен придумать. Любая выдумка. Любая фантазия. Как было с тобой. Симон? Как ты понял, что такое бесконечность?

Илая подался вперед, Симон увидел свое отражение в его глазах. Оно росло, пока Илая не прижался губами к губам Симона. Он перебрался к Симону на колени и сдернул с него полотенце. Лаская его, Симон возбудился. Когда Илая сел на его член, они не спешили. Симон наслаждался дрожью и потом Илаи. Когда дыхание и сердцебиение Илаи становились слишком быстрыми, Симон прижимал его к себе и запрещал двигаться. 

Кончая Илая, забрызгал живот Симона.

\- Не смывай. Мне нравится, когда ты в моей сперме.

Симон поднял бровь. Понимает ли Илая, как пошло и банально это звучит? Реплика из дешевой порнухи? Когда Илая впервые посмотрел порно? Как часто смотрел его в одиночестве? Симон представил Илаю, мальчишкой с покрасневшими щеками, захлопывающим компьютер, когда мама стучит в дверь его комнаты. Представил, Илаю, целующимся с одноклассником. Где они поцеловались первый раз? Дома? У Илаи? У его друга? На пустыре? В разрушенном здании около свалки? Около черного хода в торговый центр? В незнакомом дворе? Около пустой детской площадки? Подростки ведь любят такие места, Симон и сам впервые поцеловался в похожем месте. В воображении Симона первый поцелуй Илаи случился в сумерках. В фантазии Симона, касаясь чужих губ, Илая видел на изнанке век картинки из порнофильма, который посмотрел накануне. Тысячи лет люди дрочат на запеленованную фигуру мужчины со стоящим членом, сказал Илая однажды. Наши сексуальные фантазии передаются по наследству. Симон решил, что это нечестно. Несправедливо и обидно. что он никогда не видел мальчишку, с которым Илая поцеловался впервые. Мальчишку, которого он впервые порезал. Такую фантазию подросток не подцепит в порно. Это специфический и неповторимый дар Илаи. Симон представил, как найдет мальчишку, с которым Илая встречался в школе. Чего больше хотел Симон, увидеть его лицо или его шрамы?

\- Это неправда! – Симон присмотрелся к тому, что рисовал Илая. Собственный возглас показался ему излишне писклявым и резким.

\- Что неправда? – карандаш Илаи поглаживал спину нарисованного Симона.

\- Я не пускал пузыри задницей! 

\- Откуда тебе знать? Когда я трахал тебя, ты цеплялся за краны и целовал бортик ванны, - зашептал Илая, придвигаясь ближе. - Ты даже к члену своему не тянулся. В тот момент ты забыл, как дрочить, что ты можешь знать о своей заднице? – Илая положил руки на колени Симона и опустился на пол перед его стулом. – В твоей дырке было полно мыла и воды. Мой член смешал их и сбил в пену. Чпок-чпок. Чем быстрее я вбивался, тем легче становилась пена внутри тебя, а когда я вынимал из тебя член, внутрь попадал воздух и появлялись пузыри.

Он забрался пальцами под яйца Симона, раздвинул его ноги. Стянул со стула. Разложил на полу. Что-то царапнуло спину. Лезвие или неровность пола? Симон закинул ноги на поясницу Илаи и обхватил его шею руками. Нервы звенели, возбуждение было больше нервным, чем сексуальным, либидо тихо тлело где-то внутри. Симон был уверен, что Илая вытащит его энергию наружу. Выдоит и выжмет Симона до последней капли. Заставит кончить, даже если для этого потребуется стереть трением кожу на спине и члене Симона. Прежде чем прикоснуться к члену Симона, Илая несколько раз сплюнул на ладонь. Пустил густую обильную слюну на свой член и вставил его в Симона.

Небо за окном сморщилось сумерками. Симон не помнил, когда последний раз ебался целый день. В университете? Когда снял старшекурсника с глазами-щелочками и крупными волосатыми руками и ногами? Или после дискотеки, одной из тех, когда Николь закинулась только колесами и не прикасалась к шприцам? Симон же тогда под колесами вообразил, что смертельно болен, и перед смертью ему необходимо облизать как можно больше членов. Симон вдавил ноги в поясницу Илаи, требуя, чтобы тот освободил его от глупых и бесполезных воспоминаний и фантазий. Илая задвигался быстрей. Сел на пятки. Подхватил Симона под лопатки и усадил на себя. Вколачиваясь внутрь, сжимал ребра Симона, не позволяя ему вздохнуть. Илая кусал его подбородок. Как Симон не старался ему никак не удавалось поймать губами губы Илаи. Кончить ему тоже не удалось.

\- Я уже, я сейчас, - просипел Илая сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- Кончи мне на лицо, - попросил Симон.

Он оказался снова на полу, на спине, как перевернутый жук. Сначала живот обдало холодом, потом Илая навис над Симоном и окутал его своим теплом. Симон жмурился и слизывал сперму с губ, пока Илая восстанавливал дыхание. Её было так много, что ресницы Симона слиплись как от клея, а от запаха кружилась голова.

\- Не вытирать? – усмехнулся Симон.

Раскрасневшийся Илая, с взъерошенными волосами, горящими глазами и блестящей от пота кожей – завораживающе красивый - бросался то целовать Симона, то отсасывать ему. Терся обмякшим членом о бедра Симона, и очень скоро возбудился снова. А возбудившись, прижал Симона к себе, поднял на ноги и утащил в спальню. Разложил на кровати. Облизывал долго и старательно, начал с пальцев на ногах и закончил мочками ушей. Луна и звезды утонули в тучах. Симон тонул в запахе и дыхании Илаи. Симон тянул колени к груди, подставлялся и дергал сухой ладонью свой член, не обращая внимание на неприятное трение, растянутые связки в паху, занемевшие колени. Внутренняя вибрация затмила все другие ощущение. Она нарастала. А достигнув пика, ослепила, оглушила и скрутила судорогой разведенные в стороны бедра.

Симон вырубился, глядя, как Илая дергает свой член над его пупком. Выключился, когда первые капли коснулись кожи.


	10. Chapter 10

Ему снилось, что он убегает: вокруг деревья, под ногами трещат сухие ветки, кто-то громко дышит в затылок.

Симон проснулся с прилипшим к небу языком и зудящим от засохшей спермы лицом. Сперма скатывалась на шее, плечах и даже предплечьях. Хотя он плохо помнил, как она там оказалась. Илая специально размазал сперму по телу Симона? Или Симон сделал это сам?

Заметив, что Илаи рядом нет, Симон ощутил укол разочарования и испытал отвращение к яркому свету за окном. Потные простыни и собственные медленные движения вызвали омерзение. Симон скатился с кровати и с лестницы, принял душ, сварил кофе для себя и Илаи и направился в комнату для рисования.

Новые рисунки сочетали в себе волнистые линии и острые углы.

\- Это вагон метро. Он несется под землей со скоростью ста пятидесяти километров в час. Свет фонарей вытянул и удлинил его, превратил его в торпеду, гоночный болид, подводную лодку, ракету, - слишком быстро заговорил Илая.

\- Когда ты последний раз ездил в метро? – не поспевая за ним, перебил Симон.

Илая замолчал и улыбнулся. Зафиксировал взгляд на Симоне, сосредоточился на реальности достаточно прочно и надолго, чтобы заметить, что Симон оделся и принес кофе.

\- Ты уходишь? – вопрос Илаи прозвучал по-детски беспомощно и удивленно.

\- Да, вернусь к десяти. Куплю чего-то вкусного. Что бы ты хотел?

\- Это по-настоящему классная идея, - Илая улыбнулся самой яркой своей улыбкой. – Каждый раз спускаясь в метро, человек видит в поезде одного и того же мальчика. Осень, зима. Снег, солнце или дождь мальчик всегда одет в полосатую футболку и шорты.

\- Илая, - взмолился Симон.

\- Я идиот и говорю слишком много, - он хлопнул себя по губам. взметнулся на ноги и поцеловал Симона. – Когда, ты сказал, вернешься?

\- К десяти.

\- Здорово!

\- Илая…

\- Я счастлив. Никогда не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Я будто наполнен легким газом, я легче воздуха. Вот-вот взлечу. Или взорвусь, - Илая прижался к Симону всем телом. 

Когда Илая отпустил его, Симон вернулся на кухню, наполнил водой две пластиковые полуторалитровые бутылки и поставил их перед Илаей. Вряд ли Илая вспомнит о таких мелочах — тому, кто легче воздуха не нужны еда, вода и сон. 

По крыше «форда» Симона ползала муха. За забором в соседнем доме визжали дети, поливая друг друга водой из шланга. У булочной на повороте в город появился холодильник с мороженым. На выезде к автобану на обочине стояли старые зимние ботинки. 

По встречной полосе, отделенной насыпью и железным барьером в пол человеческого роста, мчалась колонна любителей активного отдыха. Каждая легковушка тащила либо моторную лодку на прицепе, либо горный велосипед на крыше. Возможно, они покинут автобан в Белитце и отправятся рыбачить в рыбное хозяйство, в котором работал Питер. Возможно, проедут дальше. В Бранденбурге полно рек и озер.

Около Аркад Шпандау «Телеком» устроил рекламную акцию. Вместе с брошюрами раздавали красные шарики, заполненные гелием. Три шарика вырвались из рук детей и застряли под козырьком главного входа. За дверями вертушками стояло четверо полицейских. Массивные ботинки, штаны с множеством карманов, бронежилеты с толстыми липучками на плечах, из-под которых торчали короткие рукава тонких голубых рубашек.

\- Симон, - один из полицейских схватил Симона за предплечье. Светлые короткие волосы полицейского вспотели и стояли как иглы дикобраза, правый бицепс обвивала змея. – Не помнишь меня?

\- Не жарко тебе в этой броне? – в улыбке парня плескался коктейль из азарта и радости. Радости жизни, радости встречи. Бессознательно, по инерции Симон улыбнулся в ответ. Конечно, он помнил эту улыбку и змею на бицепсе, помнил, что у их обладателя длинный тонкий, изогнутый кверху член. Вот только имени Симон вспомнить не мог.

\- Я Винсент. Мы вместе сдавали теорию на права.

\- Точно. - Симону не осталось ничего, как похлопать Висента по плечу. – ДЕКРА. Штеглиц.

Пять лет назад Симон проехал на красный свет светофора, в наказание получил штраф, запрет на месяц садиться за руль и повторный экзамен по теории вождения. Кажется, тогда была зима. А может, начало весны или конец осени. Поздно светало и рано темнело. Во время экзамена Симон не мог отвести взгляд от мальчишки около окна. Тогда ему казалось, что восемнадцатилетний Винсент светится. Светятся его светлые волосы, прозрачные глаза, гладкая кожа. В том, как Винсент двигался, смотрел по сторонам и на монитор, как держал плечи и притопывал ногой по полу – во всем Симону чудилась искренность, невинность и жажда жизни. Он все смотрел и смотрел, а после экзамена попросил у Винсента сигарету и предложил ему перед практическим экзаменом попрактиковаться в вождении на своей машине. Винсент согласился, хотя у него в семье было две машины. Они встречались четыре недели до практического экзамена Винсента. Нетерпеливый, жаждущий экспериментов и новых впечатлений, неопытный в отношении женщин и девственник по части мужчин Винсент.

Детали быстро всплыли в памяти Симона. И каждая из них удивила его. Неужели он и правда был очарован энергией и наивностью Винсента?

\- Отлично выглядишь, - Винсент окинул Симона с ног до головы цепким, внимательным взглядом. Шорты Илаи. Рубашка Илаи. Льняная с длинными рукавами, чтобы прикрыть порезы. На первое время. Через пару дней, если кто-то заметит, можно будет объяснить смахивающие на решетку порезы падением на гриль или столкновение с забором-сеткой.

\- Тебе идет форма, - сказал Симон. И Винсент улыбнулся еще шире.  
Он был молод, красив и полон сил. Почему Симон и Винсент расстались? Кажется, Симон начал уставать от навязчивой жизнерадостности Винсента. – Что случилось? Почему Аркады набиты полицейскими?

\- Подросток ударил ножом пенсионера, - Винсент посерьезнел, свел светлые брови к переносице. – Чертов арабский ублюдок. Большинство из них с двенадцати лет носят с собой ножи. Старик в больнице, неизвестно выживет ли.

\- Подростка поймали?

\- Еще нет. У нас есть снимки с камер, имя и адрес. Рано или поздно, он появится дома, у друзей или у родственников.

\- Понятно, - Симон кивнул.

\- Ты все еще здесь работаешь?

Симон снова кивнул.

\- Надо бы как-то встретиться. Выпить вместе, - Винсент одновременно хмурился и улыбался.

\- Точно, - Симон улыбнулся на прощанье.

Юность, наивность, невинность, неопытность, любопытство и искренность всегда притягивали Симона. Но теперь он отчетливо понял, даже пять лет назад открытость, любопытство и жажда жизни юного Винсента были всего лишь блеклой тенью источника чистой энергии, бившего в Илае. Только Илая мог отчистить и изменить Симона.

В отделении Постбанка царило непривычное затишье. Симон отпустил Сибилу и некоторое время бездумно пялился на проходивших мимо дверей людей: девчонки с бумажными пакетами из «Дуглас», дети, дергающие родителей за одежду, подростки, загипнотизированные смартфонами.

Тиканье часов, шорох вентилятора компьютера, бурчание холодильника в подсобке. Сибилла часто забывала в нем йогурты и Симон раз в три месяца проверял на них сроки годности и выбрасывал просроченные. Чтобы не заснуть стоя, Симон с упоением вспоминал неутомимость и настойчивость Илаи, изнуряющую и напряженную близость, которая лишила Симона способности думать, превращала его в кого-то другого. Лучшего нового человека?

Из грез Симона выдернул скрип резиновых колес по полу. Альфред, постоянный клиент местного отделения Постбанка, был с детства прикован к инвалидному креслу. Выглядел на двадцать лет старше своих двадцати семи. Хотя Альфред носил памперсы, от него постоянно воняло мочой. Он неизменно приходил через день и снимал по десять евро со счета. Симон догадывается, что Альфред делает это просто чтобы покинуть квартиру, хоть два часа в день провести среди людей. Поговорить с ними.

\- Привет, Альфред, - как обычно, Симон вышел ему навстречу. Запах мочи усилился. Сибила терпеть не могла Альфреда. Симон же, глядя ему в глаза, испытывал странное иррациональное чувство родства. Он такой же, как Альфред, просто этого никто не замечает. Уродство Альфреда заметно, Симона - нет.

\- Я хочу снять десять евро, - заикаясь протянул Альфред. У него никак не получалось запомнить имя Симона.

\- Одной купюрой, пятерками, или мелочью? – Симон вынул банковскую карточку из скрюченных болезнью пальцев.

\- Пятерками.

Симон ненадолго вернулся за стойку и вышел к Альфреду с устройством для ввода пин-кода. Следуя правилам, оберегающим личные данные клиента, Симон старался не смотреть, как Альфред набирает код. Почему-то в этот момент Симон всегда чувствовал себя особенно глупо. Гораздо легче было бы, если бы Симон знал пин Альфреда и сам набрал его, вместо того, чтобы смотреть, как Альфред промахивается, не попадая по кнопкам. В случае с такими как Альфред законы о защите личной информации и личного пространства звучали как издевательство. Похоже, в мире существует немало людей, которым отказ от личного принес бы облегчением. 

К закрытию пришла Тереза. Последний раз Симон видел мать на Рождество. Вместе с Николь и детьми они ходили на каток.

\- Угостить тебя ужином? Выглядишь уставшим. Вернулась бессонница? - на Терезе были синие блестящие лосины, розовая майка, золотые сандалии со шнуровкой. Высветленные волосы падали на спину и оттеняли загорелые плечи и лицо. 

\- Нет, сплю отлично, просто много работы, - Симон охотно согласился на ужин. Тереза обожала острую тайскую еду, Симон решил, что сегодня это то, что ему нужно.

\- Я заезжала к Николь, - пока Симон закрывал филиал, Тереза разглядывала витрины. Прищурилась и подошла поближе, чтобы рассмотреть темные очки от Марка Кейна.

Она сказала, заезжала, не позвонила, отметил про себя Симон.

\- Вы снова не разговариваете?

Тереза поморщилась, почесала висок.

\- Ты же ее знаешь, Симон. Стоит сказать что-то, что ей не понравится… - Тереза выпустила воздух сквозь зубы и взяла сына под руку. Ниже на голову, стройная. Однажды их приняли за пару. – От тебя несет потом. Какого черта ты напялил рубашку с длинными рукавами в жару?

Тайский ресторанчик около Аркад держали вьетнамцы. Из кухни выбежала девчонка с густо накрашенными ресницами и спросила, желают гости сесть на улице или внутри.

\- На улице, - Тереза отодвинула пластмассовый стул.

В Берлине пластмассовые столы и стулья стояли в ресторанах, где можно поесть за десять-пятнадцать евро. Ротанговая мебель в местах, где одно блюдо стоит не меньше пятидесяти.

\- Я сказала Николь, что Антона надо сводить к зубному. Похоже у мальчика плохой прикус, - Тереза закурила. – Когда он сжимает челюсти, верхние зубы сильно нависают над нижними. Я не врач, но даже я это вижу. С тех пор Николь не отвечает на мои звонки.

Симон воткнул вилку в клубок змей в тарелке: длинная прозрачная лапша, нарезанные полосками овощи и мясо. Наверняка, дело было не в прикусе.

Тереза всегда красиво ела. Симону нравилось смотреть, как ее лицо приобретает возвышенную сосредоточенность и отстранённость, когда она жует. Взгляд погружается в себя и одновременно становится проницательным. Каким-то невероятным необъяснимым образом совместные трапезы усиливали родственные чувства Симона.

\- Она уехала на Мальорку, верно? Ты дал ей денег, так? – голос Терезы звучал мелодично и печально. - Сколько ты ей дал, Симон?

Пожилая пара - несмотря на сумерки он в солнцезащитных очках, она в широкополой панаме – освободила столик под деревом. Его тут же заняли воробьи – зацокали лапками по тарелке, вцепились в салфетку, разорвали ее и разлетелись в разные стороны.

\- Николь приходила ко мне, - Тереза отложила вилку на тарелку под немыслимо изящным углом по отношению к оставшимся кусочкам овощей и курицы. – Попросила три тысячи и разозлилась, когда я сказала, что могу дать только полторы. Ты дал ей три тысячи, Симон?

Он кивнул.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что это больше, чем нужно? Ты ведь знаешь нынешние цены на Мальорке? Неделя с перелетом обойдется ей с детьми в тысячу. Ты ведь понимаешь, что она использовала тебя?

\- Не знаю, что на меня нашло, - произнес Симон раньше, чем успел подумать. Произнес и почувствовал облегчение.

Его облегчение передалось Терезе, она рассмеялась, будто он удачно пошутил и накрыла его руку своей.

\- Симон, я понимаю, ты не умеешь ей отказывать. Никогда не умел. Стоило ей попросить, и ты даже пиво ей приносил в больницу на третий день после передозировки героином. Это не доброта Симон, это слабость. От этого никому не лучше, только хуже. Ты же понимаешь, что она использовала тебя? Догадываешься, что на твои деньги Николь повезла отдыхать не только детей, но и своего любовника? – голос Терезы стал жестче. – Безработного, выпивающего по два литра пива в день, диджея из Панкова. Или с кем она сейчас путается?

Некстати Симон вспомнил, что последний год Тереза часто высказывала недовольство тем, что Николь работает по двадцать часов в неделю и ни за что не желает перейти хотя бы на тридцатичасовую рабочую неделю. По мнению Терезы работа прекрасно прочищала голову и приводила в порядок хаотичную личную жизнь.

\- Она манипулирует тобой, - Тереза наклонила голову. – Использует. Потакая ей, ты не помогаешь ей. Николь тридцать лет, ей пора стать взрослой ответственной самостоятельной женщиной, научиться планировать, экономить, откладывать. Вместо этого она приходит к тебе, берет у тебя деньги и никогда не возвращает, - Тереза взволнованно повысила голос.

Симон отодвинул от себя пустую тарелку. После плотного ужина его клонило в сон.

\- Я даже не знаю, что меня волнует больше, - голос Терезы дрогнул. – поведение Николь или твое равнодушие? Когда ты последний раз брал отпуск, Симон? Когда последний раз ездил куда-то?

\- Мне не нравятся путешествия.

\- А что тебе нравится? Я просто не помню, чтобы ты к чему-либо стремился. Чего-либо хотел. У меня такое впечатление, что ты постоянно от чего-то отказываешься или убегаешь. От образования, отношений. Я даже подозреваю, что ты даешь Николь деньги, просто чтобы она отцепилась от тебя. Ты годами позволяешь Питеру использовать себя. Может, тебе обратиться к врачу, попить витамины, антидепрессанты, снотворное, чтобы наконец-то выспаться? Взять отпуск на месяц, сменить обстановку?

\- Я нормально сплю, - напоминание о Питере и бессоннице неприятно царапнуло Симона. Во время скандала с Питером одиннадцатилетний Симон, и правда, плохо спал. Просыпался среди ночи и лежал без сна до рассвета. Но какое это имеет значение сейчас? Что вообще Тереза знала о его жизни? Три главных упрека Терезы, три ее главные точки отсчета, вечно сводились к одному и тому же: ты бросил университет, потакаешь прихотям сестры, помогаешь говнюку Питеру. Как будто в жизни Симона больше ничего не произошло. Эта упрощенная категоричность ее суждений напомнила Симону времена, когда случился скандал с Питером. Сколько бы одиннадцатилетний Симон не твердил матери, что он не пострадал, она предпочла видеть в нем жертву, отвела к врачу, подвергал унизительной проверке. Не важно, что ты думаешь и что думаю я, сказала тогда Тереза, не важно, что ты говоришь, не важно верю я тебе или нет, я должна знать, что произошло на самом деле.

Наверное, он такой же злопамятный как она, если до сих пор вспоминает об этом. Симон улыбнулся. Иногда он завидовал умению Терезы делить проблемы на реальные и надуманные. Иногда ее упрощенный подход восхищал его, иногда возмущал. Но он всегда и неизменно испытывал нежность к матери во время совместных трапез, когда взгляд Терезы замирал, становился мечтательным и удовлетворенным.

\- Здесь чудесный жасминовый чай, - сказала Тереза.

И Симон согласился.

\- Хорошо утоляет жажду в жару, - Тереза погладила свое плечо, проверяя не шелушится ли загар. 

Рядом за стол устроилась шумная компания. Девчонка в шортах закинула ноги на колени парню. Мальчишка с серьгами-колесами затеял шуточный поединок по армрестлингу с сидевшей у него на руках девочкой. Смех взвинтился до визга, когда он прижал ее кисть к столу.

Симон поцеловал мать на прощание. Запах цветочных духов и острых специй, узкие плечи, влажная от пота кожа. Чтобы дотянуться до щеки Симона, Тереза встала на носочки.

\- Я позвоню, - пообещал Симон.

\- Когда Николь вернется, хорошо бы съездить вместе на озеро. Если погода не испортится, - Тереза посмотрела на небо. – Желаю хорошо добраться до дома.

Слишком яркий свет на парковке заставил Симона ненадолго прикрыть глаза. Темнота под веками ему не понравилась, напомнила темноту ночей, которые он провел без сна в своей детской.

Покидая подземный гараж, Симон был вынужден резко затормозить – мужчина в «Ланд Ровере» с иногородними номерами перепутал въезд на парковку с выездом.

На автобане, вдали от городских огней, темнота загустела, привалилась к ограждением и пульсировала. К вечеру дорога опустела, свет фар Симона находил по пути лишь дорожные указатели.

У заправки «Арал» Симон повернул так резко, что не успел включить поворотник. Он ударил по тормозам, не подъезжая к колонкам. В пропахшем попкорном и кофе магазине бородатый мужчина вытирал шваброй пол. Около кассы лежал свежий номер «Билда» и «Берлинского Курьера». 

\- Благотворительностью старый пердун занимался, - бородач говорил с акцентом, ткнул пальцем в фотографию в газете. – Пожертвовал тысячи на исследование рака, а потом пришел домой и застрелил жену и детей.

Симон вспомнил, как вчера Илая шмыгал носом и вытирал слезы. Оплакивал ли он только женщину и детей или мужчину тоже? Что на него нашло? Сравнивал ли Илая его со своим отцом? Который в один из летних дней избил Бюргит? В тот роковой день отец Илаи ел вишневый пирог и пролил на себя кофе.

Симон заказал кофе. Около машины, подальше от светящейся витрины магазина, плеснул кофе себе на рубашку. Дотронулся до еще теплых пятен рукой. Представил на их месте пятна крови, вроде тех, что появляются на одежде застреленных. Подумал о сперме. Теплой. Своей. Илаи. О сперме Винсента. Стоило его сегодня увидеть, и Симон вспомнил, что, кончая, Винсент тянул кончик языка к верхней губе. Почему раньше Симон не замечал, насколько это отвратительно? Он подумал о Питере. А ведь старик, наверняка, все еще иногда подергивает свой конец, чтобы выдавить из него пару жалких вонючих липких капель. О чем Питер думает, когда касается себя? Симон сжал зубы, захотелось немедленно снять с себя мокрую и грязную рубашку. Только перестанет ли он тогда чувствовать себя грязным? Он подумал о густом запахе мочи исходившем от Альфреда и сел в машину.

Темнота за окном теперь напоминала загустевшую грязь. Пятно нефти в океане, чайки вязнут в нем лапами, бесполезно и отчаянно бьют крыльями, каждый взмах слабее предыдущего, постепенно черная жижа склеивает перья, делает крылья неподъемными, и наконец, птицы перестают трепыхаться и тонут. Некоторые, умирая, кричат, некоторые не издают ни звука. Все жадно открывают рот, глотая грязь и выпучивают глаза, будто не верят в то, что это происходит с ними.

Симон остановил машину у дома Илаи и уставился на единственное освещенное окно. Неизвестно откуда появилось предчувствие, что Илая вот-вот к нему подойдет. Раздвинет жалюзи, осмотрит улицу. Симон замер, предчувствие превратилось в желание. Подойди к окну. Пожалуйста. Мне так нужно тебя увидеть. Достаточно будет тени, лохматой макушки, округлого плеча. Симон все ждал и ждал, но ничего не происходило. Он почувствовал себя увязшей в пятне нефти птицей. Задыхающейся захлебывающейся, умирающей птицей.

Но что если птица откусит себе лапы до того, как ее перья пропитаются нефтью? Поможет ли это спасись? 

Симон выбрался из машины, вечерний ветер вцепился в волосы, забрался под рубашку. Подсохшие на льне кофейные пятна царапнули живот, рукав облепил царапины на плече.

Едва Симон подошёл к двери, она распахнулась. 

\- Я слышал как ты приехал. Полчаса назад ты заглушил мотор. Почему ты не вышел из машины сразу? Почему остался внутри? – взгляд Илаи скользнул по макушке Симона, будто высматривал что-то или кого-то на дороге, потом пробежал по его фигуре. Впился в пятна на рубашке, перепрыгнул на лицо. – Зачем ты так долго сидел в машине? Чего ждал? О чем думал?

Симон чувствовал себя так, будто снова стоит перед Илаей голым, Илая сжимает его запястье и спрашивает «чего ты боишься, отчего убегаешь, почему ищешь хаоса и смерти».

\- Почему молчишь, Симон? Почему не двигаешься? Не хочешь зайти в дом? - Илая изогнул подрагивающие губы.

Потому что ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, потому что я устал и туго соображаю, пронеслось в голове Симона. Он шагнул к Илае, вдохнул запах его пота, рассмотрел щетину на щеках и подбородке. Илая захлопнул дверь за спиной Симона так громко, что Симон содрогнулся.

\- От тебя пахнет духами? — Илая вцепился в рубашку Симона. — Ты встречался с кем-то после работы? С кем-то, кого давно не видел? С кем был когда-то близок, но о ком успел забыть? Испытал чувство дежавю? —со словами изо рта Илаи вылетала слюна. Он снова и снова дергал Симона за грязную рубашку, стремясь то ли встряхнуть его, то ли снять её. – Что с тобой происходит? Отвечай, Симон!

\- Я…

\- Ты чувствовал сегодня тошноту? Головокружение? Слабость? 

\- Я…

Илая рванул рубашку, несколько пуговиц выскочили из петель. Рванул сильнее, и остальные отлетели и покатились к разбросанным на полу рисункам. Краем сознания Симон отметил, что день у Илаи выдался плодотворным.

\- Ты сам пролил на себя кофе или это сделал кто-то другой? Кто-то кто стоял рядом? Кто-то с кем ты разговаривал? – положив руку на затылок Симона, Илая толкнул его к стене.

Он говорил и двигался слишком быстро. Симон не успевал за происходящим. Сердце бешено колотилось, а кожа горела. Локоть Илаи оказался под подбородком Симона, предплечье вжалось в горло.

– Думал, меня обмануть? Думал, если будешь молчать, я не замечу, как ты изменился? Не замечу, что ты это больше не ты! 

Инстинктивно Симон оттолкнул от себя Илаю. Вместе они отшатнулись от стены. А потом Илая ударил Симона в солнечное сплетение. Вместе с болью Симон почувствовал оцепенение. Оцепенение, не способность сопротивляться. В этот раз страх не опьянял его фантазиями о том, как Илая всадит ему нож в живот или перережет горло. В этот раз страх стер все мысли, стер его самого, превратил сознание в дрожащий, вибрирующий чистый лист.

Илая схватил Симона за шею, сдернул с него рубашку, поставил на колени, без труда толкнул на четвереньки. Ударил ногой по рукам, выбивая последнюю опору и разложил на полу: сел на плечи, вцепился в пояс джинсов, потянул пояс на себя так, что шов джинсов врезался в больно мошонку Симона и разделил ее пополам. Ледяное лезвие рассекло кожу, рана на спине вспыхнула огнём.

Разум Симона охватила паника. Очищающая, освобождающая. Инстинктивно он забился в руках Илаи. Новый порез заставил его замереть. Еще один, и Симон снова вырывался, ломал ногти о доски пола, сучил ногами, выкручивал шарю, сдирая кожу на животе и подбородке. Глупые птицы трепыхаются в нефтяном пятне и в результате увязают еще больше, веря, что вот-то вырвутся. Они сами не замечают, как отчаянные попытки освободиться переходят в предсмертную агонию. Еще один порез, и Симон закричал.

Он бился, кричал, дрожал, сходил с ума, сглатывал выпрыгивающее из горла сердце – но ничего не мог сделать. Свободен от собственной воли, решений, ошибок, свободен от переживаний, сомнений, свободен от себя.

– Я больше не ребенок. Я не позволю опять отобрать у меня все. — выкрикнул Илая. – Мое будущее. Мои мечты. Мое счастье. И тех кого я люблю. 

Симон не мог видеть порезы, страх убеждал его, что Илая собирается разрезать его тело пополам по линии пояса.

\- Я буду сопротивляться, я не сдамся, - бормотал Илая по кругу. – Я знаю, что нужно делать. Я сделаю все, чтобы защитить себя и тех, кто мне дорог. Я больше никого не потеряю, никого не буду оплакивать.

Илая остановился и перевел дух. Он закончил рисовать свою решетку, больше не терзал спину Симона. И Симон сосредоточился на пьянящем блаженном ощущении стекающей по бокам теплой крови. Почувствовал насколько сильно и болезненно впивается шов джинсов в мошонку и приподнял задницу. 

Илая тяжело дышал. Его дыхание обожгло спину и прорезы Симона, когда Илая наклонился ниже, все еще удерживая Симона за пояс джинсов, провел рукой по его заднице, вдоль шва, от копчика до раскинутых в стороны ног.

Выеби меня, выеби, стучало в голове у Симона. Он попытался заговорить, но язык прилип к небу, не хватило слюны и воздуха. Илая скользил рукой по шву, повторяя его изгиб, втиснул ребро ладони между ягодиц Симона.   
Илая отпустил пояс джинсов Симона и ощупал его вспотевшую поясницу. Желая большего, Симон втянул живот и подкинул вверх задницу. Илая то ли всхлипнул, то ли вздохнул, слез с плеч Симона и на миг отстранился. Достаточно долгий миг, чтобы Симон мог испугаться и снова ощутить отчаяние, но уже без яростной освобождающей паники. В следующее мгновение Илая подхватил Симона, поставил на колени и пристроился сзади. 

Симон задержал дыхание, помогая Илае стянуть с себя джинсы и белье. Подался назад, уперся задницей в уже обнаженный пах Илаи. Когда он успел припустить шорты? Илая вошел в него одним длинным движением. Симон видел пятна крови на полу, чувствовал, как подсыхающая кровь щекочет бока, чувствовал, как при каждом толчке Илаи порезы на спине расширяются, приоткрываются и выталкивают новые капли крови. Кончая, Симон думал, что заплатил кровью за удовольствие. В тот момент он верил, что ничего в мире не может быть правильней и прекрасней, чем платить кровью за удовольствие, за то, что тебя любят и хотят спасти. 

Каким-то образом пролитая кровь сделала Симона лучше, чище, искупила его ошибки и ложь. Чем выше цена, которую ты платишь, тем больше вознаграждение. 

Илая кончил со вздохом-всхлипом и замер. Сердце Симона ударило пять раз, прежде чем Илая снова обрел способность двигаться: погладил бока Симона, плечи и поясницу. Симон представил, как Илая скользит пальцами вокруг порезов, и захотел их увидеть. Захотел увидеть, но не посмел пошевелиться, не посмел помешать Илае рассматривать его изрезанную спину. Какая-то детская глупая гордость пробудилась внутри Симона: смотри, это все для тебя и ради тебя, я пролил кровь, чтобы доказать, что достоин тебя, достоин твоей искренности, твоей откровенности, твоей невинности, юности и чистоты.

\- Симон,- прошептал Илая через целую вечность. - Они ужасны. Порезы длиннее, чем необходимо, потому что у меня дрожали руки. Ты был одержим и вырывался, из-за этого края рванные, линии кривые. Две горизонтальные почти пересекаются.

\- Хочу увидеть, - прошептал Симон. Говорить было трудно, будто он долго кричал и сорвал голос.

Илая потянул его за плечи, развернул и усадил себе на колени.

\- Я снова причинил тебе боль, - он поцеловал подбородок, затем уголок губ Симона. – Меньше всего на свете я хотел бы причинять тебе боль. Каждый раз, когда я думаю о том, что порезал тебя, мне хочется закрыть глаза забиться в угол и умереть. Но… у меня нет выбора… Однажды ты можешь выйти за эту дверь и не вернуться.

До чего же он красив, когда волнуется, подумал Симон. 

— Однажды тебе не позволят вернуться. Они украдут тебя, изменят, исказят. Я никогда до конца не понимал природу злых духов. Ребенком считал, что это души умерших стремятся вернуть себе тело, но что-то мешает им закрепиться в выбранном теле, отчего они приходят в ярость и начинают убивать. Но сегодня утром, когда ты уехал, кажется, я ближе всего подошел к разгадке природы злых духов. Настолько близко, насколько живой, наделенный телом человек вообще может понять смерть. Сегодня я понял, что не существует никакой бессмертной души. Посмертный суд, ад, рай – это все выдумки. Смерть – это распад, разложение и расщепление. В противоположность ей жизнь - это цельность, форма, напряжение, сознание и тело. Жизнь всегда стоит в центре, на свету, на вершине, всегда окружена смертью, всегда в осаде и обречена на поражение. У подножья вершины бушует поток смерти, ветра, которые обдувают вершину заряжены и пропитаны смертью. Эти ветра и есть злые духи. Злые духи бездумно копируют жизнь. Подражают ее формам, захватывая тела и мысли и сталкивают людей в поток смерти. Раньше я думал злые духи охотятся на меня, преследуют меня, потому вселяются в тех, кто мне дорог, но сегодня я понял, они тянутся к тебе, Симон. Бесформенные, бездумные вьются над тобой, окружают, преследуют, дышат в затылок, наступают на пятки. У них нет причин, нет желаний, лишь страсть к уничтожению. Они захватят твое тело, заставят тебя прыгнуть с крыши, разогнать машину и врезаться в стену или в толпу людей. Заставят тебя убивать, просто потому что смерть всегда голодна. Заставят задушить меня или твою сестру. Твою мать. Такова природа ветров смерти - использовать нас против нас самих. Я вижу знаки, последнее время все чаще. Что-то приближается. Смерть поглотит многих.

Илая встал на ноги и отвёл Симона в ванную.

\- Пока я жив, я клянусь защищать тебя, - Илая повернул его лицом к стене и достал аптечку. – Каждый раз, когда я режу твою кожу, я вижу, как вместе с кровью выходит яд смерти.

Симон дернулся и резко обернулся, то ли от прикосновения влажной ткани к порезам, то ли от слов Илаи.

\- Нужно обработать раны, чтобы в них не попала инфекция.

Яд смерти, Симон почувствовал тошноту. Гной, грязь. Илая уловил слабость Симона, уселся на крышку унитаза и посадил Симона себе на колени.

\- Я должен быть осторожнее. Я слишком спешил, слишком разнервничался и перепугался, увидев твою одержимость, увидев, что ты больше не ты. Потому порезы вышли неровными и глубокими. Такие раны будут долго причинять боль и неудобство. Я должен придумать способ избежать этого. Я люблю тебя, - Илая поцеловал Симона в плечо. Влажная и холодная губка снова прижалась к ранам. – Люблю твое тело, понимаю его, восхищаюсь твоей целостностью. Я должен беречь твое тело. Тело это все что у нас есть, уязвимый и нежный храм, в котором мы прячемся от смерти.

Илая поцеловал шею Симона. Симон откинул голову ему на плечо и закрыл глаза. Под веками пульсировали красные круги. Руки Илаи нежно промывали раны Симона, член Илаи упирался Симону бедро. Жидкость для дезинфекции пощипывала порезы, зато кровь больше не стягивала кожу вокруг. Симон чувствовал себя легким, прозрачным и невесомым. Потому, когда Илая коснулся его бедер, Симон сам приподнялся и опустился на член. Все так же не открывая глаз, не отрывая затылка от плеча Илаи, Симон почувствовал, как Илая подвигается на край унитаза, шире разводит колени, свои, Симона. Он долбился сначала медленно, потом изменил угол и ускорился. Симон не возбудился, но ему нравилось, как Илая мнет его член, нравилось лежать спиной на его груди и чувствовать, как свежие раны трутся о живот Илаи. Нравилось, как пот Илаи раздражал и обжигал порезы каждый раз, когда Илая припадал губами к шее Симона и входил в него особенно глубоко. Удовольствие, которое получал сейчас Симон, было больше сексуального. Все его нервы натянулись и звенели на чистой высокой ноте. Кожа горела, будто Симона окунули в кипяток. Он дрожал, как новорожденный.

Илая кончил. Симон открыл глаза, и свет ударил по ним так непривычно, будто Симон долгое время провёл в подземелье.


	11. Chapter 11

Симону снился лес. Деревья мелькали перед глазами, пока он мог бежать. Трава прыгала на него, когда он начал спотыкаться. Ладони и колени гудели, когда он, пытаясь ползти, натыкался на корни, ветки и камни. Земля забилась в рот и нос, когда Симон упал. Часть ее он проглотил, часть выплюнул, когда Илая перевернул его на спину и приставил к его горлу нож. Верхушки деревьев распороли диск солнца. Свет сочился по стволам, плечам и макушке Илаи, добавляя сияния его коже, добавляя ярости в его взгляд и оскал. Он был так прекрасен, что у Симона перехватило дыхание. Кулак Илаи с зажатым в нем ножом закрыл солнце. Он ударил Симона сначала в грудь, потом в живот, крепко стиснул коленями его бока и перерезал ему горло. Симон залюбовался летящими по воздуху каплями крови.  
***

На следующее утро Илая спустил таблетки в унитаз. Он встал раньше Симона, если вообще спал. Дождался, когда Симон проснется, дойдет до туалета, откинет крышку и начнет мочиться. И тогда Илая высыпал таблетки в струю его мочи.

\- Я больше не могу их принимать. Я знаю, чем рискую, - сказал Илая. – Знаю, что такие как я, отказываясь от таблеток, рано или поздно убивают себя или кого-то. Но таблетки делают меня тупым, медленным и слепым. С таблетками я не замечу присутствие ветров смерти и не смогу защитить тебя.

Симон замер, струя мочи прервалась, хотя полный мочевой пузырь разрывался от необходимости отлить. Это всего лишь витамины и аспирин, Симон смотрел на плавающие в унитазе красные и белые таблетки, я обманул тебя и забрал у тебя лекарства. Таблетки, что поддерживали в твоем мозгу безопасный химический баланс. Равновесие. И теперь поток бессознательного вырвался из-под контроля. Знаков и опасности стало больше. Он почти готов был сказать это вслух. Признаться, что обманул – ты мне верил, и я использовал это. Симон знал, что Илая простит его. В том состоянии, в котором Илая сейчас находился, возбужденный, видящий повсюду опасность, он воспримет обман Симона как благо. Симон открыл и закрыл рот, струя мочи снова ударила по таблеткам. Он не мог признаться. Признаться, проговорить это вслух, значит спустить с цепи чувство вины. Симон знал, что виноват перед Илаей, но каким-то образом его обет молчания защищал его от мук совести, сковывал и усыплял чувство вины, лишал его когтей и клыков. Пока Симон молчал, он мог сказать своей совести: разве я не заплатил и не готов платить снова и снова за обман своей кровью? Но стоит заговорить и крови будет недостаточно. Симон вспомнил свой сон. Повторяющийся сон. Сколько раз ему снилось, что Илая убивает его? Сейчас, глядя как Илая спускает в унитаз витамины и нажимает на слив, Симон решил, что во сне его совесть предупреждала его. 

Илая поцеловал Симона в висок, и угрозы совести больше не казались Симону пугающими. Он впервые сознательно подумал о том, что возможно, недооценивает безумие Илаи и переоценивает свою способность контролировать ситуацию. Возможно, однажды он доиграется, и Илая убьет его. Неожиданно Симон понял, что не боится. Будет больно, холодно, возможно, он будет кричать и просить пощады, но на самом деле, как бы не реагировали его инстинкты и рефлексы, на самом деле, в глубине души Симон будет рад умереть на руках у Илаи. Возможно, когда он перестанет дышать, Илая снова поцелует его в висок.   
***  
С понедельника город накрыла жара. Солнечные лучи заставляли дымиться асфальт, скреблись по крышам домов, сверлили стены. В нагретом раскалённом воздухе пахло горящей резиной. Птицы и насекомые редко летали, боясь опалить крылья горячим ветром.

Симон купил три вентилятора. Поставил в гостиной, комнате для рисования и спальне. Каждые два часа он заставлял Илаю отрываться от работы и ходить в душ. От жары они оба плохо спали.

Через три дня жары загорелся лес, в котором нашли изрезанное тело студента. Дым заволок небо и рыскал по улицам. Чтобы не дышать дымом, люди прятались в домах и закрывали окна. Над горящим лесом кружили вертолеты с восемьсот литровыми цистернами воды, подвешенными на тросе к брюху. Движение на автобане перекрыли, вдоль дороги выстроились пожарные машины. Полицейские машины с выключенными сиренами стояли на каждой улице Белитца. На следующий день, когда лесной пожар захватил пятьдесят гектаров, жители Белитца и окружающих районов начали собираться в добровольные пожарные бригады.

Питер записался в одну из них, надел плащевые штаны с флуоресцентными полосами и каску. Симон встретил его на парковке местного супермаркета. Питер пил газировку и жевал сандвич с яйцом. 

\- Пожар добрался до старого тренировочного лагеря СС времен войны, - поделился Питер новостями. – Там в земле полно патронов. Два часа в лесу будто шла перестрелка. Мужику, что коптит у нас рыбу, прострелило щеку. Дальше будет только хуже. На западе пожар подбирается к станции добычи природного газа. Сейчас на ее защиту отправляют все вертолеты и дополнительные полицейские бригады из Берлина.

Питер верил, что пожар начался из-за вязанки дров. Какой-то говнюк подпалил ее. И плевать, что власти отрицают версию о поджоге.

Леса потушили через три дня, к тому времени площадь пожара разрослась на шестьсот гектаров. Говорили, что это был самый большой пожар в земле Бранденбург за последние сто лет, а может, самый большой пожар во всей истории земли Бранденбург.

Илая рисовал комикс про общину, жившую в страхе перед крылатыми людьми. Все люди в общине были сутулыми и молодыми, дети мечтали стать охотниками на крылатых. Самые сильные и смелые становились ими. Крылатые прилетали раз в три месяца, юные охотники пускали в них стрелы и бросали копья. Одна или две стрелы не причиняли вреда крылатому. Но если стрел было больше двадцати, тело крылатого взрывалось и кровь орошала поля общины. Там куда она попадала, буквально на глазах всходили кроваво-красные подсолнухи. У их семечек был вкус мяса. Община сутулых питалась ими до следующего налета крылатых. Когда охотники старели, не могли больше далеко бросать копье или метко пускать стрелы, они отправлялись в горы, чтобы служить общине в ином качестве. Старики становились крылатыми и орошали поля своей смертью.

На рисунках Илаи вокруг крылатых людей воздух пенился от дыма. Симон не сразу узнал себя в одном из охотников, Илая впервые нарисовал Симона мальчишкой. Худое непропорциональное тело, огромные глаза, тонкая линия носа, пухлые, как у куклы, губы. У Симона возникло желание сравнить рисунок со своими детскими фотографиями. У него не было ни одной, но наверняка, Тереза сохранила многие. Например, фото домашних и школьных праздников, семейных поездок, обедов, футбольных турниров. Нет, пожалуй, Симон не хотел смотреть на фотографии с футбольных турниров. Илая нарисовал его одиннадцатилетним? Чем дольше Симон смотрел на рисунок, тем больше верил, что именно так и выглядел, когда был мальчишкой. Так и должен был выглядеть. И хотя Симон не помнил, чтобы сутулился, сутулость на рисунке казалась ему правильной. В конце концов, какая разница каким Симон действительно был в детстве? Его детство давно закончилось, оставив после себя редкие высохшие ветки воспоминаний. Сейчас на глазах Симона под карандашом Илаи ожило, дышало и развивалось иное прошлое, иная история, иной Симон, запертый в ином жизненном цикле. Симон, которого придумал Илая, с детства боялся крылатых и мечтал охотиться на них. Став охотником, участвовал в расстреле десятка крылатых. Но однажды у Симона, который вырос в общине сутулых, начали дрожать руки, а его стрелы перестали попадать в цель, тогда он ушел в горы и стал крылатым. Полет сделал его счастливым, это читалось в позе и выражении лица. Илая нарисовал его парящим с раскинутыми в стороны руками и поднятым к небу лицом. Вытянувшись в полете во весь рост, Симон пытался обнять весь мир и впитать его в себя. Впервые не ссутулился, не готовился к бою, не боялся. Он наслаждался полетом и жизнью. Наслаждение было таким сильным, интенсивным и цельным, что Симон полетел к полю, полетел к общине, одержимый одним желанием – поделиться своим наслаждением, жизнью, кровью с теми, кто раньше был его друзьями и братьями, теперь стали охотниками. Он все чудесно понимал, Илая отразил понимание в облаках, как в зеркале. В облаках-зеркалах Симон видел картины своей смерти, но и они в тот момент абсолютного счастья казались ему прекрасными.

\- Ты нарисовал весь комикс за одну ночь? – Симон присел на край стола Илаи, как делал это раньше десятки раз.

Илая впервые положил голову ему на колено и прижался щекой к его бедру.

\- Когда поедешь в городе, не подходи к мусорным урнам. Не приближайся к ним ближе чем на три шага. Это опасно, Симон, я серьезно. В Потсдаме старик изнасиловал шестилетнюю девочку. Они жили в одном доме, - он смотрел на Симона снизу вверх, бедром Симон чувствовал, как двигаются челюсти Илаи. – Помнишь белый дым стелился по городу во время пожара? Это знак, разметка дорог может оказаться смертельно опасной. Фальшивая разделительная линия, фальшивая стрелка, нарисованная одержимым рабочим, спровоцируют аварии. Будь особенно внимателен на дорогах. Утром в окно ударилась птица, она предупредила меня, ты должен опасаться людей с родинками – не смотри им в глаза. Родинки на шее, на лице, не смотри таким людям в глаза, не подходи к ним, не говори с ними.

\- Илая… - Симону показалось, что он падает. Он едва понимал Илаю, не видел в его словах смысла и логики, но одновременно что-то внутри Симона хотело, чтобы Илая не умолкал и продолжал. Какая-то часть Симона, которой нравилась боль. Смотри, говорила эта часть, смотри, что ты наделал. Он доверился тебе, а ты обманул его. И теперь поток безумия уносит его от реальности.

Почему Симон сделал то, что сделал?

Симон вспомнил первую встречу с Илаей. Все в Илае восхищало Симона: как он двигался, как говорил, как реагировал, как не находил ответа на упреки соседки. Но чего стоило восхищение Симона? Однажды он восхищался Питером, восхищался Винсентом, нацистом, которого подцепил в баре, Кириллом, зацикленным на обогащении. Его ущербное восхищение отражало его неспособность разбираться в людях и понимать их. Не потому ли он обрадовался, узнав о болезни Илаи? Разве для того, кто не понимает людей, не будет естественно и логично влюбиться в безумца? В безумца, которого обвиняют в убийстве. Безумца, который порезал тебя. Симон вспомнил, как Илая плакал и просил прощения. Вспомнил слабость и беспомощность Илаи после срыва. Никто и никогда не показывал Симону той беспомощности и отчаяния, какие обнажил перед ним Илая, рассказывая о своей болезни. 

Восхищение Симон чувствовал и раньше, но никогда не чувствовал такой власти над другим человеком. Он был нужен Илае, а Илая был нужен ему. После срыва Симон помогал Илае добираться до туалета, вытирал его блевотину, держал Илаю за руку, когда тот засыпал. Все чего Симон тогда хотел - это заботиться о Илае. Хотел, чтобы он снова начал есть, чтобы почувствовал себя лучше.

Так что же случилось?

Почему Симон сначала помог Илае вернуться к таблеткам, а потом отобрал их? Испугался скверного настроения Илаи, не вынес его творческого кризиса? Так сильно хотел вернуть Илае его смысл жизни, его идеи и фантазии, что наплевал на болезнь и доводы разума? Любовь оправдывает все, не так ли? Любовь и кровь искупают любую вину, верно? И Симон был готов заплатить любую цену. Он тратил слишком много сил, чтобы убедить себя в этой версии – все что он делал, он делал из любви к Илае. Тратил слишком много сил на сделки с совестью, и не заметил главного - его ложь обойдется Илае слишком дорого. 

Что если Симон любил болезнь Илаи, а не Илаю? Любил его болезненную безумную энергию. Иначе почему Илая, страдающий бессонницей и потерей аппетита. Илая, чью речь трудно разобрать, Илая, который постоянно возбужден и одержим фантазиями, Илая, который говорит, что не хочет причинять Симону боль, и все равно режет его – почему такой Илая нужен Симону? Почему Симон хочет такого Илаю? Почему предпочел его Илае, открывшим перед Симоном свою душу. Тому Илае, что откровенно рассказал о своей болезни, насилии в семье, смерти брата, страхе снова причинить кому-то боль и попасть в клинику для душевнобольных.

Симон оттолкнул Илаю и выбрал его болезнь. 

Что я наделал, спросил себя Симон в машине. Часть автобана перекрыли из-за ремонта. Белую разметку дорог перечеркнули желтые линии. Одна полоса вместо двух. Новые знаки требовали сбросить скорость до тридцати. Бывший скоростной участок превратился в опасный. Фальшивая разделительная линия. Разве не об этом предупреждал Симона Илая? 

Симон вдруг ощутил желание вдавить в пол педаль газа. Разогнаться до двухсот и врезаться в бетонную перегородку. Возможно, машина взлетит от удара. Возможно, кувыркнется в воздухе, дымясь и вращаясь вокруг своей оси упадет на встречную дорогу. Завизжат тормоза. Кто-то успеет вывернуть руль и уйти от столкновения, кто-то нет. Сколько скорых и полицейских машин приедут к месту аварии? Тело Симона выбросит на дорогу или расплющит внутри железного корпуса. Скорей всего, он умрет при первом ударе, не увидит аварий и смертей, которые спровоцировал. Он сбежит в смерть, и ему будет все равно, что он натворил и в чем виноват.

Эти мысли вызвали у Симона отвращение и презрение к себе. 

Около главного входа в Аркады горела урна. Кто-то не потушил окурок сигареты. Такое случается сплошь и рядом - несмотря на пепельницу, прикрепленную сбоку, курильщики бросают окурки в урны. Знают, что тлеющая сигарета может поджечь мусор, и все равно бросают. Будто злые духи, ветры смерти управляют их рукой.

За витриной «H&M» бушевала женщина. Огненно-рыжая грива волос билась о потертую, слишком плотную для летнего дня, джинсовую куртку. Женщина рвала одежду на манекенах и выдергивала руки из пластмассовых суставов. На покрытом веснушками лице застыла гримаса то ли злости, то ли радости. Бешенной и неудержимой радости.  
Веснушки. Можно ли их принять за родинки? Сломанные пластмассовые руки летели в собравшихся рядом людей. Кто-то вскрикнул, заплакал ребенок, толстый охранник семенил по коридору, прижимая к губам рацию. 

Не эту ли женщину с веснушками имел Илая в виду, когда говорил, что люди с родинками опасны?

Утром Симон не видел смысла в предсказаниях Илаи. Но теперь он застрял в отвращении и презрении к себе, и единственной соломинкой за которую он мог ухватиться, и которая обещала спасение были слова Илаи. Люди вокруг одержимы. Симон тоже одержим, раз предал доверие Илаи и лишил его лекарства. Не важно откуда пришло зло - напал ли на Симона дух смерти или грязь всегда плескалась у него внутри – он совершил отвратительное, ненавидел себя и жаждал очищения, наказания, искупления, жаждал крови. 

Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, мысленно твердил Симон, возвращаясь в Белитц. Небо распалось на полосы. Розовая волна накатывала на синюю, синяя на фиолетовую. Садящееся солнце пряталось в рыхлых облаках, облака крошились над верхушками деревьев. Справа от дороги плыли вечно зеленые сосны, слева – почерневшие от пожара лиственные деревья.

Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Крошки, пятна, расстегнутая ширинка, одетая задом наперед майка, царапина. Все могло быть знаком, симптомом. Если тебе нужны знаки. Симон больше не носил рубашки с длинным рукавом. Порезы на предплечье зажили: вертикальные, более глубокие еще покрывала корка, горизонтальные превратились в белые нитевидные шрамы. Симону нравилось смотреть на них в рабочие перерывы и по пути домой, шрамы будоражили воображение, делали ярче затертую поблекшую реальность.

Руки, от запястья до предплечья, Симон разрисовал маркером. Черные полосы. О чем он думал? Сначала об Илае. Илая в одну из первых их встреч рисовал мелком по руке Симона. В те первые встречи Симон переживал бури предвкушения и азарта, чувствовал себя почти охотником. Шпионом. Испытателем. Экспериментатором и первопроходцем. Узнать, открыть, познать. Правда ли за девственностью и неопытностью Илаи скрывается неугомонная энергия, что излучают его рисунки? Энергия способная уничтожать и воскрешать.

Перед тем как войти в дом, Симон еще раз посмотрел на свои разрисованные черным маркером руки. Линии напоминали разветвление вен, переплетение корней, змей, веревок, проводов…

Симон переступил порог. Комната для рисования была пуста. На полу и столе разбросаны карандаши и мелки. Ни одного листа бумаги. Только огрызки в мусорной корзине. Симон прошел в гостиную. Илая сидел около сканера, обхватив колени и кусая нижнюю губу. Невидящий взгляд устремлен в окно. Сканер жужжал и постанывал. Полоса света раз за разом пробегала по одному и тому же листу. Как долго его не меняли? Как долго это продолжалось?

Там в клинике, был человек, который сидел без движений днями, неделями, сказал Илая однажды. Симон разозлился. На него, на себя. Ты не сбежишь от меня в кататонию.

Встав напротив Илаи, Симон дотронулся до его волос, сжал кулак, слабо дернул. Илая поднял взгляд, рассеянный, он постепенно сосредоточился на черных линиях на руках Симона. Губы Илаи приоткрылись, он громко выдохнул через сжатые зубы и перехватил запястье Симона.

\- Что это?

\- Не знаю.

\- Откуда этот рисунок? – Илая поднес руку Симона к своему лицу, будто плохо видел, будто пытался определить, как глубоко краска въелась в кожу.

\- Кто это сделал? – закричал Илая.

\- Я, - Симон сглотнул, вспотел и почувствовал, как дрожь с внутренностей переползает на колени и пальцы. – Я не понимаю, что со мной происходит…

Впервые с момента как Симон вошел в комнату, Илая посмотрел ему в лицо. От его холодного, прищуренного взгляда Симону стало не по себе, и он инстинктивно попытался выдернуть запястье из пальцев Илаи. Снова внутри всколыхнулась злость. Снова Симон не понимал на кого злится, на себя или на Илаю.

Илая не позволил ему освободиться и вывернул руку. Симон ударился коленями о пол и прикусил язык.

\- Было бы лучше, если бы ты не двигался. Было бы лучше, если бы ты не сопротивлялся, - прошипел Илая. – Я не хочу вредить твоему телу больше, чем необходимо.

Илая наклонился вперед, его лицо приблизилось к лицу Симона. У Симона появилась безумная, невероятная мысль – сейчас Илая его поцелует. Но вместо этого Илая скользнул рукой под диван и накинул петлю на шею Симона. 

Веревка? Он достал ее из-под дивана? Уже увязанную в петлю? Где он ее взял? Он подготовился, Симон вцепился в веревку, пытаясь помешать петле затянуться. Пальцы вжались в кадык, дыхание перехватило. Илая вскочил на ноги и навис над Симоном. Нужно было его ударить. В Живот. По яйцам. Нужно было сопротивляться. Но как и в первый раз, когда Илая набросился на него с ножом, Симона сковало оцепенение. Горло сжималось, пальцы горели и пульсировали, пытаясь расслабить петлю. На большее Симона не хватало. 

Илая метнулся за спину Симона, дёрнул его свободную руку вверх, толкнул его на диван. Упав на диван, Симон почувствовал петлю вокруг запястья. Она утянула правую руку за голову, натягивая сухожилия в подмышках. Илая перехватил ноги Симона. Опутал петлей щиколотки и запястья. Присел около спинки дивана и потянул веревку на себя.

Он приготовился. Купил веревки. Протянул их под диваном, соединил, создал что-то вроде системы самозатягивающихся петель. Что-то звякнуло. Карабины? Стальные карабины. Вроде тех, какими пользуются альпинисты? Он не просто купил веревки, он позаботился, чтобы они были достаточно прочными, чтобы удержать Симона, позаботился о системе карабинов. И теперь ему было достаточно просто потянуть за конец веревки, и Симон оказался распят на диване. Вытянулся во всю длину. Правая рука над головой, вывернута и плотно прижата к подлокотнику, щиколотки прижаты к противоположному подлокотнику. Не согнуть колени, не перевернуться, не прикрыть живот, пах, горло. Все что Симон мог это хвататься левой рукой за петлю на горле. Она больше не затягивалась. Прилегала к коже, прижимала пальцы, достаточно чтобы они пульсировали, но не душила. Илая больше не дергал за веревки. Отпустил их и стоял над Симоном, довольно осматривал свою работу. А значит, Симон мог бы отпустить петлю на горле и попытаться что-то сделать. Одна рука у него была свободна. Но он не осмелился. Оцепенение крепко держало его, поедало мысли, размывало ощущения тела. Он смотрел на Илаю, как кролик на удава. Не моргая, следил, как тот достает лезвия, расстегивает ремень Симона. Что он собирается делать? Илая сдернул с Симона джинсы, задел член и яйца. Он кастрирует меня, паническая мысль забилась в голове Симона, но не смогла прорвать блокаду оцепенения. Он втянул живот и сжал бедра. Илая опустил джинсы до колен и присел на корточки около дивана. Коснулся старых шрамов. Симон захрипел. Он сам не знал, хотел он закричать или о чем-то попросить.

Илая выбрал неповрежденное бедро Симона. Впился пальцами, натянул кожу. Горячие пальцы. Ледяное прикосновение лезвия. Кожа вспыхнула, когда из раны потекла кровь. Не в силах больше тянуть шею, чтобы уследить за руками Илаи, Симон откинул голову назад. Вдавил затылок в подушку дивана, страх усилился, паника переросла в ужас. Разрезы, которых он не видел казались опасно глубокими. Он снова вскинул голову. Увидел сосредоточенное лицо Илаи и захрипел. Кожа под пальцами Илаи пропиталась кровью, рука Илаи заскользила, растягивая свежие раны. Но лезвие двигалось медленно и ровно. Слишком медленно. Казалось, Симон умрет раньше, чем пытка закончится. Он попытался сосчитать порезы и не смог. Четыре вертикальные линии, три горизонтальные. Сколько их должно быть? Сколько их обычно было? Что если Илая на этот раз не просто подготовился, но и изменил правила? Что если теперь порезов должно быть двадцать? Тридцать?

Внезапно Илая отстранился, достал припрятанную под диваном аптечку и сбрызнул раны антисептиком. Обильно, щедро. Холодные как лед капли попали на колени и яйца Симона, потекли по бедрам, смешиваясь с кровью. Холод тут же исчез, поглощенный пульсирующим жжением в порезах. 

Илая смотрел на них, сложив руки на коленях. Симон снова захрипел, но Илая не обращал на него внимания. Несколько раз моргнул, потом поднялся на ноги и вышел из комнаты с низко опущенной головой.

Симон слышал, как Илая налетел на стол в комнате для рисования. Слышал, как открыл и захлопнул за собой входную дверь. Куда он пошел? Симон пытался, но не мог сглотнуть колотящееся в горле сердце. Похоже, пока Илая резал его, он не дышал. Теперь дыхание восстанавливалось: сначала появились всхлипы, потом отдышка. И наконец, Симон смог говорить.

\- Илая, - позвал он тихо, затем громче. - Илая! Илая!


	12. Chapter 12

Симон дернул за петлю на шее. Не туго, но крепко. Он сумел достать из-под нее пальцы, веревка обвисла, но недостаточно, чтобы снять ее через голову. Симон дернул правой рукой, занемевшее плечо прострелило болью, но путы не ослабли. Он забился в них, выкручивая суставы, постарался перевернуться, но добился лишь судороги, прострелившей напряженные бедра.

Он был в ловушке. Связан. Беспомощен. Как Илая додумался до этого? Кривые порезы выглядят отвратительно. В следующий раз я буду осторожней. Ты не должен сопротивляться, вырываться. Как мог он оставить Симона одного после того, как порезал его? Нет, Илая никогда так раньше не делал. Симон уперся пятками и затылком в диван, выгнулся дугой. Петли на запястье и щиколотках жестче впились в кожу. На коже от веревок останутся следы. Илая не мог его так бросить. Куда он ушел? Ушел надолго? Насовсем? Или хочет что-то принести с улицы? Что-то что приготовил, как приготовил веревки? Приготовил и забыл? Что-то новое, чего раньше не было в их сценарии. Симон покрутил запястьем. Левую руку опустил под диван и попытался нащупать веревки. Если он правильно понял, в механизме перетягивания, который соорудил Илая веревки должны соединяться под диваном карабинами. Если найти и расстегнуть один карабин, связка ослабнет, провиснет. Симон сможет поменять положение тела – поясница болела, будто он пролежал на льду несколько часов и отморозил почки, – поменять положение тела, перевернуться на бок, дотянуться до следующего карабина. Распутать эту дьявольскую сеть. 

Он так вытянулся, шаря свободной рукой под диваном, что ему снова стало трудно дышать, а перед глазами поплыли красные круги. Пришлось передохнуть, расслабиться, закрыть глаза, перевести дыхание. Стоило перестать дергаться, перед мысленным взором возник Илая. Один в темноте. Бредет вдоль дороги. Проходит мимо булочной. Люди за ярко освещенной витриной таращатся на него и перешептываются. Называют его психом. Местный псих. В прошлом году пришел зимой босиком за хлебом и отморозил себе ноги. Симон попытался вспомнить, был ли Илая обут, но не смог. Воображение подсунуло новую картинку. Илая углубляется в лес. Шаркает подошвами по елочным иголкам. Крапива и репейник липнут к его ногам. Илая налетает плечом на дерево, выставляет вперед руки, бежит. От кого-то, за кем-то? 

Симон стиснул зубы и снова потянулся под диван свободной рукой. Еще немного. Ему удалось сдвинуться к краю, но петля на запястье затянулась так, что кисть онемела. Дно дивана было деревянным, плохо отесанным и не покрытым лаком. Симон занозил пальцы, прежде чем дотянулся до карабина. Сталь быстро стала теплой и липкой в его вспотевших пальцах. Как он расстегнет карабин одной рукой? Симон ощупал полукруг, поскреб сталь ногтем. Карабин выскользнул из пальцев. Симон снова поймал его и приказал себе замереть и не дышать. Дважды ему казалось, что он нашел место сцепления, место, где одна стальная часть входила в другую. И дважды выяснял что ошибся – давил ногтем, тер подушечкой пальца – сталь оказывалась цельной. Наконец ему удалось просунуть ноготь в зазор. Как вытащить через него веревку? Придерживая ногтем собачку карабина, Симон просунул между двумя частями карабина палец. Защелка уперлась в подушечку. Симон повернул карабин. До сих пор он висел параллельно полу. Теперь Симон удерживал его перпендикулярно. Симон нащупал веревку, она щекотала запястье, касалась пальцев. Как подвести ее к открытому замку? Как сделать это одной рукой?

Пальцы сорвались, пришлось начинать все сначала. Только теперь Симон сначала поймал веревку и намотал ее на большой палец. Петля на шее затянулась, но Симон приказал себе не обращать внимание. Подцепил собачку карабина, просунул под засов намотанную на палец веревку. Ничего не произошло. Не та веревка? Через один карабин протянуто несколько веревок? Точно. Это делает связки альпинистов более прочными. Главная веревка, две страховочных. Симон снова нащупал веревку, поймал карабин. Рука настолько вспотела, что теперь он с трудом отличал веревку от стального кольца. Симон сдернул карабин с веревок, и смог согнуть колени. Перевернулся на бок, соскользнул на пол, не обращая внимания на боль в все еще связанной и прижатой к дивану правой руке. Он сидел на полу со спущенными до колен джинсами и рассматривал под диваном сложный узор пересекающихся и перетянутых карабином веревок. Как бы ему хотелось использовать нож. Но вместо этого пришлось отстегивать один карабин за другим.

Сколько времени Симон потерял? Куда и как далеко ушел Илая? Симон с трудом поднялся на ноги. Суставы хрустели и ныли. Он пытался подтянуть дрожащими руками штаны, когда услышал стук в дверь. Лупили кулаком, не переставая.

Сердце Симона снова заколотилось в горле, взгляд упал на все еще работающий сканер, полоса света ползала назад и вперёд по рисунку. Под ногами путались веревки. Симон споткнулся о них. Схватился за косяк двери. Застегнул джинсы, на ремень времени и сил не осталось. По двери теперь лупили двумя кулаками. Возможно, и ногой, Симон не смог бы отличить - так громко стучала кровь у него в висках. Это не Илая. С чего бы ему колотить в незапертую дверь?

\- Эй! Симон! – голос показался знакомым.

Симон распахнул дверь. Питер и Илая стояли рядом. Рядом. Вместе. Что-то взорвалось в голове Симона от неправильности происходящего. Илая смотрел в землю. И да, он был босиком. Как прошлой зимой. История, которая сделала его местными психом, так или иначе повторилась. Илая выглядел отрешенным и равнодушным. Ему было плевать, что Питер вцепился в его предплечье так сильно, что кожа вокруг пальцев покраснела.

\- Он вышел на автобан! Плелся посреди дороги как лунатик! Ему повезло, что машин в это время мало! Иначе бы его размазало по асфальту. Никто не успел бы затормозить. На этом участке скорость сто двадцать!

\- Питер, перестань орать, - процедил Симон сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- Что? – Питер часто заморгал. Покрасневшие глаза, мешки под ними.

\- Перестань орать и убери от него руки, - Симон ощутил, как в теле напрягается каждый мускул.

\- Что ты несешь? Совсем крыша поехала? Я ему жизнь спас! Если бы не я, от него осталось бы мокрое место. Он же ни хрена не соображает! – Питер кричал, краснел и дергал Илаю за руку. – Сумасшедший самоубийца! Гребанный псих! Ему место в психушке!

Это стало последней каплей. Он не смеет… Пружина внутри Симона распрямилась, спуская с цепи ярость. Он ударил Питера в челюсть. Тот распахнул глаза и рот, пошатнулся и отпустил Илаю. Питер попытался поднять руки, защититься, но не смог предотвратить следующий удар. Симон бил без разбора, не думая, не целясь. В лицо, живот.

\- Никогда не смей к нему прикасаться! – закричал Симон. – Не смей приближаться к нему! Не смей подходить! Не смей даже заговаривать с ним!

Когда Питер свалился на землю, Симон оседлал его. Схватил за футболку. Питер попытался что-то сказать. Симон впечатал кулак в шевелящиеся, как червяки, губы. Бил, пока руки не покрылись кровью, а лицо Питера не распухло и не посинело. Мразь, ублюдок, говнюк, Симон отодвинулся, перевел дыхание и заметил Илаю. Он стоял рядом и смотрел на Симона сверху вниз. С ужасом? Отвращением? Симон встряхнул головой. Он запутался в собственных эмоциях, был не в состоянии понимать чужие.

Питер захрипел, но не попытался пошевелиться. Он был без сознания. По спине у Симона пробежал холод. Адреналин отхлынул, и его начало трясти.

\- Илая… - поднимаясь на ноги, он цеплялся за шорты, руки и плечи Илаи.  
Их лица оказались рядом. И Симон отчетливо увидел пугающую погруженность Илаи в себя. Он, действительно, вышел на скоростную дорогу. Он, действительно, мог сегодня погибнуть.

\- Илая, - Симон взял его лицо в ладони. – Илая, посмотри на меня. Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Я защищу тебя. Я… Мне… нужно отвезти его в больницу. А потом я вернусь.

Илая смотрел на него безразлично. Проклятье. Симон не мог оставить Илаю одного в таком состоянии, но и в больницу его брать не хотел. Достаточно, что он привезет избитого Питера. Он не хотел переживать там еще за Илаю, за то, что тот может выкинуть. Он вышел на автобан. Едва не умер. От него можно ожидать чего угодно. Если он отчудит что-то похожее в больнице – попытается выйти в окно, разбить голову себе о стену – его тут же отправят в клинику.

Питер снова захрипел. Симон содрогнулся. Нельзя ждать, нельзя медлить.

\- Илая, - обняв его за плечи, Симон увлек Илаю в дом. – Я не хочу уходить. Но я должен. – Он не закрыл дверь. Пройдя с Илаей в комнату для рисования, оглянулся. Питер лежал на спине, ноги и руки раскинуты в стороны.

\- Он был одержим, - Илая заговорил впервые после того, как вернулся.

\- Да.

\- Ты был одержим.

\- Да. Но теперь все в порядке. Я должен отвезти его в больницу, иначе он умрет. Но потом я вернусь, – взгляд Симона бегал по коридору, от лестницы, ведущей в спальню, к гостиной с разбросаными на полу веревками. Что если Илая соорудит из них виселицу для себя? – Илая, ты нужен мне, пожалуйста, дождись меня, - взгляд Симона наткнулся на дверь в подвал. – Я вернусь, мы поговорим. Обещай ничего не делать, пока я не вернусь, - Симон нащупал засов и отодвинул его.

Он был здесь однажды. Поломанные разрисованные стулья. Инструменты. Коробки. Все это показалось Симону опасным. Оставив Илаю внизу, – заторможенные реакции, движения, рассеянный взгляд - Симон снял со стены молотки и плоскогубцы и отнес их наверх. Девять ступеней. Не заглядывая в коробки, Симон поставил одну на другую, прижал верхнюю подбородком и взлетел по ступеням наверх. Что он делает? Пытается превратить подвал в палату для опасного больного? Камеру для самоубийцы. Он гонял вверх-вниз три раза. В последний принес охапку чистой бумаги и карандаши в подоле футболки. От этой беготни Симон полностью взмок. Пот струился по пояснице, скапливался под коленями. А может это кровь из ран на бедре? Илая стоял посреди подвала и равнодушно наблюдал за Симоном.

\- Я скоро вернусь. Нарисуй для меня комикс, - у Симона перехватило дыхание. Появилось чувство, что он видит Илаю последний раз.

Чтобы избавиться от дурных предчувствий, он взлетел вверх по лестнице, не оборачиваясь, закрыл дверь в подвал и задвинул засов.

Питер на крыльце закашлял и попытался приподняться. Это ведь хороший знак? Значит, старый пьяница не умрет от инфаркта или кровоизлияния в мозг.

\- Питер, мне так жаль, - Симон опустился на колени, помог Питеру сесть и облокотиться на себя спиной.

\- Черта с два тебе жаль, мудак, - просипел Питер.

\- Я не должен был этого делать. Я отвезу тебя в больницу, - взвалив руку Питера себе на плечо, Симон поднял его на ноги.

\- Признайся, ты всегда хотел это сделать. Ох, - Питер схватился за бок, колени подогнулись.

Нет, подумал Симон, да.

\- Когда я увидел тебя около своего дома пятнадцать лет назад, - Питер свистел. Симон подумал, что такой свист может издавать порванное сломанным ребром легкое. Стараясь одновременно не сильно трясти Питера и двигаться быстрей, Симон направился к машине. – Когда впервые увидел тебя после тюрьмы, решил, что ты пришел начистить мне морду.

Плевать на то, что он несет, Симон снова обливался потом. Кровь из раны на бедре, это точно кровь, затекала в кроссовок.

\- Ты вырос, - Питер зашелся лающим кашлем. - Но я все равно узнал тебя. Вытянулся, похорошел, но все равно остался обиженным щенком. Ты выглядел несчастным, когда я увидел тебя. Несчастным, злым и испуганным.

Симон сгрузил Питера на пассажирское сиденье машины, сел за руль и завел мотор.

\- Когда я тебя увидел я на миг даже захотел вернуться в тюрьму.

\- Ты был пьян, - вырвалось у Симона, и он тут же прикусил себе язык. Чтобы Питер не сказал, никогда не отвечай ему. Иначе тебе будет плохо, ты будешь нервничать, злиться, жалеть себя и ненавидеть его. Десять лет Симон успешно следовал этому правилу. – Ты и сейчас пьян.

\- Но я видел тогда, что ты хочешь свернуть мне шею, читал в твоем взгляде, что ты готов разорвать меня голыми руками, убить растоптать, выцарапать мне глаза. Я видел, как ты ненавидишь меня. Я десять лет ждал, когда тебе наконец сорвет крышу. И дождался. Сегодня ты снова выглядел, как обиженный несчастный и очень злой щенок, - Питер засмеялся и закашлял.

В центре Белитца горели фонари. Старые кованные фонари, похожие на сжатые кулаки. Мимо промчался кабриолет. Рок певец надрывался из динамиков «начни наконец жить для себя, сделай наконец что-то для себя». Наклейки на витринах магазинов кричали о скидках.

\- Нужно было сделать это сразу, Симон. Тогда, пятнадцать лет назад. Так поступают нормальные люди. Если они кого-то ненавидят, они бьют ему морду. Но ты ведь ненормальный? Ты предпочел годами наблюдать за мной, как за подопытным животным. Следил, преследовал. Вмешивался в мою жизнь, разрушал ее.

\- Что ты несешь? Я как мог помогал тебе выпутываться из неприятностей, которые ты создавал себе своим пьянством!

\- Когда у меня появлялись новая работа и друзья, все вскоре катилось коту под хвост из-за тебя.

\- Чушь! Твои друзья все до одного были алкоголиками. Ты пил с любым и прогуливал работу. Я здесь ни причем.

\- Может, я пил, чтобы забыть твою лживую и лицемерную рожу. Ты притворялся, что хочешь помочь мне, а сам радовался моим неудачам.

\- Чушь! Я помогал тебе деньгами, когда ты сидел без работы.

\- Ты не давал мне денег, ты привозил продукты. Как собаке, как неработоспособному идиоту. Деньги ты мне не доверял! Стоило мне попросить тебя одолжить двадцатку, и ты с удовольствием макал меня мордой в грязь.

\- Я не мог дать тебе денег, потому что знал, что ты потратишь их на выпивку.

\- Ты получал удовольствие, унижая меня.

\- Бред. Когда ты поджег по пьяни свою квартиру, я платил штрафы и за ремонт. Я искал для тебя новую. Договаривался с арендодателем. Платил залог.

\- Я тебя просил об этом? Может, я и костер дома развел, чтобы убежать от тебя? Заставить упертого хозяина квартиры досрочно расторгнуть договор об аренде и исчезнуть.

\- Ты был пьян и поджог квартиру.

\- Когда я сломал бедро, ты отвез меня в больницу, представился моим родственником, сказал, что я пьяница врачу?

Симон мрачно кивнул и уставился на дорогу. Алея каштанов с широкими листьями закончилась пустырем.

\- И что? Врач должен был это знать, прежде чем прописывать тебе обезболивающие.

\- Ты не имел права представляться моим родственником.

\- Кто-то должен был заполнить чертову медицинскую анкету! Я был единственным, кому на тебя не насрать!

\- Ты вмешивался в мою жизнь. Мне никогда не была нужна твоя помощь.

\- Что же ты этого не говорил раньше?

\- Я говорил!

\- Когда? Когда я искал домовладельца, который согласится сдать квартиру, человеку, который разводит в гостиной костер? Когда я платил штрафы за твою пироманию и покупал тебе новый матрас, чтобы тебе было на чем спать?

\- Я всегда говорил, мне не нужна твоя помощь. Я, блядь, уехал в другой город, но ты и здесь преследуешь меня. 

\- То, что я много времени провожу в Белитце не имеет к тебе никакого отношения.

\- Конечно. Тогда забери своего психа в Потсдам. У тебя же там есть квартира, вот и ебитесь там. Но нет, тебе нужно было поселиться в Белитце и продолжать следить за мной. Выспрашивать, вынюхивать, ждать, когда у меня начнутся неприятности, чтобы насладиться ими.

Больничный корпус, вытянутая буквой «Г» пятиэтажная серая громадина, светился окнами. На парковке стояли скорые и такси. У входа курили санитарка и колясочник.

\- Он похож на Адама, - прошипел Питер, когда Симон вытаскивал его из машины. В свете фонарей его распухшее избитое лицо выглядело синим. – Ты был влюблен в него, признайся? А теперь нашел себе любовника такого же смуглого, черноволосого и большеглазого?

Боже, подумал Симон, я сейчас его опять ударю. Я и правда, хотел это сделать всю жизнь. Запрещал себе, загонял злость как можно глубже, хоронил ее под бытовой возней.

\- Теперь я понял, что с тобой не так, хо-хо, - Питер хрюкнул и пернул.

Они прошли сквозь стеклянные двери в пустой холл.

\- Тебе было всего лишь одиннадцать, и ты как раз начал догадываться, что тебе нравятся мальчики, - Питер повис на Симоне и почти касался губами его уха. – Еще не до конца осознал свою испорченность, но уже влюбился в Адама. В тайне, по-детски нерешительно, ты способен был только смотреть, но не осмеливался подойти и потрогать. Ты в него влюбился, а я его испортил. Я испортил, отымел во все дыры твою первую чистую детскую любовь?

\- Заткнись, - усталость и равнодушие накатили на Симона одновременно.

За стойкой появилась молодая медсестра. Из-под коротких рукавов белой форменной блузы выглядывали татуировки. Красные круги и синие линии. Она выкатила инвалидное кресло, предложила Питеру устроиться поудобнее и заполнить анкету. Комната ожидания находилась дальше по коридору, пол коридора поднимался под наклоном, как трап самолета. На стенах висели брошюры о ранней диагностике рака и необходимости регулярных проверок простаты и глаукомы. В комнате ожидания Симон опустился на металлический стул и прислонил затылок к стене. На виски будто давили кулаки. После борьбы с веревками Илаи болела шея и ныли плечи. Что Илая сейчас делает? В подвале у него даже нет воды. Симон заерзал на стуле. Он не мог уйти, пока не убедится, что Питер получил помощь. Как долго еще ждать?

\- Ты знаешь где он сейчас? Интересовался, что стало с Адамом после процесса?

\- У него все хорошо, - впервые они с Питером говорили о событии, связавшем их. – Он живет в Гамбурге, работает бухгалтером в транспортной компании.

\- Хорошо зарабатывает?

\- Да.

\- Женился? – голос Питера стал тихим и почти робким.

\- Да.

\- У него есть дети?

\- Да.

\- Ты общаешься с ним? – спросил Питер.

\- Нет.

Врач, плотная женщина с неопрятным пучком волос. Каждый раз когда она поворачивала голову, из него выпадало несколько прядей. В ее приемной на столе кроме бумаг в беспорядке валялись пачки влажных и бумажных салфеток, одноразовые шприцы и маленькие упаковки желатиновых конфет. Осматривая Питера, врач щурилась через очки, будто нуждалась в стеклах с большими диоптриями.

Установив, что нос сломан, ребра, похоже, целы, но, если появятся боли, надо будет сделать рентген, врач обеспокоилась содержанием алкоголя в крови Питера. Опасаясь цирроза печени, взяла анализы и порекомендовала Питеру остаться на ночь в больнице, чтобы понаблюдать за его состоянием.

Отправив в рот желатинового медведя, врач поинтересовалась, не хочет ли Питер подать заявление в полицию, и следует ли ей заполнить протокол о избиении.

\- Нет, - Питер замотал головой. Посиневшее лицо, запекшаяся кровь под носом. Глаза еле открывались. Плечи ссутулились.

Я совершил ужасную ошибку, подумал Симон. Какую бы злость он не копил в душе на Питера, Симон никогда в жизни никого не избивал. Даже не дрался почти. Ни в школе. Ни в юности. Агрессия вызывала у Симона отвращение. Но сегодня вечером он как будто перестал быть самим собой. Илая. Рядом с ним Симон чувствовал себя лучшим человеком, обновленным, очищенным, но оказалось, что одновременно Илая пробудил в Симоне жестокость и злость. Заставил выплеснуть наружу то, что он скрывал внутри.

Симон проводил Питера до палаты, помог ему пересесть с кресла на кровать. Темнота бушевала за окном. Приоткрытую форточку окружали нервно подрагивающие занавески. Красная подсветка обозначала выключатели, кнопки вызова медсестры и рычаги, поднимающие спинку кровати.

\- Дай мне пульт от телевизора, - потребовал Питер.

Телевизор висел над кроватью белым монитором. На прикроватном столике лежали упакованные в целлофан одноразовые наушники. Вторая кровать в палате пустовала.

\- Питер, мне очень жаль. Я не должен был избивать тебя, - сказал Симон. – Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

\- Брось, мы оба знаем, что у тебя были причины.

Симон покачал головой.

\- Лучше присмотри за своим психом. Своди его к врачу, проверь принимает ли он свои таблетки. Я рассказывал тебе, как работал на мусоровозе? Так вот со мной по утрам ездил мужик, - Питер покрутил пальцем у виска. – Если он забывал принимать утром таблетку, становился возбужденным и обидчивым, ему казалось, что прохожие на него косо смотрят, наблюдают за ним, осуждают и желают ему смерти. Пару раз в этом состоянии он даже соскакивал с подножки мусоровоза и нападал на велосипедистов.

\- Не надо, - Симон сжал зубы. – Не говори так об Илае.

\- Ага, не говори, не приближайся, я понял.

\- Мне жаль, что я тебя избил. Но я не буду обсуждать с тобой Илаю. 

\- Как скажешь, - Питер отмахнулся.

Симон покинул палату. Медсестра с разноцветными волосами, дежурившая на этаже, пожелала ему доброй ночи.

Часы в холе показывали двенадцать. Воздух на улице пропитался влагой и пах травами. Ветер холодил кожу. Симон плюхнулся на водительское сидение и завел мотор. Когда он выехал с парковки, о дно машины ударил камень. Главная улица Белитца пестрела аккуратно и не очень припаркованными у обочин машинами. Ни одной живой души. За всю дорогу до дома, Симон заметил всего два освещенных окна.

Споткнувшись во дворе, и на ступеньках крыльца, он вошел в дом. Прежде чем спускаться в подвал, выпил воды. До чего же пересохло горло. Когда он пил последний раз? Еще на работе. Банку энергетика, задолго до того, как вернулся к Илае, до того, как Илая набросился на него и связал. Связал снаряжением из интернет магазина для альпинистов. Симон усмехнулся. Казалось, все это случилось давным-давно. Несколько дней, недель назад. Вечер выдался очень длинным. Симон посмотрел на свои джинсы и кроссовки. Пятна крови на штанине, подсохшая кровь на шнурках. И хотя он дважды вымыл руки в больнице, Симон все еще видел на припухших костяшках кровь Питера. Симон чувствовал себя грязным как никогда. Отвращение к себе подкатило к горлу тошнотворной волной.

Взяв с собой бутылку воды для Илаи, Симон спустился в подвал. После больничного освещения здесь было сумрачно, как в склепе. Илая мерил узкую комнату, три на пять метров, быстрыми шагами. Свет единственной лампочки сделал его выше и массивней. Преследовавшие его тени, напоминали горбатых монстров, жавшихся к стенам и готовящихся к прыжку.

Илая остановился и посмотрел на Симона. Симон верил, Илая видит его насквозь. Видит грязное жалкое ничтожество, ненавидящее себя и весь мир. В голове Симона скопилось столько мусора, что он сам не мог разобраться где правда, где ложь.

Симон снова посмотрел на свои руки. Илая видел, как он избил до полусмерти старика. Этому нет оправдания.

\- На улице темно? - Илая прищурился. – Люди, которых ты встретил, улыбались тебе? Ты разговаривал с женщиной? У нее был акцент? Ее «Р» звучало необычно? – Илая подошел вплотную и наклонил голову. 

Огромные глаза, потемневшие зрачки, молнии лопнувших сосудов на белках. Блестящая от пота переносица. Обкусанные губы. Слюна в уголках губ и на зубах. Никого более яркого завораживающего и важного Симон не видел в жизни. Глядя на Илаю как загипнотизированный Симон включился в игру.

\- Ты слышал смех похожий на лай?

\- Да.

\- Видел, как дым от сигареты ползет к земле вместо того, чтобы подниматься к небу?

\- Да.

Илая шагнул вперед, Симон отступил.

\- Еловые ветки и шишки на тротуарах в городе? Хотя поблизости нет ни одной сосны.

\- Да.

Сделав два шага назад, Симон уперся спиной в стену.

\- Желтая краска на витринах?

\- Да.

Илая положил руку на горло Симона.

\- Тебе не обмануть меня. У тебя дергается уголок губ. Этого жеста я никогда не видел у Симона. Этот жест принадлежит духам смерти.

Симон сглотнул, кадык приятно скользнул по теплой ладони Илаи. Симон вдруг понял, как он замерз. Похоже, он дрожал. Дрожал, но не мог пошевелиться. Теплая ладонь Илаи легла на шею Симона сзади.

\- От тебя воняет, - Илая сгреб в кулак ворот его футболки. – Духами, потом, лекарствами, алкоголем.

Рывком он развернул Симона лицом к стене. Прижавшись к ней лбом и ладонями, Симон прикрыл глаза. Темнота пульсировала. Я не пошевелюсь, не сдвинусь с места, мысленно повторял Симон как заклинание, пожалуйста, не связывай меня. Дрожь усилилась. Илая потянул за футболку, так что ворот врезался Симону в горло. Сначала дыхание перехватило, но потом боль превратилась в неудобство. Это всего лишь ткань. Не веревка. Пальцы Илаи уперлись между лопаток Симона. Нужно натянуть кожу, чтобы порезы получились ровными и аккуратными. Илая носит лезвия в кармане, подумал Симон. Он едва не бросился под машину, вспомнил Симон лепет Питера и ощутил безмерную благодарность к Илае за то, что тот жив. Не оборвал свою жизнь и приберег лезвия для Симона.

Первый порез лег между косточками позвоночника. Вспышка холода, огонь пролившейся крови. Симон закусил губу. Он поклялся себе, что не пошевелится. Но теперь сердце и дыхание ускорились, разрывали Симона на части и требовали движения. Инстинкты и рефлексы метались в клетке, как испуганные звери. Или как клубок змей? Второй порез, Симону показалось, Илая режет одно и то же место. Но этого не может быть, так решетку не нарисуешь. Лезвие снова полоснуло по спине, и Симон ударился лбом о стену. Перед глазами вспыхнуло, в ушах зазвенело. Стало на миг легче. Боль и страх перед порезами, которых он не видел, притупились и поблекли. Симон почувствовал себя свободнее. Илая рассек кожу сверху вниз, Симон снова ударился лбом о стену. Так было легче оставаться на месте. Справиться с рвущимися с цепи рефлексами, бурей и дрожью внутри. Лезвие снова впилось в кожу. Двигалось медленней, вошло глубже? Или Симон себе это только нафантазировал? Нафантазировал то, что не видел? Он ударился головой о стену. Неудачно повернулся, и врезался не только лбом, но и носом. Достаточно сильно, чтобы на губы потекла кровь. Горячее, чем кровь, стекавшая по его спине. Симон хватал ртом воздух и глотал кровь. Все остальное перестало существовать. Ни его дурных фантазий, ни его самого, ни Питера. 

Илая закончил с решеткой. Симон понял это по тому как изменилось дыхание Илаи и ослабела его хватка. Он больше не впивался пальцами в спину Симона, а гладил затылок Симона.

\- Мне так жаль, что приходится это делать, - прошептал Илая.

Волосы на загривке Симона встали дыбом. Он понял, что возбужден. Но в этот раз он не посмеет просить Илаю подрочить ему или трахнуть его. Сейчас он не заслужил этого. Симон прижался твердым членом к стене. Оставаться на месте стало невыносимо трудно. Что-то теплое и влажное коснулось порезов, и Симон передернулся. Илая вылизывал его раны. Чем дольше Симон скрывал возбуждение, чем больше прилагал для этого усилий, тем унизительнее оно становилось. Возбуждение и стыд сводили Симона с ума. За звоном нервов и стуком крови в ушах он едва слышал, что говорит Илая:

\- Я давно не видел двух одержимых людей одновременно, - сказал Илая. Симон сразу понял, что он имеет в виду его и Питера. В каком-то смысле Илая прав, они с Питером одержимы. – В один день духи смерти украли сначала моего отца, потом мать. Сейчас все иначе, хуже и опаснее. Ветер смерти стал сильнее, люди уязвимее. Мой отец сдался духам без боя и ударил мою мать. Моя мать не смогла им противостоять и убила моего брата. С тобой духи смерти играют. Раз за разом, постепенно вливают в тебя свой яд маленькими дозами и подталкивают к пропасти. Духи смерти используют тебя снова и снова. В этот раз они жаждут не просто разрушения, а разложения. Жаждут, свести нас с ума. Хотят, чтобы мы умирали медленно. Хотят, чтобы мы их боялись. Чтобы мы сдались. Люди, которых ты встречаешь. Каждый из них может оказаться одержимым. Каждый может вонзить тебе нож в спину, наброситься на тебя, избить, укусить. Никогда прежде духи смерти не имели такой власти над людьми, как сейчас.

Илая развернул Симона, вытер кровь у него под носом. Шарил взглядом по его лицу, словно искал новые признаки одержимости. А потом заметил его возбуждение, положил ладонь на сдавленный одеждой член и печально улыбнулся. Эта улыбка и сопровождающие ее нажатия на член, вызвали у Симона стыд. Он закрыл глаза. Не вынимая член Симона из штанов, Илая мял его и мошонку. Нервы Симона настолько расшатались, что он не понимал толкается он в руку Илаи или пытается отстраниться. Он кончил в штаны и удивился, когда из под век потекли слезы.

\- Мне так жаль, Симон. Больно смотреть, как духи смерти мучают тебя.

\- Я…

\- Злые духи заставили тебя избить старика.

\- Я знал его. С детства. Это не первый раз, когда я хотел избить его, - покачал головой Симон. Нет, дело не в злых духах, хотел возразить Симон. Дело во мне. Неправда, дело в Питере, в том, что он сделал. Симон снова покачал головой, возражая уже не словам Илаи, а своим мыслям. Дело в том, что Симон восхищался Питером, а тот оказался извращенцем. Симон любил его, а Питер предал его. Беда в фантазии Симона. Он сглотнул. Илая прав, они с Питером оба одержимы. – Когда мне было одиннадцать, Питер был тренером по футболу. Молодым, красивым. Энергичным, всегда знал, что сказать, как поддержать, как мотивировать детей перед игрой, во время тренировки и просто в плохой день. Всегда знал, как развеселить, - сначала Симон выдавливал из себя слова, потом они полились из него против воли. – Я восхищался им. Я влюбился в него. Думал о нем постоянно. В школе, дома. Когда что-то не получалось, спрашивал себя, как бы поступил Питер. Я хотел быть похожим на него, подражал ему в одежде, упросил маму купить кепку как у Питера. Заимствовал его словечки, повторял его шутки и жесты. По вечерам, лежа в постели, вспоминал как Питер двигается и испытывал незнакомое и удивительное тепло внизу живота. Мне было одиннадцать, я тогда плохо понимал, что к чему, мало знал о сексуальной ориентации. Так продолжалось около года. А потом мое неведение закончилось. В моей команде был мальчик. Адам. Самый высокий среди нас, - Симон заставил себя посмотреть Илае в глаза. Неужели Питер прав, и Илая. действительно, похож на Адама? Цветом волос, кожи. Симон никак не мог вспомнить были ли у Адама голубые глаза, как у Илаи. Но если Питер прав, это значит, что Симон до сих пор подражает ему. На подсознательном уровне в тайне от себя влюбляется в тех, кого мог бы захотеть Питер. Нет, это не правда. – Родители Адама обратились в полицию. Питера обвинили в растлении несовершеннолетнего. Говорили, - что-то я слышал от взрослых, что-то от других мальчишек, из моей команды, из других, - Питер иногда оставлял Адама после тренировки. Просил собрать мячи. Помочь занести ворота. Потом смотрел, как Адам принимает душ или переодевается. Трогал его. Запугивал, шантажировал. Манипулировал им. Говорил, что, если Адам не возьмет у него в рот, он расскажет мальчишкам в команде, как Адам дергал свой маленький член в душевой. И тогда все будут смеяться над ним. Адам, он, наверное, испугался, запутался, - Симон судорожно вздохнул. – Это продолжалось полгода, а потом Адам рассказал все своим родителям. Вернее, он устроил истерику, начал дома орать и ломать игрушки младшего брата, и тогда мать все из него вытянула. Все о них с Питером. Родители отвели Адама к врачу, говорят, как только врач раздвинул его ягодицы, он увидел, что Адама недавно имели в задницу, - Симон криво усмехнулся, он до сих пор повторял те же примитивные формулировки, которые услышал в футбольном клубе от мальчишек.

\- Тебя Питер тоже трогал? – спросил Илая.

\- Нет. Но моя мама думала иначе. Она отвела меня к врачу, чтобы он раздвинул мои ягодицы и потрогал пальцем дырку.

\- Она не верила тебе?

Симон покачал головой.

\- Это унизительно. – поморщился Илая.

\- Еще как. В те дни я ненавидел Адама за хаос, который начался после его признания. Адам будто бы разрушил мой мир. Я выкинул кепку, которую купил, чтобы походить на Питера. Я злился на себя, когда замечал, что в моей речи проскакивают его словечки и шутки. Я запрещал себе думать о нем. А потом, после суда, через полгода, мне стали сниться сны. Снилось, что Питер трогает меня как Адама. Садит к себе на колени, просит полизать его член. По мере взросления эти сны становились все подробнее и отвратительней, - Симон сглотнул горькую слюну. Он ненавидел себя за эти слова. Ненавидел себя за эти сны. Желая провалиться под землю, он уткнулся лицом в плечо Илаи. Дрожащий, в мокрых штанах, с пульсирующими порезами на спине и бедре. Как Илае не противно его обнимать?

Симон попытался оттолкнуть гладящую его голову руку и отстраниться. Но Илая не позволил и обнял еще крепче.

\- Эти сны ветер смерти. Духи смерти проникают в наши сны и мысли, чтобы уничтожить наши тела, - зашептал Илая. И не в первый раз Симону захотелось поверить ему. Злые духи. Его всю жизнь изводили злые духи. Отравляли его мысли, заставляли делать глупости, лишали цельности. И только Илая мог изгнать их и вернуть Симону целостность.

Казалось, они могли стоять обнявшись вечно. Дыхание Илаи было таким теплым и успокаивающим, руки крепкими и надежными, плечо, в которое Симон вжался лицом, чтобы не видеть света, не видеть ничего, таким твердым прочным, постоянным, что Симон начал забывать свою исповедь. Это случилось не с ним. С кем-то другим. В другой жизни. Не с человеком, которого обнимает Илая.

\- Уже поздно, - сказал Симон. – Идем наверх.

\- Здесь безопаснее, - Илая сжал его плечи. – Я не хочу сегодня спать в доме. Не хочу, чтобы ты спал в доме. Сегодняшний вечер особенный. Правила изменились. Духи смерти набрали силу и и окружили нас. Стоит нам заснуть, стоит расслабиться, и случиться может все что угодно. Они подчинят себе сознание водителя фуры на автобане и направят его машину в наш дом. Подчинят сознание пилота самолета, заставят упасть на наш дом. Они могут подчинить себе соседей, и те подожгут дом или ворвутся внутрь. Десятки людей, те кого, ты видел в булочной, на дорогах ворвутся в дом с желанием убивать.

\- Илая…

\- Неужели ты не чувствуешь то, что чувствую я? – Илая взял лицо Симона в ладони, пальцы забегали по вискам, скулам, коснулись уголков губ. – Ничего теперь не будет как прежде. Этот мир подходит к концу.

Симон оглядел полупустой подвал.

\- Позволь, я хотя бы принесу матрас.

У него не было сил и желания спорить. Если Илая говорит, что конец света близко, пусть так и будет. Поднимаясь наверх, Симон почувствовал усталость каждой клеткой тела. У него ныли даже челюсти. Поднимая матрас с кровати, он сбил дыхание. Кровь застучала в ушах, перед глазами запрыгали темные точки, будто он пытался толкать заглохшую машину. Однажды он застрял без бензина на съезде с автобана около Лейпцига. Дурацкая поездка с университетскими друзьями, лица и имена которых давно стерлись из памяти, как и причина поездки. Осталось только воспоминание о том, как они толкали машину до заправки.

Симон врезался плечом в косяк двери, на ступенях ушиб колени и прикусил язык. Добравшись до подвала, он снова дрожал и хватал ртом воздух. Пришедший ему на помощь, Илая легко подхватил матрас и уложил его посередине комнаты. Черт с ними, с подушками и одеялами. Сегодня им придется довольствоваться мятой простынью. Симон рухнул на матрас и прикрыл глаза. Почувствовал, как пружины прогибаются под весом Илаи, вдохнул его запах, едва ли не кожей ощутил упавшую на спину тень Илаи. Когда Илая начал раздевать его, Симон не стал открывать глаза, лишь изо всех сил старался быть мягким, легким и податливым. Илая взялся за пояс джинсов, Симон приподнял бедра, Илая потянул футболку вверх, Симон выгнул спину и выпрямил руки. Угадывая желания Илаи, он перевернулся на бок. Все происходило будто во сне. Илая прижался к спине Симона, раздвинул его ягодицы, вставил в него член. Симон подумал, что сон заглушает ощущения и притупляет чувствительность, но одновременно растягивает удовольствие. Одурманенное усталостью и переживаниями сознание отказалось от времени, и сиюминутное удовольствие заполнило пустоту вечности. Симон улыбнулся, перехватил запястье Илаи и прижал его пальцы к губам. Шершавые подушечки, гладкие ногти. Стоило их взять в рот, и удовольствие достигло пика.

Симон уснул в руках Илаи. Во сне Илая снова убивал его, и Симон чувствовал себя счастливым и цельным как никогда.


	13. Chapter 13

Когда Симон проснулся, обнаженный Илая сидел спиной к нему на краю матраса. Широкие плечи, выступающие косточки позвоночника, ложбинка между ягодиц, быстро двигающийся левый локоть. Он рисует, Симон улыбнулся. Некоторое время он любовался спиной Илаи, потом легко коснулся его поясницы. Илая вздрогнул и обернулся.

\- Ты хоть немного поспал?

\- Да, - погруженный в свои мысли, Илая ответил не сразу.

Смотрел на Симона рассеяно и расфокусировано. Симон приподнялся на локте, чтобы заглянуть в альбом, который Илая уложил на согнутые ноги. Альбом частично, но не полностью прикрывал расслабленно лежавший на крупных яйцах член Илаи. Симон сглотнул и заставил себя сосредоточиться на рисунке. Вытянутое помещение. Судя по рядам кресел, вагон поезда или салон самолета. Необычными были окна. За одними виднелся размытый город, за другими плыли поля. Третьи - напоминали зеркала и отражали гримасы пассажиров вагона, четвертые - оказались портретами людей в устаревшей одежде. Большинство пассажиров экспресса Илаи носили шапки и куртки. Один из них, тот что походил на Симона, пялился на портрет мальчика в полосатой футболке.

\- За минуту до крушения поезда, - Илая заметил, что Симон смотрит на рисунок, – главный герой видит мальчика. Отражение мальчика в стекле. Мальчик кажется ему знакомым. Главный персонаж уверен, что знает его, но не может вспомнить. Он уверен, что мальчик едет с ним в поезде. В момент взрыва он оборачивается, чтобы получше рассмотреть мальчика. Он теряет сознание, думая о мальчике. Когда приходит в себя в больнице, спрашивает о нем. Говорит о нем со всеми. С врачами, другими выжившими после катастрофы. С полицией. Но никто не видел зимой в поезде ребенка, одетого по-летнему. Один из пассажиров, пострадавших при взрыве, оказывается художником, по описаниям главного персонажа он рисует мальчика в полосатой футболке. Один из полицейских находит похожего мальчика в базе данных пропавших детей. На выцветшем фото двадцатилетней давности у мальчика такая же полосатая футболка, но главный маркер россыпь родинок над верхней губой.

\- Что было дальше? – Симон сел и принялся ощупывать кожу вокруг пореза на бедре.

\- Полицейский, нашедший фото, а вслед за ним и главный герой, считают, что мальчик мертв. И хоть мальчик жил в другом городе, далеко от родного городка главного героя, тот все равно перебирает свои школьные фото и обзванивает старых знакомых. Возможно, потерянный ребенок был в их городе проездом. Возможно, они встречались на каком-то празднике. Во время отпуска с родителями или еще где-то. Но никто не вспоминает мальчика с родинками. Главный герой…

Тот у которого мое лицо, отметил про себя Симон.

\- Главный герой решает, что, если не был знаком с мальчиком с родинками, значит стал свидетелем его убийства. Каким-то образом причастен к его убийству.

\- Глупо, - сказал Симон. - В конце концов, он мог просто слышать сообщение о пропавшем ребенке по телевизору или увидеть фото в газете.

Илая наклонил голову, рассматривая Симона. Несколько мгновений он молчал, будто забыл, о чем говорил.

\- Да. Глупо. Однако он чувствует тревогу и верит, что причастен к смерти ребенка. Понимаешь?

\- Да.

\- Он постоянно об этом думает. Ищет пробелы в своей памяти. Пытается восстановить забытые детские воспоминания. Вспоминает, что у его брата была похожая полосатая футболка. В то время как главный персонаж живет на пособие по безработице, его старший брат успешный архитектор. У брата красавица жена, еще до свадьбы главный герой с ней переспал. Успех брата в карьере и в личной жизни кажутся персонажу доказательствами преступления. Косвенными уликами того, что он убийца. Или они оба убийцы. Только старший смог забыть и жить дальше, а младший брат, главный персонаж этой сраной истории, пустил свою жизнь под откос из-за детского потрясения. С каждым днем он все больше верит, что исчезновение незнакомого ребенка причина того, что их жизни с братом так сильно отличаются. У одного есть все, у другого ничего.

Глупо, снова подумал Симон, сковыривая корку крови с края пореза.

\- Главный герой додумывает детали, придумывает место преступления. Заброшенный завод в городе, в котором они росли. Обманом он заманивает туда старшего брата. Задает вопросы. Они ругаются, дерутся. Проваливаются в подземелье, в цистерну. Стены высокие и гладкие. Братья не могут выбраться. У них нет воды и еды. Никто не знает, что они отправились на старый завод. Наоборот, жена старшего считает, что он уехал с друзьями кататься на мотоциклах. Это его хобби. Первый день братья ругаются, ночью не разговаривают друг с другом, на рассвете безуспешно пытаются выбраться. У них ничего не выходит, и они снова дерутся. Дождь заливает цистерну. Им холодно. Ночью они греют друг друга. На второй день им удается повредить облицовку цистерны. Выломать пару кусков и создать неровности, по которым теоретически можно подняться наверх. У старшего получается ломать лучше. То ли у него сильней удар, то ли он выбирает лучший угол приложения силы. Младший держит его на своих плечах, надеясь, что он создаст что-то вроде ступеней, по которым они выберутся наверх. Или один из них выберется и поможет другому. Пока старший стоит у него на плечах, младший спрашивает себя, станет ли старший его вытаскивать, когда до этого дойдет дело. До края еще метра три, а он уже волнуется. Старший забирается выше и падает. Ломает ногу. Младший продолжает его работу, очень медленно карабкается по выступам, ударив раз в стену, валится назад. Падает снова и снова. На пятый день без еды, воды, нормального сна оба остаются без сил. Они уже даже не ругаются. Просто смотрят друг на друга. Ночью кожа выглядит белой как молоко. На рассвете розовеет как варенная колбаса. От холода носы и губы синеют как сливы. Мешки под глазами похожи на сырое рыхлое мясо. Они пожирают друг друга глазами. Когда весной их тела находят, у старшего обгрызено лицо, у младшего обглоданы руки. Пальцы до костей, – Илая вздохнул.

Воздух в подвале пропитался пылью, потом, спермой и мочой. Маленькое окно под потолком плохо проветривало помещение. Зато через него доносится звук проезжающей мимо машины. Отчего Илая на миг напрягся. В электрическом свете единственной лампочки его кожа выглядела желтой, черная щетина - синей, белая простынь на матрасе - серой, как стены.

\- Тебе не нужно в ванную? – спросил Симон, ощущая давление на мочевой пузырь.

Илая усмехнулся и кивнул на угол.

\- К моему счастью, соседская кошка разбила не все аквариумы.

\- Ты разводил рыбок? – Симон увидел у стены колбу из толстого стела. Желтая жидкость на дне подсказывала, что Илая использовал аквариум как туалет.

\- Нет. Моя мама хотела, чтобы я их разводил. Она считала, что, если я буду ухаживать за рыбками, кормить их, менять воду, это сделает меня спокойнее и добрей. Общение с живыми существами в моей изоляции пойдет мне на пользу.

Симон рассеянно кивнул, не потому что соглашался Бюргит, а просто голосу Илаи.

\- Илая, нам нужно подняться наверх.

\- Зачем?

Помыться, попить, поесть, пока Симон думал, что ответить, Илая скользнул взглядом по его порезанным бедрам.

\- Тебе нужна аптечка. Нужно обработать твои раны, - Илая глубоко вздохнул. – Хорошо.

Симон прошел в угол и поднял стеклянную колбу. Она оказалась на удивление тяжелой.

\- Подожди, - Илая замер около лестницы и приложил палец к губам.

Симон услышал пение птиц и шорох деревьев. Почувствовал, как руки начинают дрожать и ныть под весом аквариума, и пошел вперед.  
Илая отставал от него на два шага. В коридоре привстал на носочки и заглянул в комнату для рисования через макушку Симона. Потом Илая обошел Симона и проскользнул в гостиную. Бесшумные движения, напряженные плечи и ягодицы – обнаженный Илая напоминал охотника из первобытного племени. Обследовал гостиную, выглянул в окно и двинулся на вверх. Симон наблюдал за его маневрами, пока не появилось ощущение, что он вот-вот выронит аквариум. Он, действительно, едва не разбил его, переворачивая над унитазом. Опустошил, поставил в ванну, сполоснул водой и шампунем.

\- Их специально делают тяжелыми, - Илая вернулся как раз, когда Симон поставил аквариум у стены, – чтобы дети и домашние животные не перевернули. Толстое стекло. Как показала реальность не зря. Соседская кошка разбила тот, что был из тонкого стекла, - Илая схватил аптечку и опустился перед Симоном на колени. Наложил на порезы толстый слой заживляющей противомикробной мази. – В этот раз линии получились ровней. Зафиксировать тебя… его было хорошей идей. Я не зря потратил целый день на выбор амуниции. Теперь, когда духи смерти терзают тебя все чаще, мы должны быть особенно осторожны и не вредить твоему телу больше, чем необходимо. Возможно, смерти это и нужно. Если духи не подчинят тебя себе, они захотят, чтобы мы разорвали друг друга на части, – Илая зашел Симону за спину. – А здесь все выглядит гораздо хуже. Я слишком волновался. Обезумел от страха за тебя, – Симон почувствовал охлаждающее прикосновение мази между лопатками. – Вертикальные линии получились длиннее, чем необходимо, длиннее на целых три сантиметра, - Илая щелкнул языком и выдохнул на шею Симона. Отчего его обнаженная кожа покрылась мурашками, член заинтересовано дернулся. - Горизонтальные больше похожи на зигзаги, чем на прямые. В местах, где линии пересекаются, раны непростительно широкие и глубокие. Я не должен больше резать тебя, не зафиксировав, не должен поддаваться волнению. Мне стоит научиться лучше контролировать свои эмоции.

Не должен резать тебя не зафиксировав, мысленно повторил Симон и передернулся. Не связывай меня больше, пожалуйста, хотел попросить Симон, но ему помешало оцепенение, похожее на то, что охватило его, когда Илая впервые набросился на него с ножом. Трудно говорить и двигаться, зато фантазия сорвалась с цепи, рисуя картинки пугающие и завораживающие. Веревка на шее, веревка во рту рвет губы и заглушает крик.

Илая тем временем перехватил запястья Симона и погладил ожоги от веревок.

\- Хм. Этого я и боялся. Смазал веревки маслом, чтобы смягчить трение, но это не помогло.

\- Я долго не мог освободиться, - сказал Симон. Скорее, извиняясь, чем обвиняя.

\- В следующий раз я использую силиконовые накладки под петли. Тогда, надеюсь, удастся избежать посинений и содранной кожи, - Илая коснулся подбородка Симона, заставляя его поднять голову. Ощупал синюю полосу на шее. Симон видел в зеркале свое отражение. Покрасневшие щеки, быстро вздымающаяся грудь. Неудобство доставлял пульсирующий член. Больше всего на свете Симон хотел, чтобы Илая его сейчас выебал. Прижал к стене, перегнул через бортик ванны, разложил на полу. От нетерпения, он даже толкнулся членом в бедро Илаи. На что Илая лишь снисходительно улыбнулся и снова нахмурился.

\- Пошли, я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

\- Может, сначала примем душ? – взмолился Симон. Облизал губы, качнул бедрами. Но в этот раз направить энергию Илаи на секс оказалось не просто.

\- Душ подождет, - широко шагая, Илая вылетел из комнаты.

В гостиной он взобрался на стул, и подогнул под себя ногу, как делал это десятки раз. На экране ноутбука Симон увидел страницу магазина для альпинистов. Невольно оглянулся на веревки на полу. Возбуждение спало, но не ушло. Магазин для альпинистов исчез с экрана и появились сразу множество окон. Илая двигал их мышкой. Новостные заметки на три строчки. Короткие видео, карта.

\- Преуспевающий бизнесмен застрелил свою жену и детей. Разве человек мог такое сделать? Только если духи смерти направляли его. Пятеро молодых людей возвращались с вечеринки и врезались в дерево, никто не выжил. Сын зарезал мать. Пятнадцатилетний подросток зашел в дом соседей и убил ножом открывшего ему дверь девятилетнего мальчика. В торговом центре на глазах у десятка людей арабский подросток зарезал старика. Почему ты мне ничего не сказал, Симон?

\- - Не сказал что?

\- Это случилось в Берлине в Аркадах Шпандау, там, где ты работаешь. А ты мне ничего не сказал.

Точно, полиция, Винсент, камеры засняли нападение, осталось только найти арабского отморозка. Симон совершено об этом забыл.

\- Почему ты ничего не сказал мне, Симон? – Илая прищурился так, как щурился перед тем как порезать Симона.

\- Не знаю.

\- Ты не сказал мне, потому что духи смерти повредили твою память. Они путают наши мысли, убеждают нас причинять вред себе и другим, и манипулируют нашей памятью. Посмотри, прошлой ночью на Фридрихштрассе подростки напали на женщину: избили, изнасиловали, порезали. Позавчера в камере хранения в Стеглице нашли чемодан с человеческим останками. В Грюневальде в озере утонул мужчина. Сильный, здоровый, молодой. Никаких признаков насилия. Полиция считает, что дело в дурацком споре, он на спор нырнул в воду и не вынырнул. Ты можешь себе представить человека, настолько утратившего инстинкт самосохранения?

Внезапно Илая умолк и метнулся к окну. Через щель между рамами в дом заползали муравьи. Илая преградил дорогу первому пальцем. Вместо того, чтобы обойти преграду, муравей заполз на розовый ноготь.

\- Я совсем забыл, - прошептал Илая, поднося руку с муравьем к своему лицу. – В лето, когда умер Энтони, муравьи заползали к нам на кухню. Перед тем как духи завладели моим отцом, а потом матерью, в доме появились муравьи.

Он все крутил муравья перед лицом. Будто разговаривал с ним и ждал ответа. Симон ощутил неловкость и отвернулся к кофеварке.

Пока он варил кофе, Илая открыл окно, ощупал стену, перегнулся через подоконник, чтобы рассмотреть землю. На изогнутой обнаженной спине позвоночник превратился в гребень. Вздулись вены на руках, под правым коленом запульсировала жилка.

\- Тебе сделать бутерброд с салями или ветчиной? – стараясь не смотреть на пульсирующую жилку под коленом Илаи, спросил Симон.

\- Если я забыл о муравьях, о чем еще я забыл? Что упустил? На что не обратил внимание? – Илая дернул себя за волосы. Его бегающий взгляд упал на чашки, которые Симон поставил на стол. Присматриваясь к ним, он приблизился, коснулся пальцем ручки одной, потом другой.

\- Почему? – Илая наклонил голову. – Почему ты поставил мою чашку ручкой к себе?

\- Что? – опешил Симон.

\- Точно так же ты сделал в день, когда начались пожары. Ты поставил обе чашки ручками к себе в восемь утра, а в девять дым заполнил Белитц, - первое предложение Илая произнес медленно, будто подбирал слова и вспоминал. Потом его речь начала ускоряться, как падающий с горы камень. – Я не уверен, что правильно понимаю этот знак. Ручки чашек определенно связаны с тем, что с тобой происходит. Они симптом, подсказка. Что-то случится с тобой, Симон.

Симон передернул плечами, реагируя не столько на слова Илаи, сколько на его голос, интонации, исходивший от него запах пота, черноту под глазами и на щеках, где пробивалась щетина.

\- Что-то уже происходит. Точно. Духи смерти изменили тактику, - Илая постукивал пальцами по столу. – Мой отец помнил, что избил мою мать. Но ты забыл про подростка, ударившего ножом старика в Шпандау. Что если это не единственное, что ты забыл? Что если духи заставили тебя кого-то убить?

Симон приоткрыл рот.

\- Точно. Я должен проверить твои вещи, - не притрагиваясь к кофе, Илая метнулся наверх.

Пятки били по деревянным ступеням, дверь спальни врезалась в стену. Затем в доме повисла тишина и стало отчетливо слышно, как за окном кричат птицы. Муравей на подоконнике полз в сторону зависшего над полем утреннего солнца.

Илая видел, как я избил Питера, подумал Симон, нет ничего удивительного в том, что он подозревает меня в других преступлениях. 

Сверху раздался звук отодвигаемой мебели. Перепрыгивая через ступени, Симон влетел в спальню. Рубашку, которую Симон надевал пару дней назад, Илая перевесил через плечо. Присев на корточки, Илая шарил руками по полу, как обезьяна в поисках орехов.

\- Гляди, - Илая указал на черные линии на полу - Ты видел их раньше?

Симон покачал головой. Раньше над линиями стояла кровать. 

\- Эти две похожи на стрелку или крест, - Илая водил пальцем по коротким черточкам не длиннее двух сантиметров. – Эти три… - Илая вскочил. – Я уверен, где-то я такое уже видел.

Если бы его спросили, Симон сказал бы, что полоски, сделанные черным маркером, — одна точка, четыре короткие линии — походили на рабочую разметку. Ее могли сделать, когда укладывали пол или раньше, когда считали доски в магазине. Или еще раньше на лесопильне. Илая пронесся мимо Симона так быстро, что его обдало теплым воздухом. На миг Симону захотелось остановить его – вцепиться, обнять и приказать успокоиться. Симон упустил момент и почувствовал себя проигравшим.

Когда он спустился вниз, Илая привычно устроился на стуле перед компьютером, как птица на краю крыши. Одна нога прижата к груди, колено упирается в подбородок, пальцы второй касаются пола. Он кусал губы и листал страницы. Алхимические символы, шумерские таблички. Идентифицировать другие картинки у Симона не хватило эрудиции.

\- Я знал, что видел эти символы! – Илая ткнул пальцем в экран. Серая стена. Схематичные олени и охотники. Илая указывал в правый верхний угол. – Этому рисунку тридцать тысяч лет. Найден в пещере в Тироле. Знаки наверху это заклинания. Символы, призывающие духов предков помочь в охоте. Принести удачу. Когда-то люди сами призывали духов. Теперь духи пытаются вернуть свою власть. Как я раньше до этого не догадался. Давным-давно они правили нашим миром, потому что люди призывали их. Теперь все возвращается на круги свои. Вот почему кто-то приходит ко мне в дом и рисует знаки, призывающие духов, у меня под кроватью.

Он посмотрел на Симона. Взгляд Илаи показался Симону незнакомым чужим. Симон не видел в его глазах свое отражение.

\- Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

Симон покачал головой.

\- Кто-то был в моем доме. Год назад, месяц назад, а может неделю. Возможно вчера. Пришел и нарисовал этот знак.

\- Не думаю, Илая.

\- Но есть и другой вариант. Ты нарисовал этот знак и забыл. Духи могли заставить тебя забыть.

Порезы на теле Симона начали зудеть. Зудели, пока он ехал на работу. Тридцать четыре градуса жары. А он носил рубашку с длинными рукавами. Лен цеплялся за царапины на спине при каждом движении. Симон застегнул все пуговицы, но, казалось, клиенты все равно часто смотрят на его шею и запястья. Похоже, ему не удалось полностью спрятать ожоги от веревок. Он попытался поставить себя на место старика, который снимая со счета деньги и таращился в область кадыка Симона. Что он воображает? Как объясняет себе синюю полосу на шее служащего Постбанка? Старик сглотнул. Вообразил, что Симон хотел повеситься? Старик назвал сумму. Симон улыбнулся. Почувствовал себя актером, плохо играющим чужую роль. С ним случалось такое и раньше. Дни походили один на другой, лица людей и разговоры забывались слишком быстро. Взаимодействуя с людьми Симону снова и снова приходилось играть роль. Притворяться служащим банка, доброжелательным, толковым, способным помочь и получающим от этого удовлетворение. Как цирковая обезьяна, как тюлени в зоопарке, он исполнял набор знакомых трюков. Говорил одни и те же слова разным людям. Он забыл об этом состоянии, когда встретил Илаю.

Симон мысленно повторил его имя. Илая. От простого воспоминания о нем краски в мире становились ярче, звуки отчетливее. Обоняние Симона обострилось. В зале Постбанка он различил запахи духов, кофе, пота и мятной жвачки.

Перед Симоном появилась девушка в цветастом платье. Она удивительно много двигалась: уронила ключи на пол, нагнулась, откинула волосы с лица, поправила серьги, лямку от лифчика. Прежде чем передать Симону банковскую карточку, перевернула ее в воздухе три раза и постучала ей дважды о стойку.

Как бы не была ошибочна и безумна теория Илаи об одержимости, она казалась правдивой и истиной на эмоциональном уровне. Люди постоянно совершают странные вещи. Выходят из себя, теряют контроль. Причиняют боль себе и другим. Совершают ошибки. Разочаровываются и разочаровывают. Питер был не в себе, когда лапал Адама. Николь не была собой, когда колола себе героин. Симон не был собой, когда играл роль банковского служащего. Он так же не был собой, когда помогал Питеру. Когда навещал Николь в больнице после передозировки. Он всего лишь играл роль. Поступал так, как должен был, так, как ему казалось поступать правильно. Но было ли все это правильно, если от этого никому не становилось лучше? Если от этого становилось хуже? Собой Симон чувствовал себя только с Илаей. Прижатый его весом к полу. Кричащий и вырывающийся, не в силах ничего изменить, освободиться, вынужденный терпеть боль. Неужели ему всегда этого не хватало? Неужели Симон всегда в этом нуждался? Хотел кричать? Xотел, чтобы не было выбора? Неужели это все, на что он способен? Неужели это все, что у него есть? Это и есть он? За всеми его улыбками, словами и выборами стоит визжащее вырывающееся беспомощное дрожащее существо. Разве Илая не прав? Разве Симон не одержим? Иногда ему нужно превращаться в визжащее вырывающееся, беспомощное ничтожество, чтобы понять правильные поступки не всегда способны что-то изменить.

Пока Симон отсчитывал деньги, девушка перед ним чесала шею и смотрела на его запястья. На правом из-под манжета рукава выглянул ожог от веревки. Синяя полоса. Симон слышал, как в голове девушки вращаются шестеренки: человек перед ней совершил ошибку, был неосторожен, положил руку на плиту, пролил на себя кипяток, увлёкся извращенными сексуальными играми. Стал жертвой нападения. Любит боль. Он болен и режет сам себя. Девушка-юла-девушка-движение три раза пересчитала деньги, открывала и закрывала сумку, щелкала замками и вжикала молниями, отходя от кассы.

Любой человек рядом с тобой может оказаться одержимым, сказал Илая. И Симон чувствует зудящей порезами кожей, что это правда. Не реальная, не логичная, но интуитивная и внутренняя правда. Одержим водитель мусоровоза, не заметивший и передавивший ребенка на велосипеде. Одержим бизнесмен, убивший семью. Мать, выкинувшая младенца из окна. Человек, набросившийся на пассажиров электрички с топором. Подросток, бросивший самодельную бомбу в окно булочной. Случаи из подборки Илаи. Истории, что рассказывали Симону клиенты. Преступления, о которых он слышал в новостях. Все они начинаются одинаково – он был совершенно нормальным, он был как все, ничем не выделялся, ничем не отличался, пока не сделал то, что сделал.

К вечеру Симон почувствовал усталость и апатию. По пути в Белитц его накрыла тревога. Что если Илая ушел как вчера? В этот раз Питер его не остановил, и Илая вышел на дорогу. И теперь он мертв, его поломанное искалеченное тело лежит в черном мешке. В морге. На столе патологоанатома. В холодильнике? Что если он никуда не уходил, покончил с собой, повесился в доме? Высунутый синий язык. Моча и кал на голых ногах. Что если выпил жидкость для прочистки труб? Лежит в комнате для рисования с пеной вокруг рта.

Мы можем умереть каждую минуту. Мир меняется слишком быстро. Место, которое ты недавно покинул, может измениться до неузнаваемости, когда ты вернешься. Человек, о встрече с которым ты мечтаешь, человек, в котором ты нуждаешься, может измениться. Ты сам можешь измениться.

Симон вспомнил, как впервые увидел Илаю. Он сидел на машине, разложив альбом на коленях. Этого больше никогда не будет. Вспомнил как они впервые поцеловались – Симону было достаточно встать у Илаи на пути и энергия Илаи захватила, очистила и изменила его. Эти моменты не вернуть. Не повторить. Поцелуев Симону больше недостаточно. Он столкнул Илаю в безумие, и теперь они падали вместе. Скоро все закончится, так или иначе. Пожалуйста, пусть это случится не сегодня, мысленно взмолился Симон. Молился потоку, из которого Илая черпал свои идеи. Молился целостности, которая приходила к нему и в окружающий мир, после того, как Илая вырезал на его теле свою решетку.

\- Илая! – позвал Симон, распахивая дверь.

Темная комната для рисования, темная гостиная. Подсветка часов на кухне, полоска света из-под двери в ванной. Внутри пустота. Илая был здесь недавно и забыл выключить свет? Или Симон не выключил свет утром?

Симон потянул на себя дверь в подвал, и поразился тому, какая она тяжелая и массивная.

Несмотря на распахнутые узкие окна под потолком, внизу стояла удушающая жара. Слетев с лестницы, Симон замер посредине подвала. Ему показалось, что подвал пуст. Илая умер, исчез. Сердце Симона бешено заколотилось.

\- Не двигайся, - сказал Илая. – Не оборачивайся.

Воздух за спиной Симона стал вдруг горячим и плотным. Илая был жив, стоял рядом, но тревога не уходила.

\- Я… - горло у Симона перехватило. – Я не помню, что сегодня делал. Несколько часов моей жизни, как белое пятно. Со мной случалось такое и раньше. Я забывал дни. Забывал лица. Забывал имена. Что делал, куда ходил.

\- Я знаю, - Илая положил руку ему сзади на шею.

\- Тебе не нужно меня связывать. Клянусь, я не сдвинусь с места, - неожиданно для самого себя выпалил Симон. И тут же сжал кулаки. Сможет ли он и правда не двигаться, пока Илая вырезает на нем решетку? – Сделай это. Сделай то что нужно, чтобы освободить меня. Сделай, чтобы я снова стал самим собой.

Илая скомкал рубашку на спине Симона, обнажил поясницу и спину. Выбирает место для новой решетки? Симон шире расставил ноги для устойчивости. Может, попросить разрешения лечь или сесть? Илая оставил рубашку и припустил шорты Симона. Ягодицы отличное место. Много мышц, мяса, мало кровеносных сосудов.

\- Я не помню свой день, - повторил Симон.

Почувствовал прикосновение лезвия к коже. Пока не порез, лишь укол, будто Илая примерялся. Лезвие погрузилось в плоть и поползло вниз. Спина, поясница, задница и даже яйца Симона взмокли от пота. Казалось, так обильно он никогда не потел. Пот смешался с кровью и намочил шорты. Пот или кровь стекли между ягодиц к яйцам. Левой рукой Илая придержал Симона за бок. Он понял, что дернулся от пореза. Инстинктивно подался вперед, хотя обещал не двигаться. Еще один порез сверху вниз. Крепче хватка пальцев на боку. Почему Илая так медленно ведет лезвием? Почему так тянет время перед следующим порезом? Симон захотел обернуться. Посмотреть на раны, посмотреть на Илаю. Неужели он сможет сохранить неподвижность? Каждая мышца звенела от напряжения. Когда лезвие снова впилось в ягодицу, Симону показалось, что оно затупилось, не режет, а рвет. Симон взмахнул руками, будто терял равновесие, будто падал и рванулся веред. Илая ждал этого. Ударил ногой под колени, локтем по шее. Симон рухнул на пол. Перед глазами потемнело. Как утопающий Симон забил руками и ногами по полу. Успокоился, почувствовав вес Илаи на себе. Он сел на бедра и вдавил пятерню в поясницу Симона. Прижавшись грудью и щекой к полу, Симон дотянулся до руки Илаи, коснулся ягодиц, испачкал пальцы кровью.

\- Сейчас ты опасен для себя и других, - Илая сделал новый порез. – Я знал, что вселившийся в тебя дух будет сопротивляться. Не позволит тебе устоять на месте. Не захочет, чтобы его выгнали. Но ты так хорошо справлялся. Попробуй еще раз, Симон. Я помогу тебе. Вместе мы сильней его. Я держу тебя. Тебе всего лишь нужно убрать руки. И мы с ним справимся. Справимся с духом смерти, захватившим твое тело и отравившим твои мысли и память. Убери руки, Симон. – Илая сжал коленями бедра Симона, вдавил ладонь в поясницу. – Убери руки от своей задницы, Симон.

Симон упер ладони в пол, попытался выкрутиться. Сбросить Илаю с себя. И не смог. Еще один порез. Стук крови в ушах заглушил боль, но усилил страх. Попытки вырваться запустили механизм паники. За дрожью и мышечным напряжением пришло возбуждение. Илая сделал еще два пореза. Симон потерся затвердевшим членом о пол. Стоило Илае ослабить давление на бедра, Симон приподнял задницу. Не думая, он пытался одновременно подняться, отползти и подставиться. Илая позволил ему встать на четвереньки, потом схватил за бока. Лезвия у него в руках больше не было.

\- Ты возбужден, - протянул Илая.

\- Какого хера ты удивляешься?! – закричал Симон. Снова попробовал отползти, но Илая не позволил изменить позу, лишь качнул его вперед и назад. От себя, будто хотел рассмотреть его порезы, к себе, чтобы увидеть дырку. – Это не первый раз. Ты уже резал меня и видел, что у меня стоит. Ты даже ебал меня, после того как порезал. Так какого хера ты теперь корчишь из себя невинность и разыгрываешь удивление?

Симон плевался гневом и сгорал от стыда. Он заткнулся лишь когда Илая вошел в него. Резко на всю длину. Так как надо, чтобы задыхался, не думал, забыл о страхах, забыл о сомнениях, забыл о себе. Превратился в изнывающий от боли и неудобства, рвущийся к освобождению, облегчению и удовольствию кусок мяса.

Они кончили одновременно. Приходя в себя, Симон шарил руками по каменному полу. Шершавости, неровности, пыль, листы бумаги. В центре рисунка человек без лица. Размытые, стертые черты, будто карандашные линии специально размазали: поплевали на палец, повозили им по рисунку, или поскребли ногтем по лицу. Илая отстранился, Симон увидел другой рисунок. Затем еще один. Илая больше не рисовал Симона. На всех рисунках был человек с размазанным стертым лицом. Симон повернулся к Илае. Он сидел на пятках. Ладони в крови. Разводы крови на бедрах, там, где он прижимался к ягодицам Симона, на кончике члена капля спермы.

\- Что если… - прошептал Илая. – Я боюсь, что однажды этого будет недостаточно. Сейчас я могу изгнать из тебя духов, но однажды у меня не получится. Раньше все было просто: духи забирали тело и убивали тех, кто рядом. Теперь правила изменились. Что если снова и снова проникая в тебя, духи смерти потом не уходят полностью, оставляют внутри тебя часть себя?

На его рисунках человек одержимый духами, понял Симон. По-прежнему я, но не узнаваемый. Мое лицо съели духи.

\- Что-то в мыслях. Что-то в памяти. Как след. Пятно. Черное пятно. Смерть оставляет в тебе свои следы, как я оставляю в тебе свою сперму, - взгляд Илаи метнулся за спину Симона.

Он обернулся и увидел знакомую колбу аквариума. Утром Илая в нее помочился, и Симон отнес ее наверх, чтобы опустошить и вымыть. Сейчас она снова стояла у стены. Вместо мочи в ней ползали муравьи. Верхушка была прикрыта картоном – крышку Илая смастерил из нескольких поломанных и склеенных заново картонных коробок. Муравьи ползали по рисункам, по лицу со смазанными, стертыми чертами лица.

Обогнув Симона, Илая приблизился к аквариуму на четвереньках. Наклонил голову, пошевелил губами.

\- Два на груди. Четыре на шее. Один на лбу. Движется против часовой стрелки… - расслышал Симон его бормотание.

\- Нет, - Илая замотал головой. – Как бы я не сомневался, сколько бы раз не спрашивал, муравьи всегда отвечают одно и то же. Смотри, - Илая схватил один из рисунков человека без лица и опустил его в аквариум с муравьями. – Смотри внимательно.

Симон видел, как муравьи заползали на края, перебирали лапками по линиям, двигались хаотически, сталкивались, заползали друг на друга.  
Симон прикрыл глаза, сглотнул вязкую слюну. Как давно он не пил? Почему горло болит, будто он кричал и сорвал его? Под закрытыми веками копошились черные точки, похожие на муравьев.

\- Предсказание не меняется, - повторил Илая. - Решеток и порезов однажды будет недостаточно. Однажды я не смогу выгнать из тебя духов.

И тогда один из нас умрет, подумал Симон. Меньше всего на свете он хотел, чтобы умер Илая.

\- Я обещал защищать тебя, - Илая шмыгнул носом, – но что если однажды я ничего не смогу сделать?

\- Тогда ты убьешь меня, - сказал Симон и ощутил сладкое подсасывание внутри. Сладкое сосущее напряжение внутри похожее на предвкушение. Ему было уютно в примитивном и жестоком мире, созданном воображением Илаи. Он любил этот мир настолько, что отобрал у Илаи все остальное. Он должен заплатить за то, что сделал с Илаей собственной жизнью. Давно готовился к этому. В день, когда подменил таблетки. Когда пришел в залитой кофе рубашке и впервые произнес освобождающую ритуальную формулу: «я не знаю что на меня нашло».

\- Нет, - Илая замотал головой, закусил губу. На глаза навернулись слезы. – Я не хочу убивать тебя. Я не смогу…

Симон взял его лицо в ладони. На его пальцах тоже была кровь. Теперь пальцы оставляли разводы щеках и губах Илаи.

\- Не волнуйся, все хорошо, - прошептал Симон. Его переполняли небывалые нежность и любовь. Неужели, чтобы испытать эту нежность и любовь ему сначала нужно было кого-то уничтожить?

\- Симон…

\- Все будет хорошо.

Он заслуживает смерти.

\- Идем. Нам нужно помыться. Смыть кровь. Пот.

Он помог Илае подняться, обнял его за талию, прижался носом к его шее. Симону нравился животный запах немытого тела Илаи, свой же запах он ненавидел.

Они забрались вместе в ванну. Сначала Симон вымыл Илаю. Желание побрить его появилось и тут же исчезло. С чистым лицом Илая станет похож на растерянного испуганного ребенка. Симон позволил Илае смыть кровь со своих ягодиц и обработать порезы антисептиком, потом развернул его к стене и трахнул. Положив ладонь на грудь Илаи, прислушивался к его сердцебиению. Ловя губами губы, забирал его дыхание. Потом Симон снова встал под душ. Он чувствовал себя невыносимо грязным. Илая прав, порезов скоро будет недостаточно. Чтобы очиститься, Симон должен умереть. Эта мысль наполнила Симона одновременно спокойствием и возбуждением.


	14. Chapter 14

На завтрак Симон пожарил хлеб и сосиски. Ему удалось заставить Илаю съесть пару кусочков и выпить чай. Утренний свет подчеркнул худобу Илаи и безжалостно заострил черты его лица. Углубил черные круги под синими глазами. Стало заметно, что кожа под щетиной Илаи покраснела и шелушится.

Симон сидел спиной к окну. Доедая свои бутерброды, он наблюдал, как на листе перед Илаей рождается рисунок. Человек без лица. Перевернутые машины, муравьи, растоптанные цветы, сломанные стулья.

\- Ты мог бы остаться дома, со мной, - сказал Илая. – Тогда бы духи, возможно, не добрались до тебя.

Нет, подумал Симон. Я не могу сидеть взаперти. Я не могу оставаться на месте. Я сойду с ума. Разве он уже не безумец? Остаться с Илаей. Были дни, когда он оставался с Иалей, занимался с ним целый день сексом и был счастлив. Но этого больше не остаточно. Из-за порезов на ягодице Симон сидел на краю стула. Все изменилось. Заросший и осунувшийся Илая больше не походил на Илаю, с которым Симон весь день трахался. Того Илаю Симон уничтожил. Превратил в тень. Он не останется. Потому что ему больно смотреть на Илаю. Боль. Это правильное слово. Но боль эта не имела ничего общего с сочувствием или с состраданием, потому была отвратительна. Больше эта боль напоминала эгоистичную мерзкую жалость к себе – смотри что ты наделал, за это ты заплатишь своей жизнью. Ты забрал чужую жизнь, ты должен умереть. Сладкая мерзкая жалость к себе взрощенная до абсурдного всеобъемлющего чувства предвкушения и надежды. Даже понимая, что разрушает Илаю, Симон не мог остановиться. Не мог прекратить, потому что впереди его ждало новое, небывалое открытие, откровение и счастье бесконечной пустоты и равнодушия.

Целуя Илаю перед уходом, Симон снова ощущал ослепляющую нежность и любовь.

На улице Симон увидел, что шины его машины спущены. Подойдя ближе обнаружил, что они изрезаны в лохмотья. Питер. Такая месть вполне в его духе. Симон обернулся и увидел, что Илая наблюдает за ним из окна.

\- Тебе не нужно уезжать, – сказал Илая, когда Симон вернулся в дом. – Приближается что-то ужасное. Страшное. Плохое.

Сердце Симона забилось быстрее.

\- Дай мне ключи от своей машины.

Илая сложил руки на груди в защитном жесте.

\- Я вернусь через шесть часов. Сегодня у меня на работе короткий день.

Илая поднял подбородок.

\- Мне и правда нужно на работу, — взмолился Симон. — Сегодня забирают деньги. Я должен приготовить сейф пакеты и отчеты.

Илая покачал головой, но вернулся в гостиную, достал ключи от «Тойоты» и передал их Симону.

Ему показалось, или в «Тойоте» Илаи пахло кровью? Погрузившись в воспоминания о первой встрече с Илаей, Симон собрал разбросанные на сиденьях и полу фантики, журналы и банки из-под колы.

На автобане машина быстро разгонялась и отлично слушалась, в городе резко тормозила и мягко входила в повороты.

Рабочий день прошел для Симона как во сне. Не оставив воспоминаний и впечатлений. По пути назад перед машиной Симона выскочил велосипедист. Запыхавшийся, с покрасневшим лицом, будто за ним кто-то гнался. Когда Симон съехал с автобана в сторону Белитца, в окно ударились две бабочки.

Подъехав к дому Илаи, Симон увидел молотившую в дверь кулаками женщину. Чуть в стороне от нее топтал сорняки лысый мужчина. У калитки завис подросток. Женщина показалась Симону знакомой, но он не смог вспомнить, где раньше видел ее.

\- Открывай, Илая! Я знаю, что ты дома,- услышал Симон, когда вышел из машины.

Женщина, лысый и подросток повернулись к Симону. Она уткнула руки в толстые бока, они рассматривали его одежду и машину. Две машины. «Тойоту» Илаи Симон припарковал рядом со своим «Фордом». По одинаковым складкам, появившимся между бровей лысого и подростка, Симон понял, что они заметили порезанные шины. Теперь он вспомнил, где видел женщину. На автобане, в день, когда встретил Илаю, она обвиняла Илаю в том, что он украл ее кошку. Симон миновал калитку и почувствовал запах крови. 

\- О замечательно, - женщина взмахнула руками, будто призывала дождь, – один из психов появился. Ты теперь живешь здесь, да? У твоей машины Потсдамская регистрация. Что ты здесь делаешь? Что ты здесь ищешь? Чем вы там занимаетесь вместе?

Лысый отступил сторону, пропуская Симона во двор. На траве лежало мертвое животное. Кошка с высунутым языком, выпученными глазами и велосипедной спицей, проткнувшей голову и торчащей из ушей.

\- Вы сатанисты? Потому мучаете и убиваете животных? Небось, познакомились в интернете, где полно таких больных ублюдков как вы? – женщина кричала и топала ногами.

Симон взглянул на окна. Он бы не хотел, чтобы крики услышал Илая. Но женщина молотила в дверь задолго до приезда Симона. Илая все слышал, но не пожелал выходить. Сидит в подвале? Думает, что дом атакуют одержимые духами смерти люди?

\- Каким больным ублюдком нужно быть, чтобы мучать беспомощное несчастное животное! – голос женщины стал пронзительным и визгливым, как сирена. – Убить кошку. Проткнуть ей голову велосипедной спицей. Что у вас должно быть в головах? Что с вами такое? Что вы сделаете дальше?

Симон приблизился к женщине. Почувствовал цветочный запах духов и луковое дыхание.

\- Ни Илая, ни я не трогали вашу кошку, – сказал Симон.

\- Почему он тогда не выйдет и сам мне об этом не скажет?

\- Потому что он болен.

\- Пусть выйдет и посмотрит мне в глаза! – женщина снова ударила по двери.

\- Последние дни Илая страдает от сильных головных болей. После лесного пожара его преследуют головокружение и тошнота.

\- Да, Элиза, многие в городе после пожара жалуются на головные боли и тошноту, - лысый переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Но не все убивают кошек! Один раз этот ублюдок уже украл мою кошку, запер у себя подвале и посадил в аквариум!

Луч заходящего солнца коснулся окна на втором этаже, отчего показалось нарисованный на доме ворон повернул зрачок в глазнице, чтобы рассмотреть людей на крыльце.

\- Это была случайность. Кошка сама залезла в дом, - оттеснив женщину, Симон встал между ней и дверью.

\- Ты только посмотри, что с ней сделали! Каким больным ублюдком нужно быть, чтобы проткнуть голову бедного животного велосипедной спицей? Разве можно таким людям разгуливать по улицам? Разве не нужно их где-то запирать. Сегодня он сделал это с кошкой, завтра с человеком!

\- Если вы считаете, что Илая убил вашу кошку, подайте жалобу в управление по делам порядка, – Симон оттеснил Элизу с крыльца.

\- Мой брат полицейский! – женщина кивнула на лысого. – Он говорит, таких зверств в Белитце не случалось лет пятьдесят.

\- Ваш брат полицейский, это хорошо, пусть он поможет вам составить жалобу.

\- Я не уйду!

\- Он прав, Элиза, ты должна подать жалобу.

\- Ага, и через две недели этот извращенец получит от бюрократов управления копию моей жалобы с предложением рассказать свою версию событий! Обязательно письменно! Потом копию его ответа перешлют мне и предложат оспорить его ложь! Ты же должен защищать закон, Отто!

\- Сейчас вы нарушаете закон, - сказал Симон. – Вторгаетесь на частную территорию. Оскорбляете человека.

\- Оскорбляю человека? – женщина тряхнула головой. – Да я с рождения живу в Белитце. Я всех здесь знаю. В детский сад ходила с нынешним мэром. Я видела много приезжих. Общаюсь со стариками и с молодыми. Но я еще ни разу не встречала человека, который бы так плохо ладил с окружающими, как Илая. Спроси кого угодно из соседей, - она махнула рукой на дома вдоль дороги, – он не запоминает их имена, через раз отвечает на приветствия. Из дома выходит раз в неделю. Ни с кем не общается. Никогда никому не помогает. От приглашений в гости отказывается. К себе в дом никого не пускает. Нарисовал этого проклятого ворона на фасаде, - Элиза отступила и ткнула пальцем в пузо ворона. – Его все просили убрать этот рисунок. Говорили с ним, объясняли ему как нормальному человеку. А знаешь, что он делал? Не открывал двери! Как сегодня. Это очень в его стиле. Нагадить, а потом прятаться.

\- Ворон никому не вредил, - Симон вспотел и разозлился.

\- Но его просили убрать это чудовище! Я просила. Мой брат просил. Мэр просил. Это же уродство! Выглянешь утром из окна, вместо неба и поля пялишься на черную мазню. А что подумает человек, который впервые заедет в Белитц и увидит этот дом? Что у нас все ненормальные? Что тут живет секта? Сатанисты? И мне плевать, что где-то какие-то психи чем-то наградили это уродство. Им не жить в Белитце. Им не смотреть на это черное чудовище каждый день. Они, наверное, и в реальном размере его не видели. Только на фотографии!

\- Довольно, - отрезал Симон. – Пишите заявления, жалуйтесь соседям. Но вы не имеете права оскорблять людей. Вламываться в чужой двор. Кричать и разбрасывать здесь мертвых животных.

\- Моя кошка была здесь! Я здесь ее нашла! - заверещала Элиза. – Отто подтверди. Ты свидетель. Все видел. Этот псих убил мою кошку и бросил у себя во дворе.

\- Отто не видел, как Илая убил твою кошку, - с нажимом произнес Симон. – Он так же не видел, как ты ее сюда принесла. Он всего лишь видел, как ты ему ее показала. Убирайтесь или я звоню в полицию.

\- Пойдем, Элиза, – лысый Отто протянул к женщине руку.

Подросток у забора, весь разговор пялился в телефон, поднял голову лишь когда Симон повысил голос.

\- Это нельзя спускать им с рук, - женщина покачала головой.

\- Он прав, мы должны написать жалобу в управление по делам порядка.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы такие типы жили рядом со мной. Подумать только, я его оскорбляю! А он меня пугает! Не хочу, чтобы опасный псих жил со мной на одной улице! На одной улице с моими детьми! - Элиза посмотрела на подростка. - Я боюсь за своего сына!

Отто вывел Элизу со двора. Мальчишка поплелся за ними, глядя в экран смартфона. Пройдя пятьдесят шагов, они замялись у калитки дома с синей крышей, будто не могли решить, кто зайдет первым. Потом Отто вернулся к Симону. Вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов мусорный мешок и забрал дохлую кошку. На крыльце где стояла Элиза, остались комья земли, будто перед тем как стучать в дверь Илаи она возилась в саду.

Симон глубоко вздохнул. Верхушки деревьев вдоль дороги проткнули покрасневшее и распухшее перед закатом солнце. В доме за спиной было тихо. Скорей всего, Илая слышал крики и обвинения Элизы, Симону стоило войти и успокоить Илаю, но вместо этого он двинулся к машине.  
Сначала проколотые шины, потом мертвое животное во дворе. Когда Симон прекратит это, у него будет достаточно времени для разговоров с Илаей.

Он миновал булочную и встал на светофоре на главной улице Белитца. Проезжавшие мимо на велосипедах мальчишки пригнулись к рулю, чтобы заглянуть в машину. Приятели сынка Элизы, которым он послал фото мертвой кошки со спицей в голове? Мальчишка наверняка сделал фотографии. Кошки. Дома с гигантским вороном на стене. Выложил в инстаграмм? На фейсбук? Может, даже снял короткое криппи-видео и выложил на ютуб. Симон выругался. Вспомнил обвинения Элизы: он ни с кем не общается, не пускает никого к себе домой, нормальные люди так себя не вдут. Одержимые. Элиза повторялась, говорила и вела себя, как одержимая, лучшего определения Симон не нашел. Одержимая ненавистью ко всем, кто не похож на нее.

Симон сбавил скорость, обогнул аккуратные клумбы с красными и синими цветами и остановился около подъезда дома, где жил Питер. В подъезде пахло тушенным мясом, к выкрашенным в зеленый почтовым ящикам прислонился старый велосипед. Симон присел у переднего колеса, как минимум пяти спиц в круге не хватало. Взлетев на второй этаж, Симон ударил по двери Питера так сильно, что в запястье щелкнуло.

\- Питер, открой! Нам нужно поговорить.

Как долго он стучал, прежде чем начал кричать? Когда рядом открылась дверь, Симон понял, что ведет себя как Элиза.

\- Его нет дома, - женщина с младенцем на руках смотрела на Симона покрасневшими, выпученными глазами.

\- Простите, - Симон покраснел. – Вы случайно не знаете, когда Питер вернулся из больницы?

\- Вчера утром, кажется, - женщина поежилась, будто мерзла. Младенец в ее руках не шевелился, словно был мертв.

\- Спасибо, - Симон сбежал по лестнице. – И еще раз извините.

От свежего воздуха на улице закружилась голова. В последнее время Симон быстро уставал, часто потел и легко сбивал дыхание. Возможно, их с Илаей игры истощали не только Илаю. Собственная слабость казалась Симону правильной и необходимой, как смена времен года. Неправильными и тревожными были выходки Питера. Питер превратился в угрозу, нервы Симона звенели, заставляя его вздрагивать от звуков, часто оборачиваться и пристально всматриваться в пробелы между домами.

Дорога к рыбному хозяйству шла через лес. Трижды Симону казалось, что он видит между деревьями подвижные гигантские тени. Словно ворон со стены дома Илаи освободился и пробирался через лес, преследуя Симона. Это всего лишь вечер, предзакатные сумерки, игра света и дурное воображение, посмеялся над собой Симон, но все равно втянул шею в плечи и задержал дыхание, когда на капот «Тойоты» упала очередная тень.

Ворота рыбного хозяйства стояли приоткрытыми. Симон заглушил мотор. Хлопок двери машины прозвучал резко и чуждо на фоне отдаленных человеческих голосов, щелчков и стрекота леса. Над тремя контейнерами около ворот вились мухи. К озеру вела размытая тропинка. Несмотря на то, что дождя давно не было, траву вокруг покрывали лужи. Справа лежали на боках и стояли на полозьях вытащенные на берег лодки. Большие, маленькие, с мачтами и с моторами. Пара снятых и разобранных моторов лежала около лодок. Слева от Симона выстроился ряд деревянных будок, вроде тех, из которых при дороге торговали спаржей и клубникой. Козырек одной будки украшала зернистая фотография карпа, под потолком другой болтались высушенные хеки и зандеры. В глубине третьей прятался холодильник с кока-колой и потрепанная кофеварка. 

Обойдя будки, Симон увидел озеро. Блестящая, как лед гладкая поверхность. Как продолжение берега в воду тянулись деревянные причалы. На одном толстяк без майки привязывал лодку. На другом - двое ковырялись в моторе катера. Подальше от причалов над водой торчали длинные гибкие удочки, выдавая притаившихся в камышах одиночек, любителей вечерней рыбалки. Переступая через лужу, Симон заметил копошившихся в ней червей. В двух шагах от лужи в сетках рыбины с выпученными глазами широко открывали рты.

Питер сидел около воды. Курил и переругивался с привязывающим лодку толстяком:

\- … кому на хер сдались твои документы. Ты так напился, что едва говорить мог, сам права и потерял… - завидев Симона Питер замолк.

Мужик на причале, тучный, с немытыми волосами, присел на колени и вытащил из воды бутылку пива.

\- Питер, нужно поговорить, - сказал Симон.

Солнце погрузилось в лес за спиной здоровяка на причале, глубокая тень стерла его лицо.

Питер почесал заклеенную пластырем переносицу. Одного взгляда на его лиловое от синяков лицо, Симону было достаточно, чтобы вспомнить свою неконтролируемую вспышку гнева и почувствовать отвращение к своей жестокости. Что на него нашло? Симон чувствовал себя виноватым перед Питером, потому, когда Питер порезал шины его машины, решил, что Питер имеет на это право. Пусть перебесится, подумал Симон. Но история с кошкой уже мало походила на хулиганскую выходку.

\- Нам нужно поговорить, - повторил Симон.

\- Хочешь говорить, говори, - Питер демонстративно повысил голос. – У меня нет секретов от моих друзей!

Мужчины, ковырявшиеся в моторе лодки обернулись и посмотрели на Симона. Здоровяк с пивом сошел с причала на берег. Между деревянных киосков протиснулись еще трое мужчин, сложили руки на груди и уставились на Симона.

\- Мне нечего скрывать! Хочешь поблагодарить меня за то, что я не подал на тебя заявление за избиение? - Питер хлопнул себя по шее, растирая комара. – Так я сделал это не для тебя, а в память о твоем отце, который был мне другом.

Питер усмехался и поглядывал по сторонам, ища поддержки у зрителей. Он не первый раз впаривает окружающим эту ложь, догадался Симон.

\- Я хочу поговорить о моей машине, - сказал Симон. - Вчера ты порезал на ней шины.

Мужчины от киосков подтянулись ближе и разглядывали Симона с враждебным любопытством.

\- А с чего ты решил, что это я? Спроси лучше своего психа, - Питер пожал плечами. – Ставлю десять к одному, что он во всем сознается. Признался же он мне, что поджег лес!

\- Что? – Симон сжал кулаки.

\- А кто их психов разберет? Три дня назад он подловил меня на дороге, рвал на себе волосы и повторял, как заведенный: я поджег лес, я устроил пожар, - Питер закатил глаза и высунул язык. – Да ты и сам все знаешь. Я ведь его домой привел, а ты даже слушать меня не захотел, сразу набросился на меня с кулаками. Думаешь, не поджигал он лес? Может, врет, может, правду говорит. Кто их психов поймет, верно? Ты бы его к врачу сводил, пусть что ли тесты какие сделают, опыты…

\- Как по мне, - здоровяк с бутылкой пива сплюнул, – его надо запереть. В дурку, в больничку. Куда там таких сажают? Пусть сидит вместе с такими как он, пока еще один пожар не устроил. Сначала лес, а потом что? Супермаркет? Школа? Детский сад?

\- В эту жару достаточно было просто спичку на доски бросить. С этим и умственно отсталый справится, - седой мужчина вышел из-за киоска, встал в трех шагах от Симона и подтянул сползающие штаны.

\- Говорят, все умственно отсталые питают нездоровый интерес к огню, - рядом с Симоном закурли.

Симон шагнул к Питеру и заметил, что кольцо вокруг сжимается. На него не просто враждебно смотрели, его окружили. Одни мужчины все еще держали руки скрещенными на груди, другие опустили руки вниз. Тот, кто только закурил, резко выплюнул сигарету, будто собирался заняться чем-то более важным и интересным.

\- Питер, - Симон постарался, чтобы его голос звучал ровно, минимум ярости, максимум уверенности. – Оставь Илаю в покое.

\- Ты мне угрожаешь?

\- Сначала шины, потом сегодняшнее… - в последнюю минуту Симон сообразил, что нельзя упоминать убитую кошку. Стоящие вокруг люди мгновенно запишут Илаю в живодеры. – Прекрати это. Слышишь, ты должен остановиться. 

\- Если думаешь, что я порезал твои говенные шины, иди в полицию! – взвизгнул Питер. – У тебя нет доказательств! Это твой псих проколол тебе шины! Лес поджег, шины проколол. У него в голове пиздец творится. Может, ты ещё скажешь, что не он, а я кошке спицей голову проткнул?

— Откуда ты знаешь о кошке, Питер? — Симон сжал зубы. — Я ничего о ней не говорил.

Взгляд Питера забегал.

— Все знают о кошке! — закричал он. — Элиза постоянно вспоминает, как этот псих украл ее кошку и посадил в банку, полную осколков стекла! Ты ведь слышал эту историю, Макс?

Толстяк с пивом кивнул и почесал живот.

— Это слишком низко и подло, Питер, даже для тебя, — не дожидаясь реакции, Симон развернулся и пошел к машине.

Он слышал за спиной шепот, покашливание, щелчки зажигалок, хлюпанье резиновых сапог по лужам. Никто не окликнул его. Никто не преградил ему дорогу.

Симон сел в машину и включил фары. В сгустившейся темноте разделительная линия на дороге сияла особенно ярко. Покрашенные фосфором столбы вдоль обочины издалека напоминали искры от костра в темноте.  
В Белитце молодежь вилась около кинотеатра и кондитерской. Магазины вдоль улицы закрывали двери и опускали жалюзи.

В доме Илаи не горел свет. Воздух привычно гудел автобанам. Симон открыл дверь своим ключом и прислушался к тишине. В сгустившихся сумерках стены тянулись друг к другу, углы напоминали трещины в скалах, столы и стулья превратились в каракатиц.

Ступая медленно и уверенно, Симон прошел сквозь комнату для рисования и открыл дверь в подвал. Темнота внизу отражала темноту наверху. Не задумываясь, Симон начал спускаться. В тишине было слышно, как муха бьется о стекло. Миновав пять ступеней, Симон увидел серые пятна окон. Густой, теплый воздух подвала облепил лицо и заставил Симона вспотеть. Симон включил фонарь на телефоне, свет отразился в аквариуме полном муравьев.

\- Выключи свет, Симон, - потребовал Илая.

Симон подчинился. Изнывая от усталости, он присел на ступени. Темнота перед глазами, голос Илаи, его едва различимое дыхание успокаивали Симона.

\- Я слышал тебя во дворе, - слова лились из Илаи медленно, отсутствие пауз лишало его речь выражения. – Несколько часов назад. Ты вернулся в Белитц, когда было еще светло. Я слышал Элизу. Ты спорил с ней и ее братом, Отто. Что Элиза сказала обо мне?

Симон задержал дыхание. Обвинила тебя в убийстве кошки? Назвала ненормальным? Он же все слышал, зачем спрашивает? Симон устал и нуждался в успокоении.

\- Что сказала Элиза, Симон?

\- Я не помню.

\- Ты разговаривал с ней, но не помнишь, что она говорила?

\- Не помню.

\- Что ты ей ответил?

\- Я … Не знаю.

\- Ты видел мертвую кошку?

\- Да, - Симон зажмурился.

\- Правда, что ей спицей проткнули голову?

\- Да, - Симону показалось, или он ощутил движение воздуха. Сердце пустилось вскачь, но он не стал открывать глаза.

\- Ты знаешь, кто это сделал, Симон?

Симон поморщился.

\- Почему ты скрываешь это от меня?

\- Я…

\- Я его видел. Видел сегодня, когда он принёс что-то во двор. Видел, вчера, когда он проколол шины твоей машины.

\- Мне так жаль, Илая. Это я во всем виноват.

\- Почему ты скрывал от меня, что это был Питер?

\- Я сожалею, что навлек на тебя неприятности. 

\- Почему ты обманываешь меня, Симон? – голос Илаи звенел и приближался.

\- Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. – Симону показалось, воздух рядом уплотнился. – Я чувствую себя странно. Плохо. – Не открывая глаза, он ощутил на щеке теплое дыхание. – Не знаю, что со мной происходит. Я будто не я.

Илая прильнул к спине Симона.

\- Я знаю, что с тобой, - выдохнул он Симону в ухо.

Сидя за его спиной, Илая обнял Симона, сначала за плечи, потом упер локоть в подбородок Симона. Симон вцепился двумя руками в предплечье Илаи.

\- Тише-тише. Ты же знаешь, духи смерти отравили твое тело, я должен выпустить яд. Помоги мне, Симон.

\- Хорошо.

Перед глазами Симона пульсировала темнота. Тело Илаи за спиной было твердым и горячим. Чем сильнее Симон впивался ногтями в руку Илаи, тем больше дрожал. Он старался унять дрожь и не почувствовал прикосновение лезвия. Илая порезал Симону щеку.

\- Нет! – воскликнул Симон и забился. Только не по лицу. Порезы никто не должен видеть – Нет-нет.

Симон несколько раз дернулся и выбился из сил. Он не мог освободиться. Он ничего не мог сделать. Не мог помешать Илае. Пусть Илая делает, что хочет. 

Лезвие впилось в скулу и поползло к подбородку.

\- Если ты будешь носить решетку на лице, духи смерти ее увидят, и возможно, поймут, что ты не одинок. Поймут, что мы знаем о них. Поймут, что тебя есть кому защитить.

Хватка на шее ослабла, но Симон больше не вырывался. Илая коснулся уха Симона, потом носа, ощупал его лицо. Илая использовал пальцы, чтобы видеть в темноте и определить, где и какой длины должны появиться порезы. Он действовал очень аккуратно, два укуса лезвия, и кровь потекла Симону в рот. Расчет Илаи оказался верным, он не задел ни веки, ни губы, ни крылья носа Симона.

Глотая собственную кровь. Чувствуя спиной жар тела Илаи, Симон начал возбуждаться. Неужели ему опять придется просить? Он всхлипнул. Он сойдет с ума, если опять будет просить. Симон крепче впился руками в предплечье Илаи – пожалуйста, не отпускай меня.

Илая отложил лезвие. Одной рукой он все еще обнимал шею Симона, второй обхватил грудь. Качнул Симона в сторону, будто успокаивал ребенка, поцеловал в висок и опустил руку на его член. Симон всхлипнул и выгнулся. Толкался бедрами в руку Илаи, вдавливал затылок в его плечо, пытался поймать губами губы. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… Симон кончил и провалился в холод. Вместо того, чтобы позволить Илае себя согреть, Симон вырвался из его объятий.

\- Ты все ещё возбуждён, - Симон лихорадочно ощупал Илаю. – Ты не кончил.

\- Это не обязательно, - Илая попытался остановить его и притянуть к себе.

Но Симон упрямо замотал головой. Обязательно! Как измерить температуру, проверить давление, глубину и высоту. Включить свет, есть, пить, спать. Необходимо. Секс сейчас для них единственный способ настроиться друг на друга. Сосредоточиться друг на друге. Каждый из них уже оседлал свое безумие. И безумие уносит их в разные стороны. Нужно слить их в один поток. Пока еще возможно. Пока это работает. Хотя бы еще раз.

\-- Выеби меня, - взмолился Симон. – Или я выебу тебя.

Илая перевернул его на спину, Симон с готовностью закинул ноги Илае на поясницу. Мял его задницу, пока Илая протискивался внутрь. Сжимался и выкручивался под толчками. Скулил и огрызался.

\- Сильней. У тебя что нет сил? Когда ты стал импотентом? За день, что мы не виделись, у тебя отсох член? Или ты дрочил, пока меня не было? Потому теперь ленишься и сачкуешь? Ты двигаешься как старик. И член у тебя такой же мягкий как у старика…

\- Заткнись, - Илая зажал Симону рот. Пальцы надавили на свежие порезы, полилась кровь. Правильно горячая, она потекла по шее Симона. Симон закрутил головой, желая большего. Плевать что вокруг ран останутся синяки. Вкус собственной крови опьянял, освобождал, стирал все границы и делал настоящий момент бесценным.


	15. Chapter 15

Симону снилась темнота. Во сне Илая обнимал его, окутывал собой и не позволял пошевелиться. Во сне Илая вогнал в него член. А когда Симон вскрикнул, Илая перерезал ему глотку. Вскрик Симона превратился в хрип и длился бесконечно. Исчезли толчки внутри, исчезли объятия, возбуждение и даже темнота. Остался только бесконечный хрип.

Серое утро затекло в узкие окно, оставило влажные пятна на стенах и капли росы на стекле аквариума. Муравьи курсировали по линиям рисунка обнаженного человека без лица.

Симон дернул уголком губ и приоткрыл рот. Порезанную щеку будто стягивали скобы.

Илая открыл глаза. Симон увидел в его зрачках свое отражение. Илая взял Симона за подбородок и повернул его лицо, чтобы лучше рассмотреть порезы.

\- Хочешь в душ? – предложил Илая.

\- Да.

Когда Илая последний раз одевался? Симон не смог вспомнить. Рассматривая его голые ягодицы и спину, Симон вышел из подвала. Вчера он видел дом только в темноте. Теперь свет повсюду высветил решетки. На стенах, на полу. Характерные для аэрозолей, размытые по краям линии. Решетки наскакивали друг на друга. Илая рисовал их в спешке. Совсем не так аккуратно, как рисовал решетки на теле Симона. Около двери и на лестнице линии бледнели - аэрозоль закончился.

\- Я не знаю, поможет ли это, - Илая посмотрел в пол и поджал пальцы ног, будто замерз.

В следующую минуту он поставил Симона перед зеркалом, очистил лицо от запекшейся крови, смазал щеку маслом.

\- Если постоянно смазывать маслом, кожа станет эластичней, и раны не будут открываться и кровоточить при каждом мимическом движении, - быстро заговорил Илая.

Симон улыбнулся. Слишком широко, никакое масло не спасло его от слабого кровотечения. Тонкий ручеек крови потянулся от подбородка к шее.

\- Не надо, пожалуйста, не смейся. Замри. Я так старался, чтобы линии были ровными. Тренировался, тысячу раз ощупал свое лицо, прежде чем прикоснуться к твоему. Посмотри какие четкие и аккуратные получились линии.

Симону совсем не нравилось то, что он видел. Приятно ощущать хватку Илаи на шее, прикосновения лезвия к коже и глотать кровь. Но как он выйдет с таким лицом на улицу? Его примут за сумасшедшего. Подумают, что он псих.

\- Это знак для духов. Он должен их предупредить и отпугнуть. Сообщить им, что у тебя есть человек, который будет за тебя драться.

Симон улыбнулся. Ничего трогательней и искренней он в жизни не слышал. Может, ему не стоит сегодня никуда уходить? Остаться с Илаей, услышать, как он повторяет, что спасет Симона от смерти. Или Илая не говорил о спасении от смерти?

Думая о порезах на своем теле, Симон потерся об Илаю. Помешал приблизиться к раковине, включить воду, спутал движения. Несколько мгновений они толкались и переступали с ноги на ногу, будто исполняли странный танец. Наконец, Илая понял, чего хочет Симон, и между его бровей пролегла складка. Симон начал злиться: какого черта Илая до сих пор удивляется, что его возбуждают порезы и собственная кровь? Сколько можно?

Все так же пристально рассматривая Симона, Илая взял в руку его член. От его уверенных прикосновений недовольство Симона изменило полюс и превратилось в предвкушение. Илая видел его насквозь, знал его темную сторону, знал о его больном искаженном извращенном сексуальном влечении и все равно любил Симона. Несколько раз передернув член Симона, Илая опустился перед ним на колени и взял у него в рот. Пускал член в горло и вдавливал пальцы в бедра почти до боли. А когда Симон попытался изменить расклад, Илая прижал его к стене и сдавил в кулаке мошонку. Он не позволит мне ему отсосать, потому что беспокоится о шрамах на моей щеке, боится испортить свою аккуратную работу, подумал Симон и кончил.

Илая вымыл и вытер его. Непривычно поспешно Илая прошел на кухню, достал кофейные чашки и поставил их на стол. С каких пор Илаю интересуют бытовые мелочи? Симон загрузил бутерброды в печь и разлил кофе по чашкам.

\- Когда тебе на работу? – спросил Илая.

\- Я могу позвонить, сказаться больным, - подаваясь неясному порыву, предложил Симон.

\- Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что купил для меня.

\- Аэрозоли? – Симон усмехнулся.

\- Да, - Илая выглядел удивленным. – Аэрозоли. У меня где-то осталась банка. Я покажу тебе, какие нужно брать.

Он засуетился, заглянул в мусорную корзину, в кухонные шкафы и под диван. Наконец, нашел смятую жестянку под лестницей и передал ее Симону. Затем Илая ударился в объяснения, слишком пространные и детальные, чтобы Симон их запомнил. В конце концов, достаточно, если он просто покажет продавцу банку.

Симон вышел на улицу около одиннадцати дня. С запада к солнцу ползли тучи. Если ветер не переменится, после обеда солнце исчезнет. К двери машины прилипла мертвая оса. Симон вспомнил об убитой кошке и своем визите в рыбное хозяйство. Нужно разобраться с Питером. Сам Питер, похоже, не думал оставлять Симона и Илаю в покое. Значит, Симону придется поговорить с начальством Питера и с хозяином квартиры, которую Питер снимает. Номер последнего был у Симона, потому что он заплатил залог за квартиру Питера. Симон всегда помогал Питеру уладить бытовые проблемы. Неужели теперь он собирается выставить Питера из Белитца? Да, чтобы защитить от его выходок Илаю, Симон сделает это без малейших угрызений совести.

Пожалуй, с Питером надо разобраться как можно скорей. Никто не знает, когда и какой будет следующая его выходка? Мне нечего скрывать от своих друзей, кричал вчера Питер. Сейчас Питер заручился поддержкой местных алкоголиков и неудачников, наверняка, чувствует воодушевление и способен выкинуть что угодно.

Недалеко от Аркад Шпандау Симон притормозил на светофоре. Внезапно «БМВ» из левого ряда резко изменило траекторию движения, подрезало Симона, сбило зеркало и поцарапало крыло «Тойоты» Илаи. Женщина за рулем «БМВ» удивленно захлопала глазами. Припарковавшись рядом с ней у обочины, Симон вышел из машины.

\- Почему вы меняете полосу, не посмотрев по сторонам? – женщина уставилась на решетку на щеке Симона.

\- Это вы поменяли полосу. Слева переметнулись на право. Даже поворотник включили, - Симон уловил исходящий от женщины запах спиртного.

\- Я… не помню… может быть…

Сфотографировав документы и номерные знаки «БМВ», Симон вернулся в машину. По пути к Аркадам его тревога росла как опухоль. Случайность способна изменить все. Что-то уже изменилось. Симон вышел из машины, и вместо того, чтобы направиться к лифтам, присел на капот. Ощупал карманы и не нашел телефон. Симон не помнил, когда последний раз выходил куда-то без телефона. Он попытался вспомнить, когда видел телефон последний раз. Вчера вечером, Симон использовал телефон как фонарик, а Илая потребовал выключить свет. Симон оставил телефон около лестницы в подвале и мог поклясться, что утром его там не было.  
Не было, когда Илая предложил Симону принять душ. Впервые за долгое время, Илая принял участие в кухонной возне. А потом он буквально выставил Симона на работу. Выставил Симона из дома. Сказал, что хочет, чтобы Симон купил аэрозоли с краской. Сунул ему в руки жестянку. Но это был всего лишь отвлекающий маневр, сообразил Симон. Если захочет, Илая может быть очень хитрым. Он заказал в интернет магазине снаряжение для альпинистов, чтобы связать Симона. И Симон до последнего ни о чем не догадывался.

Мог Илая забрать его телефон? Да, Симону стало тяжело дышать. Зачем Илае телефон Симона? На этот вопрос был только один ответ. «Ты знаешь, что это Питер проколол шины на твоей машине и убил кошку, но почему-то скрываешь это от меня», - сказал вчера Илая.

Покинув Берлин и разогнавшись до ста сорока, Симон спросил себя – что Илая собирается делать. Спросил и не нашел ответа. Сосредоточиться мешало бившееся в горле сердце. Ладони взмокли. Нужно спешить. Найти Илаю. Найти Питера. Иначе случится ужасное.

***  
Больничная палата напоминала палату, в которую попал Питер после того, как Симон избил его. Только рядом с кроватью Питера стояла пустая кровать и две тумбочки. В больничной палате Симона не было даже стульев. От колесиков второй кровати остались лишь разводы на линолеуме.

Наверное, Симона обкололи успокоительным, потому воспоминания о Питере не причинили боли. Ни боли, ни тревоги, ни волнения. Он сел, облокотился на подушку и покрутил запястьем, прикованным наручником к раме кровати. Рядом на раме болталась пластмассовая бутылка на случай, если Симон захочет помочиться. За окном к стеклу липли деревья с широкими листьями. За полупрозрачной дверью мелькали тени. Из коридора доносился обычный больничный шум: шарканье резиновых подошв, скрип колесиков каталок и кресел, падение пластиковых стаканчиков, сигналы вызова медсестры.

Услышав тяжелые шаги, Симон повернул лицо к двери. Три тени покачивались за порогом. Одна кивнула. Голова второй напоминала гладкое яйцо. Лысина.

Дверь открылась, и Отто кивнул Симону. Смотрел при этом не ему в глаза, а на решетки, вырезанные на его лице. Справа и слева, на обоих щеках. Симон дернул уголком губ и ничего не почувствовал. Коктейль из успокоительных и обезболивающих действовал на порезы, притупил эмоции, но оказался бессилен против головной боли. Голова разболелась едва явился Отто. 

\- Врачи говорят, у тебя нервное истощение, но ты быстро идешь на поправку. У тебя крепкий организм.

\- Что вам нужно? – спросил Симон.

\- Я хочу поговорить с тобой о том, что случилось.

\- У вас уже есть мои показания и мое признание.

\- Верно, - Отто потер шею. – Но некоторые детали упорно не хотят вставать на место. И раз уж врачи говорят, что тебе нужно начинать двигаться, я хотел бы провести следственный эксперимент.

Отто щелкнул пальцами и в комнату вошли двое. В отличие от Отто они носили форму и, останавливаясь, вытягивались по стойке смирно. Полицейские с нескрываемым любопытством пялились на порезанные щеки Симона. У одного в руках была стопка одежды. Он положил ее вместе с белыми кроссовками на край кровати Симона.

\- Одевайся, - Отто отстегнул наручники на руке Симона.

Никто не отвернулся и не сдвинулся с места, пока Симон выпутывался из простыней и проталкивал ноги в джинсы. Одежду взяли из дома Илаи. По глупому недосмотру белье Симону не принесли. После двух дней в кровати у Симона затекла поясница и плечи. Пустая трата государственных денег. Раньше он тоже платил налоги, чтобы всяких ушлепков держали в больнице, пока другие ушлепки решали, что с ним делать дальше. Наркоманов вроде Николь. Психов-убийц вроде Симона.

Когда Симон оделся, Отто застегнул его руки наручниками впереди, взял Симона под локоть и вывел в коридор. У лифта две медсестры метнулись в сторону, освобождая путь. У автомата с конфетами человек в пижаме перестал лупить по кнопкам и уставился на решетки на лице Симона с непониманием, испугом, отвращением. Так же смотрела на Симона женщина, которая врезалась в него на «БМВ» два дня назад.

Вместо скорой помощи у раздвижных дверей травматологии стоял полицейский джип. Выключенные мигалки, поцарапанные бока. Один из полицейских в форме сел за руль. Отто устроился вместе с Симоном на заднем сидении. Серый корпус больницы дернулся, развернулся и остался позади.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне все, что случилось двадцать третьего июня. Рассказал в подробностях. Вспомнил все детали.

\- Я все рассказал после ареста.

\- Да, конечно. Но в твоих показаниях остались пробелы и неясности.

\- В них есть главное, я убил Питера.

За лысой макушкой Отто проплыла витрина парикмахерской. Бегущая электронная строка гласила: для постоянных клиентов каждая десятая стрижка бесплатно.

\- Для суда этого недостаточно. Пока у нас все еще два подозреваемых.

\- Нет! – впервые за два дня Симон повысил голос. Голова разболелась еще сильней. – Илая такая же жертва моих манипуляций как Питер.

\- Когда его задержали, он был невменяем. Вырывался, кричал, говорил о нашествии злых духов. Мы видели его дом. Там повсюду решетки похожие на те, что на твоем теле. Сейчас он в психиатрической клинике. Его врач считает, что он не в той форме, чтобы отвечать на вопросы. Его держат на успокоительных и нейролептиках. Думаю, комиссия признает его невменяемым, не способным отвечать за свои действия. Но пока этого не случилось, я обязан рассмотреть все версии.

По спине Симона заструился холодных пот.

\- Есть только одна версия. Илая не убивал Питера. Он болен, я обманул его, лишил таблеток и убил Питера.

\- Согласно показаниям матери Илаи, он и раньше время от времени отказывался от таблеток.

\- Обыщите его ванную, проверьте в лаборатории лекарства. Вы обнаружите в упаковках вместо нейролептиков и нормотиников витамины, таблетки от кашля и аспирин. Я подменил их три месяца назад.

\- Зачем, Симон?

Машина повернула к лесу. На небе не было ни облака. Солнце мелькало между стволов. Под колесами щелкали ветки.

\- Мне было скучно. Мне нравилось возбуждение и безумие Илаи.

\- Твои порезы…

\- Илая привязался ко мне, я обманом лишил его лекарства и шантажировал, что уйду, если он не будет вырезать на мне решетки, – к головной боли Симон добавилась тошнота. – Простого секса мне было недостаточно. Я возбуждаюсь от боли и вида собственной крови.

Полицейские на переднем сидении переглянулись. Машина остановилась.

\- Ты возбуждаешься от боли? – Отто открыл планшет и пролистнул файлы. – Но ты никогда не наносил себе повреждений, не пытался покончить с собой и не практиковал специфические сексуальные практики.

\- Верно, я всегда презирал извращенцев, играющих в насилие, мучающих друг друга по правилам, по договоренности. Мне нужно было большее, - выплюнул Симон. Какую чушь он несет? До встречи с Илаей он даже не знал, что ему нравится боль. Он просто ненавидел себя. Не всегда. Моментами. И уж точно ему не приходило в голову искать в ненависти к себе удовольствие. Этот ключ к освобождению ему подарил Илая. Илая открыл в нем эту бездну. К некоторым людям нельзя подходить слишком близко, иначе сгоришь. А перед тем, как сгореть, найдешь в себе пропасть, о существовании которой никогда не подозревал. И теперь Симону остается лишь плести чушь, выдумывать бессмысленные лживые и глупые объяснения, потому правда слишком ужасна.

\- Давай попробуем восстановить события двадцать третьего июня, - Отто вышел из машины.

На траве виднелись следы шин. Широкие колеи скорой, узкие - полицейских машин. Справа от них с сосны содрана кора. Видимо, двадцать третьего июня один из полицейских не учел размеры машины, и притерся боком к дереву. Латание царапин на полицейских машинах такая же бесполезная трата денег налогоплательщиков, как двухдневное содержание Симона в больнице.

\- Начнем с самого начала. Накануне ты приходил к Питеру на работу. Зачем?

\- Ты знаешь зачем, - огрызнулся Симон. – Мертвая кошка твоей сестры, Отто. Питер подкинул ее на порог Илаи.

\- Почему вы с Илаей решили, что это Питер?

\- А кто еще? Я избил его. Он проколол шины моей машины, а потом подкинул дохлую кошку к дому Илаи.

\- Ты думаешь, Питер убил животное, чтобы отомстить вам?

\- Брось, ты видел его дело. Пьяница, разводящий костер в своей квартире, бросающий в людей куски плитки с пятого этажа. Убийство кошки вполне в его духе.

Отто шел впереди. Его лысый затылок блестел от пота. По мере углубления в лес, Симон начал мерзнуть и дрожать.

\- Ты поговорил с Питером двадцать второго вечером?

\- Ты знаешь, что нет, нам помешали.

\- На следующий день Илая позвонил Питеру с твоего телефона?

\- Да.

\- Ты знал, что Илая собирается встретиться с Питером?

Симон вцепился связанными руками в ветку, осмотрел примятые кусты. Два дня назад он здесь споткнулся. Остановился, звал Питера и Илаю. И молился, чтобы Илая не убил Питера.

\- Не знал.

\- Ты поехал на работу? Почему ты вернулся?

\- Потому что Илая забрал мой телефон.

\- Ты можешь показать место, где ты нашел Илаю и Питера?

Деревья и трава везде выглядели одинаково. Симон крутился вокруг своей оси, вспоминая. В тот день было душно. Солнце пряталось за тучами, изредка обстреливая землю лучами. Питер налетел на Симона как раз тогда, когда очередной солнечный луч ослепил его. Налетел, сбил с ног. Кричал, матерился, дёргал за рубашку. Кажется, пару раз слабо съездил Симону по челюсти. Все, о чем мог думать тогда Симон было – Илая не убил его, а только напугал. Он не особенно вслушивался в то, что говорил Питер. Как обычно от него несло алкоголем. Кажется, Симон как раз сбросил его с себя, когда увидел Илаю. Увидел нож в его руке.

\- Я не уверен, - Симон беспомощно развел руками. Крапива. Колючие заросли терновника. – Возможно, я столкнулся с Питером здесь. Может чуть дальше, - он указал примятую траву и сломанные ветки. Это место больше походило на место драки.

\- Что случилось, когда ты увидел Питера?

\- Он набросился на меня.

\- Что значит Питер набросился на тебя?

\- Он напал на меня! Напал, повалил на землю. В руках у него был нож.

\- Он пытался ударить тебя ножом?

\- Да, Питер замахнулся. Я остановил его руку. Мы упали, покатились по земле, - Симон указал пальцем на сломанные кусты. Видит ли он на листьях кровь, или ему это только кажется?

\- Где был Илая в это время?

\- Я не знаю. Я его не видел, - к горлу Симона подступила тошнота. – думаю, он отстал. Потерялся где-то дальше по тропинке. Они встретились с Питером, поругались. И Питер ушел. Когда я столкнулся с ним, Питер был один. Илаи здесь не было.

Симон обвел взглядом деревья и ветки, будто что-то искал, будто ждал, что из леса выйдет призрак. На короткий иррациональный миг ему показалось, что он вот-вот снова увидит Илаю с ножом.

\- Ты перехватил запястье Питера? – Отто прищурился.

\- Что?

\- Ты сказал, что он хотел тебя ударить ножом, ты остановил его руку. Ты перехватил руку с ножом за запястье?

\- Да. Наверное. Я точно не помню.

\- Ты попытался забрать у Питера нож?

\- Да конечно.

\- Ты забрал у него нож до того, как вы упали или после?

\- Не помню.

Отто указал на подбородок Симона.

\- Ты говоришь, что вы с Питером катались по земле. В твоей врачебной карте написано, что у тебя есть синяки на голенях и бёдрах, которые вполне могли появиться от падения. Но синяк на лице похож на след от удара. Питер ударил тебя до того, как вы упали или после? 

\- Мы упали на землю, покатились. Я плохо помню.

\- Какой рукой ударил тебя Питер? В какой он держал нож? Он ударил тебя в лицо до того, как ты забрал у него нож или после?

\- Наверное, после. Точно, я забрал у него нож, а он ударил меня. Тогда я вонзил в него нож.

\- Он ударил тебя по лицу Симон. А первый удар ножом Питер получил в спину.

\- Я плохо помню детали. Значит, он ударил меня. Я выкрутился и ударил в ответ.

Отто достал нож. Пластмассовый.

\- Как ты ударил, покажи.

От пластмассы ладонь Симона вспотела. Примеряясь, он толкнул нож вперед, попробовал замахнуться связанными руками.

\- Ты сказал, вы катались по земле. Но ты ударил Питера в спину. Клинок пробил лопатку. Для такого сильного удара недостаточно просто замахнуться.

\- Все происходило слишком быстро, - Симон сглотнул горькую слюну. – Наверное, я оттолкнул его и поднялся на колени.

\- Поднялся на колени или на ноги?

\- Не знаю, не помню.

\- Чтобы пробить ножом лопатку, тебе понадобилась бы не только сила твоего тела, но и сила инерции. От разбега или падения.

Симона замутило. Как наяву он услышал предсмертные хрипы Питера. Он верил, что первый удар стал для Питера смертельным.

\- Значит, я встал на ноги, - Симон сглотнул горькую слюну.

\- Что случилось потом, Симон?

\- Я ударил Питера еще раз.

\- Сколько раз ты его ударил?

\- Много. Я не считал.

\- На теле Питера двадцать ударов, Симон. На спине, на груди, животе.

\- Я ударил его в спину, он упал. Я перевернул его и ударил снова.

\- Зачем?

\- Мне казалось, он шевелится. 

— Шевелился после первого удара? После второго? Или после десятого?

— Я не знаю. — разозлился Симон, — Знаю лишь, что ненавидел Питера всю свою жизнь.

\- Когда появился Илая? Как на его одежду попала кровь Питера? Его футболка на груди и рукавах была перепачкана в крови Питера.

\- Илая пытался остановить меня.

\- Что он сказал? Что сделал?

\- Он испугался, он плакал, - Симон передернулся, я плакал. – Илая решил, что я одержим духами и нарисовал на моем лице решетку.

Когда нож коснулся лица Симона, на лезвии еще была кровь Питера. Симон наклонился и его вывернуло.

\- Не выносишь вида чужой крови, Симон? – Отто протянул ему бумажные салфетки.

\- Да.

\- Но любишь вид своей крови?

\- Да.

\- Знаешь, психиатр Илаи и адвокаты, которых наняла его мать, не хотят, чтобы полиция говорила с Илаей, потому что Илая уверен, что это он убил Питера. Адвокаты и психиатр считают, что он сейчас не способен отвечать за свои слова.

\- Илая никого не убивал, - Симон замотал головой. – Я убил Питера. Неужели у вас мало доказательств? Я преследовал его много лет. Потом избил.

\- Это косвенные доказательства.

\- Тогда вам придется поверить моему признанию.

\- Думаю, для суда признания будет достаточно. Но некоторые детали все равно не сходятся. Ты понимаешь, что тебе грозит? Ты сядешь за убийство, Симон. И косвенные улики, которые ты назвал, на фоне твоего признания станут на суде отягчающими обстоятельствами. Тебя посадят за предумышленное спланированное жестокое убийство.  
\- Я это заслужил.


	16. Chapter 16

Год спустя.

Вокруг белого здания клиники раскинулись зеленые холмы. Несмотря на приближение осени трава блестела зелёным. Старые деревянные беседки недавно покрасили, внутри витал запах краски. 

Илая прикусил карандаш и почувствовал на зубах вкус дерева. Ощущение вызвало чувство дежавю. Сознание противилось времени.

\- Что ты рисуешь? – мальчишка с соломенными волосами вошел в беседку и сел напротив за стол. Должно быть, его волосы были слишком тонкими, если оживали и шевелились от каждого дуновения ветра. В слишком светлых глазах отражалось все на, что смотрел их владелец.

Илая улыбнулся мальчишке и подвинул к нему рисунок.

\- Вау, этот чувак похож на меня.

Илая посмотрел на свои руки. Обкусанные ногти, воспалённые заусеницы.

\- Я считаю тебя красивым. Со мной всегда так происходит. Я использую образы, которые меня волнуют сейчас, чтобы подключиться к потоку воспоминаний и фантазии, – Илая перевел дух. Волнение заставило его говорить быстро, как раньше, будто он снова забыл принять таблетки. Но здесь, в клинике, этого не случалось. Самыми трудными были первые полгода, тошнота, расстройство желудка, по ночам судороги и обильное потоотделение, невозможность сосредоточиться. Потом побочные действия от лекарств ослабли, или Илая к ним привык? Так или иначе, он поклялся себе, что когда через два месяца покинет клинику продолжит принимать лекарства, никогда в жизни он больше не пропустит прием своих гребаных таблеток. – Тебя это смущает?

\- Что? – соломенный мальчишка прищурился и улыбнулся. Он приехал в клинику неделю назад. Говорили, он сын телеведущего. Подсел на наркотики, разбил машину отца, устроил скандал на его юбилее. Теперь проходил реабилитацию. – Что должно меня смущать? То, что я тебе нравлюсь? Я многим нравлюсь.

Илая понял, что смутить его не просто, и улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Это правда, что о тебе говорят? – соломенный мальчишка рассматривал рисунок.

\- Что обо мне говорят?

\- Что у тебя был любовник. Он забрал твои таблетки, запер тебя в подвале и сводил с ума. А потом он убил на твоих глазах человека.

\- Правда.

\- О чем этот комикс? Почему персонажа похожего на меня окружают монстры?

\- Это история мальчика, который в детстве встретил монстра. Этот монстр так сильно его напугал, что мальчик всю жизнь боялся. Боялся людей, отношений, ответсвенности, боялся мечтать, боялся к чему-то стремиться и чего-то хотеть. Всю жизнь убегал и прятался. Прятался от других и от себя. А когда мальчик вырос, он создал своего монстра, чтобы тот защитил его. 

Соломенный мальчишка почесал щеку и наклонил голову, рассматривая чудовище, вонзающее нож в другое чудовище. 


End file.
